Terre d'Exil
by Senara38
Summary: Loki & OC - "Loki, tu es officiellement déchu de tous tes pouvoirs. Ton Titre Divin et ton rang de Prince d'Asgard, confisqués. A partir de ce jour, tu ne seras rien de plus qu'un simple Humain et condamné à vivre tes jours sur Midgard, comme un mortel ordinaire. puisse-tu un jour accomplir un acte digne d'un Dieu pour espérer en redevenir un !" - Post Avengers - Rating M au cazou.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bon bon bon..._

_Après les fics Highlander, les fics HP et un brin de fic X-Men, je me lances dans les fics (enfin, la fic) Avengers ! oui oui, même pas peur !_

_Inutile de préciser que j'adore les films Iron-Man, Thor, The Avengers (je n'ai pas vu Captain America, fichtre)... Et que je trépigne d'impatience de retrouver tous ces croustillants héros dans Thor 2 (fin 2013) et Avengers 2 (2015 à priori... c'est loin x_x )_

_Et vu mon caractère et mes habitudes, inutile de préciser que mes personnages préférés sont Tony Stark et Loki... Cependant, je suis tout sauf une adepte du slash ! donc pas de ça chez moi, désolé pour les fans de ce genre de fics ^^_

_(bon, j'avoue qu'en delà du personnage, Robert Downey Jr et Tom Hiddleston me rendent Graouuuuuu. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.)_

_Je débute cette histoire, suite à la lecture de la géniale fic "The Road" consacrée à Loki, par la talentueuse karie99loki, que vous trouverez ici (bien sûr, faut enlever les espaces : www. fanfiction s/ 8552697/1/ The-road ). J'avais déjà des projets en tête, mais son interprétation de Loki et son comportement avec une humaine m'a beaucoup aidé à paufiner mes idées avant de les coucher (enfin) sur le clavier !_

_Et parce que c'est indispensable, je précise que les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^ comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai donné un visage à mon personnage. Dans ma tête, Abie est incarnée par la sublime Jennifer Lawrence (Raven/Mystique dans X-Men : Le commencement, et plus récemment Katniss dans Hunger Games)._

_._

_Enjoy ! Et si le coeur vous en dit, review ?_

.

* * *

.

La muselière solidement fixé sur sa bouche entaillait la peau pâle de son visage.

Loki, agenouillé devant son père adoptif, lançait des regards haineux et brûlants de colère au Père de Toute Chose et au Dieu du Tonnerre. Odin se tenait droit sur son trône, majestueux et imposant de sévérité tandis que son fils aîné, Thor, ses longs cheveux blonds sagement peignés en arrière pour dégager ses yeux d'azur, se tenait debout à ses cotés une marche en contrebas, un air peiné sur le visage et le marteau Mjöllnir à sa ceinture.

La reine Frigga au doux visage affichait une expression qu'elle voulait neutre, mais elle ne pu contenir un sentiment de tristesse tandis qu'elle dévisageait silencieusement, de ses beaux yeux du même bleu que son premier fils, le second qui était prosterné contre son gré à leurs pieds.

Tout autour d'eux, dans l'immense salle du trône d'Asgard, le peuple et la Cour se massaient silencieusement.

Odin se leva en s'appuyant sur sa lance Gungnir et la brandit en direction de son fils adoptif.

« Loki Odinson, né Loki Laufeyson, Prince d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, par deux fois, tu as défié notre autorité et mis en péril l'équilibre des Neuf Royaumes ! A deux reprises, tes soifs de vengeance et de conquête ont provoqué des génocides ! moults innocents sont morts par ta faute, de ta main armée par nos plus vils ennemis auxquels tu n'as pas hésité à t'allier ! » tonna-t-il.

Le Dieu des Dieux garda un moment le silence, comme s'il attendait que son fils adoptif réponde à ses accusations. Mais Loki était réduit au silence par cette infâme muselière, plus sûrement qu'un chien Midgardien. Odin reprit, son unique œil brillant de colère.

« Tu nous a défié et par ta faute, bien des dangers se profilent désormais à nos portes. Nous t'avons tout donné, mais tu refusas de croire en notre sincérité. En vérité, même si tu récuses ce titre, tu restes mon fils, Prince d'Asgard. Et à cet égard, il n'est pas concevable d'attenter à ta vie en punition de tes crimes les plus graves. »

Le Père de Toute Chose laissa échapper un soupir et reprit place sur son trône, sa large main fermement ancré sur la lance de pouvoir, symbole de son autorité.

« Tout autre Asgardien aurait été condamné au châtiment réservé aux traitres. L'isolement total jusqu'à la folie. Mais tu n'es point un Asgardien ordinaire, Loki. Aussi tu bénéficieras d'une condamnation toute particulière. Thor ! » Acheva le vieil homme, un geste de la main en direction de son aîné. Celui-ci hocha la tête à l'attention de son père et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son frère déchu.

« Mon frère ! Quoique tu en dises, pour moi, tu resteras toujours mon frère ! Mais ce que tu as fait… cela n'est pas pardonnable ! Il n'est pas possible de laisser tes crimes impunis, fus-tu Prince d'Asgard ! Aussi, nous avons réfléchi à un châtiment tout approprié à ta condition. »

Le géant blond fit une pause, l'azur de son regard posé sur le vert intense de celui de son frère cadet. Puis, il prit une longue inspiration, redressa les épaules et s'exprima d'une voix forte.

« Loki Odinson, par décision du Père de Toute Chose et approuvé par le Conseil d'Asgard, tu es officiellement déchu de tous tes pouvoirs de Magicien. Ton Titre Divin t'est retiré. Ton rang de Prince d'Asgard, confisqué. A partir de ce jour, tu ne seras rien de plus qu'un simple Humain et condamné à vivre tes jours sur Midgard, comme un mortel ordinaire. » Au fur et à mesure de l'énoncé de la sentence, le visage de Loki se remplit d'une stupeur absolu, à laquelle fit place une visible expression de rage absolue.

Imperturbable, Thor poursuivit. « Un surveillant humain te sera attitré, afin de s'assurer que tu ne tentes rien d'irraisonné durant cet exil. Il est évident que toute action violente contre cette personne te vaudra une douloureuse punition. Si tu tentes la moindre action meurtrière, ton sort sera immédiatement scellé par un retour sur Asgard pour un enfermement à perpétuité. Sur Terre, tu vivras comme un Terrien, sans pouvoirs ni privilèges. Il te faudra gagner ta pitance quotidienne, ton toit et le droit d'être respecté, non plus pour ton rang et tes vices, mais pour ta juste valeur en tant qu'homme. Bien entendu, nous ne te retirons pas ton immortalité. Tu auras ainsi tout le loisir de réfléchir sur ton sort. Nous gardons aux fonds de nos cœurs l'espoir que le temps apaisera tes haines. Aussi, puisse-tu un jour accomplir un acte digne d'un Dieu pour espérer en redevenir un !» Sans plus de cérémonie et après un dernier regard triste sur lui, Thor se détourna et reprit sa place aux cotés de son père, qui se leva à nouveau.

« Ainsi en sera-t-il ! Le Prince Thor a énoncé juste sentence. Que quiconque dans cette assemblée y trouve à redire s'exprime dès à présent ! »

Un silence de mort flottait dans la salle du trône et personne ne bougea tandis que le puissant Odin promenait son œil perçant sur la foule qui lui faisait face. Satisfait, il brandit sa lance en direction de Loki. Celui-ci voulut reculer mais les lourdes chaînes qui l'entravaient l'empêchèrent de bouger. La lance se posa sur son front et émit une lumière aveuglante, ne laissant le temps au Jotun que de pousser un cri de rage étouffé par son bâillon, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

.

* * *

.

Abie se réveilla en sursaut, déstabilisée par les cris stridents qu'émettait son réveil. Quelle idée d'avoir voulu faire une sieste à une telle heure de la journée ! Grommelante, elle abattit un poing rageur sur l'objet qui cessa aussitôt sa sonnerie nasillarde. La jeune femme s'étira longuement, bras et jambes écartés en étoile de mer, soupira et de se redressa dans son lit en se frottant les yeux, avant de les ouvrir.

Elle posa son regard gris sur l'objet braillard qu'elle avait fait taire et ne pu retenir un juron. Elle était en retard et Jane allait la tuer.

Se jetant hors de son lit et manquant de se casser la figure en se prenant les pieds dans sa couette, Abie passa rapidement les doigts dans le fouillis de boucles brunes qui bouillonnaient autour de son visage aux joues pleines, tandis qu'elle se précipitait dans la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle ressortait de la pièce embuée, les cheveux encore humides et enroulés dans une serviette d'une rose vif pour se précipiter vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit à toute volée. Perplexe, elle prit un instant pour contempler le monticule de vêtements rangés en vrac dans le meuble. En soupirant de plus belle, elle plongea les mains dans le tas et en ressortit, après quelques recherches qui mirent la moitié de ses habits au sol, un leggin noir, une jupe courte d'un vert sombre, un chemisier blanc et un gilet du même brun que ses cheveux. Pestant contre son manque d'équilibre, la jeune femme s'habilla rapidement puis donna d'énergiques coups de brosse dans ses boucles humides avant de les attacher en une brouillonne queue de cheval haute. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour se contempler dans le miroir qui ornait la porte de l'armoire et satisfaite, quitta sa chambre.

Elle récupéra son sac qui tenait plus du cabas de courses, ainsi que son téléphone et ses clés sur la table basse du salon et se dirigea vers l'entrée, hésita, fit demi-tour jusqu'à la petite cuisine qui ouvrait sur le séjour, attrapa une pomme dans le compotier qui trônait sur le bar et retourna vers l'entrée. Elle mit à peu près quarante secondes à rager sur son sac bien rempli pour retrouver ses clés, alors qu'elle les avait en main un instant plus tôt, verrouilla son appartement et descendit sans plus tarder les deux étages du petit immeuble vieillot qu'elle habitait depuis deux ans dans la banlieue de Tucson, Arizona. La jeune femme se jeta dans sa vieille Golf cabossée garée en face de l'entrée, insulta copieusement le moteur qui refusait de démarrer et qui finit par obtempérer dans un vrombissement criard et un nuage de fumée grisâtre qui n'augurait rien de bon pour son compte en banque. Une visite chez le garagiste s'imposerait bientôt… Abie se jeta dans la circulation, fluide en cette fin de journée et se retrouva rapidement en dehors de la ville. Elle roulait à vive allure sur la nationale, regardant défiler les cactus et les bosquets épineux qui longeaient la route. Quelle idée avait eu Jane pour se donner rendez-vous en plein désert, à neuf heures du soir ! Mais sa cousine avait insisté, leur projet devait rester le plus secret possible, loin de la civilisation et de ses regards curieux. Et vu tout ce qu'elle lui avait longuement raconté, il valait mieux en effet.

Abie se remémora l'attaque sur New-York deux ans auparavant, dont le fiancé de Jane avait été un des sauveurs. En y repensant, Abie sourit. Sa cousine, la studieuse et enjouée scientifique, fiancée à un des célèbres Avengers ! La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu Thor, du moins de ses propres yeux. Bien sûr, lors des incidents au Nouveau-Mexique, Jane lui avait raconté par le détail ce qui s'était passé là bas. Sa cousine, de trois ans plus jeune qu'elle, avait eu beaucoup de mal à la croire. Mais la scientifique était d'une rationalité absolue, et si elle affirmait que les Dieux Nordiques, Asgard et tout le tintouin, existait, et que le Dieu du Tonnerre en personne l'avait bécoté, alors elle n'avait pas à en douter. Aussi farfelue soit son histoire. Depuis, les nombreux exploits des Avengers, largement médiatisés, n'avaient fait qu'infirmer les dires de Jane.

Abie fouilla d'une main dans son sac pour en sortir sa pomme, dans laquelle elle mordit sans quitter la route des yeux. Sa vieille Golf filait bon train entre Tucson et Phoenix et comme le lui avait indiqué Jane, la jeune femme bifurqua sur un petit chemin poussiéreux à hauteur de la zone aéroportuaire de Marana. Elle en aurait encore pour une bonne demi-heure de route, en plein désert cette fois. Heureusement, il n'était pas loin de neuf heures du soir et les environs étaient parfaitement vides de toute présence humaine. Le Soleil s'était couché mais illuminait encore le ciel d'intenses reflets pourpres, or et violacés en cette belle et tiède soirée de septembre. Suivant la petite route quelque peu cabossée, Abie finit par repérer au loin, sur la droite de la piste, ce qui ressemblait à un gros 4x4.

C'est à ce moment que la foudre s'abattit dans le désert, droit devant elle.

Abie poussa un hurlement strident, s'étouffant à moitié avec un morceau de pomme mâchée qu'elle avait en bouche et qu'elle recracha sans aucune grâce sur le tableau de bord, son pieds comprimant le frein avec violence. La Golf fit une embardée, ses pneus crissant violemment sur le chemin terreux et finit par s'immobiliser en travers de la route.

Stupéfaite, la bouche entrouverte, Abie écarquillait les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir ce qui s'était passé. L'éclair semblait s'être abattu tout près du 4x4 au loin. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et redémarra le moteur qui avait calé.

Elle fut rapidement sur les lieux et constata que l'impact avait creusé un léger cratère, mais qu'il se trouvait à une bonne trentaine de mètres du véhicule noir, qui n'était pas un 4x4 mais un vieux pick'up de location. Au coté de la voiture se tenait trois personnes dont les tailles allaient crescendo. Elle reconnu sa minuscule cousine, aux cotés d'un géant blond aux vêtements… ridiculement brillants. Un autre homme, dans l'ombre derrière eux, était dissimulé par la carrure imposante de celui qu'elle identifia comme étant Thor. Facile de le reconnaître. La présence de Mjöllnir à sa ceinture, sans doute. Abie sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elle adorait la mythologie. C'était une de ses passions quand elle était collégienne. Grecque, Romaine, Egyptienne, Scandinave. Et elle allait rencontrer un authentique Dieu nordique ce soir ! ou plutôt, deux...

La jeune femme se gara à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, descendit de sa Golf et s'approcha prudemment du trio.

Jane lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de venir à sa rencontre, la serrant dans ses bras.

« Abie ! Tu es venue ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

« Evidemment que je suis venue ! Désolée du retard. » Lui répondit la jeune femme, contente de retrouver sa cousine.

« Ce n'est rien. J'aurais préféré que tu sois là avant leur arrivée, j'ai cru voir que l'impact t'avait quelque peu surprise… » Continua Jane en jetant un œil en direction de Thor. Abie suivit son regard, intriguée et un peu intimidée.

« C'est leur façon de voyager ? C'est original… » Affirma la jeune femme en souriant prudemment.

Jane lui prit la main et la tira à sa suite. « Viens ! Je vais te présenter. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent devant l'Asgardien blond, qui souriait joyeusement.

« Abie, je te présente Thor, prince d'Asgard et Avengers notoire ! Et euh… mon fiancé. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix timide en rougissant. Abie retint un sourire. Jane, timide et rougissante ? Voilà qui était intéressant. La jeune femme poursuivit. « Thor, je te présente ma cousine, Abigaïl Northman, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Abie. »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Miss Abie Northman ! Jane m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté cette difficile tâche qui sera la votre pour les temps à venir ! » Le géant blond s'inclina légèrement et lui pris la main pour la baiser tel un gentleman et Abie ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« Euh, enchanté votre… euh… altesse. Excusez ma maladresse, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un Dieu hum. Ni un prince d'ailleurs. » Abie se sentit ridicule et Thor se redressa en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« N'ayez crainte ! Je suis un homme comme les autres ! » Affirma-t-il gaiement. Abie lui rendit un sourire plus franc. Cet homme était en effet charmant. Pas étonnant que Jane ait succombé ! Puis, se détournant du couple, elle pencha la tête en direction du troisième visiteur, le dévisageant discrètement.

« Je suppose que… » Commença-t-elle, prudente.

Thor se retourna pour suivre la direction de son regard.

« Oui. Voici Loki, mon frère déchu. C'est de sa charge qu'il vous incombera pour les prochains mois. » Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers le prisonnier.

Abie pu constater que ses mains étaient entravées par d'épaisses menottes dorées et qu'une sorte de… masque lui bâillonnait la bouche, dissimulant la moitié de son visage. La jeune femme pu cependant retenir deux choses : l'intensité de son regard, d'un vert presque brillant dans l'obscurité grandissante, et le sentiment de haine qui s'en dégageait quand il posa ses deux émeraudes sur le blond qui venait de se poster devant lui. Le prisonnier, vêtu simplement à la mode humaine – un pantalon noir et un pull léger en laine beige - avait des cheveux d'un noir intense, tiré en arrière et lui tombant derrière les oreilles. Il était relativement grand mais moins imposant que son frère aîné. De tout son être émanait une impression de bête féroce. Une bête aux abois, menacée, prête à mordre. Abie inspira en se redressant, et se rapprocha des deux hommes, Jane sur les talons.

« Loki, voici Abie Northman, qui sera ta surveillante sur Midgard. Je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler ce que tu encours si tu essaie seulement de la blesser, lui faire du mal ou de t'enfuir. » Énonça Thor sur un ton étonnamment froid. Loki posa ses yeux verts sur Abie, qui fit son possible pour afficher une expression neutre sur son visage. Le Dieu déchu la dévisagea un instant et elle sentit le mépris qu'il lui adressa par la force de son regard. Pour autant, la jeune femme ne baissa pas les yeux, soutenant l'intensité des siens. Elle sentit Jane resserrer sa prise sur son bras.

« Bonsoir Loki. La courtoisie la plus élémentaire lors d'une première rencontre voudrait que je vous affirme être enchantée de faire votre connaissance, mais vu les circonstances de votre présence ici, une telle hypocrisie serait déplacée. » lui dit Abie d'un ton atone. Elle eut le plaisir secret de voir son interlocuteur afficher un très léger froncement de sourcils, la surprise transparaissant brièvement dans ses yeux verts, avant d'être remplacé par le mépris initial.

Thor s'approcha de lui et Loki ne pu s'empêcher de reculer légèrement. Le géant blond leva les mains vers lui et entreprit de détacher le bâillon entravant sa bouche, puis ses menottes.

Une fois fait, il s'écarta d'un pas.

« J'ose espérer, mon frère, que tes premières paroles en deux ans ne seront pas trop chargées de fiel et de menaces. Tu sais qu'il n'en ressortirait rien de bon. » affirma l'asgardien.

Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant de masser sa mâchoire encore rougie par le traitement dur qui lui avait été imposé. Il fit quelques mouvements de bouche, et fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

« Je ne suis pas ton frère. » se contenta-t-il d'affirmer d'une voix enrouée par un très long silence. Une voix néanmoins chargée de mépris, à l'image de son regard.

Abie sentit Jane frissonner quand Loki leva les yeux sur elle.

« Cette chère Miss Foster… » Susurra-t-il, l'air mauvais. La jeune femme sentit sa cousine se crisper sur son bras, alors que Thor s'éloigna un peu du prisonnier pour se positionner aux cotés de la scientifique, une main protectrice dans son dos.

« Paix, Loki ! À peine libéré et tu t'en prends déjà à quelqu'un ? »

Abie se libéra de la poigne de sa cousine et s'interposa entre les deux frères ennemis pour s'approcher du brun, qui la toisait d'un air dédaigneux. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas intimider par l'air menaçant qu'il tentait de lui imposer, et croisant les bras, leva les yeux sur lui. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

« Il est inutile de tenter de m'impressionner, de me menacer ou de vous adresser à moi comme si je n'étais qu'une vermine ou un insecte sous votre chaussure. Qui que vous ayez pu être jadis, aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus rien. Mon rôle n'est pas de vous servir de souffre-douleur, mais de tenter mon possible pour vous empêcher de faire des bêtises. Voyez, je n'ai même pas la prétention de penser pouvoir vous intégrer au monde humain. Juste devoir vous supporter, et vous tenir à l'œil. Je suis une personne parfaitement insensible aux menaces, aux quolibets, moqueries et autres sarcasmes que vous pourriez débiter pour me faire perdre patience. Ce qui en soit est déjà une sacrée mission. Alors je vous conseille aimablement de ne pas me faire chier. » Acheva Abie, l'air toujours aussi calme.

La jeune femme ressentit une intense satisfaction à voir le visage de Loki passer du dédain à la surprise, puis devenir maussade et enfin, indifférent. Bien. Au moins ses mots avaient-ils atteint leur but. Elle se tourna vers Thor et Jane, qui la dévisageaient, surpris.

« Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Voyons ensemble les derniers détails. » Elle lança un bref regard en direction de Loki qui avait croisé les bras. « Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, rejoindre ma voiture et prendre place coté passager, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ? »

Surpris à nouveau par l'extrême politesse qu'avait Abie pour s'adresser à lui, malgré le ton froid et cynique qui se dégageait de ses paroles, Loki prit parti de l'ignorer totalement, tout comme l'Asgardien et sa compagne, et sans un mot, à la surprise de Thor qui s'attendait à le voir protester qu'une misérable humaine n'avait pas d'ordre à lui donner, obtempéra et se dirigea dans un silence absolu vers la Golf.

Abie fit de nouveau face au couple. Jane lui tendit un petit écrin. La jeune femme leva un regard surpris sur la scientifique.

« C'est une petite invention que j'ai… subtilisé chez Stark avec la complicité de sa compagne. » affirma Jane. Abie ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Stark ? Tony Stark ? Iron-Man ? » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« En personne. » sourit Jane. « Ouvre-le. »

Abie s'empara de la boite et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite chevalière de couleur argent, relativement neutre et ouvragée d'un joli motifs aux arabesques entrelacées. Intriguée, la jeune femme releva les yeux sur Jane.

« Il s'agit d'un signal d'urgence. J'ai le récepteur dans ma montre. » Expliqua la scientifique en secouant le poignet, exhibant une montre-bijou d'une simplicité sobre. « En cas de gros souci, si Loki t'agresse, te menace ou s'il tente de s'échapper, il te suffit d'appuyer sur le motif dessiné sur la chevalière, et ça activera le signal de ma montre, qui m'informera du danger. Si tu l'enclenches, je te téléphone sur ton portable dans la minute pour essayer de te joindre. Si tu ne réponds pas, je serais dans l'obligation d'informer les Avengers et d'intervenir. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu n'utilises ce signal qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Je n'ai pas envie de Tony et tous les autres débarquent en fanfare, parce qu'ils seraient très mécontents de nos cachotteries. » Conclut Jane. A ces mots, Abie tiqua.

« Attends… les Avengers ne savent pas que Loki est sur Terre ? Vous me confiez un dangereux criminel sans prévenir personne ? » S'étonna Abie, un peu inquiète.

« Mon frère ne représente pas plus de danger qu'un humain ordinaire à présent. Mon père a bridé sa magie et lui a subtilisé tous ses pouvoirs. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un homme comme un autre, et il sait que de graves tourments et un retour dans sa cellule d'isolement, pour l'éternité, l'attendent s'il tente de s'échapper ou te faire du mal à quiconque, vous comme un autre humain. Je suis confiant. Mon frère est plein de haine et de colère, mais il est d'une remarquable intelligence et il préférera une vie de mortel sur cette planète qu'il déteste, qu'une éternité de torture à Asgard. » Affirma Thor d'un ton rassurant. « Cependant, je sais que nos amis, notamment Fury et Stark, se seraient farouchement opposé à notre décision d'imposer à Loki une telle punition. » Thor baissa le ton et se pencha vers Abie, en chuchotant.

« Le Père de Toute Chose veut croire qu'au bout d'un certain temps, avec l'aide de personnes compétentes, Loki parviendra à apaiser sa haine et sa folie. Que comme moi, il se prendra d'affection pour la Terre et ses merveilles, à défaut de ses habitants. Jane aussi était contre cette idée au début. Mais à force de persuasion et de lui expliquer notre plan, elle a finit par reconnaître qu'il nous fallait tenter cela. L'incarcération n'aurait rien changé aux sentiments de mon frère. Mais le temps et l'aide d'autrui, peut-être… » Acheva le blond, se redressant. Jane prit à son tour la parole.

« Quand Thor m'a expliqué en quoi devrait consister la ''punition'' de Loki, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. C'est pour ça que malgré les risques, je te fais confiance. »

Abie hocha la tête.

La jeune femme avait été habituée à fréquenter des hommes tels que Loki. Dangereux, mégalomanes, agressifs, hautains et hargneux. Son père avait été comme ça. Il était mort en prison. Et Abie avait suivie une formation pour travailler dans un centre de réinsertion carcérale. Aujourd'hui, elle n'exerçait plus ce métier, éprouvant et épuisant. Elle s'était reconvertie dans la photographie et cette activité lui procurait une grande sérénité d'esprit. Sérénité qui allait peut-être être mise à mal par la présence d'un si particulier prisonnier…

« Donc, vous me confiez un criminel interplanétaire divin, au nez et à la barbe des super-héros et des Men In Black, en espérant que tout se passe bien. Vous me certifiez que je ne risque pas ma vie dans cette affaire parce que le vilain a trop peur de finir au mitard jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais dans le doute, vous me confiez un bippeur d'alerte qui fera office de Bat-signal si ça dérape. Et je dois aider ledit vilain à aimer la vie sur Terre. »

Thor se gratta l'arrière du crâne, n'ayant pas compris toutes les subtilités du discours de la jeune femme, et Jane retint un rire, rassurée de voir sa cousine prendre les choses de cette façon.

« Je ne t'aurais pas confié ce… travail si je n'avais pas eu la certitude qu'il ne représentait aucun risque pour ta vie. J'ai longuement hésité tu sais. Mais tu es la plus qualifiée pour ça. Par ton expérience, ton vécu, ta culture, ta patience… et parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque. Tu le feras autant tourner en bourrique que lui. Peut-être que trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur lui remettra les idées en place ! »

Abie laissa échapper un rire.

« J'aime quand tu me flattes de la sorte ! » Jane rit à son tour et la serra dans ses bras.

« Merci de t'investir autant. Cela rassure Thor, qui prend très à cœur cette situation. » lui murmura la scientifique avant de s'écarter.

Abie leva ses yeux gris sur le bleu vif du dieu.

« Je ferais mon possible pour remettre votre frère sur le droit chemin… enfin, autant que possible. »

Il s'inclina vers elle.

« Merci, Miss Abie Northman. Sincèrement. » Il se tourna vers Jane.

« Il est temps. J'ai promis à Père de rentrer demain à Asgard, mais je souhaite passer du temps à tes cotés avant de repartir. »

Abie vit un sentiment de tristesse, vite remplacé par de la joie, traverser le visage de Jane.

Ils se saluèrent encore une fois et chacun regagna son véhicule.

.

« Bonne chance ! Je t'appelle demain pour faire le point.» lança Jane avant de claquer la porte.

« Et encore merci, amie Abie ! » ajouta Thor, s'engouffrant à son tour dans le véhicule.

Abie leur adressa un signe de la main, et monta dans la Golf.

Loki était installé coté passager, absolument silencieux et indifférent, les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur et les mains posés sur ses cuisses, l'ignorant superbement.

Abie retint un soupir nerveux, mis le moteur en route et rejoignit la route. Après tout, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait à faire office de baby-sitter pour Dieu psychopathe...

La jeune femme sentit que sa vie venait de prendre un tournant radical. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Après tout, elle risquait sa peau. Et sa santé mentale, probablement, au vu du profil psychologique de son nouveau colocataire. Et tout ça pour une durée indéterminée... youpi !

.

* * *

_._

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long..._

_Le second est en cours d'écriture, je le posterais dans la semaine ! Review ? ^^_

_._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Me revoilà ! vous voyez, je vous avais dit que ça ne serait pas long ^_^_

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour les reviews et les commentaires que j'ai déjà reçus, ainsi que toutes les notifications de suivi de la fic ! à peine un tout petit chapitre et vous êtes déjà accro, je suis toute émue *_*_

_J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_parce que c'est indispensable, je précise que les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^ comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai donné un visage à mon personnage. Dans ma tête, Abie est incarnée par la sublime Jennifer Lawrence (Raven/Mystique dans X-Men : Le commencement, et plus récemment Katniss dans Hunger Games)._

_._

_Enjoy !_

_._

* * *

_._

Le chemin du retour s'était fait dans un silence total, relativement pesant et oppressant pour Abie, pourtant habituée à être une solitaire. Mais Jane avait été claire, quelques semaines auparavant quand elle l'avait contacté pour cette « mission » : Loki était un homme agressif, hargneux et plein de colère et de mépris, notamment pour les humains. Il faudrait du temps pour espérer obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de politesse de sa part.

Aussi, la jeune femme n'avait même pas essayé d'engager la conversation. Ses années d'expérience au centre de réinsertion carcérale lui avaient enseigné que ces hommes, plus brisés qu'autre chose, avaient besoin parfois de beaucoup de temps. En tout cas, une première approche quelques heures seulement après sa « prise en charge » n'apporterait absolument aucune pierre à son édifice. Abie resta donc silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, s'autorisant seulement l'écoute en sourdine de musique classique sur son radio-cd. Un peu de Bach, un peu de Beethoven, un peu de Brahms… A défaut de détendre l'atmosphère, les majestueuses mélodies de piano, violons et cuivres lui conféraient calme et sérénité.

Elle en oubliait presque son passager, toujours immobile et silencieux. Si ce n'était la douce odeur boisée qu'il émanait. Abie se demandait si cela venait de ses vêtements. Ils avaient un adoucissant senteur sapin chez les Dieux ? En tout cas, Loki restait muet.

Amusant comme un homme tel que lui, prompt à user du fiel que pouvait déverser sa bouche et son esprit agile, gardait le silence après deux ans de confinement. Mais Abie s'en moquait. Inutile de l'énerver maintenant, il était tard, elle avait sommeil et elle ne le connaissait pas. Enfin, pas plus que tout ce que lui en avait dit Jane. Qui en avait dressé un portrait absolument terrifiant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la banlieue de Tucson, Arizona, où vivait Abie. Peinant à retrouver une place puisque tous les résidents étaient rentrés de leur travail, elle mit près de vingt minutes à tourner dans le quartier avant de dénicher une place à quatre cent mètres de son immeuble. En pestant, elle claque la portière et ne vérifia pas si son « prisonnier » prenait la peine de sortir du véhicule. Elle entendit la porte passager claquer à son tour alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et d'un geste négligent elle activa la fermeture centralisée de la voiture tout en poursuivant son chemin.

La jeune femme résista à l'envie de tourner la tête pour vérifier si Loki la suivait bien. Et s'il tentait de s'enfuir ? S'il prenait la poudre d'escampette alors que Jane et Thor venait à peine de le lui confier, elle allait avoir des ennuis. Mais elle devait appliquer sa règle numéro une : faire confiance. C'est par la confiance que passerait le début de leur collaboration. Aussi la jeune femme ne se retourna pas et arriva sous le porche de l'entrée de son domicile. Fouillant un moment dans son sac, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, enveloppée d'une senteur boisée. Bien, il l'avait donc suivi.

Abie sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier. De furtifs bruissements d'étoffe quelques marches derrière elle lui indiquèrent que le dieu déchu la suivait toujours. La jeune femme fut surprise de constater à quel point il pouvait être silencieux. A coté de ses pas discrets, elle ressemblait à une éléphante. Pinçant les lèvres, elle parvint devant sa porte d'entrée et entra dans son appartement. Elle tint obligeamment la porte ouverte pour céder le passage à Loki. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref regard neutre. Ça changeait des yeux « t'es qu'une merde » songea la jeune femme… Il n'hésita qu'un bref instant et pénétra dans le hall, Abie a sa suite. Elle verrouilla la porte, se débarrassa de ses baskets en les jetant sans ménagement dans un coin du couloir et se dirigea dans le salon sans un regard pour son invité. Il la suivit donc.

Tout en se rendant à la cuisine, Abie entreprit d'enlever son gilet, qu'elle jeta sur le canapé par-dessus le bar. Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit deux petites bouteilles d'eau minérale. Se tournant vers Loki, debout au milieu du salon qui semblait inspecter les lieux, elle lui en jeta une, qu'il attrapa sans même un regard le bras tendu. Abie retint un petit sursaut. Il était rapide le bougre. Et précis, pour attraper un objet en plein vol, sans même le regarder.

« Vous essayez de me blesser ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« C'est de l'eau. Mais si vous n'en voulez pas, vous pouvez déposer cette bouteille sur la table basse. Rien ne vous oblige à accepter, mais nous roulons depuis deux heures et je doute que « Air Asgard » ne vous ait fourni de quoi boire et manger pendant le vol. » Affirma Abie, une note de cynisme dans la voix. Elle crut déceler l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage impassible du dieu, mais cette fugace image disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Avez-vous faim ? » poursuivit-elle en fouillant dans son frigo. Heureusement qu'elle était allée faire des courses la veille. « J'imagine que la cuisine divine doit avoir un goût sensiblement différent de celle que peuvent proposer mes misérables compatriotes, cependant il faudra vous en contenter. »

« Inutile de perdre votre temps avec moi, humaine. Vous avez raison, votre nourriture est passablement infecte, et de toute façon je mange très peu. Et je ne doute pas que quoique vous sortiez de cette boite blanche, cela sera immangeable. Ou dangereux. »

« Cette boite blanche est un frigo. Je ne comptais pas vous empoisonnez, de toute façon. » Continua Abie, imperturbable. « Très bien, jeûnez si le cœur vous en dit. » elle se redressa, un pot de fromage blanc à la pêche dans les mains. Fermant la porte d'un coup de hanche, elle se saisit d'une grosse cuillère dans l'égouttoir et déposa le tout sur le bar avant de le contourner pour se rendre dans le salon.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. » encore une fois, elle ne vérifia pas qu'il la suivait, et la jeune femme s'engagea dans le couloir.

Son appartement était plutôt spacieux, puisque jusqu'au mois dernier, elles étaient deux à y vivre. Mais Clarisse, sa colocataire qui faisait des études à Tucson, venait d'obtenir son Master et ayant intégré un institut de Phoenix pour sa thèse, avait déménagé. Quand elle avait accepté la mission, Abie s'était empressée de redécorer la chambre le plus simplement possible.

Elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, cédant une nouvelle fois le passage à Loki. Celui-ci hésita, retint un soupir et entra dans la chambre.

La pièce était relativement grande, ses murs d'un blanc crème uniforme orné de fins liserés verts. Sans le vouloir, Abie avait utilisé la couleur du Dieu des mensonges, et ce dernier afficha un maigre sourire en coin. Contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre se trouvait un lit et une table de chevet surplombée d'une lampe. Une armoire et un bureau de couleur acajou complétait le mobilier simpliste de la chambre.

Abie désigna l'armoire.

« Vous y trouverez des vêtements de rechange. Ils m'ont été fournis par Jane et votre frère, ils devraient être à votre taille, et sont d'une sobriété extrême. Rien d'ostentatoire, rien de diaboliquement humain. J'ose espérer que cela vous agréera. »

Loki se retourna pour la dévisager, l'air neutre mais toujours un reflet hautain habitant ses fascinants yeux verts.

« Thor n'est pas mon frère. Daignez-vous en souvenir, si votre ridicule petite cervelle en est capable. » Siffla-t-il.

Abie conserva un visage d'une neutralité absolue et le fixa de ses prunelles grises. Acier contre émeraude.

« Mon cerveau dispose d'une taille tout à fait normale et, je présume, de dimensions sensiblement similaires au votre. Je suis donc capable de mémoriser cette information sans mal. » Claqua la jeune femme d'une voix froide.

Elle vit Loki froncer très légèrement un sourcil.

« Cessez de faire cela. »

« De faire quoi ? »

« De vous exprimer comme si vous étiez hautement savante, ou de grande noblesse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tout ce vocabulaire sophistiqué, ces phrases alambiquées… Ne vous fatiguez pas à avoir l'air de ce que vous n'êtes pas.» poursuivit-il sur un ton méprisant.

Abie se redressa.

« C'est pourtant ma façon habituelle de parler. Nul besoin d'être de grande noblesse ou hautement savante. Ce n'est pas parce que la majorité des habitants de ma planète ne s'en donnent pas la peine que je dois mal m'exprimer. Sachant le… milieu d'où vous venez, je pensais que ma façon de parler vous conviendrait. Et même si je ne fais pas ça pour vous plaire, je ne me mettrais pas pour autant à devenir grossière pour vous agréer. Et d'ailleurs, que suis-je, au juste, puisque vous suggérez que je me dissimule ? »

Loki s'approcha d'elle lentement, et lorsqu'il fut près de la toucher, Abie sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Il s'avançait toujours et elle se retrouva coincée contre le mur. Le Jotun se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dominant de toute sa taille, un rictus de dégoût sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es qu'une misérable humaine. » claqua-t-il, la tutoyant. « Tu n'es rien, rien qu'un parasite, un être sans intérêt. Je ne ressens pour toi que répugnance, et te voir t'adresser à moi de façon si professorale et hautaine me donne une irrépressible envie de te gifler jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance. »

Abie ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, les mains serrées contre son ventre, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse. Du pouce, elle effleura la chevalière qui ornait son majeur droit. Effleura seulement. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. C'était le test qu'elle attendait. Tous les hommes dans son cas y venaient à un moment et elle avait déjà vécu cette situation au centre de réinsertion. Elle s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur et fut soulagée de voir que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

« Vous pouvez dire ce qui vous plaira à mon sujet. Je sais qui je suis et ce que je vaux. Je ne changerais ni ma façon d'être, ni ma façon de parler, ni mon quotidien pour complaire à vos idéaux. N'oubliez pas qu'ici, c'est vous qui n'êtes rien. Vous n'êtes plus sur Asgard. Vous n'êtes plus magicien, ni Dieu, ni quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un homme en liberté conditionnelle. Je ne suis pas là pour vous aider, comme je vous l'ai dit. Je suis juste un guide, une ombre à vos cotés. Que vous l'acceptiez ou non. » Elle reprit son souffle alors qu'il pencha la tête vers son oreille. Abie se figea.

« Je ne possède plus ni magie, ni pouvoirs qui étaient les miens avant. Cependant, je pourrais te battre à mort sans difficulté. Te ruer de coups jusqu'à ce que tes organes explosent à l'intérieur de ton corps. Peu m'importe que tu sois une femme, je te frapperais quand même. Ou bien, malgré le dégoût que tu m'inspires, rien que pour le plaisir de ta torture, je pourrais te violer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer pour mettre fin à ton calvaire. Non seulement je le pourrais, mais je le ferais sans l'once d'un remord ni d'une hésitation. » Murmura Loki à son oreille, d'un ton doucereux.

« Si le plaisir vous en dit, bien que je ne me laisserais pas faire, je ne pourrais pas vous en empêchez, comme vous me le faites si bien remarquer. Je connais les dangers auxquels je m'expose en acceptant le rôle que m'a confié Thor. Mais aussi intense soit la satisfaction de me tabasser et de me culbuter sauvagement, à l'instant même où vous finirez de vous faire plaisir, ce sera pour voir votre liberté vous être arrachée et vous finirez votre interminable existence dans une boite, sans lumière ni parole. Je n'y connais rien, mais je crois que l'éternité, c'est terriblement long. » Lui murmura Abie en retour.

Elle marqua une pause, et reprit, d'un ton ferme malgré sa peur.

« Je sais que vous ne le ferais pas. Parce que je vous répugne, parce que je lis le dégoût dans vos yeux quand vous me regardez. Parce que vous tenez trop à cette médiocre liberté, même sur un monde que vous détestez, pour mettre un terme à cette indépendance de façon aussi stupide que celle que vous venez de m'énoncer. Maintenant, si vous le permettez… » Elle se redressa et le repoussa fermement sans ménagement. Il consentit à reculer de deux pas, l'air furieux. « Puisque nous avons dignement fait connaissance, je vais aller me coucher. »

Abie lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle fit volte face, contemplant Loki qui serrait les poings, en proie à une grande colère.

« Il est inutile de vous préciser que si vous essayez de quitter les lieux, vous mettez un terme à votre liberté. Et je ne doute pas du dégoût que je vous inspire pour avoir une nuit paisible sans craindre quoique ce soit pour ma vertu. Sur ce, je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne nuit. » Et elle tourna les talons.

Loki gronda.

« Je te déteste, foutue femelle. Tu me le paieras un jour.»

Abie consentit à se retourner une fois encore avant de bifurquer dans le couloir.

« La réciproque est également vraie, très cher. » elle ferma la porte du couloir, le laissant seul.

Une fois dans le salon, Abie s'adossa contre le mur et se permis une grande inspiration. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Fermant les yeux, elle compta mentalement jusqu'à dix en tâchant de contrôler les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Son décompte terminé, elle ouvrit les yeux et expira longuement. La tension qui l'occupait se relâcha légèrement et la jeune femme se redressa.

Avisant le pot de fromage blanc resté sur le bar, elle s'en saisit et alla s'installer dans son canapé. Songeuse, elle entreprit de vider méthodiquement le pot à grand coups de cuillère à soupe. Lorsqu'elle eut consciencieusement raclé les bords, elle reposa le récipient vide et son couvercle et cala sa tête sur le dossier du sofa.

Finalement, ça s'était plutôt bien passé, non ?

.

* * *

.

Après ces débuts quelque peu hauts en couleurs, les jours qui suivirent l'installation de Loki chez elle n'apportèrent aucun changement notoire dans le quotidien de la jeune photographe. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que le dieu déchu avait débarqué et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette si charmante discussion le soir de son arrivée.

Après cette altercation, Abie était allée se coucher plus ou moins sereinement. Elle avait pris soin de fermer sa chambre à clé, de barricader la porte avec la chaise de son bureau et de dormir avec son taser et une bombe lacrymogène. Juste au cas où. Quelle fille célibataire et sensée ne dormait pas avec un taser ? Épuisée mentalement, la jeune femme s'était endormie assez rapidement. C'est le coup de fil matinal que lui passa Jane qui la tira de son lit, la tignasse en bataille et le regard paniqué avant qu'elle ne comprenne que cet affreux bruit strident était sa sonnerie de téléphone. Pour sûr, il y avait plus délicat que le refrain de Highway to Hell d'AC/DC comme réveil-matin. Après avoir rassurée sa cousine et lui certifier qu'elle n'avait subi aucune tentative de meurtre de la part de son invité spécial, et passant volontairement sous silence les menaces dont il l'avait abreuvé, Abie promit à Jane qu'elle l'appellerait tous les jours pour la tenir informée.

Pour la suite, Abie, qui ne tenait pas à aller frapper à la chambre de son si sympathique colocataire, avait rédigé à son intention une sorte de notice technique à son intention. Après tout, au vu de ce que lui avait raconté Jane – aidée par Thor – la vie sur Terre était quelque peu différente du quotidien d'un Asgardien, dieu – même déchu – de surcroît.

La jeune femme avait donc écrites de courtes notes qu'elle avait scotchées un peu partout dans l'appartement. De la sorte, même en son absence, elle était à peu près assurée de ne pas rentrer pour trouver son domicile en proie à un incendie, une inondation ou une invasion de rongeurs…

Abie avait beaucoup de travail en tant que photographe et archiviste-documentaliste pour l'Institut de photographie de Tucson. Aussi, elle avait du s'absenter plusieurs heures par jour, et laisser Loki totalement livré à lui-même. Après tout, il ne représentait plus vraiment de danger, privé de tout pouvoir et magie... Il n'était plus qu'un homme comme un autre. Et cela n'allait pas pour lui plaire.

.

Lorsque que la jeune femme l'avait effrontément remballé et laissé seul, Loki avait contenu difficilement un cri de rage. Oh comme il aurait voulu étrangler de ses mains cette misérable humaine ! Serrer son adorable petit cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne violette ! Eut-il encore possédé la moindre magie qu'il aurait pris plaisir à enflammer ses vêtements pour la voir brûler vive. Imaginer les flammes dévorer ses charmants cheveux bruns, la voir se débattre en hurlant, voilà quelque chose qui aurait été plaisant ! Au lieu de ça, il avait du se contenter d'une banale insulte, la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines.

Frustré et en colère, le dieu déchu avait fini par claquer la porte de la chambre et s'était assis sur le lit. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il les posa nonchalamment sur l'armoire qui faisait face au lit. Agacé, il se leva et ouvrit les portes du meuble.

Comme l'avait dit l'humaine, quelques piles de pulls, tshirts et pantalons reposaient sur les étagères. Sur la penderie étaient accrochés plusieurs cintres de chemises blanches, grises et noires, une ou deux cravates, des vestes et des gilets. Il soupira devant l'allure misérable de ces fripes, et claqua la double-porte. Avisant le bureau, il alla ouvrir les trois tiroirs qui en composaient le pied droit. Des feuilles de papier, quelques stylos et crayons, un ou deux carnets. Il pourrait peut-être poignarder cette insupportable femme avec un feutre ?

Secouant la tête avec irritation, il éteignit le plafonnier et alluma la lampe de chevet. Une douce lumière tamisée emplit alors la pièce. L'asgardien retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, plongé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Le dieu déchu était définitivement coincé ici, inoffensif et contraint à l'oisiveté, à attendre que passent les jours. Et à subir cette détestable humaine. En soupirant, il se prit la tête dans les mains, avant de s'allonger, tout habillé, sur le lit.

Loki contempla longtemps le plafond blanc, s'appliquant à ne penser à rien, et finit par s'assoupir.

C'est le silence le plus absolu dans lequel il baignait qui le tira du sommeil dans un sursaut. En un instant, il se retrouva debout sur ses jambes, aux aguets. S'étant relevé trop vite, un rideau noir envahi son regard et il chancela. Se rattrapant contre le mur, Loki attendit quelques instants que sa vue lui revienne. Maudite faiblesse de ce corps humain ! Lorsque la lumière perça de nouveau le voile de ses rétines, il vit qu'il faisait déjà jour dehors. Et un soleil radieux. Maussade à peine debout, il tendit l'oreille. Tout n'était que silence. L'humaine ne semblait pas être dans l'appartement.

Méfiant, il se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et l'entrouvrit sans bruit. Rien ne laissait supposer que la jeune femme fut encore sur place. En soupirant, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Le couloir était éclairé par le flot de soleil qui pénétrait la baie vitrée du salon. Pieds nus, il allait s'engager dans le hall quand il vit, sur la porte faisant face à la sienne, un papier accroché sur le chambranle. Intrigué, il s'approcha.

_« Cher Loki. Thor a assuré à ma cousine que vous étiez suffisamment au fait des technologies et usages humains. Aussi je suis rassurée de ne pas à devoir vous expliquer comment fonctionne la douche, ou à quoi sert le shampooing, savon ou autre tasse à café. Vous comprendrez que dans l'idée d'organiser notre vie quotidienne, il est indispensable de respecter quelques règles, je me permets de vous expliquer certaines choses._

_Vous trouverez dans la salle de bain, qui se trouve derrière cette porte, une étagère de l'armoire qui vous est entièrement consacrée. Produits de toilettes, serviettes de bain… tout cela vous est destiné. N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer si quelque chose venait à vous manquer. Pour votre gouverne, les WC se trouvent juste sur votre gauche, entre la salle de bain et l'entrée._

_Dans la cuisine, et plus précisément dans le frigo (la boite blanche d'hier soir), vous trouverez de quoi vous nourrir. Dans l'hypothèse farfelue où vous souhaiteriez préparer vous-même votre repas (les princes d'Asgard reçoivent-ils seulement des cours de cuisine ?), vous trouverez dans les placards ustensiles de cuisine et ingrédients divers. Je vous prierais de déposer dans le lave-vaisselle (l'autre boite blanche qui se trouve sous l'évier) tout ce que vous utiliseriez, une fois que vous n'en aurez plus besoin._

_La télé est à votre disposition dans le salon. Je paie une fortune pour recevoir via le câble plus de deux cent chaînes. Je serais ravie que mon abonnement soit rentabilisé pour votre plaisir._

_Inutile de vous rappeler qu'il vous est formellement interdit de sortir de l'appartement sans moi, ni même de songer à planifier mon meurtre. _

_Je serais de retour vers dix neuf heures. Ainsi je ne vous prends pas en traitre et si vous ne souhaitez pas me voir, vous saurez à partir de quand vous devrez rester cloitré dans votre chambre. Sachez cependant que je suis toute disposée à vous croiser, répondre à vos questions ou juste discuter. Il est évident que s'insulter ne rentre pas dans cette dernière catégorie._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Abie »_

Rageur, Loki arracha la feuille de papier et la froissa furieusement entre ses mains avant de la jeter dans un coin. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre quand un grondement effroyable se fit entendre. Le dieu déchu sursauta et se tint sur ses gardes en regardant partout autour de lui, avant de prendre conscience que ce bruit provenait de son propre estomac. Un sentiment intense de colère et d'humiliation le prit aux tripes. Il s'aperçut dans la foulée qu'il avait une envie pressante. Jamais auparavant ce genre de futilité ne l'avait ainsi déconcentré ! L'asgardien lâcha une bordée de jurons en ouvrant la porte des toilettes.

Quelques instants plus tard, soulagé au moins d'un de ces besoins primaires de faible humain, Loki soupira et se rendit dans la cuisine. Ouvrant le frigo, il hésita et finalement, sortit un peu de tout, fouilla dans les placards pour trouver couverts et assiettes et s'attabla pour un copieux petit déjeuner.

Une fois rassasié, il prit soin de laisser trainer sa vaisselle sale sur le bar, renversa volontairement la moitié du jus d'orange contenu dans son verre et satisfait, décida que finalement une bonne douche chaude serait la bienvenue. Il serait toujours temps de transformer la salle de bain en piscine après tout.

Cette humaine voulait le prendre pour un imbécile impotent et demeuré ? Fort bien. Il allait la rendre hystérique.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire cynique et il quitta la cuisine, enthousiaste.

.

* * *

.

Abie se doutait bien qu'une fois la première phase « colère-agression-résignation » passée, suivrait celle de la provocation.

Bouillonnante de colère, elle lessiva sa salle de bain à grands coups de serpillère et de torchons, passa dix minutes à ranger le chaos qui régnait dans la cuisine, lava à la main les couverts et les assiettes pleins de nourriture séchée, jeta à la poubelle tous les produits frais que son « invité » avait sorti pour son déjeuner mais qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre au frigo et s'autorisa enfin, à près de vingt et une heures, à se laisser tomber dans son canapé. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit venant de la chambre du dieu déchu. Tant mieux. Cela lui éviterait de faire l'effort de ne pas lui coller son poing dans la figure.

.

La semaine se déroula chaque jour à l'identique, l'asgardien semblant s'évertuer à mettre le bordel dans tout son appartement dans le but évident de la rendre hystérique. Plaisir qu'elle ne lui accorderait pas. D'autant plus qu'ils ne se voyaient absolument jamais, le dieu déchu ne sortant de sa chambre qu'une fois la jeune femme absente. Le manque de réaction physique et verbale de la jeune femme agaça Loki. Cette idiote aurait déjà du craquer et s'en prendre à lui, surtout après qu'il ait laissé la porte du frigo ouverte toute la journée, rendant ainsi son contenu immangeable. Il y avait pris un malin plaisir, d'autant que la jeune femme l'avait rempli la veille.

Il commença à se lasser. Elle n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'il attendait d'elle, et cela s'avérait de moins en moins drôle. Rendre la vie impossible aux autres n'avait de drôle que leurs réactions disproportionnées à son égard en retour. La jeune femme réparant patiemment ses erreurs, Loki ne profitait d'aucun éclat de voix, d'aucune remontrance, d'aucune crise d'hystérie. Petit à petit, il se lassa, au grand soulagement d'Abie.

Il continua cependant à inonder copieusement la salle de bain après chaque douche. La jeune femme ignorait que pendant qu'elle se trouvait totalement trempée et à quatre pattes pour éponger toute l'eau qu'il avait volontairement déversée sur le sol en pataugeant dans son bain, le dieu déchu entrebâillait la porte de sa chambre et la reluquait sans aucune vergogne. Ce n'était qu'une pitoyable humaine, mais une humaine agréable à regarder. Il était toujours plaisant de voir ses vêtements de détente – la jeune femme troquait sa tenue de ville pour un leggin et un débardeur gris quand elle rentrait chez elle – complètement imprégnés d'eau, et donc relativement moulants et transparents Après tout, il n'était pas le dieu de la malice pour rien. Et quoi de plus malicieux que de reluquer une belle femme à moitié nue et toute mouillée ?

C'était le seul plaisir que Loki s'accordait dans cette insupportable et terne existence confinée.

Lorsqu'Abie était absente, il s'aventurait hors de sa chambre et s'installait quelquefois pendant plusieurs heures sur le bord de la fenêtre. Songeur, il observait les passants, regardait les gens entrer et sortir des boutiques, s'apostropher parfois dans la rue, s'ignorer la plupart du temps. Partagé entre l'indifférence, le dédain et la curiosité, il observait la masse grouillante des passants, ces ridicules et éphémères humains. Parfois un visage, une posture, une silhouette retenait son attention et il tentait de deviner ce que cachait cet humain derrière la façade terne de son existence.

Quand il était suffisamment agacé d'observer ces insectes, il fouinait dans l'appartement sans aucun scrupules. Il s'interrogeait sur l'utilité et la provenance des bibelots, contemplait pensivement les photos et les reproductions de peintures accrochés aux murs, fouillait dans les tiroirs et les papiers. Seule la chambre d'Abie lui restait interdite, la jeune femme ayant verrouillé sa porte à double tour en installant un verrou supplémentaire. Un jour, il forcerait la porte. Mais il se gardait cette action de coté, pour plus tard, quand il aurait envie de la rendre folle de rage.

Curieux, il passa plusieurs heures à regarder les multiples photos que la jeune femme stockait dans des albums ou des pochettes à dessins. Certains clichés retenaient son attention. D'autres, étrangement, lui rappelait des moments de son passé, de sa vie d'avant. Parfois, il tombait sur une photo particulièrement belle et saisissante et il pouvait demeurer ainsi, pendant une heure, à inspecter chaque détail, chaque grain, chaque variation de couleur et d'éclairage.

La plupart étaient signées au dos, de son nom. Malgré l'agacement et l'envie de la frapper qu'il ressentait, le dieu déchu ne pouvait nier que la jeune femme avait un sacré coup d'œil.

Quand Loki en avait marre de fouiller, il se plantait devant le pan de mur du salon occupé par une immense étagère couverte de livres. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, des livres illustrés aux romans de poche, des reliures brochées aux bd. Parfois, il se saisissait d'un ouvrage et en lisait quelques lignes. Parfois quelques pages. D'autre fois encore, il emmenait le livre dans sa chambre et passait la nuit à le lire, avant de le redéposer à sa place sur l'étagère, en tout discrétion.

Mais toujours, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas croiser l'humaine, ni même être obligé d'avoir à lui adresser la parole.

Cependant, Loki s'ennuyait de plus en plus.

Et puis, un matin de la troisième semaine de son arrivée sur Midgard pour purger son humiliante punition, la situation dérapa.

.

* * *

.

_Ouiiii, je sais, c'est affreusement vilain de couper le chapitre comme ça ! je vous donne l'autorisation de me taper dessus avec un casque de tête de bouc mdr._

_La suite ne viendra probablement qu'en fin de semaine/week-end prochain, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'est même pas encore écrite v_v_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, vos commentaires etc..._

_Merci ^^_

_._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Me revoilà ! j'avais dit 'fin de semaine' mais j'ai fini le chapitre hier soir, j'ai passé la journée à y revenir pour le retoucher ça et là, je sais que je suis capable de continuer comme ça pendant encore des heures alors je pense que je ferais mieux de le publier de suite v_v_

_Je pense avoir éliminé la majorité des fôtes, cependant, malgré mon vaniteux et fort correct niveau en orthographe, je ne suis pas infaillible et m'en excuse d'avance ^^ (je n'ai pas de bêta)._

_Je tenais à vous remercier infiniment, tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review (je pense avoir répondu à chacun d'entre vous, du moins les non-anonymes), ça me fait super chaud au coeur et m'encourage vivement pour la suite ! Je remercie également les silencieux qui ajoutent ma fic en suivi ^^_

_parce que c'est indispensable, je précise que les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^ comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai donné un visage à mon personnage. Dans ma tête, Abie est incarnée par la sublime Jennifer Lawrence (Raven/Mystique dans X-Men : Le commencement, et plus récemment Katniss dans Hunger Games)._

_._

_Enjoy !_

_._

* * *

.

Il était huit heures du matin et l'humaine avait claqué la porte sans délicatesse aucune. Loki avait constaté que depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne prenait absolument plus de précaution pour être discrète et il soupçonnait qu'elle le faisait exprès pour le réveiller. Manque de chance pour elle et ses pitoyables tentatives pour l'agacer, le dieu déchu était déjà debout depuis une heure lorsque cette idiote quittait son domicile. Il se saisit de sa serviette et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se rendre sous la douche.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à profiter du jet d'eau chaude, non sans avoir pris soin d'éclabousser copieusement tout autour de lui – il s'était aperçu qu'en laissant la cabine de douche ouverte, la tâche en était grandement facilitée – il ferma les robinets et sortit prudemment du bac. La semaine passé, il avait glissé sur le carrelage inondé et s'était rattrapé sans aucune élégance au lavabo, manquant de se feindre le crâne. Aucune envie de risquer à nouveau sa vie de façon aussi ridicule. Après avoir énergiquement séché longs cheveux sombres, l'asgardien enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Il fit un bond en arrière et retint de justesse un cri de surprise – qui aurait été fort peu digne de sa personne.

Face à lui dans le couloir se tenait Abie, un balai serpillère à la main.

Celle-ci risqua un regard sur le torse dénudé et constellé de goutes d'eau du dieu déchu et releva les yeux en se raclant la gorge, dissimulant un léger rougissement.

« Surprise ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Loki lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'habite ici. J'ai pris une journée de repos. »

« J'ai entendu claquer la porte d'entrée ! »

« Oh, ça ! Une petite mise en scène… » Répondit Abie, une froide expression sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Questionna le Jotun d'un ton fort peu aimable, furieux qu'elle se soit ainsi jouée de lui.

« Voyez-vous, je suis plus que fatiguée de nettoyer vos bêtises. Aussi, je venais vous signifier que dès aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Je ne passe plus après vous dans la salle de bain. Alors, soit vous tâchez de prendre une douche comme un être civilisé, ce que je pense que vous êtes malgré votre effroyable caractère, soit vous apprenez à vous servir d'une serpillère. » Acheva-t-elle en lui tendant son balai.

Loki la regarda, furibond.

« Une serpillère ? »

« Oui, une serpillère. C'est un tissu qui sert à éponger les… »

« Je sais ce qu'est une serpillère, misérable idiote ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Loin de moi cette idée. Si vous savez ce que c'est, alors peut-être savez-vous vous en servir. »

« Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Un domestique ? »

Abie sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Et TOI, espèce de teigneux, tu me prends pour qui ? Ta bonne ? Une esclave ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu en train de me reluquer les fesses pendant que je nettoyais TES saletés dans MA salle de bain ? J'ai accepté de rendre service, pas de m'abaisser à rentrer dans ton jeu ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. » menaça Loki d'une voix glaciale, s'approchant d'elle. Abie, ses prunelles grises flamboyantes de colère, recula néanmoins. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration par le nez, avant de planter son regard dans les émeraudes de l'homme qui la toisait.

« Oh non, ça suffit les menaces à la noix. La voix glacée, les yeux revolver et tout le tralala. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale môme, puéril et enfantin. J'aurais pensé que votre condition de dieu millénaire tout-puissant, de prince et de je ne sais quoi, aurait eu raison de votre pitoyable envie de vengeance mesquine. J'ai eu tort de penser qu'à défaut de ne plus me mépriser, vous auriez eu au moins un minimum de respect. »

« Du respect ? Et pourquoi vous respecterais-je, petite idiote ? » Répondit Loki, néanmoins surpris par son changement de ton. Il avait enfin réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds, la poussant même à le tutoyer et abandonner sa politesse alambiquée et pompeuse. Et voilà qu'elle revenait à de courtoises manières. Agaçante petite chose.

« Parce que j'ose espérer que c'est une valeur qui vous a été inculqué, vu votre statut, votre rang, tout ça. Parce que sur ma planète, quand quelqu'un vous offre le gîte et le couvert, prend soin de prendre compte de votre besoin de solitude en allant jusqu'à déserter dix heures par jour son propre domicile, on a au moins le soin de respecter cela. Pas de se conduire comme un enfant immature et capricieux en inondant quotidiennement la salle de bain pour le seul plaisir d'être mesquin, en gaspillant la nourriture qui vous est offerte, en bafouant l'hospitalité que je vous donne sans aucune contrepartie. Ça n'est pas correct. C'est insultant et offensant. » Acheva Abie, son timbre de voix passant de la colère à la lassitude. Elle soupira et croisa les bras, sans quitter Loki des yeux.

Celui-ci arborait une expression neutre et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le lavabo, toujours à moitié nu, enroulé dans sa serviette.

« Je ne vous ai strictement rien demandé. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

« Je le sais pertinemment. Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose. Juste un minimum de respect. Je ne vous demande même pas de vous obliger à avoir une conversation avec moi, ni même de participer à la moindre tâche ménagère. Je suis là pour vous, pas contre vous. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

« Si votre fr… Si Thor n'avait pas intercédé en votre faveur, vous seriez encore cloitré dans une minuscule pièce sans fenêtre, cet affreux bâillon sur la bouche. »

« Oh, mais gloire à mon merveilleux frère pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ! » ricana Loki, méprisant.

« Je ne rends gloire à personne. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Je veux juste… faire changer les choses. » A ces mots, le Jotun se redressa et une colère froide figea les traits de son visage.

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. Absolument rien. »

Abie soupira une nouvelle fois et décroisa les bras en reculant dans le couloir, l'air lassé.

« J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir, ou du moins imaginer, ce qui se passe en vous. Vous vous sentez blessé, trahi. Vous en voulez à la terre entière, ou plutôt dans votre cas, à tout l'univers. Vous vous en prenez à plus faible que vous parce que cela vous donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un. D'exister auprès de quelqu'un, même si c'est pour être méprisé, maudit, insulté. Vous êtes envieux et plein de colère parce que vous estimez que vos talents n'ont pas été reconnus à leur juste valeur. Alors vous avez fait ce que vous saviez le mieux faire : l'extrême, pour attirer l'attention. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

Loki dévisagea la jeune femme, l'air fermé et parfaitement silencieux. Celle-ci prit son silence pour une invitation à poursuivre.

« Vous savez, si Jane m'a proposé cette… mission, c'est parce qu'elle savait que j'étais capable de gérer un homme tel que vous. Du moins, avec un tel vécu. Oh, je ne prétends pas n'avoir jamais fréquenté un dieu déchu psychopathe. » Elle vit Loki afficher une grimace menaçante. « Cependant, des hommes en colère, prêts à tout pour se faire entendre et avoir le sentiment d'exister, j'en ai connu. Un, en particulier. »

« Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ! » Lui répondit l'asgardien, agacé. Abie poursuivit.

« Il en voulait à chaque personne qu'il croisait. Pour tout et n'importe quel prétexte, il était en colère, jaloux, aigri. Rien ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction que la souffrance d'autrui, que la peur qu'il pouvait faire naître dans leurs yeux. Parce que leur peur lui donnait l'impression d'exister, et surtout, d'être quelqu'un. Il a commis beaucoup de choses affreuses, et bien entendu, il a fini par être condamné et a fini par écoper d'une peine de prison à perpétuité. Ça n'a pas apaisé sa rage ni sa haine. Ça les a exacerbées. Mais en prison, il ne vous est plus possible de jouer au plus fort. Parce qu'il y a des gens encore pires que vous. Alors un jour, à trop vouloir se frotter, il s'est brûlé. Enfin, plus exactement, il s'est fait battre à mort. Bien sûr, cela ne vous arrivera pas vous n'êtes pas en prison. Mais concernant cet homme, je regrette chaque jour de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Il a toujours fait son possible pour refuser ma main tendue. Il s'est évertué à m'ignorer et à s'enfoncer toujours plus dans le chaos. La prison n'a rien arrangé, au contraire. Son cas était particulier il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé sur sa route avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non-retour, peut-être que cela aurait pu changer quelque chose. Mais pour vous, malgré tout ce que vous avez déjà vécu et fait, je veux croire qu'il est encore possible de vous aider, de vous protéger. »

Abie prit une lente inspiration après son long monologue. Elle regarda à nouveau Loki, demeuré impassible.

« Et de quoi prétendez-vous me protéger ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton plein de dédain.

« Mais… de vous-même, bien entendu. »

Loki paru surpris. La jeune femme vit une ombre pensive envahir ses traits, avant que son habituel masque de mépris ne reprenne sa place.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. Et encore moins d'une… personne telle que vous. » Répondit-il avec dédain. Sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la salle de bain, obligeant Abie à se décaler pour pouvoir passer.

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand il fit volte-face vers elle.

« Cet homme, qui était-il ? Votre misérable petit ami je suppose ? »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire sans joie.

« C'était mon père. » Répondit-elle. Elle baissa la tête, ferma la porte de la salle de bain et s'en retourna dans le salon sans adresser le moindre regard à Loki.

.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Abie rentra chez elle après une intense journée de travail, la salle de bain était parfaitement sèche.

.

* * *

.

La jeune femme crut que leur discussion avait solutionné le problème. Elle s'aperçut avec colère que celui-ci s'était juste déplacé de la salle de bain à la cuisine. Chaque jour, Loki semblait prendre un malin plaisir à laisser trainer vaisselle sale et emballages vides sur le comptoir ou dans le salon. Elle retrouva même des pots de yaourts à demi vidés entre les coussins du sofa. Furieuse, elle décida un soir de ramasser tous les déchets et de les entasser dans un sac poubelle, qu'elle déposa silencieusement devant la porte de la chambre du dieu déchu en quittant l'appartement le lendemain matin.

Loki ne s'était pas méfié et en allant prendre sa douche matinale. Il sortit de sa chambre et emporté par son élan, se prit les pieds dans l'obstacle, trébucha et se rattrapa comme il le put contre le mur en face. Fou de rage, il jeta un regard haineux sur le sac poubelle, et avisant le contenu de celui-ci, mit un violent coup de pieds dedans pour le projeter dans le salon, où il s'ouvrit sous le choc en répandant son contenu sur le sol.

Quand Abie s'aperçut de la chose le soir même, elle entra dans une rage folle et l'insulta copieusement tout en nettoyant les dégâts. L'asgardien l'entendit jurer pendant dix minutes, depuis sa chambre, et ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique. Plus tard dans la soirée, il l'entendit vaquer à ses occupations avant de se préparer pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne plus rien entendre, l'assurant que cette misérable humaine s'était cloitrée dans sa chambre, il sortit silencieusement de la sienne pour se rendre à son tour dans le salon. Il avait remarqué dans l'après-midi un livre dans la bibliothèque, qui pourrait occuper son insomnie chronique. Malgré le mépris et l'agacement que lui procurait cette maudite bonne femme, il ne pouvait renier qu'elle possédait des goûts très intéressants en matière de littérature ou d'ouvrages de sciences. Il ne perdait rien à se cultiver les informations qu'il glanait de la sorte sur la culture humaine lui seraient toujours utiles un jour.

Parfaitement silencieux et à l'aise dans la pénombre, il contourna le sofa pour se poster devant la bibliothèque, juste éclairée par les lumières de la rue qui filtraient à travers les persiennes de la fenêtre. Il contempla un instant les rayonnages et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

La lumière s'alluma alors qu'il allait se saisir du volume.

Surpris, il fit volte-face.

Dans le sofa, assise les jambes repliées, Abie le regardait en silence.

Loki, agacé de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte une nouvelle fois, soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, anticipant les détestables récriminations dont allait sans aucun doute l'accabler cette peste.

« J'ai cru comprendre que le sac poubelle devant la porte de votre chambre avait pleinement retenu votre attention. »

« Pauvre idiote ! » attaqua-t-il. « J'ai failli tomber et me feindre le crâne ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon but. Je voulais juste vous signifier que mon salon n'était pas une benne à ordures. Il y a une poubelle sous l'évier. »

« Je m'en moque éperdument. » Répliqua Loki en croisant les bras.

Abie soupira, l'air irrité.

« Oh je m'en doute bien ! Je vous remercie de faire attention à ma salle de bain, mais si c'est pour vous venger dans la cuisine… ça ne vous coûte rien de mettre vos déchets dans la poubelle ! »

« Ça me priverait d'une grande satisfaction. »

« Vraiment ? Laquelle ? »

« Celle de vous rendre la vie impossible. » ricana le dieu déchu.

Abie se redressa, visiblement en colère, ses iris gris flamboyants de colère.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un… un… »

« Vous vous répétez, ma chère. »

« Un enfoiré ! »

Loki ricana de plus belle.

« Je savais bien qu'en vous poussant un peu, vous deviendrez aussi pitoyable que les autres. »

Abie se leva pour le toiser.

« Vous êtes un enfoiré, un porc et un sale gamin. J'en ai marre de passer après vous dans toutes les pièces de cette maison. C'est trop vous demander d'être bien élevé et de faire attention ? »

« Je vous trouve bien grossière, très chère. Vous me révélez là une autre facette de votre personnalité si fade. »

« Ma personnalité et ses facettes vous emmerdent, Dieu de pacotille. » Abie croisa les bras, furieuse.

Loki se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, un air menaçant sur le visage.

« Je te défends de remettre en doute ma nature divine, misérable petite peste. Je suis un dieu millénaire, craint et respecté. Quand j'aurais retrouvé mes pouvoirs, tu devras bien… »

« Vos pouvoirs ? » Coupa Abie. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de ricaner. « Mais vous n'avez plus de pouvoir, votre Divinité. Vous n'êtes plus rien qu'un homme ordinaire. Et vous en prendre à moi ne vous rendra aucun pouvoir. Vous aggravez juste la situation, et dans l'idée fantaisiste où Odin songerait à revenir sur sa décision, votre conduite ne va certainement pas le convaincre. »

Loki la dévisagea en silence, un air irrité sur le visage, son regard d'émeraude habité d'une lueur furieuse.

« Je te ferais regretter ces paroles. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça. »

Loki jura en une langue inconnue et quitta la pièce en quelques enjambées, claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Abie ferma les yeux et cala sa tête sur le dossier du sofa en soupirant.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette stupide mission ?

.

* * *

.

La jeune femme s'était attendue à des représailles de la part de son détestable colocataire. Il n'en fut rien.

Pendant près d'une semaine, elle eut l'impression de vivre totalement seule et se serait inquiétée de savoir si le dieu déchu se trouvait toujours chez elle si le niveau de ses provisions ne diminuait pas quotidiennement. Elle remarqua aussi que certains de ses livres manquaient sur l'étagère, et d'autres changer de place. Ceux-ci n'avaient subi aucune dégradation et elle fut soulagée d'en conclure qu'il respectait suffisamment la littérature pour ne pas s'en prendre aux ouvrages.

Le week-end se profila enfin. La semaine avait été éprouvante à l'Institut de photographie. Cependant la jeune femme se réjouissait de ce surcroît d'activité. Cela lui assurait du travail pour plusieurs mois et rassurait sa situation financière. Jane avait pris sur les crédits consacrés à ses recherches et accordés par les Men In Black comme elles les appelaient, pour reverser à sa cousine une somme substantielle destinée à nourrir son hôte et à payer les factures. Mais cela ne constituait pas un revenu en soit.

Ce soir là, Elle avait ramené de l'Institut deux lourds cartons remplis de photographies. Il lui incombait de procéder à un tri des clichés, pour les référencer et les destiner à une reprographie numérique avant archivage. Il s'agissait d'un legs d'une vieille dame, mécène britannique, férue de photographie et décédée plusieurs mois auparavant, qui avait fait don par testament de sa collection de clichés à l'Institut américain où avait étudié son époux, décédé lui aussi. L'ampleur de la tâche aurait pu l'effrayer ou la rebuter, mais pouvoir toucher de vrais photos argentiques représentant de tout et de n'importe quoi mais toujours de splendides images, instants volés, paysages, animaux, phénomènes naturels… et les toucher, les apprécier, en observer les nuances et les différences… Voilà le cœur de sa passion. Aussi avait-elle accepté la mission dont l'Institut l'avait chargée.

Elle se trouvait assise dans le sofa, des piles de photos tout autour d'elle, des dizaines d'images éparpillées sur la table basse, au sol, à ses pieds. La jeune femme avait commencé à lister sur un calepin quelques thèmes principaux et sous-thèmes pour agencer son classement et elle étiquetait des pochettes transparentes avec des post-it, pour y classer les photos.

Elle était tellement plongée dans sa tâche qu'elle manqua de hurler de peur quand la voix neutre de Loki la sortit de sa concentration.

« Le niveau de votre garde-manger commence à baisser dangereusement. »

La jeune femme posa une main sur son cœur qui palpitait de façon désordonné avant de se tourner vers l'asgardien, debout sur le seuil de la pièce, les bras croisés en une posture qu'il voulait nonchalante.

« Je sais. J'ai prévu d'aller faire des courses demain. Rassurez-vous, vous ne mourrez pas de faim. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se replongea dans les photos qui se trouvaient sur ses genoux. Le cliché sur le sommet de la pile représentait un paysage de sous-bois. Le sol était recouvert d'une étendue de rochers recouverts de mousse, disséminés aux pieds des arbres. Le soleil perçait entre les feuilles, projetant des rayons lumineux sur les fougères, donnant à l'ensemble un aspect féérique.

Abie sentit une présence au dessus de son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna le dieu déchu d'un ton aussi neutre que précédemment, de l'autre coté du sofa et jetant un œil curieux sur le désordre qu'elle avait mis dans le salon.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

« Des photos. » Répondit-elle poliment.

« Je sais ce qu'est une photo, idiote ! » gronda Loki, agacé. « Je vous demandais ce que ça représentait, et accessoirement ce que tout cela faisait dans votre salon. Je pensais vous connaître plus soucieuse de l'ordre que cela.»

Abie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu agacée.

« Arrêtez de m'insulter !» LA jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit. « Celle que j'ai en main est un sous-bois de montagnes en France******. Les autres… et bien il y a des centaines de sujets différents… C'est un don qui a été fait à l'Institut de Photographie pour lequel je travaille. Il y a environ quatre mille photos, à trier, référencer et classer selon plusieurs critères. Sujet du cliché, lieu, objet… Il s'agit de très belles images. La ou les personnes qui les ont faites savaient se servir de leur appareil, et avaient l'œil pour saisir l'insaisissable et rendre des choses à priori banales tout à fait époustouflantes. » Abie caressa délicatement le paysage forestier du bout des doigts, respectueuse.

« A quoi pourrait bien vous servir de trier et classer ces photos ? » questionna Loki d'une voix neutre.

« Et bien, à permettre de créer un fond documentaire pour les étudiants de l'Institut, mais aussi pour tout autre personne cherchant une image précise sur un thème donné. Une sorte de base de données qui seraient mise à la disposition des élèves mais aussi, moyennement finances, aux gens qui souhaiteraient les consulter et les exploiter. » Abie jeta un coup d'œil à Loki, qui s'était déplacé entre le sofa et la fenêtre et venait machinalement de se saisir d'une photo déposée sur la table basse. On y voyait un coucher de soleil en bord de mer, aux flamboyantes couleurs d'or, de pourpre et d'orange, l'astre couchant se reflétant dans les vagues. L'asgardien contempla pensivement le cliché.

« Asgard possède de splendides couchers de Soleil. Le soir, il se couche au large de la Mer d'Espace, comme englouti par l'univers. C'est quelque chose d'unique à contempler. Les derniers rayons se reflètent dans le Pont Arc-En-Ciel et on peut à peine regarder dans sa direction tellement les reflets sont éblouissants. »

Abie retenait son souffle. Venait-il vraiment de lui parler poliment, presque sans aucune nuance de mépris ou de froideur dans la voix, qui plus est pour lui compter un souvenir ? La jeune femme n'osa pas briser l'instant.

« Comment est le Soleil sur Asgard ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Il est très similaire au Soleil de Midgard. Cependant sa course est inversée. Il se lève à l'Ouest pour se coucher à l'Est. » Loki reposa la photo sur la table et en prit une autre. On y voyait un tout jeune enfant rire aux éclats, accroché à une balançoire. Elle vit un furtif sourire s'accrocher un instant à sa bouche.

« Ma mère avait demandé aux jardiniers du palais de nous construire une balançoire similaire à celle-ci, pour mon frère et moi-même. Nous étions très jeunes, mais je m'en souviens. Elle était dans les vergers du palais, entre les pommiers. Mère ne voulait pas que nous nous battions pour savoir lequel des deux monterait dessus en premier et serait poussé par l'autre, alors elle nous poussait elle-même. D'aucun aurait dit que ce n'était pas là tâche digne d'une reine, Déesse de surcroît. Mais elle était avant tout mère et je crois qu'elle aimait à se conduire comme une mère ordinaire dans l'intimité. »

« Ma mère me manque. » murmura Abie, touchée par les étonnantes confidences de Loki. Celui-ci leva les yeux et les posa sur elle.

Pour la première fois en un mois, elle eut l'impression qu'il la regardait réellement, sans animosité ni mépris. Comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte quand j'avais douze ans. Une maladie. Comme mon père était un homme absolument dangereux et irresponsable, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevée. Mais ça ne remplace pas une mère. » Répondit Abie, le regard triste.

« Ma mère est sans doute la personne qui me manque le plus. » avoua le dieu déchu. « Et sans doute la seule personne à qui je manques. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton aigri.

« Vous êtes ici par la volonté de votre … père adoptif. Il a préféré vous envoyer ici plutôt que vous condamner à l'isolement éternel. Je ne doute pas que vous lui manquiez à lui aussi. » Répondit Abie, incertaine de l'issue de cette conversation. Loki semblait vouer une haine féroce pour Odin et elle le savait.

Comme elle s'en doutait, elle vit son visage de fermer et son regard devenir froid.

« Le Père de Toute Chose se préoccupe bien peu de ma personne. Il n'y a jamais eu que Thor, le légitime, quand moi je n'étais que le pion de son échiquier politique. » Claqua-t-il.

Abie préféra ne rien répondre à cela. Leur conversation était en elle-même un exploit. Elle préféra ravaler ses protestations et le contempler en silence alors qu'il se saisissait avec désinvolture d'un troisième cliché.

Loki était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle. Bien bâti sans atteindre les dimensions imposantes de son frère adoptif, il la dominait d'une bonne tête et il se dégageait de sa personne une prestance toute royale. Ses longs cheveux tirés en arrière, d'un noir absolu, étaient coupés un peu plus haut que ses épaules et quelques épis se rebellaient derrière ses oreilles. Le visage aux traits fins et déterminés, le nez droit, les pommettes saillantes et son regard d'un vert vif lui donnaient un air malicieux, quand il n'affichait pas une mine sombre et méprisante. L'homme était séduisant et nul doute qu'il le savait et qu'il en usait sans vergogne lorsqu'il souhaitait arriver à ses fins.

Abie se remémora ce qu'elle savait de lui, mythologiquement parlant. Quand Jane s'était confiée à elle, la jeune femme avait pris ses renseignements. Loki, Dieu de la Malice, du Mensonge et de la Ruse… Oui, c'était là un titre qui lui allait bien physiquement. Il portait ça en lui.

Se sentant observé, il leva son regard sur elle et pendant un moment, se contenta de la dévisager en silence. Finalement, il cligna des yeux, rompit le contact visuel et déposa sur la table la photo qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce.

« Bonsoir, Loki. » murmura Abie.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, et n'en attendait pas.

.

* * *

.

Plus tard dans la nuit, la jeune femme eut un frisson, et entrouvrit un œil. Elle se trouvait allongée sur le sofa, ses photos éparpillées tout autour d'elle. Elle s'était endormie en plein travail. Cela lui arrivait parfois. Epuisée et trop fatiguée pour bouger, elle sentit cependant une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle constata alors qu'on venait de rabattre sur elle la couverture qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé. A demi-inconsciente, elle entendit de furtifs bruits de pas, puis la porte de la chambre de Loki se refermer doucement.

En souriant, elle se rendormit.

.

* * *

_._

_Et voilà ! Ok la fin est un chouilla guimauve. Cependant, j'espère que Loki s'est montré aussi détestable qu'on s'y attendait, et Abie se rebelle enfin ! (Evitons de tomber dans le cliché de la Marie-Sue angélique et sainte...) si leurs rapports semblent s'améliorer légèrement à la fin du chapitre, rassurez-vous : vous n'aurez ni déclaration d'amour passionné, ni lemon torride, ni actions dramatiques dans le chapitre suivant ! Je m'accorde encore quelques pages avant d'envisager seulement faire évoluer ce genre de choses... (et je vous préviens d'avance, il n'y aura PAS de déclaration d'amour passionné, mdr, on parle de Loki quand même ! Par contre, en ce qui concerne le lemon torride... hin hin...)_

**_Pour les curieux et curieuses qui auront remarqué la double astérisque à coté de la description de la photo d'Abie, elle existe réellement ! c'est une splendide image prise par un amie de Fac, Etienne, qui est un photographe amateur de talent._**

**_Vous trouverez ladite photo sur son site web, plus précisément ici : achetétépé: / / www .collines-et-vallees. nèt/ galeries /albums/collines/_malatra. jpg (enlevez tous ces espaces entre les caractères pour afficher l'image)_**

_A suivre, la semaine prochaine (ou peut-être ce week-end, qui sait) : Loki fait les courses ! huhu._

_._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Oula oula oula..._

_j'avais dit "à la semaine prochaine !" le 30 janvier hum. Nous sommes le 16 février, il est incontestable que j'ai un soupçon de retard dans mes promesses de publication ^_^'_

_Pas de chance, une panne d'inspi (malheureusement ça m'arrive souvent dans mes fics après un bon démarrage), un bébé malade, la neige, un nouveau boulot, un déménagement à préparer... autant dire que j'ai eu moins de temps pour l'écriture, ou juste pour réfléchir à la suite à écrire..._

_Mais j'ai pris sur moi et entre hier soir et cet après-midi, voilà un petit chapitre 4 ! il est relativement court par rapport aux chapitres précédents, mais il est un peu intense. Disons que c'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite ! L'inspi revient, le temps pour écrire aussi (ma fille n'est quasiment plus malade, je chope un bon rythme au boulot, bref), j'ai bon espoir de revenir à une publication plus régulière, promis :)_

_Merci à toutes les revieweuses, les followers, les reviews anonymes, les lecteurs/trices fantômes !_

_._

_Sur ce... parce que c'est indispensable, je précise que les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^ comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai donné un visage à mon personnage. Dans ma tête, Abie est incarnée par la sublime Jennifer Lawrence (Raven/Mystique dans X-Men : Le commencement, et plus récemment Katniss dans Hunger Games)._

_._

_Enjoy !_

_._

* * *

_._

On frappait à la porte.

Cette information fit lentement son chemin dans l'esprit de Loki, étourdi par les brumes du sommeil. En grognant, il rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et se tourna dans le lit pour s'installer plus confortablement. Mais les petits coups sur la porte persistaient. D'ailleurs, ils devenaient de plus en plus prononcés. Impossible désormais d'en faire abstraction. L'asgardien lâcha un soupir furieux et se dressa dans son lit.

« Mais QUOI à la fin ? Ne peux-tu pas respecter mon sommeil, idiote ? » Éclata-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et rageuse.

La voix de la jeune femme, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte, lui répondit.

« Bonjour à vous aussi ! Je suis désolée, mais il est déjà presque dix heures. »

Loki se permit un froncement de sourcils surpris. Déjà ? Avait-il donc tant besoin de repos qu'il avait dormi si tard ? A vrai dire, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait passé une nuit convenable, sans ses habituelles insomnies. Il prit un instant pour s'étirer tel un chat, et secoua la tête, éparpillant ses mèches de jais tout autour de son visage.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez faire les courses. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, et décida que cette requête, aussi stupide soit-elle, méritait néanmoins son attention.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon léger pour dormir, et capta le rosissement soudain sur les joues de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec son torse nu. _Intéressante réaction_.

« En quoi pourrais-je sérieusement vous être utile pour accomplir une tâche aussi insipide ? »

« Vous êtes ici depuis plus d'un mois, et vous n'avez pas mis le nez dehors. Je venais vous proposer de remédier à ce détail. »

Loki la considéra un instant, plus ou moins pensif.

« S'il vous plait. » Ajouta Abie. « Joignez-vous à moi. »

Le dieu déchu leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je présume que si je refuse, vous ne cesserez de me harceler ? »

La jeune femme afficha un léger sourire.

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Maudite femelle… » Grommela-t-il tout en faisant volte-face pour se saisir de sa serviette avant de la bousculer pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

« Je compte sur votre excellente éducation pour laisser cette pièce dans un état décent ! » cria Abie, amusée. Loki lui claqua la porte au nez en guise de réponse.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard – fallait-il donc autant de temps à un homme juste pour prendre une douche ? – Il rejoignit Abie dans le salon, les cheveux encore légèrement humides et tirés en arrière comme à son habitude. Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise grise et croisa les bras, l'air ennuyé. La jeune femme venait de fourrer deux gros cabas vides dans son sac à dos et se dirigea vers l'entrée, sans s'assurer que son hôte la suivait. Après avoir rapidement chaussée ses baskets et enfilé une légère veste en toile beige, elle déverrouilla la porte et céda la place à Loki, qui la dépassa sans un mot. Un instant et quelques volées de marches plus tard, ils étaient sur le perron de l'immeuble.

Loki cligna rapidement des yeux pour s'habituer au radieux soleil qui illuminait la rue, animée en cette heure matinale. Sans l'avouer, il apprécia cette pseudo liberté. Avisant la brune qui le regardait, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres, il eut une sorte de rictus en coin. Abie prit ça pour un embryon de sourire et s'éloigna.

« Vous venez ? C'est à dix minutes à pieds. »

Loki lui emboita le pas non sans laisser échapper un nouveau soupir qu'il voulait agacé. Pas question que cette petite rustre ne s'avise de le penser de cordiale humeur.

Le dieu déchu ne put s'empêcher de savourer cette escapade à l'air libre. Il savoura les rayons du soleil tièdes sur sa peau pâle, il savoura le contact rugueux et ferme de l'asphalte sous ses pieds, il se surprit même à savourer la vue des boucles brunes de sa geôlière, ondulant sur ses épaules, masquant par intermittence ses joues pleines et son cou gracile.

Prenant subitement conscience que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la nuque de la jeune femme depuis une bonne minute, il secoua brièvement la tête pour se remettre les idées en peu furieux contre lui-même, il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon lorsqu'il vit l'humaine tourner sur la droite pour se retrouver devant l'entrée de la supérette de quartier. Il soupira de plus belle et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Il eut un bref mouvement de recul lorsque deux jeunes garçons sortirent en courant, les bras chargés de sucreries et réussit à les éviter au dernier moment, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux sur l'intérieur du magasin et ne put retenir un petit grognement de lassitude.

Les lieux étaient bondés.

.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent à nouveau les portes automatiques du supermarché, près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Abie avait les joues rouges de colère après avoir du batailler dans les rayons pour remplir ses sacs et Loki était plus blême que jamais.

Quelle était donc cette torture que les humains s'imposaient, d'aller pourvoir à leur besoins alimentaires tous en même temps ? L'air surchargés d'odeurs diverses et variées – et pas toujours agréables à renifler – de gens pressés et bousculeurs, d'enfants surexcités et braillards, de vendeurs peu affables et de caissières moroses avaient achevé de convaincre Loki que les humains, s'ils relevaient parfois du génie, étaient aussi absolument lamentables dans leur façon de gérer leur quotidien. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait entraîner dans un tel guet-apens.

La jeune femme ne lui avait pas demandé son avis lorsqu'elle lui avait fourré entre les mains le plus lourd de ses sacs – il l'avait vu y glisser plusieurs litres de lait et de jus de fruits – et il pestait sur le trottoir, ses doigts cisaillés par les poignées de plastique du cabas. Il jura tant et plus et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils furent enfin devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Pestant encore dans sa barbe lors de l'ascension des deux étages, il décida qu'il avait fait sa bonne action de l'année et bouscula la jeune femme à peine la porte de l'appartement ouverte, pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, laissant à l'humaine le soin de leurs courses, qu'il avait abandonnées sur le pas de la porte.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel mais estima que Loki venait sans doute de fournir le plus gros effort de la semaine question vie en communauté, et ne pipa mot lorsqu'elle se chargea de trainer son sac de provisions jusqu'à la cuisine.

Abie acheva le rangement de ses courses et s'étira, satisfaite. C'était beaucoup plus simple de remplir convenablement les placards et le frigo quand on avait un esclave pour porter les sacs lourds ! A cette pensée, elle ricana mais se sentit soudainement épiée et son petit rire mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge.

La jeune femme fit volte-face dans la cuisine et réprima un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit Loki, arrivé silencieusement dans le salon, qui la regardait avec dédain, bras croisés comme à son habitude.

« La folie guette déjà votre insignifiante cervelle que vous vous mettez à rire toute seule ? » lança-t-il, cynique. Elle retint de justesse une réplique cinglante et sortit de la cuisine sans dire un mot, l'obligeant à s'écarter de l'ouverture s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le bouscule. Alors qu'elle venait de se laisser tomber dans le sofa en étirant ses jambes, il s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

« J'ai faim. »

Abie soupira et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Alors il faut manger. »

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, l'air agacé.

« Je suis las de la nourriture en boite ou des portions toutes faites ! Je veux manger des choses autrement plus élaborées. »

« Et vous espérez qu'en digne femme d'intérieur serviable et docile, j'allais vous préparer votre repas ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il en toute franchise, un air arrogant sur le visage. Abie s'autorisa un temps de réflexion, une moue pensive sur le visage.

« Allez vous faire foutre un œuf. » répondit la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais son ton suintant la colère. « Je ne suis pas votre larbin. »

Même privé de ses pouvoirs, de sa magie et de son rang de Divinité, même en ayant l'apparence et l'allure d'un humain, Loki n'en était pourtant pas un.

C'est pour ces raisons qu'Abie ne pu retenir un petit couinement de surprise lorsqu'il bougea, trop rapidement pour ses yeux et se trouva en un instant devant elle, l'attrapa par les bras pour la relever brutalement dans un même mouvement.

« Il devient de plus en plus aisé de vous soutirer un langage grossier très chère. Cependant, ce n'était pas une option. Tu vas cuisiner pour moi. » Susurra-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses iris d'un vert flamboyant plongés dans ses yeux où commençait à transparaitre la peur.

Abie déglutit et retint un gémissement de douleur, alors que les longs doigts d'acier de son « hôte » serraient ses bras avec force.

« Je ne suis pas votre servante. Vous ne pouvez pas exiger de moi que je vous obéisse. » Émit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Loki, un air amusé et menaçant à la fois sur le visage.

« Vraiment. Au mieux, il vous suffit de demander poliment. Si vous m'aviez dit ''s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous préparer à manger ?'' J'aurais peut-être accédé à votre requête. Mais vous ne aaaah ! » Acheva Abie dans un petit cri douloureux, alors que Loki serrait d'avantage sa poigne sur sa chair.

« Tu n'es pas en position de me faire la morale, petite idiote ! »

Elle haleta un court instant et leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage.

« Tu n'as pas à me faire du mal pour avoir ce que tu veux ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'avec un peu de politesse et de respect, j'étais prête à t'aider et à accéder à tes demandes ! »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Surtout venant de la part d'une insignifiante humaine telle que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas insignifiante. Je me soucie de ton bien-être. » Protesta-t-elle faiblement.

S'il parut surpris, le dieu déchu n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Mon bien-être ? En me maintenant enfermé dans cette masure comme un prisonnier ? En me trainant, tel un serviteur, dans des lieux immondes, emplis d'humains répugnants, bruyants et malodorants ? »

« Ça pourrait être pire. » répondit doctement Abie, se retenant de soupirer de soulagement alors qu'il desserrait un peu sa prise sur elle.

Il renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je pourrais te tuer, là, dans l'instant, et quitter ces lieux repoussants. »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais si tu fais ça, _ils_ te retrouveront, et ça va barder pour tes jolies petites fesses. » Crut bon de répondre Abie, jugeant inutile de préciser qui ce « ils » désignait, ne doutant pas que Loki s'en doutait fort bien.

« Le SHIELD n'est pas une menace pour moi. Ni même mon abruti de frère. Il existe dans cet univers des dangers bien plus violents, redoutables et mortels que tous ces imbéciles. Tu devrais craindre pour ta vie non pas par mes actes, mais par ma simple présence sous ton toit. » Il consentit à la lâcher et recula d'un pas, l'air toujours furieux.

Abie ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement et se frotta les bras en grimaçant.

« Personne n'a jugé utile de m'en informer quand on m'a demandé de te baby-sitter. » elle vit Loki froncer un sourcil, visiblement irrité par ces mots. Abie s'énerva. « Mais merde ! Tu m'as fait un mal de chien ! Là d'où tu viens, on ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? »

« Plait-il ? » claqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

« Oui, les bonnes manières. Genre ''on ne frappe pas, on ne brutalise pas une femme, même avec une rose'', tu sais, ce genre de civilités. » Elle remonta ses manches et regarda avec consternation ses bras se couvrir d'ecchymoses.

« Oh, mais très chère, qui t'as dit que je te considérais comme une femme ? » ironisa Loki.

« La façon dont tu me mates le derrière quand je suis devant toi, sale pervers. » grinça la jeune femme.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un cri quand il fut de nouveau sur elle. Elle nota qu'il avait délaissé ses bras endoloris pour l'agripper par le menton d'une main, tandis qu'il lui immobilisait les doigts de sa main libre.

« Écoute-moi bien, ma charmante petite idiote. Oui, tu es jolie. Nul doute que si m'en prenais l'improbable envie, et en refoulant le dégoût que tu m'inspires en tant qu'humaine, je te culbuterais comme une vulgaire catin. Il est même tout à fait certain que tu adorerais ça et qu'en digne catin, tu en redemanderais. Cependant, le fait que je profite de la vue ne te rend pas moins répugnante. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà fait remarquer, et je déteste me répéter. Suis-je clair ? » Abie garda les mâchoires serrées, une larme perlant aux de ses grands yeux gris. Il raffermit sa prise sur son menton, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance.

« Suis-je clair ? » répéta Loki, glacial.

« Qui te dis que j'aurais envie que tu me touches… » Gémit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. _Bravo ma vieille, super réponse bien apaisante pour le psychopathe qui veut détacher ton menton de ta tête !_ Se morigéna-t-elle mentalement.

L'Asgardien eut un bref froncement de sourcils, surpris par la réplique de la jeune humaine. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme elle était sensée le faire en cette situation, à savoir ne pas le provoquer, voire, le supplier en pleurant ? Maudite femelle !

Il finit par afficher un fin sourire et la relâcha à nouveau en la repoussant. Il prit le temps de la contempler, des pieds à la tête, son regard d'émeraude vif et brillant s'attardant sur toute sa personne, ses formes, ses courbes et la détaillant lentement, presque comme une caresse. Abie se sentit frissonner alors qu'elle se massait la mâchoire, et eut l'impression qu'il était en train de la déshabiller juste en la regardant de la sorte. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir, et secoua la tête, passablement énervée.

« Tu viendras à moi de ton plein gré. Lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, et après t'avoir possédée, par ma magie je te soumettrai et je ferai de toi une misérable créature rampante et suppliante. Et lorsque cela sera, je ferai couler ton sang jusqu'à ce que plus une goutte ne demeure dans ton ravissant corps. » Affirma Loki, toujours un mince sourire aux lèvres, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Abie demeura debout encore quelques instants, la main figée sur sa mâchoire endolorie. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et son menton se mettre à trembler.

Finalement, elle s'écroula sur le sofa, secouée de sanglots.

.

* * *

_._

_Ben quoi ? c'est Loki le frappadingue, c'est pas Edward Cullen hein ! Fallait pas s'attendre à une partie de monopoly hin hin *rire vicieux*_

_Je fais mon possible pour vous pondre rapidement la suite._

_Reviews ? :D_

_._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bong bong bong... voilà le chapitre 5 ! pile à l'heure comme promis ! je suis pas peu fière de moi !_

_Toujours pas de lemon (désolé :p ) mais la température grimpe un peu, mais alors vraiment un soupçon, genre de 20°C on passe à 22°C lol. Mais par la suite, ça devrait continuer à grimper un peu (à Tucson, Arizona, même l'hiver est chaud, sachez-le !)_

_Pour faire originale... je précise que les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^ comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai donné un visage à mon personnage. Dans ma tête, Abie est incarnée par la sublime Jennifer Lawrence (Raven/Mystique dans X-Men : Le commencement, et plus récemment Katniss dans Hunger Games)._

_._

_Enjoy !_

_._

* * *

.

La jeune femme contemplait en silence le téléphone portable à clapet qui reposait sur ses genoux. Elle se trouvait assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre fermée à double tour, la chaise de son bureau calée sous la poignée de la porte, son taser et sa bombe au poivre posés à ses cotés sur le couvre-lit.

Abie ne pouvait détacher ses grands yeux gris encore rougis par les larmes de l'objet qui lui permettrait de joindre Jane et de lui dire qu'elle arrêtait tout. Bien sûr, il aurait été plus simple, une heure auparavant, d'enclencher l'interrupteur dissimulé dans la petite chevalière en argent qui ornait son pouce droit et que lui avait remis Jane. Elle avait précisé qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser en cas d'urgence. Or, malgré une intense envie de s'échapper de la poigne douloureuse et menaçante du dieu déchu, elle ne l'avait pas actionné. Peut-être le ferait-elle quand il lui tranchera effectivement la gorge ? À cette pensée, elle soupira de sa propre bêtise. Loki était très instable mentalement et moralement parlant. Il n'hésiterait pas à faire usage de la violence, à la menacer, à la contraindre voire à la blesser plus sérieusement que ce soir, si lui en prenait l'envie. Le fait qu'il la découvre plus faible qu'elle ne le laissait paraître le rendait plus confiant, moins conciliant. Plus agressif.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle atteignait là un carrefour sur le chemin de cette mission. Soit elle persistait sur celui-ci, et un drame surviendrait. Soit encore elle se pliait à ses exigences pour tenter de l'amadouer, être plus conciliante dans l'espoir peu probable qu'il se conduise plus civilement. Soit elle se rebellait ouvertement et ne rendait pas les armes, mais risquait bien plus que le désordre de son appartement ou l'inondation de sa salle de bain.

Abie était en général calme et réfléchie, quoique parfois prompte à l'agacement. Et elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, ce qui lui avait quelquefois joué de mauvais tours. Mais serait-elle à la hauteur pour jouer dans la cour des grands, face au Dieu de la malice, de la ruse et du mensonge ? De malice, elle n'en avait point vue ces dernières semaines. Du mensonge, peut-être. De la ruse ? À voir. Les seuls sentiments qui transparaissaient de Loki étaient la rancœur, la colère, l'agressivité et la haine. Le tout arrosé d'un soupçon de regret et d'une pointe de mélancolie. Pas de quoi en faire un homme séduisant ou attirant.

Pourtant, il partageait son toit depuis un mois et demi. Elle l'avait vu à demi-nu à plusieurs reprises. Il avait dangereusement envahi son espace personnel en la frôlant, fut-ce pour la menacer. Là, en effet, elle ne pouvait lui renier une certaine malice. Il savait très bien jouer de ses avantages, et il ne doutait absolument pas que son physique en était un. Et comme la vie sentimentale d'Abie était quelque peu déserte depuis plus de six mois après une rupture douloureuse, il était difficile de rester de marbre quand le dieu déchu semblait prendre plaisir à la troubler de la sorte. Mais ce n'était pas un genre de plaisir à partager. L'Asgardien était dangereux. Violent. Méprisant. Même si la jeune femme n'était pas spécialement fleur bleue, romantique et encore moins passionnée, elle n'était pas pour autant suicidaire, masochiste ou d'ordinaire attirée par ce genre d'individu. Malgré tout, elle ressentait une sorte de… d'excitation ? challenge ? À le provoquer. Mettant sa propre sécurité en danger en dépit de toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faites à sa cousine. Ce dérapage de la situation ne figurait pas au contrat. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à enclencher ce foutu interrupteur ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se décider à téléphoner à Jane, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer ce soir ?

Abie soupira de plus belle et reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Elle se découvrait une nouvelle tendance masochiste à dérives suicidaires, tout compte fait. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour racheter son échec avec son père. Il n'avait jamais témoigné d'affection pour sa fille. Pour lui, elle n'avait été qu'un bref concours de circonstances dans sa vie foireuse, un furtif brin de lumière dans les ténèbres où il s'est appliqué à demeurer, jusqu'à y laisser sa vie. Il l'avait aimé à sa façon, mais sans s'inquiéter plus en avant de sa vie, son devenir, son éducation. Abie ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour vécue avec lui, sa mère l'ayant quitté peu de temps après sa naissance pour retourner vivre chez ses propres parents. Enfant, elle ne l'avait que peu vu, bien que sa mère ne lui ai jamais interdit de la voir. Plus grande, et notamment après le décès de celle-ci, Abie le voyait plus régulièrement, au gré de ses errances, ses magouilles et ses séjours en prison. Jusqu'à l'instant fatal. Elle ne se considérait pas comme responsable de sa mort, même si parfois elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à être, à elle seule, une raison suffisante de remonter la pente et se sortir de la criminalité. Mais dans tous les cas, elle était bien consciente de ne pas reporter ce sentiment d'échec sur Loki. L'Asgardien était bien différent de Kyle Northman. Ce dernier n'avait jamais physiquement fait du mal à Abie. Il ne l'avait jamais menacé comme le dieu déchu l'avait fait. Évidemment, au centre de réinsertion carcérale, la jeune femme avait rencontré ce genre d'hommes, mais à aucun moment elle ne les avait fréquentés aussi intimement que l'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à coté.

Son implication dans cette histoire était bien plus conséquente que par le passé. Et bien plus dangereuse.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait aucune envie qu'il la touche. Et pourtant, au-delà de la peur et de la douleur lorsqu'il l'avait ainsi agrippée par le menton, en immobilisant ses mains, à quelques millimètres de son corps, elle n'aurait pu dire si son cœur s'était emballé de frayeur ou d'autre chose. Peut-être les deux en même temps.

Pestant contre elle-même, elle grogna en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Soudain, son estomac émit un grondement fort peu séduisant. Résignée, elle se frotta énergiquement les yeux et se leva, rangea ses deux dérisoires armes défensives dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, remis sa chaise à sa place et déverrouilla sa porte le plus silencieusement qu'elle le put avant de l'entrebâiller. Le salon était toujours faiblement éclairé par la lampe halogène qui trônait dans l'angle du mur, près de la fenêtre. Le néon de l'évier de la cuisine projetait sa lumière blafarde sur la pièce. Mais elle était vide. Loki n'était pas ressorti de sa chambre. Soulagée, elle referma la porte sur elle et retourna dans la cuisine. La jeune femme hésita un instant puis ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une barquette de viande hachée, quelques tomates fraiches et un oignon. Elle déposa le tout sur le plan de travail jouxtant l'évier et fouillant le plus discrètement possible dans les placards, elle en ressortit un paquet de tagliatelles et deux casseroles. Elle remplit la plus grosse d'eau et la mit sur le feu, avant de s'atteler au découpage de ses légumes.

Au bout d'une demi heure, très concentrée sur la préparation de sa recette et alors qu'elle venait de plonger ses pâtes dans l'eau frémissante, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le salon. La jeune femme retint à grand peine l'envie de se retourner, et se força au calme. Se sentant observée, elle feinta l'indifférence et s'appliqua consciencieusement à débiter son morceau de gruyère à l'aide d'une râpe en métal.

Loki ne pipa mot, pas plus qu'il ne s'approcha d'elle. Elle continuait cependant de sentir son regard sur sa nuque et cela la perturba. Nerveusement, elle transvasa son fromage râpé dans un petit bol et se tourna enfin pour lui faire face.

Le dieu déchu se tenait dans l'ouverture de la cuisine, nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadre en bois, bras croisés comme à son habitude. Il arborait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage et la regardait fixement de ses yeux verts. La jeune femme déglutit pour se donner contenance et fut fière de voir que sa voix ne tremblait pas, lorsqu'elle lui tendit le bol.

« Peux-tu déposer cela sur la table et dresser le couvert s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre en lui désignant un plateau sur le bar, dans lequel elle avait déposé la vaisselle. « Le dîner est presque prêt. »

Elle le vit hésiter, la surprise envahissant brièvement ses traits avant qu'il ne reprenne un air impassible. Il se passa deux ou trois secondes pendant lesquelles il ne fit aucun geste, et finalement leva le bras pour se saisir du récipient qu'elle lui tendait. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant son contenu.

« C'est du fromage râpé. C'est pour assaisonner les pâtes. Aucun danger mortel ne jaillira de ce gruyère, et je n'y ai versé aucun poison.» crut-elle bon de préciser.

« Je te vois mal tenter de m'empoisonner très chère, à part avec tes tentatives de cuisine, peut-être. » répondit-il d'un ton narquois avant de retourner dans le salon. Elle fit abstraction de la moquerie et s'occupa d'égoutter ses pâtes cuites et de transférer la sauce dans un plat pour venir déposer le tout sur la table. Elle constata non sans surprise que Loki avait bel et bien réparti la vaisselle sur la nappe. En silence, elle se saisit de son assiette et la remplit avant de faire de même pour la sienne, saupoudra ses pâtes de fromage et prit place sur sa chaise et commença à manger en silence, l'ignorant scrupuleusement. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit approcher prudemment sa fourchette du contenu de son assiette, enrouler habilement les tagliatelles et goûter une première bouchée, suivie d'une autre et encore d'une autre. En moins de dix minutes, il avait terminé son assiette et reposa tranquillement son couvert sur la table.

« C'était acceptable. Tu vois, quand tu y mets de la bonne volonté, tu es tout à fait capable de faire ce que je te demande… » Susurra-t-il d'un air entendu. Abie releva la tête alors qu'elle venait elle aussi de terminer son plat.

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu l'as demandé, mais parce que j'avais faim. Dans ma grande mansuétude, j'en ai fait suffisamment pour deux. Cependant… Je te propose un marché. »

« Tiens donc… » Répondit l'Asgardien, curieux.

« Un mois. Je te demande de m'accorder un mois pour te faire découvrir des choses sur la Terre et sur l'espèce humaine, qui valent le coup pour obtenir ton respect, ou au moins un peu de tolérance. »

« Je suis un dieu millénaire, petite idiote. Je connais ta planète sûrement mieux que toi. Et l'espèce humaine ne dispose pas de grand-chose méritant mon respect. » Renifla-t-il, dédaigneux. Abie fit un geste agacé de la main et poursuivit son explication.

« Admettons. Mais donne-moi un mois pour te prouver le contraire. »

« Qu'ai-je à y gagner ? Si tant est que tu parviennes à attirer ma curiosité autrement qu'avec des suppositions aussi fantaisistes que celle-ci. » Affirma Loki, un air amusé sur le visage.

« On te prétend Dieu du Mensonge, de la Ruse mais aussi de la Malice. Tu es joueur, Dieu de la Malice, n'est-ce pas ? Alors jouons. Je trouve au moins une chose sur Terre ou proprement humaine, qui vaille ton respect, et en échange, je… » Elle hésita. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette subite idée au cours du repas ?

« Tu ? » continua Loki, à présent intéressé. Il la vit fermer brièvement les yeux et inspirer un grand coup avant de poursuivre.

« Je t'accorde vingt quatre heures de totale liberté, sans surveillance, sans morale, sans rien du tout. Libre de faire ce que tu veux. Et si j'échoue… »

« Et si tu échoues ? »

« … Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi pour vingt quatre heures. » elle se sentit rougir. Il se cala dans sa chaise, l'air tout à fait amusé pour de bon.

« Mais crois-tu réellement que j'ai besoin de ta permission pour cela, ma chère et docile petite chose ? » railla le dieu déchu.

« De mon plein gré. Sans aucune résistance ou contestation de ma part. » Ajouta Abie en se mordant les lèvres. _Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?_

« Intéressant. Admettons que ton orgueil, qui t'as poussé à te penser assez intéressante pour moi, te fasse perdre ton pari. Vingt quatre heures, contre un mois tout entier ? Le sort ne m'est pas favorable dans ce duel ! D'ailleurs, il me suffit de réfuter toutes tes propositions, en estimant qu'aucune des choses que tu me présenteras ne soit digne d'intérêt, et je gagne la partie. »

« Je suppose que ta parole d'honneur ne suffira pas ? » affirma Abie.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis le Dieu du mensonge. Je peux t'affirmer solennellement respecter les termes de notre jeu, et les transgresser allègrement. » Ricana Loki, content de la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Si tu triches, le rapport que je ferais à Thor sera sans équivoque et formel : je te déclarerais inapte à la vie en société, je dirais que tu n'as fait aucun effort, je pourrais même raconter que tu as essayé de me violer ou de me contraindre par la force et que tu dois retourner dans ton cachot pour l'éternité. » claqua Abie d'une voix froide.

A ces mots, le sourire de Loki mourut instantanément sur son visage et il se redressa d'un coup, écartant bruyamment la table qui buta contre le sofa. Abie eut un sursaut de peur et replia les bras sur cœur. Il se pencha vers elle.

« Qui de nous deux sera le plus machiavélique, très chère ? Toi, si droite, vertueuse et moralisatrice, serais prête au pire des mensonges ? » Susurra-t-il en se penchant un peu plus. Il avait agrippé les deux accoudoirs de la chaise et la tenait prisonnière de l'étau de ses bras, la fixant intensément de son regard d'émeraude. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le coté pour ne plus croiser ses yeux brillants.

« Tenons-nous en aux termes de ma proposition. Accorde-moi un mois pour te faire apprécier quelque chose sur Terre qui daigne mériter ta considération. En échange, je t'accorde vingt quatre heures de totale liberté et je tairais tout ce qui pourra se produire auprès de Thor ou de quiconque réclamera des comptes. » Murmura la jeune femme, un peu angoissée.

« Laisse-moi te faire une autre proposition, autrement plus motivante et amusante. Réussis, pendant un mois, à me résister. Je ne te forcerais à rien. Ni gestes déplacés, ni postures obscènes, ni tentatives physiques malencontreuses. Juste moi et mon talent naturel, dénué de toute magie. Si tu y parviens, tu gagnes mon respect, et du coup, tu gagnes ton pari tel que tu me l'as présenté. Si tu succombes, je m'arrangerais pour que tu restes ma petite chose personnelle sitôt mes pouvoirs retrouvés. Tu feras un rapport des plus élogieux sur ma personne à mon imbécile de frère, afin que mes titres et ma magie me soient rendus. Ensuite, je me chargerais de ton cas. Autant te dire que tu as tout intérêt à gagner, tout comme j'ai intérêt à ne pas perdre. » Acheva Loki sur un murmure, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment et maudit la faiblesse de son corps. L'asgardien s'en amusa et tout en lâchant un des accoudoirs, enroula une boucle brune autour de son index en jouant avec la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ? »

« Je… très bien. J'accepte. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'humilier. » Grinça la jeune femme, profondément perturbée.

A ses mots, il toucha du bout de son nez la peau du cou d'Abie, qui retint un gémissement de frayeur.

« Fort bien. J'ai hâte de gagner. » Ricana-t-il sur son épiderme, lui arrachant une nouvelle série de frissons. Satisfait, il se redressa et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, avant de remettre galamment la table à sa place entre elle et lui pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien. Par quoi commençons-nous, très chère ? »

Abie eut juste une irrépressible envie de le frapper.

.

* * *

.

Une semaine, deux jours, neuf heures et environ trente minutes après ce désastreux repas qui avait scellé son destin, Abie enfonça rageusement son visage écarlate dans la moiteur de son oreiller.

Cet homme était démoniaque et il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'elle ne l'achève à coups de taser jusqu'à ce que son détestable corps soit inerte.

La semaine avait pourtant bien commencé. Abie avait prestement rempli le lave-vaisselle après leur diner et avait couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se remettre de ses émotions, laissant le dieu déchu livré à lui-même dans le salon et sans s'en soucier d'avantage. Malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée, elle s'était enfin résignée à appeler Jane, au moins pour la rassurer et lui prouver qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle avait effrontément menti quand sa cousine lui avait demandé si son pensionnaire n'était pas trop insupportable et lui avait bien rappelé de n'hésiter sous aucun prétexte à user de son dispositif d'alerte en cas d'urgence. La jeune scientifique avait conçu une sorte d'émetteur similaire qu'elle avait remis à Thor qui était rentré sur Asgard lui permettant ainsi, au prix d'une énorme consommation énergétique frauduleusement prélevée sur les installations du SHIELD – d'où la nécessité de n'en user qu'en dernier recours – d'avertir son divin amant de l'urgence de sa présence, au cas où les choses devaient dégénérer. En aucun cas les Avengers ne devaient être informés de la présence de Loki sur Terre, pour des raisons évidentes. Abie l'avait rassuré, lui avait certifié que Loki était détestable mais ne représentait pas une menace majeure. Quelle idiote elle avait été d'accepter ce pari absolument stupide !

Le lendemain, elle ne travaillait pas et s'était donc octroyée une grasse matinée bien méritée. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé Loki dans sa cuisine alors qu'elle allait remplir son bol de céréales, celui-ci lui avait suavement souhaité le bonjour en la frôlant. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de jogging léger. Et c'est tout. Abie avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand sa peau avait effleuré la sienne mais elle avait pris une grande inspiration pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle devait gagner son pari. Derrière l'aspect libidineux et clairement obscène de la proposition du dieu déchu, les contreparties résonnaient comme une menace mortelle. Le but de l'exilé était de retrouver sa magie avant tout, il avait été plusieurs fois clair à ce sujet. Qu'il compte tant sur ses pouvoirs pour lui faire regretter le simple fait d'exister lui faisait froid dans le dos. De quoi serait-il capable… Elle avait secoué la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées moroses et avait passé la journée à se creuser la cervelle pour trouver des idées susceptibles d'intéresser Loki et de l'amener à reconsidérer l'humanité. La jeune femme estima après quelques heures de réflexions qu'il lui faudrait attendre quelques jours, que la pression de ce pari retombe un peu, pour être surprenante. Après tout, elle finirait bien par trouver quelque chose digne d'éveiller son attention. Il avait témoigné un intérêt certain pour les photos qu'elle avait ramenées et auxquelles elle n'avait pas retouché depuis ce fameux soir où ils avaient eu leur première conversation un tant soit peu civilisée. C'était peut-être là une piste à explorer.

En attendant de trouver une idée valable, elle s'appliquait à l'éviter le mieux possible, non sans mal. Après avoir passé un mois et demi quasiment reclus dans sa chambre, Loki semblait vouloir passer tout son temps libre dans le salon, la cuisine ou même la salle de bain. De préférence quand la jeune femme souhaitait occuper la pièce concernée. Par chance pour elle, son travail à l'institut de photographie l'accaparait totalement et lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Elle s'appliquait donc à partir de bonne heure et à rentrer tardivement, poussant même sa lâcheté à diner à l'extérieur pour ne pas à devoir affronter Loki une fois rentrée. Et elle n'avait toujours trouvé aucune idée intéressante à mettre en place pour tenter de gagner son pari.

Et ce soir là, une semaine, deux jours, neuf heures et environ trente minutes après le début des hostilités, Abie avait collé son oreille contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Son hôte avait enfin regagné sa chambre. En soupirant, elle s'étira. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle était attablée à son bureau, devant son ordinateur portable, à créer et recréer des thèmes, sous-thèmes et divers dossiers pour l'archivage des photos du legs de l'institut. Manœuvrant avec mille précautions la poignée de la porte pour ouvrir celle-ci sans un bruit, elle constata que le salon était plongé dans la pénombre et se sentit soulagée. Rassurée, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière parce que malgré l'obscurité ambiante, la jeune femme n'avait nul besoin d'éclairage pour s'orienter dans son petit appartement dont elle connaissait le moindre recoin par cœur.

D'ailleurs, le mur qu'elle percuta violemment au bout de quatre pas n'aurait pas du se trouver sur sa trajectoire.

De surprise – et un peu de douleur, vu que son visage avait amorti le choc en premier – la jeune femme fit un bond en arrière et laissa échapper un petit couinement absolument ridicule. Elle allait basculer en arrière en perdant l'équilibre, lorsque deux mains puissantes l'agrippèrent par les bras pour la maintenir debout. Dans un même temps, la main d'Abie s'était instinctivement portée sur le mur pour tenter de se raccrocher à quelque chose et avait enclenché l'interrupteur par inadvertance, plongeant le hall dans la lumière tamisée du lustre au plafond.

Le mur en question, aux cheveux noirs éparpillés autour de son visage et un air absolument ravi – et vaguement moqueur – envahissant ses traits, la tenait toujours fermement.

« Il me semblerait, mais dis-moi si je me trompe, que tu m'évites absolument volontairement ces derniers jours, très chère… » Susurra Loki.

La jeune femme s'était crispée et n'osait pas lever les yeux sur lui. Elle les gardait ostensiblement baissés, ce qui l'amena à constater que le dieu déchu ne portait, pour ne pas changer ces derniers jours, que son unique pantalon fin qu'il gardait pour dormir, et ce pour seul vêtement. Elle avait ainsi tout le loisir de contempler son torse aux muscles fermes et discrètement dessinés, où courait ça et là de fines cicatrices ou d'autres marques à la couleur plus sombre et au relief plus prononcé. _Blessures de guerre ?_ Abie se décida enfin à lever les yeux pour croiser deux émeraudes rieuses.

« Je voulais juste aller faire pipi. » lâcha-t-elle avec fort peu d'élégance, espérant que sa gaucherie le répugnerait et qu'il la lâcherait enfin. Il n'en fit rien.

« Ah, remarque tellement humaine et raffinée… Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question initiale. »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail. Tu me vois absolument navrée de te priver de ma délicieuse compagnie. »

Loki secoua la tête en souriant toujours.

« Tss tss… vilaine petite menteuse. Tu oublis à qui tu t'adresses. Je sais que tu mens. Et sache que tu mens d'une façon absolument et fantastiquement minable. »

La jeune femme sentit enfin un soupçon de colère faire surface en elle et elle se dégagea de la poigne du dieu déchu d'un ferme mouvement d'épaules.

« Evidemment que je t'évite ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu… enfin que… »

« Mais encore ? »

« Arrête de me draguer, pour l'amour du ciel ! » éclata-t-elle en le bousculant et en allant s'enfermer dans les toilettes, rouge de honte. Depuis quand se conduisait-elle comme une lycéenne fleur-bleue ?

Elle entendit Loki s'esclaffer de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Oh, mon adorable petite idiote… Mais je ne te « drague » pas, comme tu le dis. Ce n'est qu'un piètre début de tentative de séduction. Je prends soin de ne pas trop m'appliquer à la tâche, car je n'aime pas les victoires faciles. »

Loki vit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir brutalement, laissant place à une Abie l'air visiblement furieuse, l'œil brillant et la mâchoire serrée.

« Mais tu me prends pour une catin ? Que parce que tu vas te frotter à moi comme un chien en chaleur, je vais me jeter à quatre pattes ? » Gronda-t-elle. Il en profita pour s'approcher, la toisant de toute sa hauteur et l'obligeant à lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. _Surtout, reste en colère, quoiqu'il réponde,_ se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.

« Inutile de te mettre dans tous tes états pour si peu… Ce n'est rien en comparé de ce dont je suis capable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je ne doute pas que tu finiras prochainement à quatre pattes. Cette idée est d'ailleurs tout à fait exquise à imaginer. » Acheva Loki, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. La jeune femme laissa échapper une bordée de jurons et le bouscula pour retourner dans sa chambre.

« Espèce de trou du cul ! » hurla-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Elle ne put pas voir le sourire triomphant qu'affichait Loki.

« Un – zéro, ma belle idiote… » Murmura-t-il, au comble de la satisfaction. Finalement, ce stupide pari s'annonçait plus que divertissant.

.

* * *

_._

_Et foualaaaaaa... le chapitre 6 est déjà en cours d'écriture, et pour que ça soit plus amusant, les Avengers seront de la partie... hin hin !_

_Une review et vous verrez les fesses de Loki dans le prochain chapitre ! :p _

_._

_( *Loki* : comment ça, mes fesses ? Mais tu es folles, misérable déchet d'humaine ?_

_*auteure* : mais c'est l'jeu ma pauv' Lucette, les temps sont durs, j'ai un public à divertir moi !_

_*Loki* : il est hors de question que j'exhibe mon auguste postérieur pour divertir le bas peuple !_

_*auteur* : même pour une horde de femelles en rut ne souhaitant que ton bien ?_

_*Loki* : je ne suis pas un étalon._

_*auteur* : encore heureux, tu risquerais de finir chez Findus !_

_*Loki* : plait-il ?_

_*auteur* : non, rien...)_

._Vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de discipliner ce petit gourgandin pour la semaine prochaine xD_

_Yatta !_

_._


	6. Interlude de patience

_hum... *evite les lancers de tomates*_

_Dernière publication le 23 février hum hum... entre le déménagement, ma fille malade, le boulot, le destin, El Niño, le cours de la Bourse et surtout, un gros manque d'inspiration, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié..._

_Honte à moi, malheur à moi ! bouh !_

_J'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspiration, et je suis en train de reprendre le chapitre 6, et prise d'une subite agitation lubrique, j'ai euuuuuh comment dire, écrit un lemon... mais pas pour le chapitre 6 (tss, c'est trop tôt), que je calerais surement dans le chapitre 8._

_Mais chut, je n'ai rien dit :P_

_Donc pour vous faire patienter d'ici le chapitre 6, une petit interlude que j'ai écrite depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, pour vous aider à ronger votre frein, et surtout, qui va donner quelques petits sursauts de satisfaction à plusieurs d'entre vous !_

_Merci aux revieweuses, __**Ligie**__, __**Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr**__ ,__** littleharleen, Lalaika, Ysa666 , HollyLola, MBN-Redemsch, Nobodyshoulddiealone**__ et toutes les autres anonymes ou de passage qui likent la fic ! I love youuuu !_

_Sur ce..._

_les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^ comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai donné un visage à mon personnage. Dans ma tête, Abie est incarnée par la sublime Jennifer Lawrence (Raven/Mystique dans X-Men : Le commencement, et plus récemment Katniss dans Hunger Games)._

_._

_Enjoy !_

_._

* * *

_._

Tony Stark soupira à nouveau. Voilà déjà bientôt vingt minutes qu'il tournait en rond dans cette insipide salle de réunion du SHIELD, sur l'helicarrier de l'organisation secrète, volant aux dessus des eaux bleutées quelque part dans le Pacifique Nord.

Tony Stark était un homme occupé. Très occupé. Il avait une société à gérer, une armure à perfectionner, des fichiers top secrets à pirater, une co-présidente à embrasser voire plus encore, et se faire réquisitionner comme un brave réserviste de l'armée par un borgne antipathique sans même connaître le sujet de cette réunion lui procurait un agacement des plus vifs. Il fit à nouveau un demi-tour sur lui-même pour poursuivre ses cent pas, croisant au passage le regard agacé de Steve Rogers et celui, plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, du Docteur Banner. Il avisa l'agent Barton assis en équilibre sur le dossier de sa chaise et occupé à chiffonner un bout de papier entre ses doigts, et la rousse Natasha, l'air passablement maussade, adossée contre une des imposantes poutres métalliques qui composaient la structure du bâtiment volant.

Alors qu'Iron-Man allait à nouveau soupirer son extrême mécontentement, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à un imposant homme noir de peau, un cache sur son œil gauche, et l'air peu avenant. Il pénétra dans la pièce et jeta un regard circulaire sur les occupants de celle-ci. Derrière lui se tenait en retrait une grande et svelte femme brune.

« Agent Hill, veillez à ce que personne ne nous dérange. » demanda-t-il a celle-ci, qui acquiesça silencieusement et verrouilla la porte.

Tony Stark lui fit face, les bras croisés.

« Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! on peut savoir ce qui vous prend de nous convoquer comme des lycéens en faute, sans même nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Toujours aussi aimable, Stark. Si vous voulez bien prendre place autour de la table, je vais vous informer dans l'instant de la raison de cette réunion d'urgence. » répondit froidement Nick Fury, haute instance dirigeante du SHIELD.

Tony allait répliquer, mais Bruce Banner se racla la gorge en se calant plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

« Stark… s'il vous plait. » demanda-t-il d'un ton poli mais ne laissant place à aucune tergiversation.

Vaincu et renfrogné, le milliardaire se résigna à poser son auguste postérieur sur un bout de siège.

« Bien. » continua Fury, avisant l'agent Barton prendre place de façon plus protocolaire et l'agent Romanoff s'asseoir à sa droite. « Ne doutez pas que le seul plaisir de votre compagnie soit une raison suffisante pour vous réunir d'urgence ce matin. Mais nous avons des nouvelles assez inquiétantes à vous communiquer. » Poursuivit le militaire.

A ces mots, Steve Rogers se redressa, l'air visiblement inquiet et Stark fit l'effort de paraître intéressé. Les cinq Avengers se firent plus attentifs.

« Quel genre de nouvelles, colonel ? » demanda Captain America.

Fury afficha ce qui s'approchait d'un maigre sourire désabusé, et appuya sur l'une des touches de l'écran tactile qui occupait le bord de la table de réunion.

Aussitôt, un écran virtuel s'afficha au dessus de celle-ci et une photo, floue et en noir et blanc, apparue sous les yeux de l'assemblée.

L'agent Barton laissa échapper un juron peu gracieux, aussitôt repris par sa camarade rousse, incompréhensible car visiblement en russe.

Tony Stark se redressa, soudainement très intéressé par la tournure que prenait ce rassemblement.

« Mais voyez-vous ça ! Tête de bouc en personne ! » Fanfaronna-t-il.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » questionna Steve, visiblement en colère.

« Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée, capitaine. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de votre présence ici. »

« D'où provient cette photo ? » questionna froidement Natasha.

« Il s'agit d'une capture d'écran de la vidéo surveillance d'une supérette de la banlieue de Tucson, Arizona. Elle date d'il y a deux semaines. »

« Deux semaines ? Vous avez mis deux semaines à identifier ce psychopathe ? » Gronda Barton, furieux.

« Sachez, agent Barton, que le SHIELD n'a pas pour vocation de scruter images par images toutes les vidéos-surveillances de chaque établissement dans chaque Etat. Nous avons des traceurs visuels qui identifient les individus capturés par ces images grâce à un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, et je vous épargne le nombre de vidéos qu'i analyser. Nous nous concentrons habituellement sur les enregistrements des grandes villes. C'est un pur hasard que cette image soit ressortie, et ce aussi rapidement, quoique vous en disiez. » Claqua froidement Fury.

Bruce Banner s'approcha un peu plus de l'image vacillante, l'air intrigué.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que Loki fait dans une supérette de l'Arizona ? »

« C'est évident cher Bruce. Il fait ses courses pour la semaine. » Affirma Stark d'un ton désinvolte. Fury grimaça tout en ignorant le milliardaire pour répondre au spécialiste des rayons Gamma.

« C'est bien la question que nous nous posons, docteur Banner. Thor nous avait assuré que son frère serait sous bonne garde chez lui, et que leur divin père veillerait personnellement à ce qu'il ne puisse plus nuire. »

« Nous aurions du l'éliminer quand nous en avions l'occasion. » gronda à nouveau Barton, ses narines frémissant de rage.

« Nous n'avons pas à interférer dans les affaires internes de mondes extra-terrestres, Agent Barton. » lui affirma Fury.

« Mais il s'en est pris à la Terre ! Il a quasiment rayé de la carte la ville de New-York ! » S'exclama Natasha, furieuse.

« Et ma Tour ! Pensez à l'état dans lequel il a laissé ma Tour ! » Ajouta Stark, ne voulant pas demeurer en reste.

Le colonel balaya leurs reproches d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais tout cela. Mais nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement que remettre Loki aux autorités compétentes d'Asgard. Thor a été très clair sur les intentions d'Odin et de toute sa clique il n'était pas dans notre intérêt de faire justice nous-mêmes. De plus, Loki est un puissant magicien, et qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour s'échapper. Il était bien plus sage de le remettre aux Asgardiens, même si je partage votre avis quant à la volonté de lui casser la figure. » Acheva Fury, sous le regard intrigué de Bruce Banner.

« Il est vraiment étrange qu'il ait pu échapper à la vigilance de son frère et de tous les gens sûrement dévoués à sa surveillance. Pourquoi serait-il alors revenu sur Terre, précisément dans une banlieue sans grand intérêt, et qui plus est… mais pourquoi dans une supérette ? » Continua Bruce, visiblement intrigué.

« Vous faites une fixation sur les commerces de proximité Banner ? » questionna Tony d'un ton amusé.

« Stark, épargnez-nous vos sarcasmes. Je pense que ce que Bruce veut dire, c'est qu'il parait tellement… surréaliste, qu'un homme tel que Loki puisse faire ses courses, d'une part, et de le faire dans un supermarché terrien… » Contra l'espionne russe. A ces mots, Banner approuva la jeune femme d'un signe de tête entendu.

« C'est la seule image que nous avons, Colonel ? » questionna Steve, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran central sans se soucier des chamailleries de ses camarades.

« Non. Nous avons une brève séquence vidéo mais c'est sur ce plan, très furtif cela dit, où nous le voyons le plus nettement possible et qui nous a permis de l'identifier formellement. » Répondit le directeur du SHIELD.

« Pouvons-nous voir cet enregistrement dans leur totalité ? » demanda à son tour l'agent Romanoff.

Fury acquiesça silencieusement et composa quelques lignes sur le clavier tactile intégré à la table.

Les Avengers virent alors une vidéo s'animer, en noir et blanc, envahies de mouvements de foule, de course-poursuites d'enfants, de paniers et de caddies surchargés. Ils finirent par voir un homme d'imposante stature et brun aux cheveux assez longs dos à la caméra. Il tourna dans un rayon et releva la tête, offrant aux spectateurs de la vidéo son visage à l'air passablement agacé, avant de disparaître dans un autre rayon.

« Pouvez-vous… je voudrais revoir le passage s'il vous plait. » demanda Rogers. Fury obtempéra et réactiva la séquence depuis le début.

« Stop ! Maintenant ! » Exigea le capitaine.

Tous se penchèrent sur l'écran, pourtant assez imposant et parfaitement visible.

Le super soldat tendit le doigt sur une silhouette, à la gauche de Loki, plus petite que lui et qui semblait visiblement s'adresser à lui. On ne voyait que son profil et ses sombres cheveux longs détachés.

« Qui est cette femme ? » questionna Steve, intrigué.

« Le mégalo s'offre du bon temps ? » ajouta Tony, intrigué lui aussi.

Fury fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'agent Hill, qui se tenait immobile à l'entrée de la salle de réunion.

« Agent Hill, veuillez lancer immédiatement des recherches d'identité sur la jeune femme qui semble accompagner notre cible. » L'agent se mit au garde à vous et quitta la pièce. « Oui Colonel, de suite. »

« Bravo, Capitaine Rogers. » lança Fury en se tournant à nouveau vers l'assemblée. « Il semblerait que vous ayez mis le doigt sur un élément tout à fait intéressant. »

« Que faisons-nous alors ? » questionna Clint en faisant craquer ses phalanges tout en s'étirant.

« Nous nous tenons prêts à une très prochaine intervention, agent Barton. Sitôt que nous connaitrons l'identité de cette femme. » Conclut Fury.

.

* * *

.

_Voilàààààà, comme promis, une dose d'Avengers ! Oulala mais ça va-t-il barder pour Abie ? Que va-t-il arriver à Loki ? Le SHIELD va-t-il faire fermer toutes les supérettes de l'Arizona ? vous le saurez... euh... bientôt xD_

_._

_Et si le coeur vous en dit, même si c'est pour me cracher dessus, vous pouvez reviewer ! :D_

.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Héhéééééé ! j'vous ai bien eu ! j'ai profité de l'absence de ma chef au boulot, et de la faible charge de travail, pour finir mon chapitre hiiiiii ! j'avoue avoir bloqué dessus pendant un moment ces dernières semaines, ce qui explique mon retard de publication (en partie), car je ne savais pas comment justifier les actions d'Abie dans celui-ci, et faire en sorte que ça colle un chouilla avec la réalité. Ainsi, les Santa Catalina Mountains existent réellement, cependant je vous mets au défi d'y trouver un endroit comme celui que je décrie plus bas... Mais bon, on va dire que ce sont mes libertés d'auteure na !_

_Et maintenant... it's showtime ! je vous laisse me rejoindre en bas ^^_

_._

_les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^ comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai donné un visage à mon personnage. Dans ma tête, Abie est incarnée par la sublime Jennifer Lawrence (Raven/Mystique dans X-Men : Le commencement, et plus récemment Katniss dans Hunger Games)._

_._

_Enjoy !_

_._

* * *

.

Deux jours plus tard, Loki fut brutalement tiré du sommeil par une sonnerie stridente qui résonnait tout près de son oreille droite.

Il fit un sursaut prodigieux qui le propulsa presque hors du lit avant de s'empêtrer dans les couvertures, en alerte et à demi-endormi. Il finit par relever brutalement le torse et jeta le bras sur l'origine du bruit, par instinct. Un hurlement lui répondit et l'insupportable sonnerie cessa dans le choc sourd d'un objet heurtant le sol.

Quand il tourna la tête, il vit sa main droite crispée dans les cheveux d'Abie, qui tenait sa tête de travers sous la poigne du dieu déchu. Interloqué et mal réveillé, il l'approcha de lui, lui arrachant un nouveau couinement alors qu'elle venait d'agripper à deux mains son bras pour le dégager de ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » gronda-t-il.

« Lâche-moi ! » Exigea la jeune femme en grimaçant. Loki la secoua légèrement et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

« Réponds-moi ou je t'arrache cette tignasse qui te sers de cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te réveille. J'ai frappé à la porte mais tu n'as pas répondu. Alors je suis allée chercher le réveil-matin de mémé Foster. Elle s'en servait pour nous sortir du lit pendant les vacances. Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Loki avisa en effet un vieux réveilmatin d'un rouge criard posé sur le sol. Voilà donc l'origine de cette immonde sonnerie, et du bruit sur le sol. Nonchalamment, il écarta les doigts et la repoussa sans délicatesse. La jeune femme tituba et manqua de s'écraser contre le mur. Elle passa les mains ses boucles brunes pour se masser le cuir chevelu, l'air furieux.

« Que fais-tu dans ma chambre en une heure si matinale ? » grommela l'asgardien en s'étirant.

« C'est dimanche, il va faire beau. Alors nous allons pique-niquer dans le désert. » Ronchonna Abie tout en se recoiffant avec les doigts. Elle vit Loki afficher une mine des plus surprise.

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu viens me tirer du sommeil pour un stupide déjeuner dans le sable ? Mais il fait encore nuit !» claqua le dieu déchu en jetant un œil, effaré, à la fenêtre plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Ce n'est pas stupide. J'ai un endroit à te montrer. Il est nécessaire de se lever tôt si on veut arriver à temps. » Répliqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

« Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre quelques heures de plus, pauvre petite idiote ? » cracha Loki, de mauvaise humeur pour de bon en avisant l'heure affichée sur l'horloge du mur faisant face à son lit. « Il est quatre heures du matin ! »

« Ce que je veux te montrer ne peut pas attendre. » répéta la jeune femme.

« Hors de question. » répliqua Loki en se recouchant tout en lui tournant le dos en s'enroulant dans sa couverture. « Sors de ma chambre. Avise-toi de toucher à ce drap et tu ne pourras plus jamais te servir de ton bras. » Menaça-t-il alors qu'elle allait justement se saisir de la couverture pour la lui ôter.

La jeune femme hésita puis haussa les épaules en faisant fi de l'avertissement, avant de se saisir brusquement du couvre-lit et en tirant violemment vers elle.

Il se passa simultanément deux choses pour Abie. Loki avait anticipé son mouvement et relâché son étreinte sur la couverture au moment où elle l'agrippait, et elle se retrouva entraînée en arrière par son élan alors que du même moment, Loki jaillit de son lit pour la saisir par les bras pendant sa chute. La jeune femme heurta le sol sans délicatesse, la couverture à demi enroulée autour d'elle. Et Loki a califourchon sur ses jambes, maintenant toujours ses bras dans l'étau de ses mains.

« Estime-toi heureuse que dans ton malheur, je sois d'humeur partiale. Et comme tes bras peuvent encore me servir, j'ai décidé magnanimement de ne pas te les casser en plusieurs morceaux. Savais-tu que l'on pouvait briser plus d'une trentaine de fois le même os long, dans le bras ou la jambe ? Chaque fracture est absolument insoutenable de souffrance, et multiplie la douleur des fractures déjà présentes. C'est fascinant. Mais c'est ton jour de chance car ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats. » Gronda le dieu en s'approchant de son oreille, son souffle chaud et menaçant lui chatouillant la peau du cou. Abie retint sa respiration, paniquée.

« Cela fait parti du pari ! Tu dois me laisser te montrer ce que j'estime être digne d'intérêt. »

« En agissant de la sorte, sois assurée que je ne suis absolument pas disposé à me montrer intéressé par quoique ce soit. » Il inclina un peu plus la tête pour que sa joue frôle celle de la jeune femme.

« Maintenant que tu es à ma merci, puis-je espérer que cette fois, tu prendras mes menaces au sérieux lorsque j'exige que tu me laisses en paix ? » comme elle tardait à répondre, il serra d'avantage sa prise sur ses bras et elle grinça des dents.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser des bleus sur les bras à chaque fois que je ferais ou dirais quelque chose qui te déplait ? »

« Assurément. Maintenant, pardonnes-moi mais mon lit est plus confortable que ta petite personne. » Sur ce, il se releva en se saisissant de la couverture. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination de la jeune femme qui s'agrippa fermement au tissu, stoppant net dans sa démarche le dieu déchu qui s'apprêtait à se recoucher. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment en faisant volte-face, ses yeux verts étincelants de colère.

« Mais vas-tu me laisser en paix, maudite femelle ? » éclata-t-il. De rage, il lui lança avec violence le couvre-lit au visage et prit sur lui de s'affaler sur son lit sans couverture, un bras sous la tête et jambes repliées en lui tournant le dos. Abie repoussa le tissu et se leva, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas, prenant garde à rester aussi éloignée que possible de l'asgardien fulminant. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en se triturant les doigts avant de s'adresser à lui d'un ton posé, malgré un léger tremblement.

« Si tu acceptes de m'accompagner et de montrer un peu d'intérêt à mon petit projet pour la matinée, je te donnes ma parole que je subirais tout ce que tu as envie de me faire subir sans fuir ou t'insulter comme la dernière fois. A condition que tu restes dans les limites de notre arrangement, évidemment. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner et sa voix s'éleva dans la chambre, un peu moqueuse.

« Et qu'estime-tu être les limites, très chère ? »

« Celles que tu as toi-même fixées. Je te cite, ''ni gestes déplacés, ni postures obscènes, ni tentatives physiques malencontreuses. Juste toi et ton talent naturel''. Ce sont tes mots et les conditions de notre pari. »

Loki daigna enfin se tourner vers elle, se redressant sur un coude, un air narquois sur le visage.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour agir à ma guise avec toi, ma charmante idiote. Il me suffit d'être moi-même. » Lança-t-il, moqueur, en attrapant subitement une des boucles brunes de la jeune femme entre ses doigts, jouant avec ses cheveux comme la fois précédente. Abie prit sur elle de ne pas reculer pour être hors de portée de ses doigts fins.

« Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. » grinça-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « Mais je m'engage à _subir_ tout ça, et non fuir. Si ce n'est pas une preuve de bonne volonté de ma part ! »

« Assurément. Cela me rapproche de la victoire. » Susurra Loki. Abie n'y tint plus et se leva prestement, lissant d'un geste stressé les pans de son gilet.

« Bien ! Tout est réglé. Maintenant, je te prierais de bien vouloir te lever et de préparer. Plus les minutes passent, et plus les conditions propices à mon petit projet perdent de leur intérêt. »

Curieux malgré tout, Loki ne dissimula pas un très disgracieux bâillement et consentit à se lever.

« Sors de ma chambre où je me dévêtis devant toi et quelque chose me dit que tu n'apprécierais pas cette initiative. » affirma le Dieu déchu d'un ton cynique. Abie leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte avec délicatesse.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, après s'être octroyé une douche sommaire et s'être habillé, Loki, de mauvaise humeur, se tenait devant la porte. Il avisa le sac à dos que lui remis la jeune femme et, à contrecœur, s'en saisit pour le jeter avec négligence sur son épaule, suivant Abie dans les escaliers obscurs.

Une fois installés dans la voiture, ils s'engagèrent dans la rue, quasiment déserte en cette heure très matinale et eurent tôt fait de se retrouver sur la voie rapide. La vieille Golf filait vers le Nord, en direction des Santa Catalina Mountains. Les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient le paysage désertique et rocheux, dont le relief s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que leur véhicule s'engageait vers le massif. Abie prit la peine d'expliquer à son passager, toujours maussade et silencieux, la nature et l'origine de cette chaine de montagnes, son ancienneté, les aménagements que l'Etat d'Arizona avait engagés pour l'environnement en créant le Catalina State Park, et engagea sa voiture sur une petite route abrupte. Au bout de près d'une heure de virages en épingles et de dangereuses crêtes, ils arrivèrent finalement au bout de la piste. Face à eux se dressait une majestueuse et imposante falaise de granit, granies de multiples éperons. Abie rangea la voiture du mieux qu'elle put sur le bas-côté sans basculer dans le fossé et s'extirpa de la Golf en s'étirant.

« Nous y voilà ! » affirma la jeune femme, satisfaite, avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière pour en sortir son sac à dos. Loki daigna sortir également et jeta un œil circonspect à la montagne.

« C'est pour voir _ça_ que tu m'as tiré du lit en une heure aussi matinale. » se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton glacial.

« Pas seulement ! » Précisa la brune avec un grand sourire, sa bonne humeur nullement entachée par l'attitude polaire de son compagnon. « Prends ton sac, je l'ai préparé pour toi et je n'ai rien oublié. Tu as des chaussures de randonnées sous ton siège. Dépêche-toi ! »

Il avisa d'un air contrit ledit sac à travers la vitre et posa son regard d'émeraude sur elle.

« Tu veux qu'on marche ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour avancer. C'est un moyen de locomotion comme un autre ! » Lança avec amusement Abie. Face à son regard meurtrier, la jeune femme reprit son sérieux. « J'ai un endroit à te montrer, tout près d'ici, mais il n'est pas accessible en voiture. On en a pour une vingtaine de minutes, allez ! Tu devrais survivre à cette épreuve, non ? »

« Il n'en est pas question. » Renfrogné, il croisa les bras. Abie tapa du pied, agacée.

« Tu as promis ! N'oublie qu'en échange de ta collaboration, je t'accorde le droit de me martyriser. Dans les limites du raisonnable. » Crut-elle bon d'ajouter lorsqu'elle le vit relever la tête.

« Ce marché n'est plus aussi intéressant qu'il le semblait quand tu l'as formulé. »

« Au nom du ciel, espèce de paresseux, qu'est-ce que représente une vingtaine de minutes de randonnée en échange d'un moment d'esclavage ! »

Elle vit Loki décroiser les bras et s'approcher d'elle, un air subitement amusé sur le visage.

« Un moment ? J'escomptais bénéficier d'une journée. »

« Soit, soit, une journée, si tu préfères. »

« D'esclavage ? Intéressant. »

« Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler ! »

« C'est le mot que tu viens d'employer. »

« C'est une expression je te dis ! »

« Il est trop tard. C'est la condition pour que j'accepte ta ridicule marche dans ce désert infâme. »

Abie leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Un dieu millénaire hein ? Tu es pire qu'un gosse capricieux. Très bien, une journée d'esclavage, dans les limite du raisonnable, selon les termes précédemment fixés entre nous. Là, tu es content ? »

« Satisfait. » corrigea Loki, un sourire ironique sur le visage. Puis, docilement, il ouvrit la portière du véhicule pour se saisir des chaussures de randonnée et moins de2 minutes plus tard, leurs sacs sur le dos, ils s'engagèrent sur le petit sentier caillouteux.

Abie n'avait pas menti : il ne leur fallu qu'une vingtaine de minutes sur la piste serpentant entre les buissons épineux et d'impressionnants cactus pour se retrouver face à une petite pente en graviers, menant vers une anfractuosité en contrebas dans la falaise. Après avoir manqué de se casser la figure une douzaine de fois alors que Loki dévalait la pente avec une agilité insolente, ils arrivèrent en bas de la piste. Un grondement léger emplissait l'air, tout comme le parfum entêtant de multiples fleurs blanches et rouges poussant entre les buissons. Le bruit provenait d'un filet d'eau cascadant le long de la roche, avant de se déverser dans un bassin naturellement creusé dans le soubassement granitique, pour ensuite se déverser plus bas. Abie s'essuya le front, nimbé de sueur, et posa son sac au sol.

« Voilà. C'est une source qui se jette dans le canal au pied des montagnes et qui sert à irriguer les cultures plus bas dans la vallée. Là bas, elle est malheureusement polluée par les pesticides, mais ici en sortant de la falaise, on pourrait la boire tellement elle est pure. Et surtout… » Tout en parlant, elle avait ôté ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes tout en remontant son pantalon sur ses mollets. « L'eau est étonnamment tiède pour cette altitude, parce qu'elle vient d'une source souterraine. La région est un ancien massif volcanique. » Expliqua-t-elle s'asseyant au bord de l'eau et en trempant ses pieds dedans. Elle agita joyeusement les orteils dans le courant. Elle jeta un œil à Loki, qui s'était également débarrassé de son sac et arborait un air soigneusement ennuyé. Alors qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, elle désigna du menton le contrebas de la vallée, où le soleil commençait à se lever.

« Et voilà, pile à l'heure ! Dix minutes de plus et nous aurions loupé ça. »

Loki dirigea son regard dans la direction qu'elle venait d'indiquer.

Le soleil venait de passer au-dessus du massif montagneux et arrosait la falaise et le recoin où ils se trouvaient d'intenses rayons, réchauffant d'un seul coup tout l'environnement. Agréablement surpris malgré lui, Loki vit alors le parterre de fleurs littéralement exploser sous la caresse des rayons solaires, s'épanouissant et s'ouvrant en quelques instants, comme un film passé en accéléré. La brume dégagée par le ruissellement de la cascade s'emplit de milliers de gouttelettes miroitantes et nappait la roche de reflets d'or.

Sur Asgard, Loki avait été habitué à la rudesse et l'absence d'intérêt pour la beauté des choses de la nature de son frère Thor. Lui-même, au contraire, pouvait passer des heures à observer la frénésie d'une ruche, l'éclat opalescent du quartz dans le soleil, le lent labeur d'une araignée tissant sa toile.

Sans le savoir, Abie venait de lui offrir un moment fascinant tel qu'il n'en avait plus vécu depuis bien trop longtemps, pris par une vie de combat, de complots, d'agitation et de guerre. Ne dissimulant plus son intérêt, il s'approcha de la falaise humide et posa sa main sur la roche, en appréciant la rugosité sous ses doigts, le visage caressé par le soleil levant. Et puis, la magie de l'instant cessa, l'astre lumineux désormais assez haut pour éclairer toute la zone, laissant s'envoler les reflets arc-en-ciel et inondant de lumière chaque recoin d'ombre. Il se tourna pour faire face à Abie, et constata avec surprise que celle-ci était en train de se dévêtir sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Il eut un rictus amusé.

« La journée de torture commence déjà ? Mais tu n'es pas obligée de te déshabiller, du moins, pas encore. » Ricana le dieu déchu. La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui en secouant la tête.

« Non, cette foutue journée n'a pas encore commencé, vicieux personnage. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de mouiller mes vêtements. »

En fronçant les sourcils, Loki vit la jeune femme, vêtue en tout et pour tout de ce qui semblait être un petit short de bain et d'un débardeur, s'avancer dans l'eau en frissonnant sous l'air matinal du doux hiver désertique, et se plonger dans le petit bassin, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Il ne devait pas faire plus de deux mètres de large, et était peu profond, aussi elle dut s'asseoir au fond pour que l'eau lui arrive aux épaules. Elle adressa un sourire amusé à l'Asgardien.

« Tu peux venir si tu veux. Je partage ma piscine avec toi si tu me promets d'être sage. »

« Je suis toujours sage. En douterais-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Abie haussa les épaules pendant qu'il se déshabillait à son tour. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit subitement volte-face pour lui tourner le dos quand elle constata qu'il s'apprêtait également à enlever son boxer.

« Mais tu peux garder ton caleçon voyons ! Vu la chaleur qu'il va faire dans une heure, il sèchera vite ! » Protesta la jeune femme en rougissant.

Elle sentit des remous dans l'eau alors qu'il venait de pénétrer dans le bassin. Elle se cala au maximum contre l'extrémité opposée pour ne pas le toucher, refusant de lui faire face.

Elle entendit son rire moqueur.

« Voyons, je n'allais pas mouiller mes vêtements. » affirma-t-il en reprenant ses mots. « Pourquoi me tourne-tu le dos ? »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre un bain avec un homme nu. » ronchonna la jeune femme.

« Sur Asgard, les hommes se baignent toujours nus. C'est sûrement un prétexte pour mesurer sa virilité je suppose. » Répondit Loki d'un ton étonnamment léger.

« Et bien sur Terre nous sommes un peu plus pudiques, excuse-moi. Et puis moi, je n'ai pas de virilité à affirmer. » Protesta Abie.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle sentit le dieu déchu s'approcher d'elle et glisser ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Tétanisée, elle se maudit pour avoir stupidement pris l'initiative de se baigner.

« Dis-moi que le truc dur que je sens contre mon dos n'a rien à voir avec toi… » Gronda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait furieux.

Pour la première fois en presque trois mois, elle entendit Loki éclater d'un rire franc.

« Ma chère, ta pudeur est délicieusement divertissante. » D'une main, il repoussa sa queue de cheval de boucles brunes qui lui tombait dans la nuque pour la faire glisser sur son épaule, dévoilant son cou. La jeune femme ferma les yeux d'appréhension.

« C'est ta chaussure. Elle est tombée dans l'eau quand je suis entré. » Continua Loki, amusé.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Cria Abie, se redressant vivement et se tourna pour vérifier ses dires.

C'est quand elle posa les yeux à l'endroit où était supposé se trouver sa basket, dans l'eau si cristalline et transparente, qu'elle se souvint que Loki était avant tout Dieu de la malice et du mensonge. Il affichait d'ailleurs un éclatant sourire effronté alors qu'elle fit de nouveau volte-face, furieuse et écarlate.

« Espèce de sale pervers ! » Cria-t-elle, les poings serrés, encore rougissante de ce qu'elle avait vu.

« La vue de tes fesses à hauteur de mes yeux est tout à fait plaisante. » Crut bon d'ajouter Loki, au comble de l'amusement.

Abie lâcha un cri de rage et se laissa lourdement retomber dans l'eau en éclaboussant l'Asgardien.

« Tu me le paieras. » affirma-t-elle, furieuse.

« Certainement. Mais ne doute pas que je riposterai. Après tout, je tiens à gagner notre pari. » Répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, en colère contre elle-même et contre sa naïveté, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain deux mains fraiches se poser sur ses épaules. Elle faillit protester mais garda le silence alors que les doigts de Loki lui massaient les épaules, meurtries par les sangles du sac à dos.

Résignée, elle consentit à se détendre un peu.

« Tu vois, dans ma grande magnanimité, je ne te tiens pas rigueur de tes éclats de voix et je t'aide même à t'apaiser. » lança le dieu déchu d'un ton amusé.

« Quel homme clément, vraiment. » répondit Abie, encore bougonne.

Il entreprit de dénouer ses muscles endoloris pendant encore quelques minutes puis laissa trainer ses doigts sur la douceur de sa nuque, lui provoquant au passage des frissons. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Loki se détacha d'elle, sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla.

La jeune femme pris soin d'attendre plusieurs minutes avant de jeter un discret coup d'œil derrière elle. Voyant qu'il n'était plus nu, elle sortit à son tour et se sécha pour s'habiller.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur un rocher surplombant la falaise et sortit de son sac à dos un petit sac contenant son casse-croûte. Elle désigna son sac du menton à Loki, qui en sortit le même paquetage et commença à manger.

Ils restèrent ainsi, leurs cheveux humides séchant rapidement sous la force du soleil automnal, silencieux devant l'immensité du désert montagneux.

« Alors, » demanda la jeune femme après avoir achevé son sandwich, « est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? »

Loki prit soin de mâcher avec une application exagérée et laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant de daigner lui répondre, d'un ton dénué d'émotions.

« Plaisant. Surtout quand tu t'es prise d'une envie de voyeurisme. » A ces mots, Abie soupira lourdement.

« Tu es incorrigible. C'est très agaçant. »

« C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, très chère. » répondit Loki d'une voix tranquille. La jeune femme haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux et se saisit d'une pomme dans son sac à dos. Elle allait la porter à sa bouche après l'avoir astiqué sur le tissu de son pantalon quand le fruit lui échappa des mains.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et tendit instinctivement le bras pour le rattraper. Mais la pomme ne tomba pas.

Stupéfaite, elle vit la petite boule verte stopper net sa chute et rester suspendue dans le vide avant de remonter lentement dans les airs et d'atterrir dans sa main ouverte.

Abasourdie, elle referma les doigts dessus et tourna la tête vers Loki.

Immobile à coté d'elle, le visage de celui-ci affichait la plus grande surprise.

« C'est… toi qui a fait ça ? » questionna Abie dans un murmure.

Loki ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur sa main droite, toujours posée sur sa cuisse mais dont les doigts étaient ouverts, paume dirigée vers le ciel.

« Impossible… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« C'était quoi ce _truc_ ! » s'impatienta Abie, jetant un regard suspicieux à sa pomme.

Loki daigna lever les yeux sur elle, l'air moins surpris mais néanmoins pensif.

« Ma magie m'a été retirée. Mes dons bridés. Depuis que je croupis ici, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne suis jamais parvenu à tirer quoique ce soit de mes pouvoirs. Mais… »

« Mais ? » l'encouragea Abie, à la fois intriguée et anxieuse.

« Mais il a suffit que j'agisse par réflexe pour empêcher ta pomme de tomber, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Je n'ai fait aucun geste. J'ai juste agi par instinct en projetant mon pouvoir comme j'en ai toujours eu l'habitude. Impossible… » Répéta-t-il.

Abie baissa les yeux sur la main du dieu déchu, qui referma le poing. Sans un regard pour elle, il plongea son autre main dans son sac pour en sortir sa propre pomme. Il contempla celle-ci un instant, soucieux, et la jeta dans le vide.

Rien ne se produisit et Abie vit disparaitre le petit point rouge dans le vide.

« Ça ne marche pas. » constat-t-elle.

« Imparable déduction. » répondit froidement Loki, le regard fixé sur le vide où avait disparu le fruit. « Un simple 'accident' je suppose… Mais c'est toujours intéressant à savoir. Le Père de Toutes Choses n'a peut-être pas tout pouvoir sur moi… » Il se redressa et regarda Abie, un léger rictus aux lèvres. « Je me demande si l'excitation ressentie en te balançant dans le vide suffirait à déclencher une nouvelle vrille de magie et t'empêcherait de t'écraser en bas. »

Abie eu un sursaut et s'écarta vivement de lui.

« Mais ça va pas bien ? » Furieuse, elle se leva prestement et s'éloigna, accompagnée par le rire moqueur de Loki.

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle l'entendait rire ce jour là, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire auparavant. La jeune femme se surprit à apprécier cela.

.

* * *

_._

_Et voilà ! Mieux que les fesses de Loki, votre auteure vous offre un popotin divin ! huhu. _

_Faut dire que pour le bain, je me suis inspirée des traditions nordiques où effectivement, parait-il que les Vikings se baignaient le sifflet à l'air et les miches au vent. La Baltique n'étant pas la mer la plus chaude du globe, j'en conclus que c'était de sacrés gaillards xD (et j'en sais quelque chose, je vis avec un viking, si si)._

_J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre attente ! Chaque revieweuse aura droit à un bain tout nu avec Loki (tout nu aussi, ça va de soi)_

_._


	8. Chapitre 7

_._

_Tadaaaaaa ! Me revoilà !_

_Vous avez vu ? je m'améliore dans mes rythmes de publication ! Et vous savez quoi ? Le chapitre 8 est d'ores et déjà écrit ! donc il suivra celui-ci milieu de semaine prochaine, petites veinardes ! (oui, je ne prends même pas la peine de mettre du masculin dans cette préface, je suis lucide xD )_

_Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un petit pêle-mêle de plusieurs "moments de vie au quotidien", et la fin... s'échauffe un peu... préparez vos ratings M mes poulettes mouhaha !_

_._

_Donc, les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^ comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai donné un visage à mon personnage. Dans ma tête, Abie est incarnée par la sublime Jennifer Lawrence (Raven/Mystique dans X-Men : Le commencement, et plus récemment Katniss dans Hunger Games)._

_._

_Enjoy !_

_._

* * *

.

Ils avaient regagné la ville en fin de matinée. L'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue entre eux. Abie, surprise, constatait que Loki n'avait pas émis la moindre plainte depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route pour rejoindre la voiture, prenant même son temps pour marcher, s'arrêtant parfois pour s'attarder sur l'observation d'un cactus, d'une fleur du désert ou du mouvement d'un lézard que leur passage dérangeait. La jeune femme peinait à reconnaître son détestable colocataire dans ce rôle d'apprenti botaniste, mais préféra garder le silence et toute envie de balancer une réplique sarcastique à souhait.

Elle réalisa que c'était la seconde fois seulement, en trois mois, qu'il sortait de chez elle. Son logement, tout aussi confortable et douillet soit-il, n'était rien de plus qu'une prison. Et jamais, à part tout faire pour la rendre folle et lui compliquer la vie, il n'avait tenté de sortir ou de braver l'interdit de se déplacer sans elle. Connaissant sa nature, cela relevait de l'exploit. Troublée, elle ralentit le pas et jeta un discret coup d'œil derrière elle. Loki semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux pour se sortir de son hésitation et reprit sa marche.

« Parle-moi de la faune et de la flore d'Asgard. » Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton doux.

« En quoi cela t'intéresse ? » Lui répondit Loki, d'une voix dépourvue de tout sarcasme.

« J'aime la botanique. A titre amateur, évidemment. Je suis curieuse de voir comment la nature évolue différemment d'un pays à un autre selon sa latitude, son climat, l'impact environnemental… Alors imaginer le biotope d'une autre planète ? D'ailleurs… je ne sais rien d'Asgard. Tout ce que je connais sur ton monde, ce sont les mythes et légendes nordiques qui me l'ont appris. »

Si Loki paru surpris par sa diatribe, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ils venaient d'ailleurs d'arriver à la voiture. Devant son silence, Abie n'insista pas et déverrouilla le véhicule pour ouvrir la portière et poser son sac à dos dans un soupir de soulagement. Elle entreprit de se défaire de ses lourdes chaussures de randonnées pour enfiler ses baskets et prit place au volant. Loki fit de même et se posa à ses cotés, toujours silencieux. La jeune femme mis plusieurs minutes et une manœuvre périlleuse pour remettre la voiture dans la bonne direction sans plonger dans le ravin, et ils reprirent la route.

Alors qu'ils descendaient la pente, Loki soupira, et parla.

Il raconta Asgard, son relief, ses montagnes et ses rivières, ses animaux et ses arbres, ses fleurs et ses insectes. Comment la magie imprégnait chaque chose. Comment l'immensité de l'espace occupait le ciel nocturne, envahi par de rougeoyantes galaxies ou nuages stellaires flamboyants. Comment son monde, plat tel que les midgardiens moyenâgeux imaginaient jadis leur propre planète, se trouvait délimité par l'Océan sans fin qui plongeait dans le cosmos, surplombé en son extrémité par le pont Arc-en-ciel, support du Bifrost permettant le voyage entre les neuf Royaumes. Il expliqua Yggdrasil, la singularité de l'Arbre Cosmique, la magie des pommes d'éternité d'Idunn, la splendeur du palais royal où il avait grandi, la beauté des cités et le raffinement de la culture asyne… Abie l'écoutait cérémonieusement, sans jamais l'interrompre. Quand Loki cessait quelques secondes de parler, alors elle le questionnait et il apportait des précisions. Le trajet du retour sembla bien trop court à la jeune femme. Quand ils parvinrent devant l'immeuble, la jeune femme coupa le moteur et tourna son visage vers Loki.

Le dieu déchu semblait plus serein, moins maussade. Il gardait cette expression de légère contrariété qui le caractérisait depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Mais qui n'aurait pas été contrarié d'être tenu prisonnier loin de chez soi, tout aussi coupable fut-il…

« Merci. » Se contenta de dire Abie, lui adressant un léger sourire. Elle vit les émeraudes de Loki la fixer intensément, un air insondable sur le visage. Puis, finalement, il afficha un mince sourire, narquois, tel qu'il en avait le secret, avant de quitter l'habitacle.

.

* * *

.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que la relation à peu près convenable qui s'était installée entre eux ne se dégrade. Loki prenait à nouveau un malin plaisir à déranger la maison, lancer des critiques pleines de sarcasmes et teintées de cynisme à la jeune femme qui peinait à rester indifférente, et ne rêvait que de lui écraser son poing dans la figure. Conjugué à cela, le comportement effrontément indécent du dieu déchu, s'appliquant à la troubler, se promenant sans tshirt ou ne fermant pas la porte de la salle de bain après sa douche afin de la surprendre alors qu'il se trouvait passablement dévêtu dans la pièce. Il la frôlait, lui parlait à l'oreille et habillait ses paroles de sous-entendus ambigus qui laissait Abie furieuse et désappointée en même temps.

La jeune femme se doutait bien que derrière cette attitude exaspérante, Loki ne cherchait qu'à s'occuper l'esprit et le temps, même si cela se faisait aux dépends de la brune.

Le samedi, anticipant une nouvelle journée difficile, elle attendit qu'il sorte de sa chambre pour l'attendre dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Loki. » lança-t-elle poliment, salut qui resta sans réponse alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo en l'ignorant. « Aujourd'hui, tu vas m'accompagner. » Cette affirmation eut le mérite de le tirer de son indifférence et il la regarda enfin.

« Vraiment ? Et où comptes-tu m'emmener cette fois ? Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur à explorer ton désert miteux. »

« Je t'emmène avec moi à l'Institut. » Elle vit Loki froncer les sourcils.

« Ton lieu de travail ? N'as-tu pas peur que je sème la discorde ? » Ricana le dieu déchu.

« Aucun risque. Nous serons seuls. C'est le week-end et il n'y a que moi qui suis assez masochiste pour aller travailler un samedi, surtout accompagné d'un homme aussi emmerdant que toi. » Précisa Abie en portant son verre de jus de fruit à ses lèvres. Verre qui n'atteignit jamais sa bouche car Loki, furieux, venait d'agripper sa main, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

« Je suis prêt à tolérer une certaine familiarité venant de toi. Je suis même capable de supporter ton arrogance. Mais je refuse de subir la moindre insulte de la sorte. » Ses yeux verts étincelaient de colère. Abie émit un petit couinement de douleur alors qu'il serrait son poignet.

« Tu me fais mal. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en grimaçant.

« Tant que tu t'adresseras à moi de la sorte, il faudra t'habituer à souffrir. »

Abie grimaça encore, mais trouva le courage d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur.

« Et toi qui te vantait d'être capable de m'apporter plus de plaisir que nul autre… Pour le moment, je suis déçue ! Tu vois, je… » Elle cria alors qu'il avait lâché son poignet, laissant échapper le verre qui explosa en chutant au sol, tandis que dans un même mouvement il la plaquait face au mur de la cuisine, bras dans le dos, sa joue heurtant brutalement le papier peint.

Collé contre elle, son souffle chaud dans son cou lui chatouillait la nuque tandis que sa poigne de fer lui meurtrissait les bras. Abie retint sa respiration, tétanisée.

« Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus sortir de ton lit pendant deux jours au moins. Et si je suis de bonne humeur, peut-être que je ne t'éviscèrerais pas comme une bête d'abattoir après avoir pris mon plaisir. Mais pour l'heure… » Il la relâcha subitement, s'écartant de deux pas en souriant moqueusement.

« Allons donc voir ce qu'il peut bien y avoir d'intéressant là où tu travailles. » Puis il tourna tranquillement les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant Abie, terrifiée et immobile, respirer à grandes goulées pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

.

* * *

.

Son irritant sourire narquois vissé aux lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Loki attendait la jeune femme devant la porte. Celle-ci réprima un tremblement et resserra son écharpe en laine autour de son cou pour se donner bonne contenance et céda le passage au dieu déchu pour verrouiller la porte.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Abie garait sa vieille voiture devant l'entrée de l'Institut. Les rues grouillaient de passants car le week-end s'annonçaient étonnamment doux et ensoleillé pour la saison. La jeune femme batailla quelques instants pour trouver le trousseau de clés dans son immense sac, et ouvrit la porte.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans un long corridor d'entrée garnis de tréteaux portant divers agrandissements photographiques, plongés dans l'ombre car les spots les illuminant d'ordinaire étaient éteints pour le week-end. Après avoir franchi plusieurs portes et longé plusieurs couloirs, Abie stoppa devant une petite porte qu'elle déverrouilla.

La pièce comptait quatre grandes fenêtres occultées par des volets roulants. La jeune femme activa un interrupteur et les stores remontèrent, laissant entrer des flots de lumière. Loki, curieux, observa la pièce. Trônant au milieu, une vaste table de travail recouverte de piles de photos occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. Le Long des murs se trouvaient des tables moins larges, elles-aussi croulant sous les clichés, séparées par des blocs tiroirs métalliques dont certains étaient aussi hauts que la jeune femme. Une fois tous les volets ouverts, l'ensemble était très lumineux, et Loki s'approcha de la table centrale. Il vit plusieurs tas, visiblement classé d'après le sujet photographié : paysages, cascades, personnages, objets, en couleurs, en noir et blanc… Intrigué malgré lui, il se saisit de quelques clichés et les fit défiler sous ses yeux. Abie l'observa, en silence, satisfaite de constater qu'il semblait intéressé.

« Tu as une chaise, derrière toi. Si tu veux bien m'aider à faire un peu de classement, cela m'avancerait beaucoup. Ou sinon, je te propose un jeu. »

Loki releva la tête, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Fais attention, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses… »

« Oh, je doute qu'il ne puisse m'arriver grand-chose avec le jeu que je te suggère. Chacun de nous doit proposer le cliché de son choix à l'autre, qui devra expliquer ce qu'éveille comme souvenir ladite photo. C'est un moyen comme un autre de parler de nous et de nos mondes, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Qui te dis que j'ai envie de parler de quoique ce soit avec toi ? » Répliqua Loki.

« Parce que tu es un être civilisé quand tu veux bien faire preuve de courtoisie, et que je suis curieuse. Et je suis sûre que tu l'es aussi. »

« Et si je refuse ? » répondit Loki, un petit sourire narquois trahissant qu'il était déjà d'accord pour se plier aux règles de la jeune femme.

« Acceptes et tu pourras me torturer dès qu'on rentrera, tu sais, pour ce foutu arrangement que nous avons conclu la semaine dernière dans le désert. » Précisa Abie en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Intéressant. J'accepte. » Conclut Loki, désormais tout sourire. « Commençons tout de suite. » Sur ces mots, il s'affaira à fouiller dans les piles sous les protestations d'Abie le suppliant de prendre garde à ne pas tout mélanger. La jeune femme fit de même de son coté, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tous deux avaient pris place chacun dans un des deux fauteuils de travail, un tas de photos sur les genoux. La jeune femme replia ses jambes pour se trouver assise en tailleur et se cala confortablement contre le dossier.

« Je commence ! » dit-elle joyeusement. Elle leva sa première photo.

C'était un cliché d'un arbre, imposant et majestueux, une sorte de saule surplombant un petit ruisseau. Le soleil filtrait entre ses branches croulant sur les feuilles d'un vert argenté, qui laissait passer des rayons lumineux retombant sur un parterre de mousse.

Loki prit quelques secondes pour regarder l'image, une expression neutre sur le visage. Finalement, il afficha un mince sourire.

« Intéressant… je ne pensais plus à ce moment-là. »

« Raconte. » exigea Abie.

« Sur Asgard, les hommes sont avant tout des guerriers, rompus à l'exercice des armes. Bien sûr, nous avons toute sorte de métiers et de professions, mais chaque homme sait utiliser une épée. Cependant, en tant qu'héritiers du trône, Thor et moi ne pouvions nous contenter de manier le fer uniquement et Frigga, notre mère, veillait à notre apprentissage culturel. Nous étions deux jeunes enfants, et Thor était un piètre élève, préférant de loin cogner sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais Mère ne se décourageait pas. Un jour, elle nous a emmenés avec elle dans les jardins du palais, devant un arbre immense, qui occultait les rayons du soleil. Un saule, semblable celui-ci. » Précisa Loki en désignant le cliché que tenait Abie. « Elle avait fait disposer deux chevalets et plusieurs pots de peinture et de pinceaux. Je me rappelle que mon frère avait grommelé qu'il n'allait pas abattre un ennemi à coups de pinceaux. A ce moment, Mère lui a cogné sur la tête avec son propre pinceau, un gros bout de bois long comme le bras et épais comme le pouce. Thor s'est retenu à grand peine de pleurer, et c'était très drôle à regarder, mais Mère m'a menacé de me taper dessus également si je me moquais de mon frère, alors j'ai serré les dents pour retenir mon rire.

Nous avons passé près de deux heures à gribouiller sur nos toiles. Je crois me souvenir sans vanité que mon barbouillage vert ressemblait vaguement à un arbre. Celui de mon frère s'approchait plus d'un troll qui aurait été digéré par une bête géante, mais Mère n'a fait cas de rien et a dit qu'il avait peut-être des prédispositions dans l'art abstrait. Abstrait ! » Sur ce, il éclata de rire, surprenant Abie. « Par les Nornes, mais c'était tout bonnement immonde à regarder ! Même un enfant au berceau aurait réussi à dessiner quelque chose de plus joli que cette horreur… Suite à ça, Mère nous a dispensés de ce genre de cours. Je crois qu'elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait sortir du pinceau de Thor. »

Loki, souriant, avait le regard dans le vague comme s'il revivait ce moment plaisant. Il releva les yeux sur Abie.

« Très bien. A mon tour. » Il désigna un des cliché trônant sur ses genoux à la jeune femme, qui se concentra un moment.

La photo représentait un vieux fauteuil à bascule sur le porche en bois d'une maison, au contrejour d'un coucher de soleil. Les teintes de la photo, d'or et de brun, faisait ressortir la silhouette du meuble dans un halo découpé d'ombres.

« Mémé Foster. »

« Ah, la fameuse dame au réveil-matin aussi affreux que les trompettes d'Helheim… Mais encore ? » Demanda Loki, amusé.

« C'est notre grand-mère, à Jane et à moi. Elle vivait dans le Montana, une vieille ferme agricole, où nous allions souvent en vacances avec Jane dans notre enfance. C'est… c'est elle qui m'a élevé après la mort de ma mère, qui était sa fille cadette. Mon grand père est mort avant ma naissance et elle vivait seule, s'occupant des animaux du matin au soir. Elle embauchait des saisonniers du village voisin quand elle avait trop de boulot, mais Jane et moi étions toujours partantes pour l'aider. Nous qui venions de la ville, c'était le paradis… Le soir, nous nous mettions sur la terrasse, qui donnait sur le sud. On s'installait par terre sur un plaid, pour manger la tarte au pomme que ma grand-mère avait fait l'après-midi, et elle se mettait dans son fauteuil à bascule, une couverture sur les genoux et un tricot dans les mains, et elle nous comptait des histoires de sa jeunesse, quand elle avait notre âge. »

Abie reprit son souffle, les yeux brillants de souvenirs. « Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de ce qu'elle racontait. Je me souviens surtout de la sérénité du moment, du sentiment de paix… » Elle releva la tête et essuya doucement une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et sans se laisser distraire d'avantage, souleva une nouvelle photo. Concentrée à regarder l'image qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, elle ne vit pas la mine pensive de Loki alors que ses yeux verts restait fixés sur elle plutôt que sur le cliché.

.

* * *

.

Ils avaient passé la matinée à fouiller dans les photos, échangeant des souvenirs, des anecdotes, des sourires ou des pensées songeuses, toutes traces de l'incident du matin envolées. La faim tenaillait l'estomac d'Abie, qui décida de clore l'expérience et ils quittèrent l'Institut. Elle entraîna Loki au fast-food du coin, où il la suivit à contrecœur et arborant sa moue la plus maussade. Tandis que la jeune femme dévorait ses frites tout en mordant vigoureusement dans son burger, Loki, l'air écœuré, torturait un bout de steak du bout de sa fourchette.

« Comment faites-vous pour survivre en ingurgitant une telle horreur ? »

« Question d'habitude. Personnellement je ne suis pas friande de ce genre de cuisine, mais leurs burgers sont excellents ici et nous venons souvent manger pendant notre pause, avec les gens de l'Institut. » Répondit Abie, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Après avoir refusé de manger autre chose que ses frites, Loki accueillit presque avec plaisir le moment de quitter l'endroit bondé et bruyant. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la voiture, Abie eut une idée.

« Je suppose que sur Asgard, vous n'avez pas d'appareils photos... ça te dirait d'apprendre à t'en servir ? »

« En quoi cela me sera-t-il utile ? » demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien, comme la plupart des loisirs, probablement à rien. A part te procurer du plaisir et de la satisfaction de saisir sur pellicule des moments volés et uniques. » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « J'ai mon vieux reflex dans un sac dans le coffre. C'est un matériel parfait pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de photographie. Allons au parc ! » Sans attendre de réponse de Loki, elle monta en voiture et démarra. L'asgardien grommela mais la rejoignit dans l'habitacle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sous un arbre, au bord d'un des petits étangs disséminés dans le parc. Les joncs et les roseaux encerclaient la rive et des nénuphars poussaient sur l'eau, laissant apparaître de temps à autre une carpe colorée. Plus loin, un pont en pierre à l'usage purement décoratif enjambait une partie du bassin, une nuée de lierre accrochée à ses pierres et pendant au dessus de l'eau.

Loki s'était montré vindicatif et véhément, comme à son habitude. Mais il avait quand même accepté de tenir entre ses mains l'appareil photo que la jeune femme lui avait donné. Curieux malgré tout, il dévisagea l'objet d'un œil méfiant. Indifférente à sa mine renfrognée, Abie lui expliqua brièvement le mode de fonctionnement de l'appareil, comment régler l'objectif, faire la mise au point, le réglage de lumière et du focus et d'autres termes quelques peu barbares que le dieu déchu ne prit pas la peine de retenir, se concentrant sur les gestes qu'elle effectuait au fur et à mesure de ses explications, selon le sujet à photographier et sa distance de l'appareil.

Elle le laissa ensuite seul en prenant quelques mètres de distance et armée de son propre objectif, sous l'œil surpris de Loki, elle s'allongea à plat ventre dans l'herbe humide pour faire un gros plan sur une fleur de massif encore recouverte de rosée. L'asgardien détourna les yeux pour se focaliser sur son propre appareil. Il en soupesa le poids et laissa courir ses doigts sur le plastique, encore un peu perplexe. Quoi, il suffisait de faire ces quelques réglages pour que la machine s'adapte, tel l'œil d'un être vivant, et fige sur le papier ce qu'il y verrait lorsqu'il appuiera sur le déclencheur ? Soit.

Le dieu déchu hésita un instant, cherchant du regard un sujet digne d'être l'objet de son attention. Après avoir dédaigné les fleurs – trop féminin – et le bassin plein de nénuphars trônant au centre du parc – trop mièvre – ses iris d'émeraude se posèrent sur Abie qui s'était redressée pour changer d'angle de prise de vue sur ses myosotis, lui tournant le dos. Il afficha un sourire narquois et discrètement, se remémorant les instructions de la jeune femme qui l'ignorait totalement, il braqua son objectif dans sa direction.

.

Après une heure de divagation dans le parc, alors que le soleil déclinait et que la température se rafraichissait sensiblement, Abie frissonna et défroissa ses vêtements imprégnés de rosée. Ses cheveux commençaient à boucler sous l'effet du froid et de l'humidité et la jeune femme secoua rageusement la tête. Loki l'attendait, nonchalamment posé sur un banc public et arborant une moue ennuyée.

« Rentrons. Nous développerons les clichés demain matin. » Décida simplement Abie en reprenant la direction de sa voiture. Loki se leva avec grâce et la suivit sans un mot.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent de retour à l'appartement que la jeune femme prit conscience qu'elle lui avait laissé une totale liberté, dont il aurait pu amplement profiter pour fuir, s'échapper ou disparaître sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Il n'en avait rien fait. Ce constat l'amena à ajouter une croix de plus sur sa liste mentale des éléments amenant à la rédemption du dieu déchu. En souriant, abandonnant Loki dans le salon, elle s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain et se jeta sous une douche brûlante.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à profiter du jet d'eau chaude, elle ferma les robinets et s'enroula dans une serviette lui tombant au-dessus des genoux, une autre enserrant ses cheveux qu'elle avait longuement brossés.

Elle réalisa bêtement qu'elle n'avait pas emmené de vêtements de rechange avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain et qu'elle allait devoir traverser tout l'appartement en serviette. Se maudissant pour son oubli, elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de la salle de bain pour tenter de localiser Loki.

Le salon était simplement éclairé par le lampadaire trônant contre la bibliothèque et aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Elle vit un rayon de lumière filtrer de sous la porte de la chambre du dieu déchu et la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Sans méfiance, elle s'engagea dans le couloir et venait de se saisir de la poignée de sa porte quand deux mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses épaules dénudées, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Que se passera-t-il si je décide de tirer d'un coup sec sur cette toute petite serviette, dis-moi ? » murmura Loki d'un ton suave à son oreille.

« Tu meurs. » grinça la jeune femme, maitrisant à grand peine les battements frénétiques de son cœur. « Lâche-moi, je dois aller m'habiller. »

« Pourquoi donc ? C'est une tenue très appréciable à regarder. » Lui répondit-il d'un ton moqueur. De ses doigts fins, il massait délicatement ses épaules et la racine de sa nuque, déclenchant chez la jeune femme une avalanche de frissons. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour se reprendre, mais n'osa pas se tourner pour lui faire face.

« J'ai juste oublié de prendre mes vêtements avant d'aller me doucher, ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit ! Maintenant, j'apprécierais que tu me lâches. » Réussit-elle à prononcer sans tremblements dans la voix. Sa respiration se bloqua quand elle sentit que Loki venait effectivement de la lâcher pour laisser glisser ses mains le long de ses bras nus, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille, son souffle lui chatouillant la nuque.

« Tu sais, chère Abigaïl, tu es une créature exquise, quoique j'ai pu en dire par le passé. Ta pudeur est tout à ton honneur, mais elle devient ridicule. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » hoqueta la jeune femme, rouge de confusion.

Les mains du dieu déchu venaient de quitter ses bras pour se poser sur ses hanches. Subitement, il la fit pivoter pour la tenir face à lui. Abie, le teint écarlate, garda obstinément les yeux baissés et agrippa férocement le nœud de sa serviette à hauteur de sa poitrine.

Loki délaissa une de ses hanches et se saisit délicatement du menton de la jeune femme pour la forcer à relever la tête. Abie ne put se résoudre à fermer les yeux, craignant que l'Asgardien n'y voit une invitation à… à elle ne savait pas trop quoi mais elle refusait seulement d'y penser. Ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans les iris verts de son interlocuteur, qui la regardait avec une intensité brûlante.

« Ce que je veux dire, » poursuivit Loki, un petit sourire dépourvu de moquerie sur les lèvres, « C'est qu'il est regrettable que la tension sexuelle entre nous soit devenu un tel obstacle. »

Abie écarquilla les yeux et trouva la force de le repousser.

« Mais… quelle tension sexuelle ? Il n'y a aucune tension sexuelle entre qui que ce soit ici ! » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte, agacée.

Loki haussa les épaules et se saisit subitement de ses bras, avant de l'embrasser.

Abie, tétanisée, resta absolument stupéfaite pendant deux secondes. Peut-être trois. Finalement, vaincue, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du dieu déchu et lui rendit son baiser.

Celui-ci en accentua l'intensité et la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre, son corps puissant collé au sien. Un bout de conscience de la jeune femme lui rappela que seule une petite et mince serviette éponge la tenait habillée, et la chose dure qu'elle sentit se presser contre son bas-ventre alluma une alerte dans son cerveau embrouillé par les sensations prodiguées par ce baiser.

Elle repoussa brutalement Loki et dans la foulée, jeta sa main à la rencontre de sa joue en une claque magistrale. Il recula, visiblement très amusé et pas le moins du monde frustré par la gifle qu'elle venait de lui asséner.

« Ne me touche pas ou je te tue ! » hurla la jeune femme en se réfugiant dans sa chambre, en verrouillant la serrure.

Loki s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, très chère… Passe une bonne nuit. » Lança-t-il, sûr de lui.

.

* * *

_._

_Hum ^^_

_._

_A mercrediiiiiiiiiiii... (review ? hin hin)_

_._


	9. Chapitre 8 - Rating M !

_Et bien et bien les enfants, on se refroidit de la review... Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir eu le déferlement tant attendu, surtout après votre enthousiasme lors du chapitre 6 ! Pourtant, le chapitre 7 se terminait sur une note assez... prometteuse... (ne niez pas, bandes de gourgandines, que vous n'attendez qu'une chose ! oui ! je le sais !)_

_Bon, je ne suis pas rancunière, regardez, je vous livre le chapitre 8 avec un jour d'avance sur mes promesses ! Sachez que les chapitres 9 et 10 sont d'ores et déjà écrits ! Yatta !_

_**J'annonce la couleur de ce chapitre : il sera torride**__. Vous êtes prévenus, âmes sensibles ou prudes, passez votre chemin... _

_(Oui, j'ai 30 ans, ma version d'un lemon est autrement plus crue et moins édulcorée qu'une adolescente de 15 ans écrivant un Draymione... Mais quelque chose me dit que ça devrait plaire à la foule ^_^ )_

_._

_Et comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^_

_. _

_Chaud devant !_

_._

* * *

_._

Abie avait pensé à lui toute la journée. La jeune femme avait fait son possible pour rester concentrée sur son travail, espérant ainsi sortir le Dieu déchu de ses pensées, mais c'était peine perdue. C'est quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle classait pour la troisième fois la même photo dans le mauvais dossier qu'elle décida qu'il était temps, malgré son angoisse, de rentrer chez elle. Son état de stress la rendait trop improductive pour être efficace. En soupirant, elle ramassa ses affaires et ferma à clé la porte de son bureau avant d'adresser un signe d'adieu aux autres personnes présentes à l'Institut.

Sans réellement en prendre conscience, elle fit le chemin jusqu'à chez elle dans un état songeur au possible, auquel succéda une intense vague de panique alors qu'elle se trouva devant le seuil du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait mis autant de temps pour monter les étages et lorsqu'elle se trouva enfin face à sa porte, elle ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

Le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Loki la veille lui revint alors en pleine face. Cela avait été spontané, comme une réponse au défi qu'elle lui avait implicitement lancé en niant la moindre attirance. Il n'avait pas planifié cet acte, du moins elle tentait de s'en persuader. Malgré tout il s'était donné tout entier dans ce geste aussi court qu'intense, Abie l'avait bien sentie. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand elle repensa à la façon dont elle avait répondu son étreinte. Ils étaient restés décontenancés et sur leur faim. La jeune femme inspira une nouvelle fois et elle sentit son cœur avoir des ratés alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Pourvu qu'il ne l'attende pas de l'autre coté… Résignée, elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la clé avant d'entrer.

Le hall était plongé dans la pénombre, les persiennes de la salle à manger déjà tirées sur la nuit hivernale qui tombait si tôt en cette période de l'année. Elle distingua les lueurs tamisées des lampes d'appoint du salon. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait.

Abie déglutit et se débarrassa de son lourd gilet de laine pour l'accrocher sur la patère de l'entrée et déroula l'épaisse écharpe grise de son cou. Tous ses gestes étaient empreints d'une lenteur exagérée, comme si en agissant ainsi elle reculerait l'inéluctable confrontation avec son hôte. Elle déchaussa ses bottes d'un habile coup de talon et s'avança, prudente, jusqu'au salon. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et constata qu'il n'y avait personne.

Elle commençait à ressentir une pointe de déception mais son cœur faillit s'arrêter et elle retint un cri dans un sursaut, tandis que deux mains puissantes venaient de s'arrimer à ses hanches. Combien de fois se ferait-elle avoir de la sorte par une entrée fracassante de stupeur qu'il la prenait au dépourvu à chaque fois ?

Il se tenait derrière elle, la plaquant contre son torse et maintenait fermement sa prise sur sa taille. La jeune femme ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'approcha de ses cheveux, lui murmurant à l'oreille. Elle eut l'impression de revivre la scène de la veille. A un détail près : cette fois, elle était parfaitement habillée.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que tu as délibérément retardé ton retour au maximum. » sa voix, basse et posée, portait un accent d'ironie et Abie ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, tentant de calmer la frénésie de ses pulsations cardiaques. Elle devait le repousser, se dégager de sa poigne, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, son corps comme soudé au sien.

« Je… j'avais beaucoup de travail. J'ai pris un peu de retard. » Elle échoua lamentablement à ne pas faire trembler sa voix en lui répondant et se maudit intérieurement pour sa faiblesse. Le rire de Loki vint lui chatouiller la nuque.

« Ma chère, sais-tu que tu mens d'une façon toujours aussi pitoyable ? N'oublis pas à qui tu t'adresses. » A présent, ses doigts décrivaient de fines arabesques sur ses hanches en massant délicatement le tissu de son pantalon en velours. Ce n'était qu'une caresse innocente, sans aucune connotation quelconque, mais cumulé à son souffle qui heurtait doucement la zone sensible derrière son oreille, et à la chaleur de son torse contre lequel il l'avait plaqué en douceur, Abie sentit ses sens exploser et une chaleur sourde pulser entre ses cuisses.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand était-elle aussi sensible à la seule présence de cet homme ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand était-elle suffisamment en manque de quoi que ce soit pour ressentir ce genre de chose juste par la force d'un souffle chaud ? Subitement en colère contre la faiblesse de son corps, elle se dégagea brutalement de son emprise et se tourna pour lui faire face.

Elle constata alors que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, car à présent elle voyait Loki dans toute sa splendeur, pâle dans son tshirt gris et son pantalon noir, ses boucles de jais ondulant sur ses oreilles et surtout, son intense regard d'émeraude vissé au sien. Elle vit la perfection des traits de son visage se contracter en un sourire satisfait alors que des deux mains, il se saisit délicatement mais fermement de son visage. Abie se crispa et eut un léger mouvement de recul mais il combla la faible distance entre eux d'un seul pas, sans jamais lâcher sa tête.

« Voyons Abigaïl, je ne vais pas te manger… » Susurra-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

« Lâche-moi s'il te plait… » Parvint-elle à couiner.

« Non. » répondit-il simplement en souriant toujours. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de l'Asgardien dans le but de le repousser. Ce faisant, elle ne fit qu'augmenter la pression entre eux lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa musculature camouflée sous le tshirt. Loki ôta l'une de ses mains de son visage pour la verrouiller sur sa hanche tandis que son autre main glissa dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Il plongea à nouveau son regard émeraude dans le sien. La jeune femme n'y vit aucune malice, aucune manipulation. Juste du désir à l'état pur et cela l'effraya. Comment pourrait-elle le dissuader si jamais il…

Le flot de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu lorsqu'il fondit soudainement sur ses lèvres.

Le souffle coupé, elle tenta pendant une seconde de le repousser mais il lâcha sa hanche pour remonter sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Ses propres mains toujours crispées sur son torse, l'intensité des sensations ressenties lui firent lâcher prise et vaincue une nouvelle fois, elle glissa ses bras dans le dos de Loki pour se serrer d'avantage contre lui. La main du Dieu déchu remonta dans la masse de ses boucles brunes et il intensifia le baiser, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres et glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. De fougueux, le baiser se fit intensément sensuel tandis qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure ou qu'il luttait contre sa langue, emplissant sa bouche de son goût et de son odeur, lui retournant les sens. La main de l'Asgardien abandonna son dos pour descendre dans le creux de ses reins, restant sagement à la limite de ses fesses et ne franchissant pas la frontière de la ceinture de son pantalon. Submergée, Abie plongea ses doigts dans ses soyeux cheveux noirs et se colla encore plus contre son corps.

Un petit coin encore rationnel de son cerveau lui fit remarquer que Loki ne possédant pas de téléphone portable, la masse dure qu'elle sentait contre sa cuisse n'était pas difficile à identifier. Sa pudeur, si tant est qu'elle songea à se manifester, tomba aux oubliettes alors qu'il abandonna subitement sa bouche pour parsemer son cou de baisers fiévreux pour s'en aller mordiller son oreille. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir auquel il répondit par un sourire satisfait qu'elle ne pu voir.

D'un mouvement de jambe il la bouscula et la fit tomber sur le sofa, ou elle échoua sur les fesses en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car il venait déjà de fondre sur elle, l'enlaçant étroitement et l'embrassant de plus belle. Prise d'audace, Abie le repoussa pour lui ôter son tshirt et il se laissa faire, ses yeux brûlant d'un feu intense. Sitôt le tissu ayant passé sa tête, il plongea à nouveau sur sa bouche, couvrant son corps de caresses et d'attouchements plus ou moins intimes. Sa main se posa sur sa cuisse et ses doigts remontèrent lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe. La jeune femme se cambra légèrement pour plaquer son corps au sien mais sa main poursuivit son chemin, remontant la ceinture, jouant avec le nombril et se glissant sous le tshirt de la jeune femme.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui provoqua en lui une nouvelle vrille d'excitation et il s'enhardit à remonter encore et toujours ses doigts, entrant en contact avec le soutien-gorge de la brune qui se tortillait sous son corps, se frottant sans s'en apercevoir contre la bosse de son pantalon et l'excitant d'avantage.

N'y tenant plus, il se redressa et l'entraina à sa suite pour lui ôter son tshirt et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il nota la rougeur qui envahit ses traits alors qu'il se repaissait du spectacle offert à ses yeux. Plongeant ses iris verts dans le gris brûlant de la jeune femme, il s'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, alors que ses doigts se posaient tout en légèreté sur l'obstacle en tissu. Il glissa doucement un index dessous et entra en contact avec son sein, lui arrachant un nouveau petit gémissement. Satisfait, il décida de délaisser sa bouche pour fondre sur sa poitrine et alors qu'il venait de défaire le soutien-gorge d'Abie d'une main, il posa ses lèvres sur son sein et entreprit de le mordre et d'y donner de vigoureux coups de langue, alternant mordillement et titillements.

La jeune femme se cambra sous lui, ne prenant plus la peine de retenir ses gémissements. Il administra le même traitement à son autre sein, caressant le premier de ses doigts fins et frottant son bassin au sien. L'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, mais il aurait été bien en peine de se souvenir de quand datait la dernière fois où il avait fait l'amour avec une femme, mais elle n'était assurément pas midgardienne. Malgré ses à priori « récents » - en terme d'immortalité - concernant l'espèce humaine, il ne comptait pas laisser s'échapper sa proie avant de l'avoir fait hurler de plaisir – et de prendre le sien par la même occasion.

Alors qu'il mordillait un peu plus vigoureusement son sein droit, lui arrachant des murmures de plaisir, il cessa de la torturer et remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser longuement. La jeune femme, les cheveux défaits, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, semblait en proie à l'excitation la plus intense. Elle posa son regard gris étincelant sur son visage, une main caressant son dos et l'autre posée sur son torse, le souffle court. Il remit une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, son autre main emprisonnant encore un de ses seins.

« Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de t'avoir pleinement satisfaite. » Affirma le Dieu déchu d'un ton rauque, appuyant chacun de ses mots par un baiser sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. « Aussi, je veux avoir l'assurance que tu ne fera pas marche arrière. Si tu veux me gifler et t'enfuir dans ta chambre, c'est maintenant qu'il te faut le faire, parce qu'ensuite il sera trop tard, dus-je te violer pour arriver à mes fins. » Continua-t-il, ses lèvres remontant le long de son cou.

Abie ferma les yeux, prenant conscience de la teneur de ses paroles. Elle resta silencieuse, son corps agité de frissons alors qu'il mordillait son oreille. Elle bascula la tête sur le coté pour lui permettre d'œuvrer plus facilement, tout en se calant plus étroitement contre lui. Son attitude et son silence passèrent pour un accord et Loki, un sourire lubrique sur le visage, se releva subitement tout en glissant ses bras dans son dos et sous ses genoux. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de surprise alors qu'il la soulevait et qu'en un instant, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la reposer sur son lit et de fondre à nouveau sur elle.

« Sans prétention aucune, je te certifie que ce que je vais te faire va te mettre dans tous tes états et tu auras le rouge au front à chaque fois que tu y repenseras. » affirma le Dieu déchu tout en reprenant ses baisers fiévreux sur son cou, traçant de sa bouche une ligne brulante courant de son oreille à ses seins, qu'il attaqua à nouveau, mordillant et aspirant.

« Prétentieux ! » parvint à articuler Abie entre deux halètements.

« Non. Sûr de moi. » Prit la peine de répliquer Loki tandis que sa bouche descendit plus bas sur son ventre, sa langue se promenant sur sa peau fiévreuse. Il arriva à l'obstacle de la ceinture de son pantalon mais ne se démonta pas. En un clin d'œil il défit la boucle et ouvrit la fermeture éclair, souleva ses hanches de son bras libre et fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes.

Abie sentit ses joues d'embraser à l'idée de se retrouver, quasiment nue et vêtue en tout et pour tout de sa seule culotte, devant un homme – un Dieu ? – réputé pour sa fourberie, sa malice et son art de la manipulation. Allait-il la culbuter comme une catin, tel qu'il l'avait affirmé mot pour mot, avant de se moquer d'elle et la tourner en dérision ? Elle chassa d'un clignement de paupières ses doutes. Au diable l'avarice ! Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble à proprement parler, se contentant de caresses intimes, et elle était déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Rien que de penser à la suite lui procurait de délicieux frissons dans son intimité. Elle se surprit vaguement à songer que Jane serait sans doute très déçue de son attitude, mais vu que Loki venait de glisser une main dans sa culotte, la moindre pensée cohérente quitta instantanément son esprit.

Il n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser alors que ses doigts jouait dans entre ses cuisses, caressant, roulant et pinçant les chairs, chatouillant son clitoris, traçant le contour de son intimité, avant de brusquement glisser un doigt en elle. La jeune femme ne pu retenir un petit cri, tandis qu'un second doigt venait de rejoindre le premier et entamait des mouvements de va-et-vient, son pouce occupé à chatouiller son clitoris.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'accrocha à son pantalon pour exiger qu'il l'ôte lui aussi. Sans enlever sa main de sa culotte, il libéra de l'autre ses hanches et ses jambes, enlevant dans le même geste pantalon et boxer, se retrouvant à son tour nu lui aussi. Les yeux fermés et en tendant timidement la main, Abie se saisit à tâtons de son sexe, imposant et dressé, et en caressa la peau lisse et tiède. Elle entendit pour la première fois depuis leurs ébats Loki lâcher un gémissement. Encouragée par cette petite victoire, elle referma ses doigts autour de son sexe et serra la main en entamant de légers va-et-vient, en échos à ceux qui ravageaient sa propre intimité et embrasant ses sens. La jeune femme accéléra le mouvement sur le membre de son partenaire et Loki laissa échapper un grondement sourd. N'y tenant plus, il lui arracha sa culotte d'un geste brusque et d'un mouvement puissant la fit basculer pour l'installer à califourchon sur lui. Surprise par ce brutal changement de situation, Abie n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car il venait de plaquer ses bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle répondit avec passion à son baiser, tandis que ses mains descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller pétrir ses fesses. La jeune femme sentait son sexe, masse imposante et rigide, se presser contre son intimité, comme pour en exiger l'accès. Ne pouvant plus résister, elle souleva le bassin et sans prévenir, elle s'empala lentement sur lui.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, son regard dévoré par l'excitation, alors qu'il entrait en elle, millimètre par millimètre, la laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion. Lorsque ses fesses butèrent contre son bassin, il se saisit de ses hanches à deux mains et la fit remonter, pour coulisser à nouveau un peu plus rapidement et fermement. La jeune femme se jeta en avant pour se coller à lui, son souffle brulant lui chatouillant la nuque. Elle amorça un mouvement de bassin qui l'excita d'avantage et il commença à entamer des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide et ferme, sa peau claquant contre la sienne, ses mains agrippées à ses hanches. Abie gémit de plus en plus fort alors que le plaisir grandissait en elle et ses mains agrippaient sans douceur ses cheveux sombres.

Loki lâcha ses hanches pour se saisir de ses fesses, l'aidant à bouger plus vite et plus fort, s'empalant toujours plus férocement sur son membre avide de pénétration. Il sentit soudainement son intimité se contracter brusquement autour de sa chair tandis que la jeune femme poussa un cri plus profond que les précédents et s'agrippa à lui, griffant ses épaules de ses ongles. Il ne cessait pas d'aller et venir en elle, prolongeant encore et encore les vagues de plaisir diffusées par son orgasme.

Bien décidé à ne pas stopper là, Loki profita de l'état quelque peu hébété dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme pour la faire brutalement basculer sur le dos. Il glissa ses bras sous ses genoux pour ramener ses jambes sur les cotés et s'offrir un accès plus profond et renforça ses va-et-vient, arrachant à la jeune femme des protestations de plaisir. Le Dieu déchu sentit son sexe enfler d'avantage alors que son propre orgasme de faisait sentir. Redoublant d'ardeur, il inclina la tête sur sa poitrine et lui mordit les seins, lui arrachant un cri, puis un autre et encore un autre alors qu'il sentait ses parois se serrer à nouveau autour de son membre alors qu'il explosait en elle dans un gémissement prolongé. Il bougea encore quelques secondes pour prolonger le plaisir et relâcha ses jambes pour s'affaisser doucement sur elle.

Leurs respirations saccadées s'emmêlaient à l'odeur de leurs corps en sueur et du sexe, rendant l'atmosphère incroyablement érotique. Il mordilla son cou, lui provoquant une série de frissons, avant de sortir d'elle et de se caler sur le coté du lit, tandis que la jeune femme, dont l'épuisement provoqué par leur intense union prenait le dessus, venait se blottir tout naturellement contre lui, les yeux soudainement ensommeillé et le corps encore agité de soubresauts. Il fronça les sourcils face à l'abandon dont elle faisait preuve envers lui en se coulant contre son corps, et après une seconde d'hésitation, allongea le bras pour la rapprocher de lui et la maintenir contre son corps. De l'autre main il rabattit le drap sur eux.

« Je n'ai pas rougi. » affirma la jeune femme d'une voix déjà envahie par un soudain sommeil et fermant les yeux.

« C'est parce que je ne fais que commencer. » répondit Loki, amusé. Il la vit sourire et caler la tête contre son torse. Attendri malgré tout, il ne pu résister à l'envie de déposer un léger baiser sur son front et il dégagea une mèche de boucles brunes, ses doigts s'égarant sur sa joue ronde avant de se poser sagement sur son épaule. Loki ferma les yeux, et serein, s'endormit.

.

* * *

.

C'est la faim qui la réveilla. Son estomac émit un grondement peu séduisant qui la tira du sommeil. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et bailla, avant de commencer à s'étirer. Elle stoppa le mouvement de ses bras alors qu'un autre bras, ne lui appartenant pas, s'abattit sur elle et se plaqua sur son ventre.

« Si tu pouvais avoir la courtoisie de ne pas me mettre un coup de coude dans le nez quand tu te réveilles… » Maugréa la voix de Loki à son oreille.

Abie se figea, n'osant pas tourner son visage vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » murmura-t-elle, affolée.

« Essaie de me dire que tu es amnésique et je te viole sur le champ pour te rafraîchir la mémoire. » Gronda-t-il en réponse.

« Je… je ne suis pas amnésique. » Bafouilla la jeune femme, écarlate.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Quoique l'idée effective de te rafraîchir la mémoire à ma façon commence à faire son chemin dans mon esprit. » Lança Loki, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, alors que sa main remontait de son ventre vers ses seins. Abie, paniquée, le repoussa faiblement.

« Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici ! » poursuivit la jeune femme, ses mains subitement emprisonnées par celles de l'Asgardien qui venait de se redresser pour la dévisager, amusé.

« Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ? Tu as un époux cocu qui doit sortir du placard ?»

« Euh… mais je veux dire, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as gagné ce stupide pari, alors tu devrais être en train de danser la gigue dans ta chambre et te foutre de moi… » Marmonna Abie, rouge de confusion en détournant les yeux. Pour toute réponse, Loki éclata de rire.

Cette réaction la terrifia plus que toutes les menaces qu'il avait pu proférer jusque là.

« Tu es délicieuse. » consentit-il à répondre, joyeux. Il se pencha vers son oreille, déchaînant des torrents de frissons sur l'épiderme sensible de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas gagné. Tu n'es pas venue à moi, c'est moi qui aie pris ce qui me plaisait de prendre. Si je suis resté, c'est que je me suis dit qu'il serait plus simple d'être déjà dans ton lit plutôt que d'attendre que tu en sortes. Vois ça comme un gain de temps… » Il libéra les mains de la jeune femme et continua à caresser son corps dénudé, accentuant la chair de poule sur sa peau. Abie sentit une sourde chaleur envahir son entrejambe et elle déglutit.

« Tu n'es qu'un immonde enfoiré. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Sans aucun doute. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai du travail devant moi. »

« Quoi ? » hoqueta Abie, se redressant subitement. Il lui adressa un sourire lubrique et la plaqua sur le lit en se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

« Oui. Tu n'as pas encore rougi, tu te rappelles ? » Au comble de l'amusement, il l'embrassa fougueusement, tuant dans l'œuf toute tentative de protestation de la jeune femme.

Abie essaya néanmoins de le repousser, honteuse et furieuse à la fois, mais Loki n'était pas décidé à perdre la partie. Il délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à ses seins, ses doigts s'aventurant jusque sur son entrejambe. La jeune femme laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il glissa deux doigts en elle sans aucun avertissement. Contre sa volonté, elle sentit son corps se tordre sous la caresse exquise que le dieu déchu lui prodiguait. Tout sentiment de protestation la déserta quand elle sentit les spasmes de l'orgasme crisper ses muscles intimes sur les doigts de son amant alors qu'il verrouillait à nouveau sa bouche à la sienne, étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir.

Il allait se glisser en elle quand subitement elle le repoussa pour prendre position au dessus de lui, la masse de ses boucles brunes encadrant son visage rougi par le plaisir. Loki afficha un sourire lubrique mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que contrairement à sa première pensée, la jeune femme n'avait pas coulissé sur son membre douloureusement dur. Elle lui offrit un sourire en retour au sien avant de commencer à l'embrasser et elle laissa courir ses lèvres sur son corps, descendant de plus en plus bas. Cela l'étonna. Ainsi la jeune femme posée et courtoise pouvait se révéler pleine de surprises…

Il ferma les yeux et agrippa les cheveux de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci referma sa bouche sur son membre dressé. Ce genre de pratique n'était pas du tout répandu sur Asgard. Les amants, à défaut de pénétration, se donnaient du plaisir avec leurs mains et leurs doigts. La jeune midgardienne qui tenait son sexe en bouche, faisant courir ses lèvres en un mouvement de va-et-vient, aspirant, mordillant son extrémité, lui procurait des sensations absolument fantastiques. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette torture exquise, il sentit que s'il la laissait faire encore, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

Sans grande délicatesse, il souleva sa tête, ses doigts toujours emmêlés dans ses cheveux et la ramena vers lui, tout en pivotant pour de nouveau se trouver au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, goûtant au passage l'arôme de sa propre chair, tout en écartant ses cuisses d'un mouvement de genoux. Il la mordit dans le cou tout en la pénétrant brutalement, arrachant un cri de plaisir à la jeune femme. Emprisonnant ses poignets dans ses mains, il la maintint sous lui tout en lui administrant de puissants coups de reins. Mais il lui en fallait plus.

Cette insignifiante femelle allait le rendre fou, avec ses gémissements et sa façon de mouvoir son bassin sous lui. Sans prévenir, il se retira d'elle et vit la surprise habiter ses yeux gris, brillants de désir.

En souriant d'une façon perverse, ses mains toujours prises sur ses poignets, il la relâcha et la fit pivoter pour l'obliger à se tenir dos à lui, sur ses genoux. Il écarta à nouveau ses jambes et s'infiltra en elle, accélérant la cadence, son bassin heurtant les fesses de son amante dans un claquement régulier. La jeune femme mordit l'oreiller pour retenir un cri de jouissance quand il sentit à nouveau l'orgasme enserrer son membre et il n'y tint plus, explosant en elle en fermant les yeux, les mains agrippées à ses hanches dans un grognement bestial. Il prit le temps de quelques secondes pour s'accorder encore quelques va-et-vient au fur et à mesure que son plaisir décroissait, puis se retira pour rouler sur le dos, l'entraînant dans sa chute sur le lit en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

Abie se retrouva à plat ventre contre lui et encore essoufflée, elle posa la tête sur son torse.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu serais à quatre pattes avec moi un jour ? »

« Très bien. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu as gagné, je pense que je suis bonne pour rougir. »

Loki ne répondit rien, souriant moqueusement, sa main distraitement égarée sur la courbe des fesses de la jeune femme.

Un grondement effrayant emplit soudain le silence.

« Plait-il ? » lâcha Loki, retenant difficilement un rire.

« Euh… » Répondit Abie, rougissante. « Je crois qu'il faut que je mange. »

« Très bien. Va manger, et reviens. Je n'ai pas encore fini. »

« Hein ? » Bégaya Abie en se redressant. « Mais tu es un pervers ma parole ! »

« Je ne nie absolument pas cette accusation. Maintenant, va manger. Tu as dix minutes. Si dans dix minutes, tu n'es pas revenue, je te culbute contre le frigo. »

Il affichait une mine des plus sérieuses et Abie, effarée, se précipita hors du lit en se saisissant du tshirt du dieu déchu pour se couvrir avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dix minutes passèrent. Abie était toujours dans la cuisine. Et Loki tint parole.

.

* * *

.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse et coupable. Honteuse de se laisser ainsi aller à la plus absolue des débauches. Coupable d'y ressentir un plaisir inégalable et peu de remords. Si Jane apprenait la tournure des évènements, nul doute qu'elle lui exprimerait violemment sa désapprobation. Abie n'était pas sensé coucher avec son « patient », juste l'aider à prendre le chemin de la rédemption et reconsidérer son mépris des humains. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, s'envoyer en l'air plusieurs fois par jour avec une humaine, n'était-ce pas aussi une façon de changer de point de vue sur cette espèce ?

Abie se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, immobile dans le lit du dieu déchu.

Depuis une semaine, au gré de leurs pulsions - surtout celles de Loki - ils se retrouvaient un peu n'importe où, son lit ou celui de la jeune femme. Le canapé. La salle de bain. La cuisine. A même le sol dans le salon. Contre la porte… La jeune femme sentit à nouveau ses sens s'embraser et se mordit la lèvre plus fort pour se remettre les idées en place. A ses côtés, Loki dormait profondément, lui tournant le dos. Il était encore tôt, et au vu de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore éveillé…

Elle en profita pour s'étirer doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher afin de le laisser dormir et revint à ses réflexions intérieures. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de cette situation pour se déclarer vainqueur de leur pari, surtout lorsqu'elle l'avait affirmé elle-même une semaine auparavant ? Il avait raison sur un point : jusqu'à présent, ce n'était jamais elle qui venait vers lui. Ce n'était pas nécessaire dans la mesure où s'il lui laissait le temps de manger, se doucher et de dormir de temps à autre, tout ce qui pouvait jadis ressembler à du temps libre dans sa vie était à présent consacré à… hum.

Malgré elle, Abie sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Cet homme – dieu ? Alien ? – était un obsédé sexuel. Bon. Un obsédé sexuel très doué. Mais s'il était sensé être un dieu millénaire comme il le fanfaronnait, alors il avait déjà du avoir des centaines de conquêtes, non ? Et elle venait se noyer dans la masse… Agacée de ressentir de l'amertume à ce constat, Abie se résigna à sortir du lit.

Elle se quitta sa chambre sans bruit et se rendit à la cuisine pour se préparer un grand bol de chocolat chaud. L'hiver était maintenant bien installé, ce qui signifiait dans l'Etat d'Arizona une température avoisinant les 15°C, pendant qu'il neigeait à New-York.

New-York… La ville se remettait rapidement de ses blessures, suite à l'incroyable et meurtrière tentative d'invasion extra-terrestre un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Invasion dont Loki était responsable.

Abie peinait à croire que son Loki – son ? Venait-elle bien de penser cela ? – puisse être capable de tant de destruction. Il était colérique, agressif, hautain et cynique, mais un tyran de cet envergure ? Mais à l'époque de l'attaque, il n'était pas encore privé de son essence divine ni de ses pouvoirs. Il avait été torturé par ces aliens qui s'étaient servi de lui pour accéder à la Terre. Leur arme destructrice avait pris possession de son esprit. La jeune femme apprenait petit à petit des détails sur la vie et les fautes du dieu déchu, qu'il les lui confie au gré de leurs discussions, ou en parlant dans ses cauchemars. Soit dit en passant, depuis qu'elle partageait son lit, il ne cauchemardait presque plus. Au final, l'insignifiante midgardienne mortelle qu'elle était avait un pouvoir bénéfique sur lui… Songeuse, elle porta le bol chaud à ses lèvres et savoura le contact tiède et crémeux, assise sur son tabouret devant la minuscule table d'appoint de sa cuisine.

Comme à l'accoutumée, elle ne l'entendit pas venir. Mais la jeune femme commençait à s'habituer à ses arrivées surprises, aussi ne sursauta-t-elle pas quand il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour masser sa nuque. Détendue, elle se laissa aller contre le torse de l'asgardien en fermant les yeux.

« Tu es très matinale. Et très songeuse. Je présume, sans orgueil de ma part, que je suis au centre de tes pensées. » Murmura Loki, amusé.

« Je ne suis qu'une misérable petite humaine insignifiante. Sans doute la dernière d'une longue liste de conquêtes. Quand tu auras retrouvé ce que tu désires plus que tout, tes pouvoirs, ton rang de dieu, tu t'empresseras de quitter cette planète qui te fait horreur, avec tous ses habitants répugnants. Un jour, tu repenseras peut-être à moi comme d'un moment plaisant, comme on repense à ses vacances d'été. Mais ce jour-là, j'aurais sans doute disparue depuis des siècles. Je ne devrais pas virer sentimentaliste, mais malgré tout, cette perspective me fait un tantinet mal au cœur. » Répondit Abie, perdue dans ses pensées. Les doigts de Loki sur ses épaules s'immobilisèrent.

« Je doute que quelques mois sur Terre seulement soient une punition acceptable aux yeux du Père de Toute Chose. Dans cette optique, il se passera encore un certain temps avant qu'il ne décide de me rendre pleinement ce qui m'appartient. » La voix de Loki était neutre et dépourvue d'émotion. Abie ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

« Alors cela peut aussi bien durer des années ? Je ne… » Elle ne poursuivit pas.

« Tu ne ? »

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne suis pas disposée à rester ta… comment trouver un terme juste qui ne me dévalorise pas trop… ta copine ? Ton plan cul ? Pendant un, deux, dix ans… D'ailleurs je ne suis pas disposée à être _ça_ du tout. »

Sur ses épaules, la pression des mains de Loki avait reprise, massant les muscles et les chairs avec douceur.

« Les termes que tu viens de citer son en effet quelque peu dévalorisants. Mais il est vrai que pour l'heure, le bon temps que nous prenons ensemble peut difficilement être qualifié autrement. »

« Alors je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je mette fin à tout cela. Je vais appeler Jane et lui dire que je souhaite passer le relai à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Elle refusera. »

A ces mots, Abie se retourna pour dévisager Loki.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

« Parce que si ta chère cousine et mon grand niais de frère décident de me changer de… geôlier, je m'arrangerais pour que tout l'excellent travail que tu as fourni sur ma personne soit réduit à néant. » La jeune femme fit l'impasse sur le semblant de compliment qu'il venait de faire et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Loki se pencha vers elle, posant ses mains sur la table derrière le dos de la jeune femme et l'emprisonnant dans la cage de ses bras, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Ne doute pas de mes talents pour pousser n'importe quel humain jusqu'à la folie si nécessaire. Cela signifie que si je dois supporter quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour cette détestable punition, je répandrais le chaos. »

Abie ne put supporter plus longtemps l'intensité de son regard vert et la teneur de ses propos. Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant.

« Alors au final, je dois me sacrifier pour être sûre que tout se passe bien. Je suis garante de la bonne marche des choses tant que tu es présent sur Terre. Au détriment de ma santé mentale et physique. Et quand tu retourneras à Asgard, demain ou dans dix ans, on me jettera comme un vieux mouchoir. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me séparer des jouets qui me plaisent. De plus, quelque chose me dit que mon calvaire ne durera pas aussi longtemps que tu le redoute. » Répondit tranquillement Loki, comme indifférent à l'état de la jeune femme, dont les larmes menaçaient de se déverser du barrage de ses yeux.

Abie vit alors, stupéfaite, son bol lui échapper des mains tout doucement, s'élever dans les airs et se reposer tout aussi doucement sur la table. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour dévisager Loki, qui regardait l'objet d'un air sûr de lui.

« Tu retrouves tes pouvoirs… » Murmura la jeune femme, ébahie.

« A peine. Mais ce début signifie qu'Odin semble apprécier le chemin que prend ma rédemption. » Affirma Loki, souriant, en laissant traîner ses doigts un instant sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il se redressa, une lueur avide dans les yeux.

« Tu viens te recoucher ? Il est encore tôt… »

Abie hésita. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il fit volte-face pour la regarder.

« S'il te plait. » Ajouta le dieu déchu.

Alors elle n'hésita plus.

.

* * *

_._

_Allô ? y a t-il encore quelqu'un par ici ? ça va, pas trop secoué(e)s ?_

_J'attends votre plus objectif avis sur ces modestes galipettes... Et je vous dit à dimanche pour la suite (qui sera, action oblige, nettement moins dévêtue)._

_._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bouhouhou moi qui étais toute fière de mon lemon bien acidulé, je n'ai pas déchainé les foules comme je l'espérais mdr..._

_Pas grave, je continue ! sachez très chers (enfin, chères, plutôt), que j'ai 3 chapitres d'avance ^_^_

_En attendant, voici dès à présent le chapitre 9, sans lemon cette fois-ci... Mais un peu d'action, des Avengers, un peu de tendresse et une Abie qui devient un peu trop sarcastique à force de fréquenter Loki..._

_._

_comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^_

_. _

_Hop là !_

_._

* * *

_._

Il venait de se redresser, le dos endolori et s'étira longuement avec une grâce féline et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il était plongé dans une sorte de semi-somnolence, qui l'avait saisie après le repas alors qu'il avait pris place sur le sofa avec un livre. Loki ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner face à cette faiblesse typiquement humaine, qui n'aurait jamais été sienne avant. Il tourna la tête en direction d'Abie. La jeune femme, penchée sur la table, des dizaines de clichés étalés sous ses yeux, prenait des notes sur un calepin, notes qu'elle raturait et reprenait régulièrement. Elle n'avait même pas relevé les yeux sur lui quand il s'était levé, preuve de son intense concentration.

Loki fut tenté un instant d'aller la distraire juste pour la mettre en colère, mais mû par un pressentiment soudain, il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et contempla la rue en contrebas. Le trafic était fluide, comme la plupart du temps dans ce quartier excentré, surtout un samedi après-midi. Ses yeux verts se posèrent alors sur une grosse berline noire, aux vitres teintées, qui venaient de se garer sur le trottoir d'en face. Il constat qu'un second véhicule, identique au premier, avait également pris place un peu plus haut sur l'avenue.

Fronçant les sourcils, Loki se redressa et s'écarta un peu du vitrage. C'est quand il vit un homme portant un costume noir et des lunettes de soleil – alors que le ciel était passablement nuageux – que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il afficha un sourire désabusé et se tourna vers Abie.

« Dis-moi… quelles sont les chances pour que le SHIELD retrouve ma trace ? »

Interloquée, la jeune femme leva les yeux de ses photos pour les poser sur lui, surprise.

« Du peu que j'en sais, et que je ne suis bien sûr absolument pas sensée savoir, je présume que s'ils voulaient te retrouver, les Men In Black ne devraient pas avoir trop de mal… A la condition de savoir que tu es sur Terre. Mais à part ton frère et Jane, personne ne sait que tu es ici. Et vu que c'est une idée de Thor, je ne pense pas qu'il ait prévenu les Avengers… » Conclut la jeune femme en se levant. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Pourquoi une telle question ? »

Pour toute réponse, il désigna la fenêtre d'un mouvement de tête. Abie suivit son mouvement et détailla la rue en contrebas avant de faire un petit sursaut en arrière, se retrouvant calée contre le torse dur du dieu déchu, qui en profita pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Bordel de merde ! » Jura la jeune femme, tétanisée. Loki eut un petit rire.

« Ton élégance dans les situations de crise est toujours un délice pour mes oreilles. » ironisa l'Asgardien. La jeune femme fit volte-face pour le regarder, l'air affolé.

« Ces hommes en costards cravates ! C'est eux, c'est ça ? Il faut que je prévienne Jane ! » S'exclama Abie en voulant se précipiter vers son téléphone portable posé sur la table. Loki la retint fermement.

« Non. Ils doivent sûrement avoir déjà fait ce qu'il fallait pour espionner tes communications. » Il tendit le bras vers son visage pour dégager une boucle rebelle qui cascadait sur sa joue, pour la glisser derrière son oreille. « J'ai une bien meilleure idée… » Susurra-t-il, un air machiavélique sur le visage.

« Je n'aime pas ce ton. » répondit Abie, très agitée. « Je ne veux pas finir dans une cage en verre ou à Guantanamo ! » Loki fronça les sourcils, peu au fait des pratiques américaines en matière d'espionnage ou de terrorisme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma faiblesse me vient de cette stupide punition qui me prive de mes pouvoirs. Mais pas de ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis. » Affirma Loki.

« Sois plus clair. » exigea Abie, peu convaincue.

« Je reste maitre en manipulation, malice et illusions. Et il est hors de question que je me fasse capturer comme un vulgaire chien enragé par ces bons à rien. » Claqua l'asgardien en se redressant, dominant Abie de toute sa stature imposante. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

« Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce que tu dis, mais si tu parviens à t'échapper, tant mieux pour toi. Moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite humaine sans dons quelconques, et ces gars-là ont le pouvoir de me rayer de la surface du globe s'ils le souhaitent. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas partager ton optimisme en matière de survie. » Grimaça la jeune femme. Loki eut un petit rire et délaissa le bras de la brune pour poser à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant de lui. La jeune femme frissonna alors qu'il frôlait sa joue de la sienne, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Voyons Abigaïl, tu crois sincèrement qu'après avoir trouvé un jouet aussi distrayant que toi, j'allais leur en abandonner le privilège ? Tu viens avec moi. »

« Je n'apprécie décidément pas la façon dont tu me considères. » Chuchota-t-elle en réponse. « Mais comme je sais que ce n'est qu'une façon de plus pour toi de me faire enrager, cela ne m'atteint pas. » Elle recula, un peu à contrecœur, pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les iris d'émeraude de son… colocataire ? Amant ? Un peu des deux, sans doute.

« Quel est le plan ? »

Loki afficha un sourire amusé.

« C'est notre jour de chance. Les chiens de chasse sont dans la rue principale, mais si je me souviens bien, faute de stationnement disponible, tu as garé ton véhicule dans la rue derrière, est-ce exact ? » La brune acquiesça et il poursuivit. « Nous allons laisser les lumières allumées pour les induire en erreur. Prépare de quoi boire et manger et habille toi. Nous allons passer par la porte de derrière, dans la cour de l'immeuble. » Abie fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a un mur au bout de la cour, et il fait bien trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur. » Loki soupira.

« Et bien nous passerons par-dessus ! Tu tiens vraiment à te faire piéger ici ? » La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit de son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Ecoute-moi bien, ma jolie petite idiote. Notre pari n'est pas terminé, et je ne tiens pas à être déclaré perdant pour cause d'abandon. Alors tu vas venir avec moi car je compte bien gagner. » Sur ces mots, il souda ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser qui se fit en un instant plus fougueux, la jeune femme s'agrippant à lui tandis qu'il plongeait ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur ses reins. Puis, il la repoussa gentiment.

« Désolée ma chère, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Maintenant si ce n'est pas trop te demander, fais ce que je t'ai dit. Il faut partir, rapidement. » Il la lâcha et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer, tandis qu'Abie, les cheveux en bataille, secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se précipita dans la cuisine pour préparer un rapide paquetage.

Les agents en noir n'avaient pas bougé, un seul d'entre eux se tenant en dehors du véhicule, appuyé contre la portière dans une attitude qu'il voulait décontractée. Il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Loki et Abie pour se vêtir chaudement et confortablement, un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Ils sortirent de l'appartement le plus discrètement possible après s'être assuré que personne ne les attendait dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Avec la plus grande précaution et prenant garde de ne pas passer devant les fenêtres de verre brouillé des paliers, ils descendirent les étages. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du rez-de-chaussée, Abie sentit sa peur envahir chaque fibre de son corps. Sans un regard pour elle, Loki se saisit de sa main et elle s'y agrippa comme un noyé à sa bouée.

Ils parvinrent en bas, leurs regards alertes braqués sur la porte du hall d'entrée. Contournant la cage d'escaliers, ils longèrent le couloir pour arriver devant une vaste porte à double vantail donnant sur la cour, occupée par un petit arbre tordu, quelques vélos abandonnés et les containers à ordures. Loki prit appui sur l'un d'entre eux, calé contre le mur, pour gravir celui-ci. Parvenu au sommet, il risqua un coup d'œil prudent dans la ruelle. Il repéra sans mal la voiture d'Abie à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, et l'absence totale de tout véhicule suspect pouvant appartenir à une organisation secrète gouvernementale. L'asgardien fit un signe de tête à Abie, qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le hall de l'immeuble. La jeune femme escalada non sans mal le container et failli glisser du mur, si la poigne de fer du dieu déchu ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber. Il soupira en la traitant de maladroite et l'aida à se hisser au sommet. Avec prudence, ils glissèrent de l'autre côté, toujours désert. Méfiants, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la voiture dans laquelle ils prirent place.

Abie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et démarra le moteur.

« C'est un miracle qu'on s'en sois sorti… C'est même trop facile. Bien, où va-t-on ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'engageant dans la circulation d'une rue voisine, évitant soigneusement l'avenue principale où se trouvaient les agents.

« Je ne suis pas familier de cette ville, ni de ton monde en général. Vas le plus loin possible. » Répondit Loki, maussade.

Abie obtempéra et après avoir sinué dans les rues pour semer d'éventuels poursuivants, elle s'engagea sur la voie rapide, se dirigeant vers le nord. La jeune femme jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur, mais constata avec soulagement que personne ne les suivaient.

Ils roulaient à vive allure, dans un silence total et pesant.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait prévenir Thor… » Hasarda Abie, inquiète.

« Il n'en est pas question. » Claqua Loki d'un ton furieux. « Je ne veux rien à devoir à mon idiot de frère. »

La jeune femme s'abstint de répondre, mais ne put s'empêcher de constater avec satisfaction qu'une nouvelle fois, Loki avait parlé de Thor comme son frère, pas comme d'un étranger. C'était en soi un immense progrès.

« Peut-être que Jane n'a pas été aussi prudente qu'elle le pensait ? Le SHIELD l'a peut-être mise sur écoute ? Nous avons toujours fait attention à ne pas parler de toi en citant ton nom quand on s'appelait, mais peut-être qu'une fois, sans y prêter attention… » Continua Abie.

« Le souci n'est pas inhérent à cette charmante Miss Foster. Je pense surtout que le SHIELD ayant l'insupportable habitude de fourrer son nez partout, toutes les relations des gens ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec leur organisation doivent être fichées, espionnées et suivies de près. Il aura suffi qu'un de ces agents se soit trouvé à Tucson à un moment où nous étions dehors pour m'identifier et avertir le reste de ses petits copains. » Grommela Loki. Comme il voyait que la jeune femme quittait la voie rapide pour s'engager dans le désert, il reconnut la route emprunté et il ricana.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de retourner se perdre dans cette montagne pour patauger dans un ruisseau si tu souhaites me voir nu, tu sais ? »

« Garde tes remarques salaces pour toi ! Je sors de la voie rapide parce que tu m'as dit de nous perdre. Alors le désert est le lieu le plus sûr pour cela. » Maugréa Abie. Loki allait répliquer, mais il se pencha pour regarder quelque chose dans le rétroviseur passager, et se recala dans son siège.

« Je doute que ton idée soit la bonne. Nous voilà isolés, visibles et parfaitement repérables. »

« Nous sommes seuls sur la route, personne ne nous a suivi ! » s'exclama Abie.

« Sur la route, oui. Lève les yeux. » Lui intima l'Asgardien.

Intriguée, la jeune femme pencha à son tour la tête sur son rétroviseur et vit soudainement un gros point noir se rapprocher d'eux dans le ciel et laissa échapper un cri.

« Merde merde merde ! » Jura la jeune femme en se crispant sur le volant.

« Arrête-toi. » exigea Loki d'un ton neutre.

« Quoi ? »

« Stoppe le véhicule. »

« Mais ils vont nous rattraper ! » paniqua la jeune femme.

« Pense-tu sincèrement que l'antiquité que tu conduis ira plus vite qu'un vaisseau de ce gabarit ? » ironisa Loki.

« C'est un hélicoptère, pas un vaisseau. » Corrigea automatiquement Abie, avant de ralentir et de se garer dans le bas-côté poussiéreux.

Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir en tremblant, et s'extirpa du véhicule.

Loki contourna la voiture pour se caler contre le capot tiède, bras croisé, son regard vert fixé sur l'hélicoptère qui s'approchait d'eux à toute vitesse. Abie, paniquée, se tenait à ses côtés, indécise, se tordant les mains.

« Cesse de paniquer. Cela ne te servira à rien. »

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant une énième fois. Elle le dévisagea, les yeux brillants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Toi, rien. Tu es officiellement mon otage humaine. »

« Quoi ? »

Loki décroisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel en se plaçant devant elle.

« Que crois-tu qu'il t'arrivera, si tu leur racontes la vérité ? Ils vont t'interroger. Vu la panique dans laquelle tu es, ça ne te sera pas difficile d'être convaincante en disant que je t'ai séquestré, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas… »

« On s'en fout ! Idiote ! » S'emporta Loki, furieux. « Pour une fois, daigne faire ce que je te demande sans protester ! »

Abie se mordit les lèvres.

« Pourquoi… »

Loki ferma brièvement les yeux et se pencha vers elle, déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

« Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon jouet préféré sur cette maudite planète. Je n'ai toujours pas gagné mon pari, tu te souviens ? » Répondit l'asgardien d'un ton qu'il voulait amusé. Ses lèvres s'attardaient sur son front et Abie ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de s'appuyer contre lui. Il la repoussa doucement, sa main caressant sa hanche.

« Voilà une attitude peu digne d'une otage terrifiée. Rentre dans ton rôle si tu tiens à être convaincante. » Affirma-t-il.

La jeune femme recula à contrecœur, ses boucles brunes fouettant son visage alors que l'hélicoptère fondait sur eux. Elle constata qu'une forme lumineuse volait en arrière-plan, forme qui au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, prenait une apparence humaine, d'un brillant rouge et or.

« Iron-Man… C'est Iron-Man… » Constata la jeune femme, abasourdie. Elle ne vit pas Loki grimacer.

« Je crois que je hais cet homme. » claqua-t-il, furieux.

L'hélicoptère était maintenant au-dessus d'eux. Abie n'eut aucun mal à paraître effrayée, car elle l'était absolument. Une voix émanant d'un haut-parleur s'adressa à eux.

« Miss Northman ! Eloignez-vous immédiatement de cet individu ! » Déclara la voix forte. La jeune femme sursauta en constatant qu'ils connaissaient son nom. Loki n'avait pas menti en disant que les Men In Black savaient tout… Elle obtempéra sans protestation et se précipita à plusieurs mètres de Loki. Celui-ci arborait une moue ennuyée, toujours appuyé contre la voiture.

« Ce cher Capitaine Rogers… » Affirma-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, le bruit des hélices emplissant l'air.

Abie vit Iron-Man atterrir dans une explosion de poussière et de graviers à deux mètres d'elle, bras tendus en direction de Loki.

« Restez derrière moi. » ordonna la voix métallique du milliardaire. La jeune femme accorda un regard à Loki, dont le regard vif ne trahissait aucune émotion, et obéit à l'homme d'acier. Derrière elle, des filins avaient été lâchés de l'hélicoptère et elle vit en descendre deux silhouettes, dont une clairement féminine – et rousse. Depuis la soute ouverte, elle pouvait distinguer un homme, arc bandé en direction du dieu déchu. Abie, stupéfaite malgré sa peur, ouvrit la bouche. Les Avengers au grand complet…

« Si tu bouges, Tête de Bouc, je te pulvérise ! » déclara Stark. « Et ne crois pas que je n'y prendrais pas plaisir. »

« Toujours aussi plaisant à ce que je vois… » Répondit Loki d'un ton moqueur. « Agent Romanoff ! Quel plaisir de croiser à nouveau votre route. » Sur ce, il leva lentement les bras en signe de reddition. La Veuve Noire resta silencieuse alors qu'elle braquait son arme sur lui, s'approchant d'Abie.

« Vous êtes Abigaïl Northman ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Euh… oui. » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« L'agent Bersek, derrière vous, va vous escorter jusqu'au jet. Montez. »

Abie tourna la tête vers le second agent qui avait accompagné la russe lors de la descente de l'hélicoptère, et le suivit rapidement.

« Montez, Miss. » demanda l'agent, un grand gaillard brun à la mine sévère.

Abie tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers Loki, à présent encerclé par trois autres agents qui avaient surgi de la soute.

Juste avant de monter, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes.

Avisant la chevalière que lui avait offert Jane cinq mois plus tôt, elle n'hésita qu'une seconde, et enclencha discrètement le signal d'alarme.

.

* * *

.

Le vol avait été éprouvant. Abie n'avait pas revu Loki depuis sa montée à bord de l'appareil, et le dénommé agent Bersek la surveillait de près. Dans l'habitacle se trouvaient trois autres agents, dont un en costume noir et cravaté, comme ceux qu'elle avait vu au pied de son immeuble. L'homme affichait un air neutre, presque affable. Après l'agent Bersek, c'est lui qui l'avait accueilli à bord de l'appareil, en se présentant comme étant l'agent Coulson et qu'il dirigeait cette opération. Il lui avait assuré de leurs intentions pacifistes à son égard. Effectivement, elle n'était ni menottée, ni entravée, mais elle ne semblait pas pour autant libre. La jeune femme, scotchée à son fauteuil par un harnais, avait ses deux mains sagement posées sur ses genoux et tentait d'arborer une mine de circonstance, à savoir celle d'une otage apeurée. Au vu de la situation, elle y parvenait sans trop de difficultés.

Le voyage lui sembla durer plusieurs heures, et il le dura probablement. Elle n'avait pas de montre et on l'avait brièvement fouillée avant de l'asseoir à sa place, lui enlevant son sac et son portable. Elle n'osait pas leur demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de Loki. Le dieu déchu se trouvait probablement dans un autre compartiment de l'appareil. Progressivement, Abie vit rétrécir les éléments du décor terrestre sous ses yeux, en regardant par le hublot. Ils s'élevaient toujours plus haut. Quoi, les Men in Black avait une base spatiale ou quoi ? Finalement, elle distingua, sur la gauche de l'appareil, une masse sombre en suspension dans le ciel parfaitement bleu, au dessus des nuages. Au fur et à mesure que leur hélicoptère approchait, elle vit que la structure semblait immense et ressemblait fortement à un porte-avion. Sauf qu'Abie n'avait jamais vu voler de porte-avion. Elle sentit son angoisse augmenter et tenta de se forcer au calme par de petits exercices de relaxation et de respiration, sous l'œil curieux de l'agent Coulson.

« Tout va bien, miss Northman. Ce que vous voyez est notre base stratégique. Comme je vous l'ai brièvement expliqué, nous sommes une organisation gouvernementale chargée de la sécurité du territoire, voire à certaines occasions, de la planète. Nos intentions à votre sujet sont dépourvues d'hostilités. » Lui expliqua l'homme d'un ton bienveillant. Abie soupira et s'abstint de toute réponse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'agent Bersek l'avait escorté dans les coursives après que leur appareil se soit posé sur la plateforme et qu'une voiturette comme celles qu'on voyait sur les terrains de golf soit venue les chercher pour les mener à l'intérieur.

A présent, elle se trouvait dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'une salle d'interrogatoire. Elle devinait sans peine que le miroir sur sa droite devait être sans teint et remplie de gars en cravate avides d'écouter ses explications. Sur le mur opposait se trouvait une fenêtre, dont le verre épais donnait sur le pont d'atterrissage de la base. Elle voyait tels des fourmis des techniciens s'affairer sur les pistes, des véhicules circuler entre les avions… On avait déposé un gobelet en plastique avec de l'eau sur la table devant elle, et à présent elle attendait le bon vouloir de ses geôliers.

La jeune femme n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Abie se remémora un cours de fac qu'elle avait suivi, sur les postures et la conduite à tenir en cas d'entretien d'embauche et estima qu'après tout, ce qui marchait avec un recruteur pouvait marcher avec un agent secret, non ? Elle tâcha de se détendre, décroisa ses jambes et posa calmement ses bras sur la table, ses mains sagement posées l'une sur l'autre devant elle.

Elle constata que c'était l'agent Coulson qui venait d'entrer. L'homme portait un dossier cartonné et tira la chaise face à elle avant de prendre place. Il déposa ses papiers sur la table et adressa un mince sourire à la jeune femme.

« Bien, nous voici installé. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais revoir avec vous un certain nombre d'éléments qui nous ont menés jusqu'à votre présence ici. »

Abie se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. L'agent poursuivit.

« Merci. Pour commencer, nous allons vérifier votre état civil. Vous êtes Abigaïl Katherine Northman, fille unique de Cole Northman et de Carol Foster, tous deux décédés. Vous avez vingt cinq ans, vous vivez à Tucson, Arizona, vous êtes archiviste photographe à l'Institut de photographie et des arts graphiques de la même ville et vous êtes célibataire sans enfant. »

« Félicitations, agent Coulson. Je vous mets un A+. » Rétorqua Abie, un peu blasée de voir que comme elle le pensait, rien n'avait échappé à ces hommes. « Maintenant, auriez-vous, à votre tour, la courtoisie de m'éclairer sur votre identité et les raisons de cet enlèvement ? Même si je vous ai suivi de mon plein gré, quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… »

« Vous n'êtes absolument pas en état d'arrestation ou retenue contre votre gré, miss Northman. Dès que vous aurez répondu à mes quelques questions, un hélicoptère vous ramènera chez vous. Ce n'est qu'une formalité. »

« Si vous le dites… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Je vous en assure. Pour vous répondre, vous vous trouvez ici sur la base-mère du Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate, abrégé en SHIELD. Nous sommes une organisation gouvernementale secrète chargée, comme je vous l'ai brièvement expliqué sur la route, de la sécurité nationale, internationale et intra-terrestre. Si nous vous avons interpellé de façon aussi… cavalière dans le désert ce matin, vous vous doutez bien que c'est à cause de la présence de cet homme à vos côtés. Que savez-vous de lui ? »

« Depuis combien de temps m'espionnez-vous, agent Coulson ? » La question de la jeune femme sembla le surprendre.

« Vous devez comprendre, miss Northman, que l'individu qui se trouvait en votre compagnie, quoiqu'il ait pu vous raconter, est loin d'être un citoyen anodin. C'est un très dangereux criminel. Et pour vous répondre, nous ne vous espionnons pas. C'est lui que nous avons repéré sur une vidéosurveillance d'un magasin. » _Voilà où est notre erreur, alors…_ songea Abie. Coulson reprit. « Vous vous trouviez à ses côtés aussi nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour vous identifier et vous repérer. Nous sommes soulagés de voir qu'il ne semble pas avoir été violent avec vous. » Abie retint un rictus. _Non, il n'était pas exactement violent…_

« Que savez-vous de cet homme ? »

« Qu'il s'appelle Loki et il a un très mauvais caractère. » Son interlocuteur ne dissimula pas un air surpris.

« Et comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? »

« En discothèque. » Abie vit avec une intense satisfaction le visage de l'agent Coulson se décomposer.

« Ecoutez-moi, cher monsieur Coulson. Je sais que vous et les autres Men In Black n'allez certainement pas me raccompagner gentiment chez moi à la fin de la journée, pas après m'avoir amené ici, m'avoir expliqué ce qu'est le SHIELD et après la démonstration de force de ce matin en plein désert. Alors je ne sais pas si vous avez un neuraliseur comme dans les films avec Will Smith, mais je tiens juste à vous dire ceci. » Sur ce, elle se redressa et elle vit son interlocuteur se tendre imperceptiblement, comme sur la défensive.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais qui est Loki, d'où il vient, ce qu'il a fait il y a deux ans à New-York. Ce que vous, vous ne savez pas, c'est la raison de sa présence ici, et soyez assurés que je ne vous dirais rien à ce sujet, parce que quoi que vous en pensiez, cela ne vous concerne pas. Je consens juste à vous dire ceci : Loki ne représente plus aucun danger pour personne, sauf peut-être pour moi s'il persiste à inonder ma salle de bain le matin. »

Sur ce, elle se recala dans sa chaise et prit le temps de se saisir de son gobelet pour boire quelques gorgées, sous le regard stupéfait de l'agent.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit subitement.

Abie retint à grand peine un sursaut, et vit un homme de haute stature, imposant et la mine sévère, s'approcher d'elle. Noir de peau, borne, il ne semblait absolument pas aussi conciliant que l'agent Coulson et elle se ratatina un peu sur son siège.

L'homme prit place à côté de l'autre agent mais resta debout, bras croisés.

« Très bien, miss Northman, jouons franc-jeu. » clama-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Colonel Fury, je suppose. »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Comment diable cette maudite et insignifiante bonne femme connaissait autant de choses classées secret défense ?

« En personne. Bien, passons outre le fait que vous semblez être au parfum d'un nombre assez conséquent de dossiers confidentiels dont vous n'êtes même pas sensée être au courant, nous allons passer directement à la case vérité. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Abie Northman, modeste terrienne à qui on a gentiment confié la mission d'humaniser Loki. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire tous les jours. » Rétorqua Abie, qui voyait par la fenêtre que des nuages noirs et menaçants commençaient à envahir le ciel. _Parfait._

« Une simple humaine ? Pourquoi vous ? Qui désigne ce « on » qui vous a confié Loki ? »

« Oui, une simple humaine. Pour lui faire prendre conscience que notre espèce n'est pas aussi insignifiante qu'il n'y parait. Pourquoi moi ? Parce que ma cousine a estimé que j'étais la personne idéale. »

« Votre cousine ? » demanda Fury, surpris.

« Vous avez visiblement négligé un détail important concernant l'état-civil de mes parents, si un nom de famille n'a pas éveillé votre curiosité. » Railla Abie. A cet instant, elle vit un éclair déchirer le ciel, au loin. Elle sourit.

« Agent Coulson, rafraichissez moi la mémoire je vous prie. »

« Oui Monsieur. » A ces mots, l'agent fouilla dans le dossier et en sortit la première feuille, qu'il relu rapidement.

« Oh… Carol Foster… Foster, comme Jane Foster, je suppose ? Comment n'avons-nous pas fait le rapprochement… » Maugréa-t-il.

« Il y a autant de Foster aux USA que de champs de blé, agent Coulson… de plus, Miss Foster n'est qu'un civil consultant du SHIELD, pas de quoi nous alarmer. Nous allons cependant immédiatement la convoquer pour avoir des explications. Très bien miss Northman, et concernant ma troisième question ? » Fury s'était redressé, menaçant.

Abie tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pense que la personne la mieux à même de vous répondre, Colonel, devrait atterrir sur votre USS Entreprise **(1)** d'un instant à l'autre… »

A ces mots, une gerbe d'éclairs se fracassa tout autour de l'héliporteur, faisant trembler les vitres. Coulson se redressa d'un bond en laissant tomber sa chaise.

« Merde. » jura-t-il fort peu gracieusement. « C'est Thor. » conclut-t-il.

.

* * *

_._

_**(1)**__ : la réplique d'Abie au sujet de l'USS Entreprise fait bien évidemment référence au célèbre vaisseau amiral de la flotte dans Star-Trek. Perso, c'est à ça que m'a toujours fait pensé l'hélicarrier du SHIELD ^^_

_._

_Et voilà ! votre avis ? prochain chapitre lundi si tout va bien :)_

_._


	11. Chapitre 10

_Helo ladies... me revoilà mouhaha ! Oui, je sais, j'avais dit demain, mais demain j'ai des invités alors pleins de choses à faire et je m'en serais voulu de vous priver de la suite ^^_

_Désolé pour les plus canailles d'entre vous, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre... Mais il est fort probable que dans le prochain... * air angélique avec des cornes de diablotin * bon. Ok. Il est déjà écrit le chapitre 11, et en effet, ça chauffe un peu huhu. Gourgandines !_

_Sur ce... Je vous offre, pêle-mêle : un dieu du Tonnerre remonté, sa fiancée en alerte, une assistante amoureuse de Captain America, Captain America, de nouveaux agents du SHIELD, un Tony Stark en forme, un moineau colérique, un labyrinthe volant ET des muffins. Voilà._

_Et évidemment..._

_Les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^_

_. _

_Et zou !_

.

* * *

.

Le Dieu du tonnerre avait fait une arrivée fracassante, et c'était peu dire. Il avait littéralement défoncé l'esplanade d'atterrissage de l'héliporteur en apparaissant subitement entre deux éclairs, comme propulsé par un canon, éjectant des plaques de béton et d'asphalte sous le choc de son arrivée.

Faisant tournoyer Mjölnir, il avait exigé de parler à l'ami Fury qui ne devait plus trop être son ami d'ailleurs, vu les circonstances de son débarquement.

Mais reprenons depuis le début.

.

Quand Abie avait enclenché le système d'alarme de sa chevalière, son jumeau placé dans la montre de Jane Foster s'était immédiatement mis en marche, laissant échapper des bips plaintifs. Leur petit complexe de recherches, financé par le SHIELD, se trouvait quelque part dans le sud du Kansas. Paniquée – elle avait eu sa cousine au téléphone la veille, qui lui avait assurée que tout se passait à merveille, au plus grand étonnement de la scientifique -, la jeune femme se saisit de son téléphone pour appeler sa cousine, sans succès. Elle délaissa l'écran de son ordinateur sur lequel s'affichaient de complexes calculs pour se précipiter vers une petite valise qui contenait une tablette tactile. Jane sortit l'engin de sa housse et l'alluma : aussitôt, une carte s'afficha à l'écran. L'émetteur d'Abie était équipé d'une balise GPS haute précision –estampillée Stark Industries – et permettait à sa cousine de la localiser rapidement. A sa grande surprise, le signal n'émettait pas de Tucson, mais une trentaine de kilomètres au nord, aux frontières du désert. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là bas ? Tremblante, elle renouvela sa tentative d'appel. Elle tomba immédiatement sur le répondeur. Persévérante, elle continua de tenter de la joindre, sans plus de résultat. La scientifique sentit la panique la gagner. Darcy, son assistante qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du petit labo, s'en aperçut et la rejoignit.

« Eh Jane, mais il se passe quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Une catastrophe. Elle ne répond pas. Mon dieu j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! » S'écria Jane.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Darcy, vas vite chercher l'émetteur ! »

« L'émetteur ? »

« Mais oui enfin ! L'émetteur ! Avec un grand E, tu sais, celui pour joindre… Enfin tu vois ! »

« Oh… » Répondit Darcy, comprenant soudain. « Des soucis avec ta mission top secrète de secrète ? Ok, ok ! » Concéda la jeune femme en voyant sa chef au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle sortit précipitamment du labo pour se diriger vers le bureau de Jane, situé deux portes plus loin. Sans hésitation, elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire du bureau, souleva une pile de papiers et de dossiers et en sortit une boite à chaussures cartonnée, avant de revenir en courant dans le labo. Jane était toujours accrochée à son téléphone, sans succès.

Darcy, cérémonieuse, lui tendit la boite dont elle se saisit frénétiquement. L'ouvrant, elle en sortit une sorte de minuscule parabole pliable ainsi qu'un smartphone et une sorte de clavier d'ordinateur miniature relié à plusieurs fils.

La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre et posa le système sur le bord de la fenêtre, alluma le smartphone et y brancha le clavier. Pianotant son mot de passe, elle patienta quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité avant que le téléphone ne se déverrouille. Elle saisit alors une suite de chiffres et de lettres, formant une complexe formule de calcul, en réalité les coordonnées qu'elle avait elle-même calibrées pour envoyer un signal par delà l'univers et les mondes, via une fréquence bien précise. Un message que seul un émetteur similaire au sien, dans un espace-temps différent de celui de la Terre, pouvait capter. L'émetteur qu'elle avait remis à Thor.

Il avait fallu une heure à l'Asgardien pour répondre à son message, comme elle le lui avait appris. Il lui fallu encore une heure supplémentaire pour se rendre sur Terre. Ils avaient convenu qu'en cas d'urgence, le Dieu de la Foudre tâcherait d'atterrir au plus proche de sa position et se débrouillerait pour trouver une cabine téléphonique pour appeler Jane, grâce à la monnaie terrienne qu'elle lui avait remise lors de sa dernière visite.

Quand son téléphone sonna affichant un numéro inconnu, elle se jeta sur le combiné.

« Thor, c'est affreux elle ne répond pas ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Calme-toi ma douce ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe ! » Exigea Thor d'un ton inquiet à l'autre bout du fil.

« Où es-tu ? » questionna la jeune scientifique en tentant de retrouver son calme.

« Et bien… Si j'en crois le panneau situé au dessus de ce téléphone, je suis dans l'Etat du Missouri. Est-ce loin de ta contrée ou de celle de cousine Abie ? »

Jane ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Au moins, tu es en Amérique… Abie a enclenché son alarme il y a trois heures, son téléphone est éteint elle ne répond pas ! D'après le GPS, elle se déplace, mais c'est bizarre… Elle traverse des obstacles du genre, montagnes, habitations… C'est complètement ridicule et pourtant. il faut faire quelque chose, je… mais… »

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? »

Jane avait les yeux rivés à l'écran.

« Le signal s'est immobilisé. Il indique qu'elle se trouve à neuf mille mètres d'altitude. » affirma-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Quoi ? Elle est en avion ? » S'exclama Darcy, complètement perdue et ne sachant absolument pas de quoi ni de qui parlait Jane, mais désireuse de ne pas être en reste.

« Ce n'est pas un avion, c'est immobile. Je crois que je sais ce que… Merde ! Comment ils ont fait pour les retrouver ?! » Jura-t-elle.

« Jane ? » questionna la voix de Thor, inquiet.

« Je crois que je viens de comprendre… Thor, mon chéri, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu ailles chercher ton frère et ma cousine toi-même. »

« J'y compte bien ! Mais où sont-ils ? »

« Quelque part au dessus du ciel du Nouveau-Mexique. Et je parie qu'il s'agit de l'héliporteur du SHIELD. »

.

Après avoir ordonné à Thor de ne pas tout détruire et de l'attendre avant de faire une bêtise sur place, Jane se tourna vers Darcy.

« Très bien. Toi qui voulais revoir ce siiiii séduisant Captain America, prépare ta valise, tu as cinq minutes. Nous allons rendre visite à nos employeurs du Gouvernement. »

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel mais se précipita néanmoins jusqu'à sa chambre pour fourrer quelques vêtements et sa trousse de toilette dans un sac de voyage, tandis que Jane faisait de même. Le problème avec le SHIELD, c'est qu'on ne savait jamais vraiment quand on y mettait les pieds, et encore moins quand on en ressortait. Autant prévoir du linge de rechange… Une fois leurs bagages prêts, Jane composa un nouveau numéro sur son portable.

« Bonjour. Jane Foster, consultant civil scientifique, code d'identification 124XP45Z-E. Je souhaite immédiatement être mise en relation avec la sous-directrice Hill je vous prie. Oui, c'est urgent. J'ai un code prioritaire si vous insistez ! bien. Je patiente oui, je ne vais pas raccrocher alors que je suis pressée, espèce d'idiot ! » Jane fulminait, sous le regard amusé de Darcy, son sac à la main.

« La vache ! Tu fais pas rigoler quand tu t'énerves après un agent secret au téléphone ! »

Jane mis sa main sur le combiné.

« Ce n'est pas un agent, c'est juste un standardiste un peu trop zélé ! » Elle reprit la conversation. « Allô ? Maria ? Bonjour, c'est Jane Foster… Oui, je sais mais je vous aurais pas dérangé si c'était pas urgent… Je me doute bien que vous êtes très occupée, c'est la raison de mon appel. Oui. Quoi ? Non ! J'exige de venir immédiatement ! J'ai des explications très intéressantes à vous fournir. Non je n'attendrais pas un rendez-vous ! Bon sang Maria je sais que vous détenez Loki ! … Exactement. Très bien. A tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha sous le regard interloqué de Darcy.

« Alors ? »

« Alors dans moins d'une heure, un hélico va se poser sur le toit du labo. » Elle souriait, nerveuse.

« J'espère que d'ici là, ton divin fiancé n'aura pas assommé tout le personnel du SHIELD à grands coups de mioum-mioum… » Ricana la jeune assistante.

.

* * *

.

Pour l'heure, Abie se trouvait dans une autre pièce de cet espèce de vaisseau. Cette fois, elle ressemblait plus à une salle de réunion qu'à une geôle d'interrogatoire. Face à elle se tenait très droite et la mine sévère la sculpturale rousse qui les avait interpellé dans le désert. L'agent Romanoff, avait dit Loki. L'espionne la regardait fixement, son regard glacial posé sur elle, semblant la sonder. A ses côtés, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur se trouvait son camarade, l'archer. Lui l'ignorait la plupart du temps même s'il risquait un regard curieux de temps à autre.

Mais les personnes qui retenaient le plus l'attention d'Abie étaient sans aucun doute Iron-Man – enfin, Tony Stark, puisqu'il ne portait plus son armure – et Captain America qui se trouvait à ses côtés, clairement identifiable à sa combinaison aux couleurs patriotiques, son bouclier posé négligemment contre le pied de la table. Ce dernier affichait un air plutôt affable, et cela rassura un peu la jeune femme. Enfin, un dernier homme, brun et à la mine inquiète, se tenait en retrait. L'agent Coulson classait des papiers sur un coin de la grande table. La verrière, qui illuminait la salle, laissait voir un ciel de nouveau parfaitement bleu, puisque Thor avait vraisemblablement accepté de se calmer. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs absent de la pièce et la jeune femme le regretta, car si elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire quasiment pas l'Asgardien, il représentait assurément son seul soutien dans cette assemblée qui ne tarderait pas à lui devenir hostile, elle le sentait. Malgré tout… la jeune femme jubilait. Elle était entourée par la quasi-totalité des Avengers, au sein de leur base secrète. N'importe qui aurait payé très cher pour avoir sa place !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Abie se redressa, anxieuse.

Elle vit avec surprise – et soulagement – entrer Jane, accompagnée de Thor qui avait une main protectrice posée dans son dos. Sans s'embarrasser de saluer le reste de l'assemblée, la scientifique se précipita vers sa cousine qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

« Oh Abie, j'étais si inquiète ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui se passe, si tu savais ! »

« C'est rien Jane, sérieusement. Je n'ai rien, personne ne m'a tapé dessus, tout va bien. » Tenta d'ironiser Abie, nettement plus rassurée que précédemment. Thor s'avança également.

« Bonjour cousine Abie ! Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir mis dans un tel embarras. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout cela sera réglé de façon heureuse, soyez-en sûre ! » Sur ce, il se tourna vers l'assemblée et se précipita vers ses co-équipiers.

« Amis Stark, Rogers, Barton, Banner ! Dame Natasha ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » Sans attendre, il se jeta sur ses amis en leur assénant de vigoureuses et viriles tapes dans le dos et se fendit d'un gracieux baisemain auprès de la Veuve Noire, qui lui sourit, amusée. Il serra fermement la main du « Fils de Coul » et se tourna à nouveau vers Abie.

« Je me porte garant que vous ne serez en aucun cas maltraitée par les personnes ici présentes. Ce sont tous de valeureux guerriers et en aucun cas des tourmenteurs de dames. »

« Je n'en doute pas… merci de votre prévenance Thor. » répondit Abie, se retenant de rire en avisant le célébrissime Tony Stark arborer une disgracieuse grimace en imitant Thor dans le dos du dieu, avant que Steve Rogers ne lui assène une tape sur le bras pour le faire cesser. L'ambiance se refroidit considérablement alors que le colonel Fury pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, accompagnée d'une femme que Thor salua comme étant Dame Maria, Jane murmurant à l'oreille d'Abie qu'il s'agissait de la sous-directrice du SHIELD.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

.

* * *

.

Le colonel Fury s'approcha de la table, autour de laquelle tous avaient pris place, arborant des mines sérieuses. Abie se ratatina sur son siège, angoissée. Heureusement que Jane se trouvait à ses côtés… Bien que la scientifique ne semblait pas vraiment plus valeureuse que sa cousine. Thor avait déposé une main réconfortante sur la sienne comme pour enjoindre sa fiancée à la tranquillité. L'amour que dégageaient ces deux là aurait fait sourire Abie en d'autres circonstances et cela la replongea brutalement à repenser à sa relation avec Loki. Loki qui avait changé ces derniers temps. Toujours aussi hautain et arrogant, mais parfois plus enclin à une sorte de tendresse à son égard. Loki qui était enfermé quelque part sur ce paquebot volant, et qui ne devait certainement pas être de bonne humeur… La jeune femme s'assombrit.

« Bien. » Commença Fury. « Je vous présente Miss Abigaïl Northman, la jeune femme qui accompagnait Loki lors de son arrestation. Miss, je ne vous présente évidemment ni votre cousine, ni Thor que vous semblez connaître. A votre droite se tiennent les agents Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff. Vous aurez sans doute reconnu le détestable Tony Stark – celui-ci lâcha un « eh ! » de protestation dont le colonel ne tint pas compte – le capitaine Steve Rogers plus connu sous le nom de Captain America, et enfin le docteur Bruce Banner. A ma gauche, Maria Hill, sous-directrice, et l'agent Coulson, officier de liaison avec les Avengers. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, auriez-vous l'obligeance, tous les trois, de nous éclairer à propos de la présence de Loki sur notre planète ? » Il darda son unique œil, perçant et menaçant, sur Thor, n'attendant visiblement pas de réponse de la part des deux jeunes femmes.

Celui-ci se redressa fièrement sans se laisser impressionner par le regard inquisiteur de l'homme.

« Dirigeant Fury, j'admets avoir commis une erreur. » à ces mots, la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils.

« Oui, j'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas vous avoir mis dans la confidence. Cependant, niez-vous que vous n'auriez pas agi de façon radicale voire violente, à l'écoute de la décision de mon père, le divin Odin, au sujet de mon frère ? »

« Quelle était cette décision ? » Questionna calmement Fury.

« Mon frère a été privé de toute magie, de tout pouvoir. Déchu de son rang divin et relevé de son titre de prince d'Asgard. C'est tel un simple et ordinaire humain qu'il a été envoyé sur Midgard, afin de vivre en exil le temps qu'il plaira au Père de Toute Chose. Vu son mépris de l'espèce humaine, se voir obligé de vivre parmi vous, privé de tout moyen de faire du mal, voilà une punition adaptée au caractère de mon frère. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas concevable de l'abandonner ainsi à son sort sur Midgard, et sans surveillance. J'ai donc demandé à ma tendre dame Jane si elle connaissait quelqu'un adapté à ce genre de… mission. Elle m'a chaudement recommandée sa cousine Abie, et je dois reconnaître qu'au vu des rapports réguliers que la damoiselle nous a fait, les progrès de mon frère sont indéniables. »

Fury darda son œil unique sur la jeune femme en question.

« Excusez ma perplexité, miss Northman, mais que saviez-vous de tout ceci exactement lorsque vous avez accepté cette ridicule mission ? »

« Ce que j'avais à en savoir, c'est-à-dire le strict minimum. »

« Au vu de ce que vous connaissez au sujet de notre organisation, permets-moi d'en douter. »

« Ah, Fury, mais laissez donc cette pauvre fille tranquille ! Est-ce qu'elle a l'air diabolique ? ou sous l'emprise de Loki ? Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'a pas les yeux fluos comme les avait Legolas la dernière fois qu'on a eu l'occasion de voir Tête de Bouc. Sans rancune hein Clint. » Ajouta Tony à l'attention de l'agent Barton qui grognait dans son coin. « Non moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, et je suis persuadé que c'est le cas, c'est si cette charmante demoiselle s'envoie en l'air avec l'autre gothique. »

A ces mots, Abie devint rouge comme une tomate et Steve abattit un poing rageur sur la tête du milliardaire en le traitant d'abruti pervers. Jane avait baissé la tête pour réfréner un rire et elle vit la Veuve Noire faire de même. Fury semblait passablement agacé par la tournure légère que prenait la réunion et frappa du poing sur la table.

« Ça suffit ! Stark, épargnez nous vos sarcasmes ! En ce moment même, Loki est sous bonne garde et solidement entravé dans une cellule de l'héliporteur. »

« Aussi solidement que la dernière fois, c'est ça ? » hasarda Bruce, bras croisés.

« Il semblerait, docteur Banner, qu'au moins Thor a raison sur un point : Loki est parfaitement humain et inoffensif. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment tenté d'opposer de résistance et se trouve actuellement immobilisé et bâillonné. » A ces mots, Thor se redressa, l'air menaçant.

« J'ose espérer pour vous, dirigeant Fury, qu'aucun mal n'a été fait à mon frère. Je vous ai affirmé qu'il était sans danger, aussi il n'est pas nécessaire de le molester, ou vous en répondrez devant mon père. » Gronda-t-il. Jane posa une main apaisante sur son bras et Thor se radoucit avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

« Votre père n'a pas jugé utile de nous informer de son plan ! Admettons que Loki n'ait pas été aussi inoffensif que vous l'affirmez ? Personne n'a oublié la pagaille semée au Nouveau-Mexique et encore moins à New-York ! »

Stark ajouta quelque chose à propos de sa tour et Banner leva les yeux au ciel. Natasha semblait passablement s'ennuyer et Barton ruminait dans son coin en serrant et desserrant les poings. Abie en eut assez et se leva, provoquant rapidement le silence et attirant le regard de tous.

« Loki vit chez moi depuis cinq mois. Comme vous le voyez, je me porte parfaitement bien. Oui, il a un caractère effroyable. Oui, il m'a insulté, menacé, fait tourner en bourrique. Mais à aucun moment il n'a essayé de fuir, ni d'attenter à ma vie, ni même de comploter quoique ce soit. Je dirais même qu'il progresse tout doucement et devient moins… chiant. » Conclut la jeune femme. Elle entendit clairement Tony Stark murmurer – enfin, façon de parler – à Steve « ils couchent ensembles j'en suis sûr. » et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je veux voir mon frère. » exigea Thor d'une voix posée.

« Je vais devoir réfléchir à votre demande. »

« C'est tout réfléchi. Ou vous me laissez voir mon frère, ou je vous retire la confiance d'Asgard et tout le soutien que cela sous-entend. »

Fury considéra un instant le géant blond qui lui tenait tête, l'air pensif.

« Ai-je le choix… » Grommela-t-il finalement en adressant un signe de tête à Coulson qui se leva. « Agent Hill. Veuillez donner l'ordre de transférer le prisonnier dans la cellule de confinement. Non menotté. » Thor se leva à son tour et contre toute attente, tendit la main à Abie.

« Vous venez avec moi. Et c'est non négociable. » Ajouta le dieu à l'attention du directeur du SHIELD.

Abie se saisit fermement de la chaude main de l'Asgardien, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, et ils suivirent l'agent Coulson en quittant la pièce, Fury sur leurs talons.

.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que cette jeune femme ait réussi à s'attirer la sympathie de Loki. » Lança Steve à l'assemblée. « Même si vous auriez du nous en parler, miss Foster. Vous devriez savoir que nous ne disons pas tout à Fury… Mais si réellement vous dites vrai, votre cousine peut sans doute apporter à Loki la même sérénité que vous avez apportée à Thor. Était-ce votre idée lorsque vous lui avez demandé d'accomplir cette mission de repentance ? » Questionna le Captain à l'attention de Jane. Celle-ci baissa les yeux, un peu gênée.

« Non, ce n'était pas mon intention. J'avoue y avoir songé, mais ça n'était pas le but premier qui m'a motivé. Juste qu'Abie est… c'est une personne formidable, elle a un réel don avec les personnes au caractère tel que Loki. Elle l'a d'ailleurs employé pendant plusieurs années en aidant dans un centre de réinsertion carcérale. Mais je pense que vous vous faites des idées, Tony. S'il s'était passé quoique ce soit de… euh, enfin… de relationnel entre eux, Abie me l'aurait dit. » Conclut Jane à l'attention du milliardaire.

« Au moindre faux pas, je lui plante une flèche dans l'œil. » grinça Clint. « A lui, pas à elle ! » ajouta l'archer en voyant l'air inquiet de la scientifique.

« On a plus qu'à prendre patience… » Résuma Banner en vidant son verre d'eau.

.

* * *

.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à arpenter de longs couloirs grouillant d'agents ou de personnels civils en blouses blanches, en tenue de combat ou en uniforme, après avoir pris deux ou trois ascenseurs et s'être servi une dizaine de fois de son badge pour déverrouiller des portes, l'agent Coulson et ses deux visiteurs se trouvèrent enfin dans un des niveaux inférieurs de la structure volante. Ils parvinrent finalement devant une imposante porte vitrée extrêmement épaisse, gardée par deux agents. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent en reconnaissant Coulson et tous trois pénétrèrent dans la pièce. A l'intérieur se trouvaient encore quatre agents, les yeux rivés sur le cube de verre au centre de la pièce.

C'était une structure transparente d'environ trois mètres de cotés sur trois de haut, un cube parfait au centre duquel se trouvait une petite couchette, une chaise et une bouteille d'eau. Sur la chaise se tenait Loki, calé contre une des parois de verre, les bras derrière la nuque dans une posture détendue qui ne collait pas avec la gravité de la situation. Coulson ne s'approcha pas de la paroi, restant contre la porte.

« Vous m'excuserez, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu cet homme, il a planté son sceptre dans mon ventre et je n'ai du la vie sauve qu'à un miracle. Je ne porte donc aucune sympathie pour lui et préfère ne pas m'approcher. »

Thor acquiesça et Abie le suivit, restant dissimulée derrière lui. Ils firent les cinq ou six pas les séparant du cube vitré et Thor posa la main sur la paroi.

« Mon frère… Tu me vois désolé de cette situation. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela sera vite arrangé. »

Loki releva la tête et darda sur le grand blond un regard froid, cependant dépourvu de haine.

« Tiens, je me demandais quand tu ferais ton apparition de sauveur de l'humanité. » Thor ne releva pas et s'écarta, révélant au dieu déchu la présence d'Abie. Loki eut le mérite de paraître surpris.

« Ils ne t'ont pas enfermé ? Tu m'en vois ravi. Je déteste que l'on touche à mes affaires. » Abie leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Je prendrais ça comme un compliment… »

« S'en était un. »

« Et bien tu vas devoir faire des progrès. »

« Oh voyons très chère, où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? »

« Il est resté quelque part dans le fin fond du désert d'Arizona, tu sais, au moment où des mecs armés ont pointé leurs fusils sur nous ! »

Loki afficha une grimace ressemblant à un sourire amusé, et Thor, ébahi, portait ses yeux de l'un à l'autre. Que se tramait-il entre son frère et cette si gentille midgardienne ?

« Quel est le plan ? » questionna Loki, redevenant sérieux en reprenant les mots d'Abie le matin même.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tout dépendra d'eux. » Répondit-elle tristement.

« Et de moi. » Ajouta Thor, se redressant. « Il n'est pas question que tu restes ici traité comme un vulgaire criminel. »

« Pourtant, c'est dans une pièce similaire à celle-ci que tu m'as laissé croupir, sans la possibilité de parler, pendant près de deux ans, mon frère… l'as-tu oublié ? » grinça Loki, une étincelle furieuse illuminant ses yeux verts. Le regard de Thor s'éclaira en entendant le dieu déchu l'appeler « mon frère ».

« Non, je n'ai rien oublié. Je regrette seulement les circonstances qui t'ont amené à te retrouver en cellule. Cependant, tu ne peux nier qu'à présent, la situation s'est nettement améliorée, non ? »

« Certes. » Concéda Loki à la surprise de son frère adoptif. Abie décida d'interrompre le dialogue entre les deux hommes et s'approcha de la vitre, posant sa main sur l'épaisse paroi. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de plonger ses yeux dans les émeraudes du dieu déchu.

Thor garda également le silence et observa son frère. Il aurait juré voir une expression affectueuse envahir ses traits alors qu'il dévisageait la jeune midgardienne. Se pouvait-il que Jane ait eu raison ? Loki se reprit et détourna les yeux, regardant à nouveau Thor.

« Je voudrais parler avec Abigaïl. Seul. » Il baissa la tête pour lancer un regard clairement menaçant à l'agent Coulson, qui se raidit. Thor pivota vers lui.

« Allons, fils de Coul. Après tout, cette prison est toute de verre, si la moindre chose se passe, elle ne nous échappera pas. » L'agent soupira et avisa la jeune femme, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Vous avez deux minutes. » il tourna les talons, Thor à sa suite et referma la porte, gardant son regard perçant rivé sur eux à travers la vitre épaisse.

Abie avait gardé la main sur la vitre et son regard posé sur lui. Loki se redressa et s'approcha. Il se doutait bien que le moindre de leurs mots devaient être épiés et enregistrés, mais néanmoins il parla doucement.

« Comme je le supposais, tu disposais d'un moyen de prévenir ta charmante cousine et mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? » Abie baissa les yeux sur sa main, où trônait sa chevalière. Loki afficha un mince sourire.

« Astucieux. C'était dans l'hypothèse où m'aurais pris l'envie de t'égorger, je suppose ? »

La jeune femme grimaça.

« Un simple merci suffirait, tu sais. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ? » L'interrompit Loki, redevenu sérieux.

« Je… parce que. » conclut Abie, se sentant rougir. Elle baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus l'intensité de son regard.

« Tiens donc… » Répondit Loki, une légère note d'amusement dans la voix. « Mais notre petite idiote préférée serait-elle bêtement tombée amoureuse de notre divine personne ? »

La légèreté teintée d'ironie avec laquelle il venait de prononcer ces mots firent plus mal à Abie qu'elle ne le pensait, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

« C'est… touchant. » ajouta Loki, un peu moins cynique.

« Bien. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. » Répondit la jeune femme sans relever la tête et se détournant de lui, décidée à quitter rapidement ce lieu devenu oppressant.

« Tu sais Abigaïl, je pense qu'au final c'est toi qui as gagné. »

Elle fit volte-face, surprise. Loki la dévisageait d'un air neutre mais elle pouvait voir, dans ses yeux, une sorte de tendresse nouvelle et cela lui fit presque peur, parce que c'était bien trop inhabituel dans son regard.

« Je te demande pardon ? » répondit la jeune femme.

« Ce stupide pari. Tu gagnes si tu parvenais à faire en sorte qu'au moins une chose, sur cette maudite planète, se révèle digne d'attiser mon intérêt, et de mériter mon respect. Tu y es semble-t-il parvenu. » Acheva Loki, son regard désormais brûlant glissant sur elle.

La jeune femme sentit ses sens s'embraser et devina que ses joues devaient avoir revêtu une teinte carmine. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête pour se subtiliser à sa vue et rebroussa chemin. La porte s'ouvrit devant elle et devant elle, l'agent Coulson, visiblement surpris et Thor, intrigué, ne pipèrent mot. Loki s'adressa à son frère.

« Thanos n'a pas dit son dernier mot, tu sais. Je sens sa présence devenir de plus en plus oppressante ces derniers mois. Je pense que Père et toi avez fait une erreur en me menant sur Midgard, parce qu'il a promis de venir me chercher pour me punir de mon échec. Si j'étais toi, je conseillerai à ta bande de super-héros de se tenir prêts… » Il inclina la tête, signifiant la fin de leur entretien. La porte se verrouilla et ils reprirent tous trois le chemin de la salle de réunion.

.

« Miss Northman ? » questionna l'homme en noir alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un des ascenseurs.

« Oui agent Coulson ? »

« Pensez-vous, en toute objectivité, que Loki puisse faire amende honorable ? »

« J'en suis convaincue. » répondit la jeune femme, le regard dans le vide. L'agent acquiesça silencieusement et ils émergèrent vers la surface de la plateforme.

.

* * *

_._

_Voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui..._

_Mardi ou mercredi, la suite ! en attendant, je ne dirais pas non pour avoir votre avis :D_

_._


	12. Chapitre 11

_La suite, la suite ! * clap clap clap *_

_Chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre 11, tout beau tout frais ! Beaucoup de blabla, peu d'action, un peu de lemon pour la forme, des agents du SHIELD, Darcy qui traque Steve Rogers, Fury en furie (ben quoi ?) et un Loki en forme..._

_Bien évidemment, il va de soi que les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^_

_._

_Et hue dada !_

_._

* * *

.

L'agence n'avait pas voulu la laisser repartir avant de se prononcer sur son sort et surtout celui de Loki. La jeune femme en avait été étonnée. Elle aurait pensé que sitôt la situation clarifiée concernant le dieu déchu, on allait gentiment et fermement lui dire qu'ils prenaient le relai, et la pousser à rentrer chez elle sans faire d'histoire. Bien évidemment, elle ne se serait pas laissé faire, mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme cela. L'agent Coulson, toujours affable, lui avait expliqué que le Directeur Fury devait s'entretenir avec le Conseil de Direction du SHIELD avant de prendre une décision finale. Il lui avait également laissé sous-entendre que Thor avait été très insistant quant à la nécessité de sa présence auprès de son turbulent frère cadet. Enfin, il lui avait signifié que pour des raisons évidentes, elle devait rester à bord de l'appareil jusqu'à la prise d'une décision, le lendemain.

On lui avait donc affecté une minuscule cabine comme celles que l'on pouvait trouver à bord des paquebots de plaisance, d'à peine deux mètres sur trois, composée d'une banquette surplombée d'une penderie, d'un minuscule lavabo, d'une tablette avec une étagère et d'un tabouret. On lui avait apporté un plateau repas au goût insipide et une ou deux revues et rendu son sac de vêtements, elle avait donc pu se changer. Mais on lui avait refusé l'accès à son téléphone portable. La jeune femme avait donc tué le temps en remplissant les sudokus des périodiques et s'était finalement endormie, songeuse et inquiète.

L'aube l'avait tiré de son lit lorsque de lumineux rayons de soleil avaient transpercé l'obscurité par le minuscule hublot de sa cabine. Elle s'était rafraichie de son mieux dans le petit lave-main et finalement, un agent était venu la chercher vers huit heures pour la conduire à la cafétéria du vaisseau. L'homme, en silence, l'avait menée jusqu'à une table à l'écart où se trouvaient déjà Jane, un gobelet de café à la main, et Thor, une montagne d'assiettes en plastique vides devant lui, en train de dévorer avec un plaisir évident une pile de muffins. Jane n'avait pas su lui dire quel sort lui serait réservé, elle-même étant confiné dans une cabine un peu plus grande, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle du prince d'Asgard. Il s'était offusqué que sa dame n'ait pas le droit d'en sortir sans autorisation mais Fury leur avait rappelé qu'ils se trouvaient sur un navire de guerre et que des civils n'étaient pas autorisé à y divaguer à leur aise. Le dieu n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à cela.

Après le petit déjeuner, Abie avait été reconduite à sa cabine en attendant le bon vouloir des instances dirigeantes et cela commençait à la mettre de fort mauvaise humeur.

Elle n'avait pas recroisé d'autres Avengers depuis, et même Jane avait disparu. Le soleil inondait à présent sa cabine, haut dans le ciel pur et son ventre émis un grondement de protestation, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait mangé qu'un petit muffin desséché au petit déjeuner.

On frappa alors à la porte et l'agent Coulson entra, suivi de Jane, qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Très bien miss Northman, j'ai enfin une réponse à vous apporter. »

Abie hocha la tête à son attention alors qu'il l'invitait à se lever d'un geste de la main pour les suivre. Ils prirent un ascenseur qui les mena vers le pont supérieur et se dirigèrent vers la même salle d'interrogatoire où Abie s'était retrouvée la veille. L'agent Coulson, gentleman, céda la place aux deux jeunes femmes pour qu'elles entrent dans la pièce et il referma la porte avant de les rejoindre autour de la table.

« Nous voilà installés. Miss, deux options s'offrent à vous, même si je pense déjà savoir laquelle de ces propositions vous choisirez. La première consiste à laisser le SHIELD prendre la mainmise totale sur cette… histoire, et vous permet de reprendre le cours de votre vie, moyennant un contrat de confidentialité sur notre organisation accompagné d'un substantiel bénéfice financier pour vous inciter au silence. La seconde vous autorise à poursuivre votre… travail sur la personnalité de notre déplaisant invité, mais avec l'obligation de demeurer en résidence surveillée au sein d'une des structures civiles du SHIELD. A ce titre, vous prenez le statut de civil collaborateur, au même titre que miss Foster ici présente. Vous ne serez pas libre de vos mouvements ni de vos décisions, soumise à une obligation de rapports réguliers sur les progrès de notre… repenti, et bien évidemment, vous serez étroitement surveillée, pour votre sécurité comme la nôtre. »

Etonnée, la jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant, méditant sur cette étrange proposition. L'agent Coulson sembla deviner son scepticisme et il s'inclina vers elle en baissant le ton.

« Je ne vous cache pas qu'à l'origine, le colonel Fury souhaitait vous expédier manu militari chez vous et s'occuper d'enterrer Loki au fin fond d'une cellule. Je pense que les menaces formulées par Thor lui ont parues suffisamment sérieuses pour être prises en considération… D'autre part, il semblerait que malgré son aversion pour Loki, Stark vous ait pris en affection et a fait front avec Thor. Le docteur Banner a bien évidemment émis un avis favorable dans le même sens. Alors, au vu de la protection que vous offrent vos nouveaux amis, je vous conseille d'accepter la seconde proposition. » Il se redressa et lissa un pan de sa veste de costume.

Abie adressa un regard à Jane qui souriait et finalement hocha la tête.

« Très bien, Agent Coulson. J'accepte votre seconde proposition, à une seule condition. »

« S'il est dans mon pouvoir d'y accéder… »

« Je refuse tout espionnage, vidéo ou audio. Vous pouvez venir me visiter dix fois par jour et me téléphoner toutes les heures si ça vous chante, mais j'aimerais pouvoir prendre ma douche en paix et manger sans avoir l'impression d'être dans The Truman Show. » Coulson grimaça mais se reprit.

« Je vais faire mon possible, miss Northman. » Il la salua ainsi que Jane et dirigea vers la porte.

« L'agent Bersek, que vous connaissez déjà, va vous mener jusqu'au pont principal pour rejoindre le Directeur Fury. Je vous rejoindrais là bas un peu plus tard. » Conclut l'agent en ouvrant la porte et invitant son subalterne à entrer.

Bersek demanda poliment aux deux cousines de bien vouloir le suivre et ils firent une nouvelle fois tout un trajet digne d'un labyrinthe dans l'immense structure.

Ils parvinrent finalement sur le pont, et entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, la même que la veille. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà Fury et une partie des Avengers. Abie nota que l'espionne et Captain America n'étaient pas présents. L'agent les fit entrer et se retira lorsque son supérieur prit le relai.

« Ah, mesdemoiselles. Si vous voulez bien prendre place, ça ne sera pas long. » Demanda Fury, la mine impassible.

Abie vit Tony Stark lui faire un clin d'œil discret. A ces côtés, le docteur Banner lui sourit aimablement même s'il semblait mal à l'aise en cet endroit. L'archer les ignora royalement, se contentant de regarder dehors, ses yeux d'un bleu métallique dans le vague.

« Très bien. Coulson m'a fait part de votre décision, et bien que je la désapprouve, elle a également été validée par le Conseil de Direction de notre organisation. La résidence à laquelle vous allez être conduit dans l'après-midi se trouve quelque part au Kansas. Nous avons pris soin de sélectionner un lieu rigoureusement peu peuplé afin d'éviter tout risque potentiel. Vous serez en liaison quatre fois par jour, à heures fixes, avec un de nos agents. Inutile de lui détailler le contenu de votre assiette lui dire que tout se passe comme prévu suffira. Nous avons mis en place un système de codification d'alerte, dans le cas où Loki tenterait de s'en prendre à vous ou de vous menacer. »

« Il ne me menacera pas. » Objecta Abie calmement. Fury croisa les mains dans le dos.

« Nous ne prenons jamais de risques, miss Northman, et accréditer cette mission est déjà à la limite de ce que je suis en mesure de tolérer. Donc, un système de codification d'alerte sera mis en place. A chaque communication avec l'agent de liaison, celui-ci vous donnera, avant de raccrocher, un mot à priori banal mais qui pourra vous servir à l'avertir d'une menace lors de l'appel suivant. »

« Dans le genre ''Bonne journée miss, brocoli et à dans trois heures !'' C'est ça ? »

Elle vit une sorte de grimace s'afficher furtivement sur le visage sévère du Directeur du SHIELD.

« Quelque chose du genre. Ce mot est suffisamment anodin pour ne pas être soupçonné, mais suffisamment particulier dans la conversation pour qu'il ne soit pas possible à l'agent d'avoir un doute. Donc, si l'agent de liaison vous donne le mot 'brocoli' à seize heures, et qu'à dix neuf heures vous placez ce mot dans la conversation, celui-ci saura que quelque chose cloche et enverra la cavalerie. »

« Autrement dit, nous. » Crut bon de préciser Stark, à moitié allongé dans sa chaise et les pieds sur la table. Fury darda sur lui son unique œil à la lueur désapprobatrice mais poursuivit à l'attention d'Abie.

« Vous serez sans doute ravie d'apprendre que le laboratoire de recherches de miss Foster se trouvant à une quarantaine de miles de votre future résidence, celle-ci sera autorisée à vous rendre visite. » La jeune scientifique afficha un sourire ravie et se redressa, joyeuse.

« Sachant que miss Lewis écoute présentement à la porte, je présume qu'il est inutile de lui préciser que sa présence n'était au départ pas souhaitée mais j'imagine qu'il serait illusoire de l'empêcher de vous accompagner, miss Foster… » Fury soupira d'agacement et effectivement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et l'agent Bersek, embarrassé – est-ce qu'il _rougissait_ ? – laissa passer Darcy qui lui adressa un clin d'œil équivoque.

« Merci Bradley ! Vous êtes vraiment un _amour_ ! Oh, bonjour Directeur, le beau temps chez vous ? Dites, comment vous faites pour voir à travers la porte ? Non c'est vrai ! Vous avez un rayon laser comme Superman dans votre cache-œil ? » Lança la jeune assistante en allant s'asseoir à même la table à coté de Jane. « Eh, salut monsieur Stark ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? »

Tony lui adressa un jovial signe de tête.

« A merveille Darcy, à merveille. » Lui répondit le milliardaire.

« Où est Steve ? » Questionna la jeune femme en parcourant la salle des yeux.

« Le capitaine Rogers est occupé miss Lewis, et nous aussi. Alors bouclez-la ou je vous fais enfermer dans votre cabine jusqu'au départ. » Claque froidement Fury.

Elle roula des yeux en soupirant et adopta une mine renfrognée.

« Bon. Vous avez des questions ? »

« Oui. J'ai un boulot, et même s'il n'est pas très bien payé, j'ose imaginer que mon absence risque de se remarquer. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dis à mes employeurs ? »

« L'Institut de Photographie et des Arts Graphiques de l'Arizona a été informé de votre congé sabbatique à durée indéterminé, miss Northman. »

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fous ! Comment je vais faire moi ? »

« Le SHIELD pourvoira à vos dépenses en vous assurant une rémunération équivalente à votre précédent salaire. » Répondit le Directeur, imperturbable.

« Et mon appartement ? Mon loyer ? »

« Un de nos agents basé à Tucson passera régulièrement récupérer votre courrier et s'assurer que tout va bien. Vos traites sont également prises en charge par nos soins. »

« Avec l'argent du contribuable ? » Grimaça Abie.

« Nous disposons de subventions tout à fait conséquentes, n'ayez crainte pour nos finances. » Répondit Fury. « Autre chose ? »

« J'ai pour tout bagage une tenue de rechange, un appareil photo numérique et une paire de lunettes de soleil. J'aimerais pouvoir récupérer quelques affaires. Personnellement. »

Le militaire sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Très bien. Je vais donner l'ordre à un hélico de décoller avec vous pour vous ramener à Tucson. Nous vous laisserons une heure pour emballer vos effets personnels. Ensuite, vous retrouverez l'agent Bersek au Kansas. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Abie, blasée, se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Et Loki ? »

« Il sera déjà sur place, sous la garde conjointe d'une escorte d'agents et de son frère. Maintenant, je vais donner l'ordre à l'hélico de se préparer à décoller. Bersek ! » Aboya Fury vers la porte. « Menez miss Northman vers le pont. Trouvez Mackenzie, je sais qu'il n'a pas d'ordre de mission aujourd'hui. Il accompagnera notre invitée pour faire ses bagages. » Ordonna le directeur à l'agent qui venait de rentrer. Celui-ci le salua et se pencha vers Abie.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, miss… »

« Merci, Directeur. »

« Ne me remerciez pas. Je ne sais pas moi-même si tout cela est une bonne idée. Je vous conseille de vous pressez avant que je ne change d'avis… » Il lui tourna le dos et la jeune femme se hâta vers la sortie, laissant Jane, Darcy, Stark et les autres subirent les grommèlements du directeur du SHIELD.

.

* * *

.

Le voyage en hélicoptère s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus absolu, d'une part à cause du bruit assourdissant des hélices, d'autre part grâce à la mine parfaitement antipathique du pilote et de l'agent qui les accompagnait. Le premier était concentré sur le vol, le second sur son téléphone portable. Abie essaya de l'imaginer en train d'envoyer des sms à sa femme ou sa copine, mais est-ce que ce genre d'agents secrets avaient-ils seulement une famille ? Dans le fond, elle s'en moquait. Elle se contenta d'observer avec mélancolie le paysage qui défilait sous ses pieds, un millier de mètres en contrebas. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de Tucson et le pilote manœuvra pour aller se poser sur le tarmac d'un petit aérodrome de banlieue. Là, Abie et l'homme du SHIELD descendirent et elle constata qu'une voiture de location les attendait. Il leur fallu plus d'une heure de route pour rejoindre son quartier, entre la distance à faire et les embouteillages de journée.

La jeune femme dû se résigner à voir l'agent l'accompagner jusqu'à son appartement, et lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Écoutez, agent K ou J **(1)** ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne compte pas parler philosophie avec vous mais j'apprécierais quand même de savoir qui vous êtes avant de vous faire rentrer chez moi. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur départ plusieurs heures auparavant, elle vit le visage de l'homme afficher quelque chose d'autre qu'une mou indifférente et dure. Il lui adressa un maigre rictus et hocha la tête à son intention.

« Je suis l'agent Mackenzie. Ethan Mackenzie. Pardonnez ma sévérité Miss, mais cela fait partie de ma mission. »

« Et bien agent Mackenzie, déridez-vous. Je ne suis ni un homme politique à espionner, ni une dangereuse criminelle, ni une menace mortelle. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille à qui on n'a pas demandé son avis avant de l'embarquer dans toute cette histoire, et je ne vous cache pas que pendant un moment, avec votre mine façon Terminator, je me suis demandé si vous n'étiez pas un androïde. Vous avez des androïdes au SHIELD ? »

Elle jura avoir vu l'agent esquiver un furtif sourire amusé mais il reprit aussitôt son air sévère.

« Je suis parfaitement humain miss. Et si nous avons des androïdes au SHIELD, je n'en ai jamais croisé. Maintenant, sans vouloir vous presser, vous avez une heure, comme convenu avec le Directeur Fury. Aussi je vous recommanderais de vous dépêcher. »

Abie soupira, exaspérée et entra, l'agent sur ses talons. Il se posta devant la fenêtre, comme pensif et se contenta d'observer l'extérieur au travers des rideaux pendant que la jeune femme parcourait son logement dans tous les sens. Elle se précipita en premier lieu dans sa chambre et sortit de sous son lit deux grosses valises vides qu'elle posa sur le matelas, ouvertes. Elle passa un bon quart d'heure à vider son armoire, prenant puis reposant des vêtements, ayant du mal à faire son choix et ne pouvant pas tout emmener. La jeune femme parvint tant bien que mal à boucler les deux bagages en s'asseyant dessus, et eut un sourire mauvais en imaginant ce psychorigide d'agent Mackenzie en baver comme pas permis en portant ces deux poids lourds. Elle attrapa une valise plus petite qui se trouvait au-dessus de son armoire et fit plusieurs allers-retours entre le salon et la cuisine pour entasser dedans pêle-mêle quelques livres, des babioles, des revues, son matériel de photographie, des sachets d'épices pour cuisiner, quelques photos, un jeu de cartes, son ordinateur portable et quelques dvd. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vider quelques étagères dans une grosse vanity et se rendit en dernier dans la chambre de Loki.

Elle dégagea du fond de la penderie une valise similaire à la sienne et fourra dedans les vêtements du dieu déchu, le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir pour voir s'il n'y avait rien stocké.

Elle tomba alors sur un carnet à dessins et quelques crayons qu'il avait dû dérober sur son bureau. Résistant à l'envie de fouiner dans le bloc, elle ajouta le tout sur le sommet de la valise et ferma celle-ci.

Elle entassa finalement ses six bagages dans le hall, l'agent Mackenzie la rejoignant, l'air maussade.

« Il y a trois étages, sans ascenseur. » Grommela l'homme à la vue de la pile. Abie lui adressa son plus charmant sourire.

« Vous m'en voyez navrée. Il n'a été précisé à aucun moment que j'avais un nombre limité de bagages, et vu que je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais chez moi, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. »

L'agent soupira de mécontentement et se saisit des deux grosses valises tandis qu'Abie portait son bagage de cabine et sa vanity.

L'homme du SHIELD du faire un nouveau voyage pour finir de descendre les valises et il était rouge et transpirant lorsqu'il claqua sans délicatesse le coffre de la grosse berline de location. Abie l'avait également suivie pour arroser copieusement son unique plante verte et éteindre les appareils électriques avant de couper l'eau et de fermer la porte à double-tour. Elle s'octroya un instant pensif sur le palier. Dans combien de temps reviendrait-elle ici ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et entama la descente des escaliers, résignée.

Ils firent le même trajet qu'à l'aller mais la circulation était à présent plus fluide et moins de quarante minutes plus tard, Abie montait à nouveau dans l'hélicoptère, escortée de ses bagages. Le jour commençait à décliner sérieusement lorsqu'ils atterrirent en plein champ, au beau milieu de l'Etat du Kansas. Abie pu constater que les environs étaient effectivement très peu peuplés, et l'imposante bâtisse où elle allait vivre pour une durée indéterminée se trouvait entouré par des hectares de terre cultivée. Elle eut une pensée furtive pour la ferme familiale de son enfance, chez sa grand-mère Foster et s'offrit le luxe d'un sourire nostalgique. Evidemment, le paysage n'était pas le même la vieille ferme du Montana était environnée de montagnes, le massif des Rocheuses dans le lointain et le rigoureux climat du nord. Ici, la terre semblait plus aride, plus venteuse et surtout, bien plus plate. Ils s'approchèrent et le pilote les aida à porter les bagages d'Abie. Elle vit que plusieurs voitures noires se trouvaient sur le chemin devant l'entrée de la maison. La jeune femme ressentit un frisson d'excitation. Loki devait sûrement déjà se trouver à l'intérieur…

Elle vit subitement la porte du porche s'ouvrir en grand et Jane Foster dévaler à vive allure les quatre ou cinq marches du perron pour venir à sa rencontre. En souriant, elle déchargea sa cousine d'une de ses deux valises.

« Oh Abie, heureusement que tu es là. Je n'en peux plus. »

« Quoi ? » répondit bêtement la jeune femme, perplexe.

« Loki est tout simplement odieux. J'ai déjà du empêcher trois fois Thor de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, et il a du menacer un agent du SHIELD de l'assommer avec son marteau pour qu'il ne cogne pas sur son petit frère. Ce gars est absolument imbuvable ! Tu mériterais une médaille pour tout ce que tu subis. »

Abie se retint à grand peine de rire et essaya d'arborer une mine plus sérieuse alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter, tu vas adorer ! Qui aurait cru que le SHIELD rachetait de vieilles fermes… »

Abie eut juste le temps de laisser tomber sa valise dans le hall et elle entendit effectivement des éclats de voix en provenance de ce qui semblait être le salon. Les deux femmes traversèrent le grand hall central et elles montèrent un escalier en forme de U pour se trouver à l'étage. Celui-ci se composait d'une salle de bain, d'un cabinet de toilette et de trois chambres en plus d'un petit bureau converti en penderie. Elles s'abstinrent de visiter le grenier et redescendirent. Il y avait une grande cuisine flambant neuve, qui détonnait dans le cadre un peu vieillot de la bâtisse, puis une autre salle de bain avec toilettes, une petite chambre d'amie, un cellier et enfin, un immense salon, probablement deux pièces dont la cloison de séparation avait été abattue pour n'en faire qu'une.

Dans ledit salon se trouvait, triomphant de malice, Loki, avachi dans un fauteuil, face à un Thor à la face rougie par l'irritation qui faisait les cents pas sur un joli tapis bariolé. Dans chaque extrémité de la pièce, à proximité d'une des cinq grandes fenêtres, se tenaient cinq agents du SHIELD – dont l'agent Bersek – l'air maussade et aux traits crispés. Il était en effet temps que tout cela s'achève, songea la jeune femme.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » S'écria Thor, subitement ravi, avant d'incliner galamment la tête à l'attention d'Abie. « Nous allons pouvoir vous laisser. Je crois que l'ami Bersek a des choses à vous dire, jeune cousine. Quant à moi, je repasserais vous voir avant mon retour pour Asgard. » Il s'inclina poliment et quitta la pièce en ignorant son cadet, qui le suivit du regard avec des yeux moqueurs. L'agent Bersek adressa un signe de tête à ses collègues et ceux-ci quittèrent la pièce en silence non sans adresser des regards meurtriers au dieu déchu qui les leur rendit bien.

« Très bien, miss Northman. Vous savez quelles sont les consignes. Vous recevrez quatre appels par jour, un toutes les trois heures à compter de huit heures du matin, désolé mais pas de grasse matinée en vue. En cas de problème, vous devrez donner le mot de passe communiqué pour la journée. Il y a trois caméras à l'extérieur du bâtiment, non pas pour vous espionner mais pour sécuriser la maison. Elles sont situées dans les arbres environnant du jardin et sont braquées sur les trois portes. Enfin, la barrière qui délimite la propriété est également reliée à un système de surveillance tactile. Vous avez trois portails pour sortir, équipés chacun d'un digicode. A vous de créer le code de votre choix, et il sera nécessaire de l'activer chaque fois que vous franchissez le portail. Loki a interdiction formelle de quitter la propriété. Il est cependant libre de sortir de la maison, tant qu'il ne franchit pas les barrières celles-ci sont calibrées sur votre biométrie, pas la sienne. »

« Hein ? » ne sut que répondre Abie, abrutie de nouvelles informations.

« Cela signifie que si Loki essaie de franchir les limites de la propriété, de gré ou de force avec vous, un système d'alarme s'enclenchera. »

« Et si je dois aller à la ville la plus proche pour faire des courses ? »

« Vous disposez d'un véhicule personnel dans la grange. Mais lui, il restera ici. » Répondit Bersek en désignant du menton l'asgardien à la moue ennuyée.

« C'est toujours mieux que de croupir au fond d'une cage en verre, je présume… » Constata amèrement Abie.

« En effet Miss. Bien. Je vais vous laisser. Restez à proximité du téléphone demain matin, huit heures. Il s'agit du téléphone fixe de la maison et non de votre portable. » Précisa l'agent en lui tendant son téléphone, dont elle se saisit ravie.

« Je vous épargne les clauses de confidentialités vous interdisant de révéler à quiconque où vous vous trouvez ? » la jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, suivit par Jane Foster. Abie les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Garde la chevalière. Et n'hésite pas à t'en servir avant de rameuter ces paranoïaques. » Lui souffla la jeune scientifique. « Je passerai te voir la semaine prochaine ! » Ajouta-t-elle à voix haute. Elles s'embrassèrent et Abie resta sur le perron, l'air pensif alors que les voitures repartaient sur le chemin d'accès, Thor lui adressant un salut enthousiaste avant de monter dans le dernier véhicule avec sa fiancée.

.

* * *

.

Lorsque seule la poussière volait encore sur la route, elle claqua la porte et se tint là, le front posé contre le bois, les yeux clos, sentant la fatigue du à toutes ces émotions et au stress l'engourdir.

« J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais me laisser tranquille. » Souffla subitement la voix de Loki à son oreille, alors qu'il se saisissait de ses hanches sans délicatesse, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

Il la fit pivoter et sans s'embarrasser d'autres paroles, l'embrassa fougueusement.

Abie fut tentée un instant de protester mais son cœur s'emballa et sa peau se mit à la brûler lorsque l'asgardien resserra sa prise sur elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il s'agrippa à elle et dans un cri de la jeune femme, la souleva du sol pour la plaquer contre le mur, l'embrassant toujours.

La jeune femme laissa courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, son cou et son dos alors qu'il interrompit leur baiser un court instant pour lui ôter son tshirt. Son pantalon suivit le même chemin et elle ne put retenir un nouveau cri alors qu'il s'insinuait en elle sans douceur. Abie perdit toute capacité de raisonner alors qu'il allait et venait en elle avec force. Elle sentit un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il mordillait son cou, ses mains la soutenant sous les fesses, sa tête heurtant le mur à chaque coup de reins. Elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de ses hanches, griffant son dos au fur et à mesure que le plaisir enflait en elle. La bestialité pressante de leur étreinte fit monter son plaisir en flèche et elle referma sans délicatesse ses dents sur sa clavicule pour étouffer un cri quand une vague d'extase envahit ses veines. Loki s'octroya encore plusieurs va-et-vient avant de laisser éclater son propre orgasme, ses doigts se crispant sur sa peau. Un peu essoufflé, il la redéposa au sol et appuya ses coudes contre le mur derrière elle, l'emprisonnant dans la cage de ses bras. Il consentit finalement à ouvrir les yeux et la fixa intensément de ses prunelles d'émeraude.

Abie, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, le souffle court et à moitié nue, se tenait à lui alors que ses jambes tremblaient. Elle plongea ses iris gris dans son regard perçant.

« Que me vaut cet… acharnement ? » hasarda la jeune femme, encore frissonnante.

« Un petit caprice. » Lui répondit Loki, un air amusé sur le visage. La jeune femme soupira en secouant la tête.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es obsédé. »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as jamais connu un véritable homme. » Répliqua le dieu déchu, narquois.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, mi vexée mi amusée et le repoussa.

« Je vais aller explorer la salle de bain. Je t'interdis de me suivre. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais seulement m'en empêcher ? » ironisa son amant en s'appuyant contre le mur avec nonchalance.

« Probablement pas. Mais si tu es sage, peut-être que tu auras droit à un dessert… spécial. »

« En voilà un chantage. Je crois que je commence à déteindre sur toi… » Il lui adressa un sourire en coin et quitta le couloir pour se diriger vers le salon. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et monta à l'étage pour aller défaire ses bagages et en sortir de quoi se changer.

Une demi-heure plus tard et les cheveux encore humides, son estomac se fit bruyamment entendre et elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour en explorer les placards. Elle ouvrit le frigo et constata avec étonnement que celui-ci était largement rempli. Les étagères des meubles grouillaient également de nourriture. Si le SHIELD les avait ni plus ni moins assignés en résidence surveillée, l'organisation n'avait pas été radine quant à la qualité de leur hébergement. Satisfaite, la jeune femme fouina dans les tiroirs pour en sortir tous les ustensiles de cuisine nécessaires ainsi que les ingrédients et s'affaira à la confection d'une sauce tomate pour ses spaghettis. Lorsque tout fut prêt et que son estomac hurlait famine, elle interpella Loki en lui mettant des assiettes et des couverts dans les mains en désignant la table de la cuisine du menton. Celui-ci afficha une mine maussade mais s'exécuta cependant.

Ils mangèrent en silence et Abie constata que s'il n'en avait pas fait cas, le dieu déchu était visiblement aussi affamé qu'elle et le repas fut vite englouti. La jeune femme remplit le lave-vaisselle et rangea le reste du désordre qui trainait dans la pièce et alla se poster dans le hall.

« Bien ! Et si on explorait un peu cette immense baraque ? » Lança-t-elle joyeusement. Loki haussa les épaules d'un air neutre mais la suivit alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

La maison était décorée sobrement, quelques cadres de scènes agricoles et des paysages classiques ornaient les murs dans toutes les pièces. Sur les meubles se trouvaient parfois un bibelot ou une lampe, un vase de fleurs séchées, un livre ou deux. Malgré tout, l'ensemble restait assez impersonnel, comme une chambre d'hôte ou une pension de campagne. Abie s'y sentit cependant relativement à l'aise, une fois qu'elle eut choisi sa chambre parmi les trois que comportait l'étage, dont la grande fenêtre donnait sur l'Est et le soleil couchant de la fin de journée. Loki avait pris l'une des deux pièces restantes sans même regarder l'intérieur et se contenta de jeter négligemment sa valise dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit sur le sommet de ses affaires son bloc à dessins et les crayons qu'Abie avait pris dans la table de chevet, dans l'appartement de Tucson. Il releva vivement la tête et la dévisagea alors qu'elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir que je te ramènes ça aussi. Avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler, sache que je ne l'ai même pas ouvert. Je l'ai juste mis dans la valise. »

Loki lui adressa un regard insondable mais finalement, acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et rangea le tout dans la table de nuit en chêne qui trônait sur le coté du lit. Sans un mot, la jeune femme le laissa à son rangement et retourna dans sa chambre pour achever de remplir l'armoire et la commode qui occupaient la pièce. Elle en profita pour se déshabiller rapidement et enfiler un vieux short et un débardeur qui officiaient comme pyjama, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le système de chauffage de la maison, flambant neuf et composé d'une chaudière à bois et de panneaux rayonnants ultra modernes, diffusait une douce chaleur qui luttait contre le froid hivernal. Abie sentit la fatigue la prendre et elle s'allongea de tout son long sur l'édredon moelleux. D'un mouvement de bassin, elle souleva son dos pour repousser le couvre-lit et se glissa dessous, jambes et bras en étoile de mer, savourant la torpeur dans laquelle elle glissait doucement.

La jeune femme sentit tous ses sens s'engourdir alors qu'elle sombrait petit à petit dans le sommeil, quand le matelas s'affaissa à coté d'elle. Dans un bruissement d'étoffes il se glissa sous la couverture se rapprocha d'elle, posant une main sage sur son ventre, l'autre soutenant sa tête alors que sa bouche venait lui chatouiller le front.

« Je suis déçu. J'attends encore mon dessert. » Murmura Loki.

« Tu m'en vois désolée, mais je suis vraiment, vraiment fatiguée… » Répondit la jeune femme, à moitié endormie.

« Alors je n'en attends pas moins d'une double part demain matin… » Ricana-t-il doucement en se collant plus étroitement contre elle.

Abie pivota sur le flan et enfouit son visage dans le tshirt de son amant, qui ne put résister à l'envie d'étendre son bras sur elle en posant sa main dans son dos pour la maintenir contre son torse.

« Je suis désolée que la situation ait dégénérée de la sorte. » murmura Abie.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de tout cela. Et ne t'inquiète pas : je ne compte pas rester parqué ici comme un mouton pendant encore dix ans… »

« Je voulais te remercier. »

« Me remercier ? Et pour quoi exactement ? » Questionna le dieu déchu, surpris.

« Pour les efforts que tu as fait pour moi. »

Loki demeura un moment silencieux, alors que la respiration de la jeune femme s'apaisait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front entre deux boucles brunes en un léger baiser.

« Peut-être que tu le mérites, finalement. » Murmura l'exilé plus pour lui que pour sa compagne.

Abie sourit, et s'endormit.

.

* * *

_._

_**(1)**__ : je fais bien évidemment allusion aux films Men In Black ^^_

_._

_Et bien voilà, une sorte de chapitre "interlude", sachez qu'au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à un peu plus de torride (ben vi, faut bien s'occuper quand on est assigné à résidence), et surtout... de l'action..._

_Wait and see, prochaine publication samedi soir ^_^_

_._


	13. Chapitre 12

_Plop plop plop..._

_l'été arrive, youpiiiiiiiiiiiii j'en pouvais plus de toute cette pluie..._

_Enfin, le chapitre 12 ! je sais que certaines s'impatientent, bah oui j'avais dit hier pour la suite... Mais hier je jardinais !_

_Donc, comme promis, un chapitre 12. Un petit bond dans le temps s'impose, et une petite séquence émotion..._

_l'action revient dans le chapitre 13, mercredi !_

_Et pour faire original, les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^_

_._

_En route ma poule !_

_._

* * *

.

**_6 mois plus tard…_**

.

Abie se contorsionna pour appuyer sur la poignée avec son coude et poussa la porte du pied, lâchant ses trois gros sacs de course au sol sans délicatesse.

« Loki ? Je suis rentrée, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu d'aide ? » Héla la jeune femme, le visage rouge et en nage par cette fin de matinée estivale.

Sans surprise, elle vit ses provisions s'élever soudainement dans les airs, et se diriger tranquillement vers la cuisine, sur la gauche de l'entrée. Elle soupira et referma la porte avant de s'éponger le front avec un kleenex.

« Tu es un incorrigible feignant. » Grommela-t-elle en suivant ses courses volantes, se déchaussant de ses sandales dans la foulée pour savourer avec un plaisir évident le toucher frais du parquet sous ses pieds nus.

« Je préfère penser que j'utilise à bon escient les dons que la nature a mis à ma disposition. » Lui répondit l'Asgardien depuis le salon.

« Simple divergence de point de vue… » Bougonna la jeune femme en déballant ses achats pour remplir les placards.

Elle avait mis près de deux heures et demie pour se rendre dans la ville la plus proche, Pratt, faire ses courses dans un petit supermarché et s'autoriser un peu de lèche-vitrines dans l'unique rue marchande de cette bourgade rurale, située à moins de cent kilomètres de la grande ville de Wichita.

Une fois ses emplettes rangées, Abie s'empara d'une bouteille de limonade dans le frigo et se passa le verre frais et humide sur le front pour se rafraîchir. Elle décapsula sa boisson et sans plus de cérémonie, alla se jeter sur le confortable canapé en tissu fleuri du salon.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, agacé alors que la jeune femme allongeait ses jambes nues sur lui et en maugréant dans une langue inconnue d'Abie, consentit à lever les coudes pour les reposer sur ses mollets, le tout sans lâcher son livre. Abie s'octroya une longue rasade désaltérante de limonade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« La même chose que je lisais lorsque tu es partie. »

« Tu sais que ce bouquin sur les dynamiques du relief fait parti de mon programme et que c'est toi qui va le connaître par cœur mieux que moi ? » Lança Abie, amusée. Il daigna lever les yeux de sa page pour lui adresser un regard clairement blasé.

« Je m'occupe. La géologie de Midgard n'a rien à voir avec celle d'Asgard, et il est toujours instructif d'apprendre des choses qu'on ignore. » Sur ces mots, il replongea dans sa lecture, imperturbable.

.

Puisqu'elle était pour ainsi dire coincée à durée indéterminée dans ce trou paumé du Kansas, Abie avait persuadé Coulson de l'autoriser à reprendre ses études, par correspondance, afin de tuer le temps. Fury avait donné son accord à condition que cela se fasse sous une fausse identité. Le choix de la jeune femme s'était porté sur la géologie et elle avait reçu un lourd colis contenant tous les livres – plus quelques extras qu'elle s'était empressée d'ajouter à la liste de base – nécessaire à la première année de la licence. Elle recevait le programme semaine par semaine, et jusqu'à présent, depuis trois mois qu'elle avait débuté ces cours, elle parvenait à se tenir à jour. Les devoirs se rendaient par internet – Elle avait également réussi à extorquer un SHIELD l'octroi d'un ordinateur portable flambant neuf – et Loki, sous ses airs hautains, s'intéressait d'assez près à ce qu'elle apprenait et trouvait tous les prétextes pour jeter un œil à ce qu'elle recevait chaque semaine. Un harcèlement en règle supplémentaire et elle avait obtenu de pouvoir surfer sur internet sans trop de restriction – même si elle savait pertinemment que l'ordinateur fourni par le SHIELD devait être blindé d'espions – et elle avait également commandé –aux frais de l'organisation – de quoi se lancer dans le jardinage.

Convaincre Loki de l'aider à déblayer un bout du jardin derrière la maison n'avait pas été une mince affaire et elle avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à l'employer pendant quelques jours pour ce travail ingrat en échange d'une scandaleuse semaine indécente où elle n'avait pas été beaucoup vêtue. En y repensant, le rouge lui montait aux joues. Loki était un homme très inventif et parfois un peu pervers. En attendant, elle s'occupait désormais de bêcher, biner, planter et semer divers légumes et fruits sur une quinzaine de mètres carrés, et son petit potager prenait une fière allure. La majorité de ce qu'ils consommaient en légumes venaient d'ailleurs de ce lopin de terre. Pour passer le temps, elle avait bien sûr continué à faire de la photo, les environs de la ferme, quoique monotones dans ces immenses étendues de terres cultivées, révélaient parfois sous un arbre ou entre deux pieds de maïs, toute une vie parallèle, de fleurs et d'insectes. Une énième crise de nerfs auprès du pauvre agent Bersek et elle avait obtenu de quoi construire une chambre noire et un labo photo dans le bureau du premier étage de la maison. Loki l'avait félicité dans sa capacité à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait par le chantage et le harcèlement, ravi de la voir mener la vie dure à ce SHIELD tant détesté.

Il avait refusé de prendre part à ses activités de jardinage, les jugeant hautement indigne de son rang, mais avait accepté de s'intéresser au labo photo. Mais par-dessus tout et cela ne déplaisait pas à Abie, avec la lecture et leurs joutes verbales l'activité préféré du dieu déchu était de s'envoyer en l'air avec son amante midgardienne dans toutes les pièces de la maison, peu importe l'heure et la façon. La jeune femme avait constaté avec stupeur que sa libido semblait inépuisable, contrairement à ses propres forces de pauvre mortelle. Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'avec les semaines, le confinement et l'ennui, leur relation allait se dégrader à coup sûr, l'Asgardien se montrait plus affectueux avec elle, sinon en paroles, au moins en gestes et en attentions muettes.

Une chose était sûre pour elle, cependant : elle était bêtement, stupidement, niaisement et incorrigiblement amoureuse de cet homme. Elle savait que cela ne lui amènerait que des ennuis, et devrait sans doute lui briser le cœur car son exil ne serait pas éternel Loki n'était pas destiné à moisir sur Terre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ses pouvoirs augmentaient de jours en jours.

Elle avait soigneusement caché cette information au SHIELD. Fury avait difficilement accepté, depuis deux mois, de réduire les appels de sécurité de quatre à trois. La jeune femme avait même obtenu, à plusieurs reprises, de pouvoir emmener Loki avec elle en dehors de la ferme. Ils s'étaient rendus toute une journée à Wichita pour se changer les idées, à deux reprises déjà. Le SHIELD prenait conscience que Loki ne représentait plus aucun danger, et sans aller jusqu'à crier son amour pour les Midgardiens, il semblait un peu plus conciliant à les fréquenter.

Ce n'était pas de la rédemption dans le sens absolu du terme, mais son seuil de tolérance s'était considérablement agrandi. Dans tous les cas, Odin devait juger ces résultats satisfaisants, car Loki sentait chaque jour une infime parcelle de sa magie originelle grossir en lui, envahir ses veines et lui remplir la tête. Chaque matin, il se sentait un peu plus complet que la veille. Peut-être était-ce aussi du à la cascade de boucles brunes éparpillées sur son torse ou son bras, et appartenant à sa midgardienne préférée.

Il avait longtemps refusé de se l'avouer, mais il s'était attaché à elle. Il pensait de temps en temps à son frère, et la relation que celui-ci entretenait avec Jane Foster. Celle-ci venait leur rendre visite de temps à autre, et il avait appris par Abie que Thor avait eu l'audace de l'emmener sur Asgard pour la présenter à leurs parents… La jeune scientifique avait conté comment elle s'était sentie minuscule et insignifiante face à la cité divine et surtout, devant le regard inquisiteur du père de son divin fiancé, avant que la douce Frigga ne fonde sur elle pour l'accueillir dans une tendre accolade maternelle. Odin restait distant d'après Jane cela n'étonnait pas Loki. Le Père de Toute Chose avait sûrement en vue une alliance plus prestigieuse pour son fils préféré qu'une simple midgardienne…

Mais le fait était là : sa magie l'emplissait un peu plus, heure après heure. Bientôt, il le sentait, le droit de retourner sur Asgard, de faire amende honorable même s'il lui en coûtait, lui serait donné.

Qu'adviendrait-il de sa compagne humaine alors ?

Si Thor n'hésitait pas à se priver de sa dulcinée parfois pendant plusieurs mois – et celle-ci étant relativement indépendante et passionnée par son travail, cela ne semblait pas trop la déranger – Loki était bien plus possessif et exclusif que son frère aîné. Il ne saurait tolérer que _sa_ compagne soit loin de lui, à la merci de tout et n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, sans qu'il n'en ait connaissance. Il savait la jeune femme amoureuse de lui. Pourrait-il exploiter cette petite faiblesse pour la ramener avec lui dans ses bagages ? Après tout, hormis Jane, elle n'avait nulle famille ni amis sur cette maudite planète. Mais Odin serait-il prêt à tolérer une concubine d'aussi basse extraction pour ses deux fils à la fois ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction paternelle si son niais de grand frère, tout à ses rêves de bonheur, en venait à demander Jane en mariage, l'amenant par la même occasion à occuper un jour le trône d'Asgard.

Mais pour le moment, tout cela était encore bien loin de lui, aussi Loki s'évertuait à se repaître dans l'ennui, la connaissance et surtout la luxure. Force est de reconnaître qu'il excellait dans ce domaine ces derniers mois. Après tout, il avait à sa disposition une femme charmante, piquante, obstinée et caractérielle, mais aussi audacieuse et intense dans sa façon de se donner à lui.

Oui, finalement, même si cet exil lui pesait souvent, il avait néanmoins trouvé une façon de l'adoucir considérablement.

Il sourit et Abie s'en aperçut.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A toi, nue en train de gémir, pendant que je te plaque contre le mur. »

A ces mots, le teint de la jeune femme prit une délicieuse teinte pourpre et il referma son livre, amusé.

« Oui, ça serait tout à fait plaisant. » Ajouta-t-il en affichant un petit sourire pervers.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? »

« Oh voyons mon ange, mais tu en as _toujours_ envie. » Répondit Loki en insistant sur le mot toujours.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale prétentieux. »

« Vraiment ? » Il haussa un sourcil et repoussa les jambes de la jeune femme, toujours posées sur lui. Il se redressa et afficha un sourire carnassier. Abie se redressa à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je t'interdis de… aaaaaaah non ! Tu avais promis de ne plus faire ça ! Lâche-moi bordel ! » Hurla la jeune femme, qui venait de se faire éjecter brutalement du canapé pour se retrouver plaquée contre le mur par une force invisible.

D'un geste négligent de la main, il fit remonter son corps, parfaitement immobile, pour que son visage soit à hauteur du sien et s'approcha d'elle d'un air prédateur.

« Et maintenant, comment comptes-tu m'empêcher d'abuser de toi encore et encore, tant que tu es parfaitement immobilisée, jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses ? »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Couina la jeune femme, furieuse.

« Et pourquoi m'en priverais-je ? » Répondit Loki. La jeune femme se démena pour avancer son visage vers lui, en souriant d'un air… vicieux. Décidément, il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle.

« Parce que tu aimes trop ce que je fais avec mes mains et ma bouche pour m'en ôter l'usage, _mon ange_. » Asséna Abie d'un ton suave.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Je pense que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Rends-moi ma liberté, que je te montre ce que j'en pense, de ton influence. » Grogna-t-elle en tentant de bouger.

Il afficha un petit sourire cynique et consentit à lever le sort qui la maintenait contre le mur. Aussitôt sur ses deux pieds, la jeune femme releva la tête et darda sur lui un regard noir.

« Tu avais promis, dieu sans parole ! »

« Je suis dieu de la malice et du mensonges, amour. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu fréquentes mon auguste personne. » Répliqua-t-il, hautain en secouant la tête. Il avait raccourci ses longs cheveux noirs récemment, pour lutter contre la canicule de juillet.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas intimider pour autant et s'avança vers lui.

« Et bien dans ce cas, tu peux toujours te la mettre sur l'oreille… » Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Je doute d'être assez agile pour une telle contorsion, et d'ailleurs je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je préférerais la mettre ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné… » Grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe quand tu veux t'amuser à tester tes pouvoirs, hein ? »

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser dans les parages peut-être ? »

« Vu sous cet angle… »

Loki allait répliquer, mais le téléphone choisit ce moment pour déchirer le silence de sa sonnerie stridente. Abie grogna et se dirigea vers la console dans le couloir où se trouvait le combiné pour décrocher.

« Re-bonjour Bradley ! Oui, tout baigne, surtout moi parce que je crève de chaud. C'est la canicule aussi chez vous ? … Ah oui, forcément, si vous avez la clim'… oui. Non, aucun souci, la routine. Oui c'est fait, je suis rentrée de Pratt il y a une petite demi-heure. Voilà. Très bien, à tout à l'heure ! » Sur ce, elle raccrocha.

« Et voilà, la paix pour quatre heures, youpi ! » Ironisa la jeune femme.

« Je n'en demandais pas tant. » Déclara Loki avant de claquer des doigts.

Abie se sentit brutalement tirée en avant et vint percuter sans grande délicatesse le torse du dieu déchu, visiblement très amusé.

« aaaah mais merde à la fin ! Tu vas arrêter ça oui ? » Elle tenta de le repousser mais il la maintenait fermement contre lui.

« Je te promets de faire un effort. La prochaine fois, je te préviens avant. »

« Tu es trop aimable ! » Grogna-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'imagine un dieu civilisé se comporter ! Tu pourrais au moins… euh… » Hoqueta-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à lui mordiller l'oreille et le cou.

« Tu disais ? » Demanda Loki, son nez enfoncé dans ses cheveux.

« Rien. Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner. »

« Je vais de ce pas m'y atteler, amour. » Sur ce, il fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser en un baiser fougueux, auquel elle n'opposa aucune résistance tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à lui et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

En quelques enjambées, Loki les mena dans le salon et ils s'affalèrent à même le sol, sur le tapis. Tout en l'embrassant, il venait de glisser une main sous son débardeur et s'empara d'un de ses seins, en pinçant le téton et lui arrachant un gémissement. Il délaissa sa joue pour faire glisser son autre main jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« Bon, très bien, pour cette fois, tu as mon autorisation. » Balbutia Abie entre deux baisers. Elle sentit Loki sourire contre ses lèvres et l'instant d'après, leurs vêtements avaient disparu. Elle ouvrit un œil pour constater qu'ils avaient réapparu en un petit tas informe sur le canapé.

« J'espère que tu ne les as pas désintégrés comme la dernière fois. » Objecta-t-elle.

« J'ai fait des progrès remarquables depuis. » Commenta le dieu déchu, avant de glisser un doigt dans son intimité déjà trempé de son désir. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et le repoussa pour qu'il tombe sur le dos, avant de le chevaucher.

« La chaleur te donne des initiatives très agréables. » Commenta Loki, ses yeux verts pleins de fièvre. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser alors qu'il lui pétrissait les seins. Elle frottait son entrejambe contre son membre imposant et dur et il rapidement, il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Décide toi, ou je te viole. » Gronda-t-il. Elle sourit et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de s'empaler sur lui. Il délaissa aussitôt ses seins pour agripper les fesses de la jeune femme et l'accompagna dans son mouvement de va-et-vient, leurs peaux se couvrant de sueur, leurs chairs claquant l'une contre l'autre. La jeune femme sentait enfler son plaisir et il relâcha une de ses fesses pour se saisir de ses cheveux et ramener son visage vers lui, l'embrassant sans relâche, mordillant sa lèvre et sa langue. Il la sentait gémir dans sa bouche et cela l'excita d'avantage.

N'y tenant plus, il les fit basculer et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Il augmenta le rythme et la martelait, encore et encore, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir des plus excitants à entendre. Il aimait cela, être au dessus d'elle, la dominer dans leurs étreintes quand elle s'obstinait à lui tenir tête dans le quotidien. Par le sexe, il pouvait l'asservir à ses désirs et ses fantasmes et le comble, c'est qu'elle s'en offusquait à peine, juste le temps d'émettre quelques protestations quand sa pudeur se manifestait, avant qu'il n'achève de la convaincre à grands renforts de préliminaires brûlants.

Il faisait courir sa bouche sur son cou, son menton et ses seins, les prenant en bouche et les mordillant, la faisant gémir plus fort. Il glissa un bras sous un de ses genoux pour relever sa jambe et la pénétrer plus profondément. Il la vit agripper violemment un coussin du canapé tombé à coté de sa tête, et dans le même moment, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, il sentit son intimité se contracter autour de son membre. Il accentua l'intensité de ses mouvements et mordit un peu plus cruellement sa peau. Les yeux de la jeune femme se révulsèrent alors qu'une seconde vague de plaisir la submergea quelques instants seulement après son premier orgasme et elle ne put retenir un long cri de plaisir. C'est à ce moment qu'il se laissa aller complètement, ne cherchant plus à retenir la force de ses coups de reins et il explosa en elle au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

La jeune femme délaissa son coussin pour refermer ses bras dans son dos, ses ongles légèrement planté dans ses omoplates alors qu'il se tenait difficilement sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

Il embrassa son front, son nez puis la peau sous son oreille, lui arrachant une vague de frissons, avant de fourrer son nez dans sa nuque et de se reposer doucement sur elle, une de ses mains caressant ses boucles brunes éparpillées sur le tapis autour de sa tête.

« Je t'aime. » Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure.

Elle sentit Loki se figer subitement et elle ouvrit les yeux. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire, bon sang ?_

Abie n'osa plus bouger et à peine respirait-elle encore.

Au dessus d'elle, le dieu déchu ne bougeait pas lui non plus mais elle sentait qu'il se tendait.

La jeune femme eut subitement envie de pleurer de sa bêtise.

« Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. » Réussit-elle à articuler calmement.

« J'ai pourtant parfaitement entendu. » Lui répondit Loki d'une voix neutre.

« Et bien fais comme si ça n'était pas le cas. S'il te plait… » Elle sentit sa voix trembler légèrement à la fin de sa phrase, et Loki se retira enfin d'elle pour glisser lentement sur le coté. La canicule se fit soudainement glaciale et Abie frissonna. Pourtant, il garda son visage dans ses cheveux et une main sur sa hanche.

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre quoique ce soit de satisfaisant pour toi à cela. » Finit-il par répondre à voix basse.

« Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, je te dis. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est complètement stupide. » Essaya-t-elle de raisonner.

« Je sais très bien que tu es amoureuse de moi. » Lui répondit Loki d'une voix calme, en traçant de distraites arabesques du bout des doigts sur sa hanche. Elle sentit des larmes de dépit envahir ses yeux. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Écoute très attentivement ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne le répèterais jamais. » Abie se figea et il poursuivit.

« J'ai de l'affection pour toi. De la tendresse aussi. Et quoi que j'ai pu en dire par le passé, je me suis attaché à toi. Mais je ne suis pas de ce genre d'homme, comme l'est sans doute mon frère, pour chanter l'amour sous une fenêtre ou déclamer de poignants vers et de belles promesses de sentiments éternels. » Il s'octroya une pause et Abie ferma les yeux pour réfréner les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues.

« Cependant… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis incapable d'exprimer verbalement quoique ce soit d'approchant à ce genre de futilités, que j'y suis insensible. Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne touche à ce qui m'appartient. Considère ça comme un signe de repentance de ma part, mais je ne te considère plus comme un objet. » La jeune femme afficha un petit rictus. Il continua.

« Mais néanmoins, je te considère comme mienne, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser à la merci de qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. »

« Ça ne sera pas difficile, vu que nous vivons dans le trou du cul du monde et que tu es la seule personne que je vois. » laissa échapper Abie d'un ton aigre en ravalant ses larmes.

« Je ne compte pas croupir ici éternellement. »

« Je sais. »

« Le jour où j'obtient mon billet de retour pour Asgard, tu viendras avec moi. »

« Hein ? » Sursauta Abie en se redressant subitement. Prenant conscience de sa nudité et s'en sentant soudainement gênée, elle tendit le bras pour se saisir de son tshirt posé sur le canapé pour l'enfiler.

« Je doute que j'y sois la bienvenue… »

« C'est à moi d'en juger. Mon frère a bien ramené ta cousine. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil… »

« En quoi est-ce différent ? » Objecta calmement Loki. Abie se releva et acheva de s'habiller.

« Jane n'a pas été imposée à Thor. Ils se sont rencontrés de façon fortuite, c'est vrai, mais leur relation est issue d'un libre consentement. » Elle vit Loki se redresser à son tour.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir contrainte à quoique ce soit… » Grinça-t-il froidement. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et baissa les yeux.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu faire l'affaire à ma place. Une autre femme aurait fini par s'attirer ton intérêt pour la simple raison d'être une femme et toi, un homme. »

« Alors c'est ainsi que tu vois les choses… » Gronda Loki, et le ton glacial de sa voix lui fit peur. Elle soupira et sentit ses larmes, finalement, s'échapper silencieusement de ses yeux.

« Non. La différence avec une hypothétique autre femme et moi, c'est qu'effectivement, moi, je suis amoureuse de toi. » Elle serra les poings et releva les yeux vers la fenêtre pour contempler les champs dorés environnant la maison. Tout, sauf le regard perçant qu'elle sentait peser sur elle.

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote. » Claqua la voix froide de Loki.

Elle l'entendit se lever et s'habiller mais elle refusa de lui faire face.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle sentit ses mains froides se poser sur ses hanches, comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude, et la plaquer doucement contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse. La jeune femme ne put retenir un frisson quand il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

« N'attends pas de moi des choses que je serais bien incapable de te dire, ou de te témoigner à leur juste valeur. Sache juste que tu as réussi à avoir suffisamment d'importance à mes yeux pour que je ne puisse pas concevoir te laisser ici lorsque je retournerai sur Asgard. Je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus. »

Abie sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Alors je m'en contenterais avec simplicité. » Répondit la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

.

Elle fit volte-face tout en essuyant distraitement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

« J'ai envie d'un gâteau au chocolat. Ça te dit ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit simplement.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il souriait de plus en plus souvent de la sorte et elle aimait dangereusement ça.

.

* * *

_._

_Et hop. Fini. Kapout. La suite mercredi :D et ça va swinguer, croyez-moi... La fin, notamment, devrait particulièrement vous plaire !_

_._

_En attendant, je veux bien connaître votre avis..._

_._


	14. Chapitre 13

_coucou !_

_Alors oui, je sais, j'avais dit mardi... sauf que ces derniers jours je suis très occupée et je n'ai donc quasiment pas progressé sur la fic, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, oulala..._

_Je vous livre ce chapitre 13 sans pouvoir vous donner une date pour le chapitre 14 (la première page est déjà écrite, c'est déjà ça huhu). Mais raisonnablement ça prendra moins de temps que précédemment. Je dirais une quinzaine de jours ^^_

_Dans ce chapitre, de l'action, de l'humour, du sekse (ben quoi?), des cornes de bouc et euh... oula, j'ai spoilé ! :p_

_Ah, pour une fois, je mets un extrait de la chanson qui m'a particulièrement inspiré pour la rédaction de ce chapitre. Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est bien sympa (je m'attache surtout aux paroles des chansons que j'écoute ! =)_

.

_Sur ce, il est évident que les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^_

_._

_Banzaï !_

_._

* * *

.

_On my knees, I'll ask_  
_Last chance for one last dance_  
_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
_All of hell to hold your hand_  
_I'd give it all_  
_I'd give for us_  
_Give anything but I won't give up_  
_'Cause you know,_  
_you know, you know..._

**Far Away, Nickelback**

**.**

* * *

**.**

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes là. » ronchonna la jeune femme.

Loki soupira d'agacement.

« Pour t'apprendre à te défendre toute seule. »

« J'ai fait du self-défense à la fac. Je saurais casser le nez et les testicules d'un homme s'il essaie de m'agresser. » Répliqua fièrement Abie en se redressant.

Ils se trouvaient dehors, sous les vieux pommiers du verger, derrière la ferme, protégés du chaud soleil de la fin d'après-midi par l'ombre des arbres.

Vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un petit débardeur à bretelles, d'un court short gris et d'une paire de baskets, elle avait relevé la cascade de ses boucles brunes en une queue de cheval haute. Face à elle, à deux mètres de distance, Loki portait un simple pantalon léger et un tshirt noir.

A ces mots, Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il bondit sur elle. Surprise, la jeune femme tenta d'esquiver maladroitement et parvint à lancer son poing en direction de sa figure tout en se baissant. L'asgardien sentit passer le coup tout près de sa pommette mais il pivota et bloqua son bras tout en l'entraînant vers l'arrière en glissant un bras autour de son cou, la maintenant fermement contre lui. Elle tenta de lui asséner des coups de talons mais d'un mouvement de pieds, il faucha ses jambes et elle se retrouva à demi-suspendue dans le vide et en train de suffoquer. Finalement, il la lâcha et elle retomba lourdement sur les fesses.

« Mais t'es malade ? » hoqueta-t-elle, furieuse, en reprenant son souffle.

« Bien essayé. Mais c'était relativement pitoyable. Tu es trop lente et pas assez concentrée. » Répliqua le dieu déchu en chassant une poussière imaginaire de son épaule. La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond, au comble de la fureur.

« Je t'emmerde ! À quoi ça me servirait de devenir ceinture noir de kick-boxing, hein ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la seconde attaque et Loki la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, une main immobilisant ses bras, l'autre sa tête en bloquant son menton.

« Si tu veux survivre à mes côtés, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te défendre sans devoir toujours compter sur moi. J'ai des ennemis très puissants qui n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à toi, ne serait-ce que pour m'atteindre. » Il consentit à la relâcher et elle secoua la tête en se massant le cou.

« Être près de moi représente déjà un danger non négligeable pour toi. Quand l'Autre s'apercevra que nous sommes plus que de simples colocataires, ne doute pas qu'il s'en prendra d'abord à toi avant de venir vers moi. »

« Si même un dieu de ton gabarit ne peut que difficilement lutter contre ce genre de personne, qu'est-ce qu'une insignifiante humaine comme moi y pourrait ? » Bougonna la jeune femme en frottant la poussière qui tâchait son short tout en s'éloignant.

« Mais, l'effet de surpris très chère. Paraître insignifiante, et ne pas l'être. Voilà quelle sera ta force. » Il lui adressa un sourire mauvais et Abie se crispa aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il fondit une nouvelle fois sur elle, la jeune femme fit un bond sur le côté et d'instinct, se baissa. Bien lui en prit car elle sentit la jambe de Loki frôler son crâne.

« Mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? » Hurla-t-elle en roulant par terre.

« J'aimerais évidemment éviter d'en arriver jusque-là. Mais il va falloir que tu fasses des progrès, en attendant. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper quelques jurons bien sentis à voix basse.

« A mon tour de tenter de te convaincre de te rallier à mes idées. Si tu acceptes d'y mettre du tien pour cet entraînement, je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider à te délasser après la rude après-midi qui nous attend. » Répliqua Loki d'un sourire narquois.

« Même à me masser des pieds à la tête pendant au moins une heure ? »

« Si c'est là ta seule exigence… »

« Entres autres. Très bien, j'accepte, à condition que tu me promettes de ne pas me taper trop fort. » Acheva Abie d'une voix plaintive. « Le but c'est de m'aider à m'améliorer, pas de me casser en deux. »

« Je ferais mon possible… » Susurra Loki, un air diabolique sur le visage, avant de sauter à nouveau sur elle.

.

* * *

.

Deux heures plus tard, le corps contusionné et douloureux, ruisselante de sueur et de poussière – et un peu de sang – Abie s'écroula dans la baignoire pour savourer avec bonheur l'apaisement que lui procurait le jet brûlant de la douche. Elle resta près d'un quart d'heure sous l'eau, avant de se résigner à s'extirper de ce cocon humide et chaleureux. Après s'être longuement brossé et séché les cheveux, elle enfila un pantalon léger et un tshirt avant de redescendre dans le salon. Le téléphone sonna à vingt heures précises et elle décrocha pour faire son rapport à l'agent du SHIELD. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle s'échoua sans grâce dans le canapé. La radio diffusait un tube à la mode et meublait le silence confortable dans lequel elle baignait. Loki revint de la cuisine, un verre à la main et le lui tendit.

« Merci. » Répondit Abie, étonnée d'un tel geste, en buvant son jus d'orange. Il posa ensuite ses mains fraiches sur les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme et entreprit de masser longuement les muscles endoloris.

Abie sentit la torpeur la gagner alors que les doigts du dieu déchu dénouait un à un ses muscles, ses tendons et ses chairs meurtries.

« Nous recommencerons dans deux jours. Et il en sera ainsi tous les deux jours désormais. » Affirma-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

Abie soupira mais se résigna. Elle n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à le toucher ni même à être une menace pour lui au cours de leur entraînement. N'importe qui pourrait aisément la tuer en quelques gestes et cela l'énerva et lui fit peur en même temps.

Au fil des mois, Loki s'était progressivement confié à son amante. Il lui avait raconté sa traitrise sur Asgard, sa jalousie envers Thor, sa détresse d'apprendre sa nature de Jotun, sa déception et sa rage envers son père adoptif. Et puis, la chute dans l'Univers infini, sa séquestration par les Chitauris qui l'avaient torturé et dominé son esprit à l'aide du Tesseract. Une petite partie de lui avait voulu tout cela. Faire du mal, dominer, se venger. C'était la raison pour laquelle le Père de Toute Chose n'avait pas attribué tous les torts à l'emprise du Cube Cosmique sur lui et qu'il se retrouvait sur Midgard, privé de tout, en exil.

Mais semaine après semaine, le dieu déchu sentait sa magie l'envahir, couler dans ses veines et dans son sang. Odin avait-il estimé qu'il faisait suffisamment d'effort pour prouver son repentir ? Avait-il lui aussi senti l'emprise de plus en plus oppressante de l'Autre et de Thanos qui rôdaient et se faisaient menaçants ?

Abie savait que l'alien voulait se venger de Loki après son échec à lui amener le Tesseract et l'humiliation de ses troupes Chitauris face aux Terriens. Le dieu déchu lui avait expliqué que le jour où son ennemi déciderait de passer à l'action, Abie devrait mettre de côté sa témérité et obéir en tout point à Loki pour tenter de sauver sa peau. Même si cela incluait de détaler en courant sans se retourner sur lui.

La jeune femme somnolait à présent, les mains de Loki massant délicatement son cou. Ses deux mains se rejoignirent de part et d'autre de sa nuque, sans la serrer et Abie rouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit une douce chaleur lui picoter la peau et soudain, quelque chose se déposer sur elle. Surprise, elle releva la tête alors que Loki retirait ses mains.

Elle porta les doigts à son cou et sentit une sorte de fine chaine, à laquelle était accroché un petit pendentif. Etonnée, elle se leva et se tourna pour regarder Loki, qui la dévisageait en silence. Sa main toujours sur l'objet qui venait d'apparaître par magie, elle se dirigea vers le miroir en pied qui trônait dans le hall et alluma la lumiière.

A son cou brillait une fine chaîne en argent, retenant à la naissance de ses seins une sorte de petite pierre d'un gris brillant gravée de fins entrelacs et incrustée de minuscules éclats opalescents. Fascinée, elle porta le bijou à hauteur de ses yeux pour le détailler alors que Loki la rejoignait, un air indifférent sur le visage. L'intensité de son regard vert trahissait cependant sa satisfaction devant la réaction de la jeune femme.

« D'ordinaire, en pleine possession de mes moyens, réaliser ce genre de petite babiole ne m'aurait pris que peu de temps. Mais ma magie est encore faible et j'ai mis plusieurs jours à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Abie. Elle le vit croiser les bras et afficher un air amusé.

« Tu es une femme. Je t'aurais pensé à même de reconnaître un bijou quand tu en portes un. »

« Évidemment que je vois que c'est un bijou ! La question était plutôt « pourquoi » ? Je ne te pensais pas si… »

« Si quoi ? »

« Rien, oublis. C'est magnifique. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Évidemment qu'il est magnifique. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Et dans cette optique, tant que tu le porteras, il me permettra de savoir où tu te trouves. »

« Plait-il ? »

« Il n'est pas question de sous-estimer Thanos. Et s'il lui prend l'amusante idée de te séquestrer, grâce à cet objet, je saurais où tu es. »

« Comme une sorte de GPS ? »

« Si on veut. Disons que cela fonctionne de manière plus intuitive. Je n'aurais pas de carte précise du lieu où tu seras, mais instinctivement, je le saurais et je pourrais m'y rendre. »

Abie laissa retomber le bijou sur sa poitrine, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Et si je le perds ? Ou si on me l'arrache ? »

« Alors je souhaite beaucoup de courage à qui voudra tenter sa chance. Il est lié à toi. Tu es la seule, avec moi, à pouvoir te l'ôter. »

« Pratique. » Commenta Abie en caressant le pendentif du bout des doigts. Elle se retourna et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Le dieu déchu referma ses bras autour d'elle et elle se pressa d'avantage contre lui. Finalement, elle rompit le baiser et recula en souriant gentiment.

« Je tombe de sommeil, j'ai besoin de dormir. Tu sais où me trouver… » Lança-t-elle d'un air espiègle en montant les escaliers.

Loki la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le tournant des escaliers et retourna dans le salon, pensif.

Il alla se poster devant la fenêtre pour contempler la nuit qui envahissait le ciel alors que le soleil envoyait des gerbes de lueurs pourpres à l'horizon.

« Eh bien, Père, ne jugez-vous pas que je fais amende honorable ? » Murmura le dieu déchu en contemplant le ciel étoilé.

_Loki…_ murmura une voix au fond de lui, à peine un murmure, d'un ton apaisant. Mais il n'en était pas sûr. Cependant, il sourit, serein pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la jeune femme qui venait de plonger dans son lit, au-dessus de lui à l'étage et son sourire s'agrandit.

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Abie subissait un rude entraînement, deux heures trois fois par semaine. Elle constatait qu'elle s'endurcissait, ses muscles étant moins douloureux de séances en séances et ses réflexes s'affinaient.

Au soir de la cinquième semaine, elle réussit à parer un coup de Loki et à le faire basculer d'une rotation de jambe, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Triomphante, elle le lâcha et il en profita pour lui bloquer les bras et inverser les rôles, la maintenant au sol dans l'herbe sèche du mois d'août.

« Ne relâches jamais ta vigilance si tu ne veux pas mourir. » Répliqua Loki, sur elle.

La jeune femme afficha une mine contrariée.

« Tu n'es absolument pas drôle. »

« Ces heures d'entraînement ne sont pas faites pour être drôles. »

« Embrasse-moi. » Exigea-t-elle d'un air boudeur. Il retint un sourire.

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

« Parce que tu en as autant envie que moi. » Rétorqua la brune.

Loki s'inclina vers elle mais s'arrêta à un centimètre de sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas un moment approprié pour cela, amour. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton suave.

Cependant, distrait, il avait presque relâché les bras de la jeune femme. En un instant, elle le repoussa brutalement et lança ses jambes vers le haut pour agripper sa tête dans le creux de son genou et d'un mouvement de bassin, le fit à nouveau basculer pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois assise sur lui. Cette fois, elle tenait fermement ses bras contre le sol.

« Astucieuse petite créature… » Murmura Loki, amusé.

Abie se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa finalement. Elle finit par le lâcher pour glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et il enroula ses bras autour de son dos pour la ramener contre lui. Il rua et se retrouva sur elle, calant un bras sous une de ses jambes pour presser son entrejambe contre le sien. La jeune femme sentit que leur petite joute l'avait passablement excité et elle lâcha ses cheveux pour s'attaquer à son pantalon sans cesser de l'embrasser. Portant des vêtements de sport, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à moitié nus et il entra brutalement en elle, pressé d'assouvir sa soif de son corps. Abie mordit son épaule et planta ses ongles dans son dos alors qu'il lui donnait de puissants coups de reins, la maintenant fermement dans l'herbe sèche et lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir, avant d'exploser en elle au bout de quelques minutes tandis que la jeune femme le mordait plus fort pour ne pas crier son orgasme.

Il bascula une nouvelle fois pour lui permettre de se trouver à nouveau sur lui et, amusé, tendit une main vers ses cheveux en bataille pour dégager quelques brins d'herbes entortillés dans ses boucles brunes. Elle avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées et malgré lui, le dieu déchu sentit quelque chose enfler au plus profond de lui.

Il ne permettrait pas que quoique ce soit advienne à cette femme.

Jamais.

Elle était sienne et il entendait bien la garder à ses côtés.

Abie remarqua un changement dans sa façon de la regarder et elle inclina la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A toi. »

Elle rougit légèrement.

« Ma mère va t'adorer. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant pour tenter d'éluder cette troublante sensation qui avait envahi ses sens. Il la vit pâlir.

« Ta mère ? Frigga ? La Déesse Frigga ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Oui, ma mère, Frigga. Quel est le problème ? »

Abie se releva en enfilant son t-shirt et en cherchant son short.

« Mais je suis une ridicule petite midgardienne sans intérêt ! Comment veux-tu qu'une personne telle qu'une Déesse puisse m'adorer comme tu dis ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle acceptera de me rencontrer ? »

Loki refreina un rire devant sa panique apparente tout en se relevant pour se rhabiller à son tour.

« Elle t'adorera parce que tu es adorable, et acceptera de te rencontrer parce que tu me rends heureux. »

A ces mots, il vit Abie se figer, une main dans les cheveux alors qu'elle tentait de les démêler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix sans oser le regarder.

« Tu as très bien entendu. »

« Dis-le encore alors, que je sois sûre. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en chassant un brin d'herbe sèche de son pantalon.

« Tu me rends heureux. N'importe quelle mère aimante, qu'elle soit la dernière des paysannes ou la plus grande des reines, souhaite voir ses enfants heureux, et rien que pour ce fait, elle te chérira. »

« Alors tu tiens réellement à m'emmener sur Asgard. » Affirma Abie, hésitante.

Loki afficha une mine un peu contrariée.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser derrière moi. »

Elle releva ses yeux gris sur lui, et il put y lire quelque chose qu'un an auparavant, il aurait détesté et n'aurait pas hésité à se moquer d'elle. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Dans ses prunelles métalliques, le dieu déchu pouvait lire une intense tendresse et de savoir que celle-ci lui était entièrement destiné remua à nouveau quelque chose dans ses entrailles. A part sa mère justement, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant… d'amour ?

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et fit quelques pas vers elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

« Rentrons. Je pense que nous en avons suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui. Savoure ta petite victoire parce que la prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas autant de chance. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois avant de tourner les talons vers la maison. Sans un regard, il claqua des doigts et la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait au pied d'un pommier jaillit pour planer jusque dans sa main, sous le regard amusé d'Abie qui le suivit.

Après une bonne douche, la jeune femme s'installa sur la table de la terrasse qui se trouvait sur le fronton de la maison, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et verre de limonade à la main, les yeux plongés dans ses cours pour préparer un devoir à rendre quelques jours plus tard. Loki s'affala sans grâce dans la balancelle avec un énorme livre sur les rituels magiques à travers le monde, qu'Abie lui avait commandé sur internet.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula ainsi en douceur, à peine perturbé par le lointain grondement des moissonneuses géantes qui fauchaient les champs à maturité dans l'immense campagne du Kansas.

Progressivement, le jour déclinait et Abie, intriguée, releva les yeux de ses cours pour tendre l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Loki redressa la tête.

« Plait-il ? »

« Ce bruit. Il y a quelque chose de plus que tout à l'heure, par-dessus le bruit des moissonneuses. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et se leva, intrigué en tendant l'oreille.

Par-dessus le vrombissement monotone des engins agricoles, il finit par déceler une sorte de sifflement. Celui-ci enflait petit à petit, comme si l'origine du bruit se rapprochait.

« Tu as l'oreille très fine. » Remarqua Loki, désormais en alerte.

« C'est probablement un hélicoptère ou un jet de l'armée. » Répliqua la jeune femme, qui avait fermé ses cahiers. Elle vit que Loki s'était tendu et cela l'inquiéta.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda la jeune femme en scrutant l'horizon parfaitement plat pour tenter de détecter un appareil en approche, sans succès.

« Vas enfiler des chaussures correctes et prends un pull. Dépêche-toi. » Répondit Loki en faisant volte-face pour se diriger à grands pas dans la maison. Abie, maintenant inquiète, le suivit et vit qu'il enfilait son propre sweat et qu'il achevait de lacer les chaussures de sport qu'il portait lors de leurs entrainements. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit en le voyant soudainement si agité et elle obéit, sautant dans ses baskets et enfilant un gilet léger avant d'attacher solidement ses cheveux avec un élastique.

Désormais, le sifflement était clairement dissociable du grondement paisible des moissonneuses et elle sursauta quand le téléphone sonna.

« Mince ! Il est vingt heures, c'est Bersek ! Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? » Questionna Abie avant de décrocher le combiné.

Elle vit Loki se poster sur le pas de la porte, soucieux, son regard d'émeraude tentant de percer l'horizon.

« Dis-lui que s'il souhaite réunir leur petite équipe de super-héros de pacotille, c'est le moment ou jamais. » Claqua sombrement le dieu déchu. « Et préviens donc mon frère avec ton petit gadget… » Ajouta-t-il.

Abie se saisit du téléphone tout en pressant sur sa chevalière.

« Bonsoir Bradley. Ananas en tranches… »

.

* * *

.

Abie avait très brièvement expliqué à l'agent du SHIELD que quelque chose approchait de la maison et que cela inquiétait vivement Loki, qui suspectait depuis un certain temps ses ennemis de tenter un raid sur Terre pour se venger de lui. L'agent avait rapidement décroché en lui ordonnant de garder son portable à portée de main.

Une fois la communication terminée, la jeune femme avait eu sa cousine au téléphone, qui l'avait immédiatement appelé après le déclenchement de son émetteur. Celle-ci s'engagea à prévenir Thor dans la seconde où elle aurait raccroché.

Abie rejoignit Loki sur la terrasse. Le jour se couchait et l'obscurité grandissait. Le dieu déchu se tourna vers elle. Désormais, le sifflement envahissait l'air comme une menace.

« Prends une torche, n'importe quoi pour t'éclairer, et pars à travers champs derrière la maison. »

« Quoi ? Hors de question ! » Protesta Abie.

« Tu m'as promis de m'obéir si la situation devenait critique. Je te demande de te sauver en vitesse. » Gronda Loki, agacé.

« Je pourrais prendre la voiture… » Hasarda-t-elle.

« Pour être aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure, dans cette campagne déserte ? Tu passeras bien plus facilement inaperçue à pied. » Contra le dieu déchu.

« C'est eux ? Les Chitauris ? » Questionna Abie, angoissée.

« J'en doute fort. Sans portail d'accès, ils ne peuvent pas se rendre sur Terre, et seul le Tesseract pouvait leur donner cette opportunité. Je pense plutôt que Thanos a décidé de venir personnellement me faire regretter mon échec. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de mercenaires qu'il aurait lancé sur mes traces, auquel cas nous ne serons pas moins en danger. » Il se saisit soudainement de la jeune femme en agrippant ses bras.

« Je présume que Bersek va alerter les Avengers, et au vu de la situation, c'est Stark qui sera là en premier grâce à la vitesse de son armure. Même si ça me répugne de l'admettre, il sera à même de te protéger. Alors tu vas bouger ton adorable postérieur et faire ce que je te demande. »

Il lâcha un de ses bras pour se saisir de son menton avec délicatesse et l'embrassa. Abie s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle sentit sa main dans son dos pour la coller à lui. Trop rapidement à son goût, il mit fin au baiser et la repoussa doucement.

« S'il te plait, amour. Ne me complique pas les choses. »

La jeune femme retint à grand peine ses larmes et secoua la tête, avant de retourner dans la maison pour en ressortir au bout de quelques secondes, une lampe torche de poche à la main. S'assurant qu'elle fonctionnait, elle rabattit la capuche de son gilet sur sa tête et dévisagea gravement Loki qui se tenait droit et fier au milieu de la pelouse, devant la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Osa-t-elle demander d'une voix qui ne tremblait presque pas.

« Faire regretter à cette vermine d'oser s'en prendre à moi. » Claqua Loki d'une voix glaciale. Soudain, il leva la tête vers le ciel et se mit à parler d'une voix plus forte.

« Mon père ! Je pense que c'est le moment ou jamais d'accepter mon repentir et de me donner les moyens de me défendre ! Acceptez mes excuses pour tout le mal que j'ai fait, et le tort que j'ai pu vous causer. Laissez-moi vous prouver que je peux racheter mes fautes… » Acheva-t-il dans un murmure qu'Abie n'entendit presque pas.

Le sifflement devenait clairement menaçant et la jeune femme distingua, droit devant eux, une masse sombre zébrée d'éclairs lumineux se diriger vers eux à vive allure et elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Loki demeurait immobile, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse à son monologue.

« Cours, Abigaïl. » Gronda-t-il. La jeune femme s'écarta de quelques mètres dans la direction opposée de la chose qui fonçait sur eux et la main sur la barrière délimitant la propriété, elle s'apprêtait à la franchir. Alors elle entendit un fort grondement, qui atténua presque le sifflement menaçant du vaisseau ennemi. Elle pivota subitement et vit avec stupeur le ciel se colorer d'éclairs multicolores et se fendre de nuages cotonneux, illuminant la campagne comme en plein jour.

Sidérée, elle vit un brusque jaillissement d'énergie fondre sur Loki, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il se contenta de tendre le bras et la jeune femme vit une sorte de sceptre de la longueur de son bras se figer dans sa main tendue. La décharge de lumière l'enroba et elle vit ses vêtements se métamorphoser, s'ornant de cuir et de pans métalliques recouvrant ses membres et brillants tels une armure. Enfin, un impressionnant casque orné d'imposantes cornes recourbées apparu sur son front, puis la lumière disparut.

Loki se fendit d'un éclat de rire victorieux dont le son fit frissonner Abie de peur, pétrifiée par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister. Le Dieu planta fermement son sceptre dans le sol en un geste brusque et la terre trembla. Finalement, il pivota vers elle, immense et fier dans ses habits divins.

Elle vit ses yeux briller d'une lueur de triomphe et un immense sourire mauvais envahir son visage. Subitement, elle ne fut plus sûre de rien le concernant et les mots menaçants qu'il avait jadis prononcés, près d'un an auparavant, lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais ses traits s'adoucirent en la regardant et elle sentit son cœur s'apaiser – un peu.

« Je t'aime… » Murmura la jeune femme, une boule dans la gorge.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il doucement. « Cours, Abie. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis finalement, s'enfuit.

.

.

* * *

.

_Euh..._

_Voilà... à dans 15 jours ! soyez fortes ^_^_

_._


	15. Chapitre 14

_Mouhahahaaaaaa je vous ai bien eu !_

_Non je rigole. En fait je pensais réellement pas, quand j'ai publié le chapitre 13, réussir à boucler le chapitre 14 aussi rapidement._

_Mais j'ai eu une bouffée d'inspiration, un peu de temps devant moi, alors j'ai écrit écrit écrit... Je viens de l'achever à l'instant, c'est donc un chapitre chaud en action et en surprises que je vous offre !_

_Pour le suivant par contre, faudra attendre un peu, j'ai juste commencé à en écrire une page ou deux au boulot hier (ouais, quand j'ai des idées de scènes qui me viennent, je les écrit même si ça n'est pas dans la suite directe des chapitres déjà rédigés huhu), donc j'ose espérer être en mesure de vous livrer le suivant avant la fin de la semaine prochaine :)_

**_Je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement toutes les revieweuses, les followers et autres lectrices anonymes, pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, vos avis, et votre enthousiasme ! ça me va droit au coeur 3_**

**_._**

_Comme d'hab, même si c'est rébarbatif de le dire encore et encore, les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^_

_._

_Get up, get on up ! (yo !)_

_._

* * *

_._

Elle courrait sans relâche, sans se retourner malgré l'envie dévorante qui lui prenait les tripes de faire volte-face pour voir ce qui se passait derrière. Elle entendait toujours ce sifflement effroyable et une sorte de grondement menaçant, mais poussée par la peur, elle continua sa course éperdue.

Le souffle court, les bras et les jambes fouettées par les herbes hautes dans un champ laissé en jachère, elle ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres, le faible faisceau lumineux de sa torche, rendu chaotique par sa course, l'empêchant juste de tomber misérablement. Soudain, son téléphone sonna et elle le sortit de sa poche en ralentissant l'allure pour ne pas le laisser échapper.

« Quoi ? » Claqua-t-elle, le souffle court.

« Miss Northman, ici Tony Stark. Bersek et Coulson m'ont mis au courant. Où êtes-vous ? » Lui répondit la voix ferme du milliardaire.

« Quelque part… dans un champ derrière… la maison. » Haleta la jeune femme sans ralentir.

« Je fais mon possible mais il me faudra encore une petite heure pour venir jusqu'à vous. Je sais que le SHIELD est en train de manœuvrer l'héliporteur pour venir se positionner à proximité de la zone mais je serais sans doute là avant eux. Que se passe-t-il en bas ? »

« Ils sont sûrement… sur place maintenant… Loki m'a ordonné… de courir et de fuir le… plus vite possible. Je n'en sais pas plus. » Répondit Abie, en nage et ses poumons la brûlant.

« Qui ça, « ils » ? » Questionna Stark, surpris.

« Je ne sais pas ! Loki a dit… pas de Chitauris, peut-être un autre… ennemi, leur chef ou bien… ce fameux Thanos dont… il a parlé plusieurs fois. Je pense que… Thor pourra mieux nous renseigner. J'ai… prévenu Jane, j'espère… qu'il ne traînera pas trop ! »

« Un instant miss Northman, j'ai une double communication, surtout ne quittez pas. » L'interrompit l'homme.

La jeune femme entendit un déclic suivi d'un petit bip régulier, l'informant qu'elle avait été mise en attente. Ses cheveux lui collaient au front, elle trébuchait à chaque pas et l'obscurité était désormais totale, aussi elle dut ralentir l'allure pour ne pas sérieusement se blesser. Elle n'avait toujours pas regardé en arrière et un intense sentiment de culpabilité, à l'idée d'avoir pris la fuite, abandonnant Loki à son sort lui serra le ventre. Soudain, la voix de Stark résonna à nouveau dans le combiné.

« Très bien Miss Northman. Abie. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Abie ? » Demanda Stark, sans attendre de réponse. Il reprit. « J'ai du nouveau. Le Cap', Barton et Romanoff sont en chemin à bord d'un jet militaire, ils devraient arriver avant moi. C'est dommage, j'étais pourtant sûr d'être le premier à me présenter à la fête… Miss Foster a prévenu Fury que Thor débarquerait sous peu, le temps que son père réunisse assez de je ne sais quelle force mystique pour le téléporter sur Terre. Comment ça va vous ? »

« Je vais crever dans deux… minutes tellement mes… poumons me brûlent. » Cracha Abie, épuisée.

« Ralentissez un peu l'allure. Ça fait longtemps que vous courrez ? »

« Environ vingt minutes je dirais. » Répondit-elle en levant le pied.

Et soudain, brutalement, le sifflement cessa.

Abie fit volte-face, surprise et stoppa sa course.

Elle ne voyait absolument rien, mais en se concentrant, elle distingua quelque part au loin sur sa droite les lueurs de la maison. Elle avait donc dévié de sa trajectoire, mais après tout il n'était pas évident de courir droit dans le noir…

La jeune femme vit subitement une sorte de flash lumineux et une sorte d'énorme masse noire s'illumina un bref instant dans le ciel. Elle retint un cri de frayeur et porta une main à sa bouche.

« Abie ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Stark, inquiet.

« Je… il y a un gros truc dans le ciel au dessus de la maison ! Merde… » Bafouilla-t-elle. « Je crois que c'est un vaisseau spatial. »

« Jarvis, débrouille-toi pour m'obtenir un scan de l'espace aérien au dessus du Kansas. Banlieue de Pratt, si possible. » Ordonna Stark dans son armure.

« Tout de suite monsieur. » répondit la voix affable de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

« Abie, continuez à courir, s'il vous plait. Vous ne pouvez rien pour votre charmant camarade, et c'est la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu de vous dire de vous sauver en vitesse. »

Abie respira un grand coup, et reprit sa course, à une allure plus modérée que précédemment.

« Monsieur, les radars de la NSA détectent un objet volant non-identifié occupant le ciel approximativement à une centaine de kilomètres au nord de la ville de Pratt. J'intercepte également des communications cryptées dont la signature est celle du SHIELD. L'Agence est en train de détourner les images du satellite, monsieur. » Exprima Jarvis dans le combiné.

« Qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire, Monsieur Stark ? » Questionna Abie tout en courant.

« Appelez-moi Tony, s'il vous plait. Cela signifie qu'il y a bel et bien un truc qui plane au dessus de chez vous, et que le SHIELD fait son possible pour que personne, et certainement pas la Sécurité Nationale ou la CIA, ne soient informés. Après tout, si ces trucs sont ici, c'est pour Tête de Bouc, et s'il y a bien quelque chose qui risque d'énerver la CIA, c'est de le savoir sur Terre… Je pense que Fury risque d'avoir chaud aux fesses. » Énonça tranquillement Stark, un brin cynique. « Tenez bon Abie. Je serais là dans moins de trois quart d'heure. Jarvis ? Il n'y aurait pas moyen de pousser encore un peu pour gagner du temps ? »

« Le réacteur auto-alimenté est déjà à 67% de sa capacité monsieur. Le forcer à tirer d'avantage sur ses réserves mettrait en péril vos puissances de tir et de déplacement ultérieurs. Il est plus que probable que vous ayez besoin de ces deux paramètres au maximum de leurs compétences dans les prochaines heures, monsieur. » Expliqua l'IA de son ton flegmatique.

« Tiens donc, et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? » Ironisa le milliardaire.

« La présence d'un probable vaisseau alien dans l'espace aérien de l'Etat du Kansas et le fait que vous fonciez droit dessus, monsieur. » Repliqua Jarvis.

« Il a de… l'humour. C'est inattendu pour un… système informatique. » S'esclaffa Abie, ruisselante de sueur.

« C'est bien plus qu'un système informatique ma chère Abie, mais je prendrais plaisir à vous expliquer la nuance quand nous serons tirés d'affaire. »

« J'en frétille… d'avance. » Ricana la jeune femme. « Je… eh ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle manqua de s'étaler de tout son long.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna Iron-Man, inquiet.

« Rien, j'ai juste failli tomber. Je suis sur une route, c'est… sans doute un chemin agricole. Je ne vois rien de toute façon. » Abie s'octroya un instant pour reprendre son souffle et soulager ses jambes en feu. Elle risqua un œil derrière elle et fut brutalement propulsée au sol, soufflée par une puissante explosion.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri alors qu'elle retombait lourdement sur les fesses dans le champ, trois ou quatre mètres plus loin. Le souffle coupé, elle grimaça de douleur mais se releva, soulagée de voir qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé.

« Abie ! Que se passe-t-il à présent ? »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et constata qu'elle avait lâché son téléphone, qu'elle avait mis sur haut-parleur lors de sa course.

« Continuez à parler Tony, j'ai lâché le téléphone ! Je dois vous repérer à la voix ! »

« Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais propriétaire de vingt neuf véhicules de sport ? J'adore les voitures de sport. C'est fou ce qu'on peut oublier ses soucis au volant d'une puissante sportive, et quand on fait rugir le moteur, on peut se retrouver à des dizaines de miles de chez soi avant même d'avoir pu réaliser que… »

« Je l'ai ! Merci pour cette intéressante anecdote Tony. »

Elle le retrouva entre deux épis de maïs et s'en saisit nerveusement en se redressant. Droit devant elle, là où elle devinait que se trouvaient la maison et Loki, se trouvait une gigantesque boule de feu qui embrasait l'horizon. La jeune femme sentit son cœur défaillir et l'inquiétude lui brûla les yeux.

« Je pense que même en détournant tous les satellites des Etats-Unis, le SHIELD ne pourra pas cacher ça… » Hoqueta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un gros boum. Une explosion, dans le genre grosse boule de feu. Je ne sais pas… Loki a peut-être tout fait péter… »

« Comment aurait-il fait exploser le vaisseau ? » Railla Tony Stark.

« Il a pour ainsi dire… retrouvé ses pouvoirs. » Hésita Abie.

« Comment ça, pour ainsi dire ? » maugréa Stark dans le téléphone.

« Il a dit je ne sais quoi à son père vers le ciel, et puis il y a eu cette lumière qui l'a englobé, et paf ! D'un coup, il faisait nettement plus peur. Il avait ce casque sur la tête… Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est à cause de ça que vous le surnommez Tête de Bouc ? » Demanda Abie, en reculant dans le champ comme si les rangées de maïs pouvait la dissimuler, l'incendie au lointain éclairant largement la campagne.

« Il manquait plus que ça… » Grommela Stark.

Soudain, la jeune femme crut entendre un bruit derrière elle. Une sorte de craquement, comme des bruits de pas. Elle sentit la sueur se glacer dans son dos et son cœur loupa un battement.

« Tony… Je… je crois que je ne suis pas seule… » Murmura-t-elle dans le téléphone, sans oser se retourner.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai entendu un truc pas très loin, comme si on marchait… »

« Un animal sans doute. Vous êtes paumé en pleine campagne ! »

« Un animal ne fait pas de bruit de pas… » La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même. « Vous êtes où ? »

« Jarvis, on pousse à 75%. Tant pis pour le retour, je me débrouillerais. » Ordonna Stark.

« Bien monsieur. »

« Tony… » Chuchota Abie, terrifiée alors que les bruissements se rapprochaient. « Jurez-moi que c'est juste une saleté de lièvre… »

« C'est juste une saleté de lièvre Abie. Je suis là dans un quart d'heure. Courrez dans l'autre sens ! » Ordonna Iron-Man.

La jeune femme se redressa et prit à nouveau la fuite en longeant la route, morte de peur.

Elle entendit comme un juron à quelques mètres d'elle et elle accéléra désespérément, terrorisée, alors qu'une cavalcade se faisait entendre sur ses pas.

« Tony ! Il y a des gens qui me courent après ! »

Elle entendit soudain un très lointain vrombissement se rapprocher et en levant la tête, elle devina au loin les lumières d'un avion.

« Je crois que les renforts arrivent ! » S'exclama-t-elle à l'attention de Stark.

Elle sentait sa peur décroître – un peu – malgré la présence menaçante sur ses pas et ne ralentit pas pour autant.

Elle fut brutalement jeté sur le coté et dans un cri, lâcha le téléphone en roulant au sol dans une douloureuse bousculade.

Quelqu'un avait surgi du champ sur sa gauche et l'avait fauché sans ménagement pour la stopper, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Paniquée, la jeune femme se débattit et lança coups de poings et de pieds, heurtant du talon ce qu'elle supposa être le menton de son agresseur, qui jura dans une langue inconnue. Sans s'attarder plus elle se releva péniblement et tenta de s'éloigner, alors qu'un autre agresseur tenta de l'arrêter à nouveau. A l'aveuglette, Abie se baissa et lança sa jambe à la rencontre de l'inconnu, comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois lors de ses entraînements avec Loki. Elle entendit un cri et un craquement sinistre lorsque son tibia entra en contact avec le visage de l'attaquant et elle eut la satisfaction d'espérer qu'elle lui avait cassé le nez – si tant est que ce mystérieux attaquant ait un nez dans le sens humain du terme.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller le vérifier et courut à nouveau, avant de tomber une troisième fois. Furieuse, elle se démena pour échapper au troisième agresseur mais ses camarades amochés venaient de le rejoindre et ils parvinrent à la maîtriser. Folle de rage, la jeune femme se sentit immobilisée par une force invisible, tel un filet resserrant ses bras et ses jambes, la paralysant. Elle entendit une seconde déflagration au loin et l'obscurité s'illumina de plus belle. _Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte…_ songea amèrement la jeune femme, ne sachant rien de ce que ses agresseurs lui voulaient.

Ils la redressèrent sans ménagement et à la lueur des flammes lointaines, elle put constater qu'ils semblaient parfaitement humains d'apparence, et étaient vêtus d'une bien étrange façon, comme un mélange entre un déguisement de viking et de chevalier du Moyen-Âge. Cela lui sembla presque familier lorsqu'elle réalisa avec effarement que leurs tenues ressemblaient en fait à celle de Thor, ou plus récemment à celle de Loki lorsque son père avait accédé à sa demande, quelques minutes auparavant.

_Des Asgardiens…_ Constata Abie, sidérée. Elle entrevit alors un mouvement sur la droite et tourna la tête.

Une haute silhouette émergea des rangées de maïs et s'approcha d'elle. Abie ne distinguait rien d'elle car elle était enveloppée dans une cape à la capuche rabattue sur son visage. Cependant, à sa démarche, elle devinait qu'il devait sans doute s'agir d'une femme.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva face à lui, l'inconnu releva la tête sous la lumière du brasier et la jeune femme constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme. Celle-ci, le visage dur, dardait sur elle deux prunelles d'un bleu d'acier, semblant transpirer de mépris.

Elle rejeta la capuche de son vêtement et afficha un air hautain, de multiples tresses rousses semblant rouges à la lueur du feu, encadraient son visage aux traits fins.

« Te voilà donc… Il ne fut point aisé de se saisir de toi. » Claqua l'inconnue d'une voix froide.

« Ravie de vous avoir causé du soucis. Et vous êtes… ? » Rétorqua Abie, effrayée mais faisant son possible pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. L'autre afficha un sourire suffisant.

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, j'ai quelques interrogations auxquelles tu vas apporter des réponses. »

Abie sentit sa colère enfler en elle alors qu'il lui était toujours impossible de se libérer du filet invisible qui enserrait ses membres.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai quoi que ce soit à vous dire, _Asgardienne_ ? » Cingla la jeune femme, mettant tout le mépris possible dans le dernier mot. Son adversaire eut au moins le mérite de paraître surprise et elle haussa un de ses sourcils parfaits en une moue étonnée.

« Tiens donc… Et pourquoi serais-je une Asgardienne, d'après toi ? »

« Parce que. » Se contenta de répondre Abie, voyant son interlocutrice afficher une mine mécontente.

« Ton insolence ne changera rien au projet que j'ai pour toi. J'ai besoin de réponses, et tu vas me les fournir. »

« Dites-moi d'abord qui vous êtes. Il est toujours plus agréable de converser avec quelqu'un dont on sait le nom. » Exigea Abie, téméraire.

L'Asgardienne pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pensive.

« Tu es obstinée… Soit. Je me nomme Sygin. Et maintenant, petite vermine, tu vas te taire, et m'écouter. »

Abie fit l'impasse sur la colère qu'elle ressenti lorsque son ennemie l'insulta, et retourna dans la tête le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Sygin… Bon sang, où avait-elle déjà entendu ça ? C'était une Asgardienne, donc probablement dans un de ses bouquins sur les mythes et légendes scandinaves qu'elle avait potassés peu de temps avant que Loki ne débarque dans sa vie. Ce patronyme éveillait sa mémoire mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quelle statut avait cette détestable visiteuse dans la mythologie nordique.

Celle-ci venait justement de tendre un bras pâle pour agripper, du bout de ses doigts fins, le menton de la jeune femme, qui grimaça sous la poigne de son adversaire.

« Bien. Que sais-tu de Loki ? » Exigea-t-elle.

« Rien d'intéressant. » Tenta Abie.

Sa joue la brûla soudainement alors que Sygin venait de la gifler brutalement.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, peste de midgardienne ! Je sais que tu héberges mon époux sous ton toit ! A-t-il fait de toi sa putain ? » Eructa l'Asgardienne, son visage déformé par la colère. Abie écarquilla les yeux. Sygin ! Déesse de la fidélité conjugale, épouse du Dieu Loki. Elle y était maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu occulter ce passage lorsque le dieu déchu avait commencé à la provoquer pour qu'elle finisse dans son lit ? La jeune femme sentit la peau de sa joue la picoter mais elle releva la tête.

« Je l'héberges contre ma volonté. Cependant il se révèle un très aimable colocataire. Et je ne suis pas une putain. » Protesta Abie. Sygin fronça les sourcils et la jeune femme ne put que serrer les dents lorsqu'elle la vit lever son autre main pour la gifler une nouvelle fois sur l'autre joue.

« Tu seras ce que je déciderai que tu sois, misérable midgardienne ! Comment oses-tu faire preuve d'une telle insolence ? Tu n'es pas en mesure de fanfaronner, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. » Gronda la déesse, furieuse.

Abie se redressa du mieux qu'elle put. Derrière l'imposante stature de Sygin, elle vit, au loin à proximité de l'incendie déclenché par Loki, des points lumineux qui se rapprochaient. Elle avait juste besoin de gagner du temps pour que Stark et les agents du SHIELD arrivent jusqu'à eux… Elle releva fièrement la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'épouse de son amant. Déconcertante révélation, au passage, mais elle chassa cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête.

« Vous voulez le sauver ? Alors il faudrait plutôt vous inquiétez de ce qui se passe là bas. Loki s'y trouve. » Affirma Abie.

A sa grande surprise, Sygin éclata d'un rire froid.

« Oh mais je ne me soucie bien peu de mon auguste époux, petite vermine. Il ne représente plus rien à mes yeux depuis fort longtemps. Cependant, ses actes ont eu des conséquences désastreuses pour ma vie, et il paiera pour cela. Peu m'importe ce qui se passe derrière moi. Thanos m'a promis qu'il ne le tuerait pas, enfin, pas tout de suite. Il se garde la primeur de cet acte pour l'accomplir en ma présence. Notre marché était clair. »

« Vous voulez tuer votre propre mari ? » laissa échapper Abie, surprise.

« Il me sera délicieuse d'être veuve, vois-tu. Ce traitre m'a propulsé dans la misère la plus absolue en trahissant Asgard. Le Père de Toute Chose m'a cru complice et m'a chassé du palais. Les asgardiens me méprisent ! Ma propre famille m'a renié, alors que tous, ces hypocrites, tous savaient que Loki et moi n'avions plus aucun lien depuis fort longtemps ! » Sygin s'écarta et fit quelques pas, furieuse.

« Je savais que Thanos le recherchait. Il n'a pas été difficile d'apprendre où ce trouvait ce traitre, toute la Cité parlait de son bannissement sur Midgard, privé de tout, livré à lui-même. Il m'a suffit de faire en sorte que Thanos puisse venir ici, pendant que moi… » Elle se retourna pour revenir vers Abie. « Moi, j'ai espionné mon traitre d'époux. J'ai découvert ta présence. Je connais bien Loki. Je sais qu'il n'aura pas pu résister bien longtemps aux charmes d'une pauvre gueuse comme toi, tout aussi fade sois-tu, parce que tu étais la seule possibilité pour lui. Tu n'as du être qu'un passe-temps, un amusement. Mais je ne tolère pas qu'il me fasse l'affront de me tromper, j'ai déjà bien assez payé ses agissements alors que j'y étais étrangère ! » Gronda Sygin, attrapant subitement Abie par les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière. Celle-ci retint un cri de douleur.

« Vous savez quoi, votre Grandeur ? Ouais, je couche avec ton mari. C'est même fantastiquement chouette. Faut croire que tu devais être d'une piètre compagnie au lit, parce que je l'ai trouvé dans un tel état de manque, que ça en était… aah ! » Cria la jeune femme alors que Sygin, au comble de la fureur, venait de lui lacérer le ventre d'un coup de dague.

« TAIS-TOI ! » Hurla la déesse, folle de rage.

Elle promenait la lame de sa dague sur le fin tshirt de sa prisonnière, entaillant la chair, le sang de sa victime ruisselant sur son ventre. Heureusement pour Abie, ce n'était qu'une plaie superficielle, mais cela était énormément douloureux et elle sentit les larmes dévaler sur ses joues, dévorée par la douleur.

Elle sentit ses jambes défaillir et seul le sort qui la maintenait debout contre son gré l'empêcha de tomber.

Sygin écarta sans ménagement le haut de son tshirt et Abie crut qu'elle allait la déshabiller. Allait-elle ordonner à ses gardes de la violer pour la punir ? Soudain, elle hurla de plus belle, alors que la déesse entaillait son buste de la pointe de sa dague.

La jeune femme crut que le temps s'étirait à l'infini, alternant cris et pleurs alors que la souffrance lui brûlait la poitrine, son sang chaud suintant et imprégnant son tshirt, tandis que la déesse promenait le tranchant de son arme sur sa peau.

"Loki est puissant en magie. Mais aucun de ses sortilèges ne pourra effacer les marques que je grave dans ta peau impure !" Gronda la déesse d'un ton vicieux. Abie était au bord de l'inconscience lorsque son ennemie cessa sa torture et fit volte-face.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir, avec soulagement, une sorte de torpille lumineux tournoyer autour d'eux avant d'atterrir dans une explosion de terre et de maïs à quelques mètres.

Surpris, les trois hommes qui la tenaient la lâchèrent et encadrèrent leur maîtresse, sur leurs gardes. Celle-ci dut concentrer toute sa magie en elle, car le sort qui bloquait Abie cessa et elle s'effondra au sol, sans force et à demi évanouie.

Iron-Man venait d'arriver. Abie sourit, et perdit connaissance.

.

* * *

.

Loki vit avec colère un vaisseau de guerre Chitauri se positionner au dessus de lui. Il était loin d'être aussi imposant et menaçant que les super-structures qui avaient envahies New-York lors de leur tentative d'invasion, car seul un portail cosmique aurait pu leur permettre de traverser les mondes qui les séparaient. Celui-ci avait du voyager dans l'espace commun pour rejoindre la Terre. Restait à savoir comment il avait réussi à le retrouver, dans cette campagne perdue. Le SHIELD allait sûrement devoir revoir la fidélité de leur personnel, car seule une taupe au sein de leurs services aurait pu fournir l'information du lieu où se trouvait Loki.

L'appareil de reconnaissance, furtif et rapide, était suffisamment menaçant pour le tuer, s'il n'avait été qu'un simple mortel.

Mais il n'était plus un simple mortel. Il releva la tête, triomphant, la magie pulsant dans ses veines et coulant en lui aussi sûrement que son sang. Il sentit sa puissance éclater dans sa tête, le picotement de pouvoir de son sceptre lui chatouiller les doigts. Dardant un regard mauvais sur ses adversaires, il ancra fermement ses pieds dans le sol, attendant l'assaut.

Le vaisseau se positionna légèrement en retrait, une trentaine de mètres au dessus du sol et il vit la soute s'ouvrir. Thanos aurait-il eu la prétention de se rendre en personne sur Midgard ? Il ne l'avait pas fait, trois ans auparavant, laissant l'initiative de l'invasion à l'Autre, aussi l'Asgardien doutait de le voir ce soir. Il resserra la prise sur son arme alors que plusieurs silhouettes émergèrent de l'habitacle en se laissant tomber au sol tels d'énormes insectes, avant de se redresser, armes brandies.

Loki grimaça de dégoût en reconnaissant des fantassins Chitauri. Ainsi, ils étaient parvenus à se rendre sur Terre sans assistance du Cube Cosmique…

Il constata avec un plaisir évident que ses adversaires semblaient hésitants, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que leur cible ne semblait plus aussi inoffensive qu'on leur avait promis.

« Traitre ! » Gronda celui qui semblait être le dirigeant de leur escouade. « Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs, Dieu du Mensonge ? »

« Il semblerait que j'ai procuré une grande satisfaction au Père de Toute Chose, qui m'en a justement récompensé. » Affirma Loki d'un ton moqueur. Il vit les Chitauri hésiter de plus belle, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne tente un assaut. En riant, l'Asgardien tendit son sceptre qui propulsa une vrille d'énergie sur son agresseur, le rejetant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Celui-ci rebondit sur la carlingue du vaisseau avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, sans vie. Les autres se regardèrent, puis foncèrent sur Loki dans un hurlement.

Sans s'en offusquer, celui-ci fit un souple mouvement du bras en balançant son arme et une vague de puissance heurta les soldats. Deux d'entre eux cependant esquivèrent l'attaque en se baissant et furent sur lui. La lance de l'un d'entre eux entailla son bras et furieux, il transperça le Chitauri de la pointe de son sceptre et empala le second avec le manche. Il se redressa et vit une autre escouade jaillir de la soute, bien plus nombreux que les premiers. Cela ne le paniqua pas outre mesure et il sentit enfler en lui l'excitation du combat. Il claqua des doigts et subitement, se dédoubla. Ce furent sept Loki qui se trouvèrent alors devant les Chitauri, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir. Dans le doute, ils se jetèrent tous sur les répliques du dieu, qui esquiva leurs attaques avant de tous les éliminer avec une facilité qui le déconcerta. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le vaisseau quand un énorme objet cylindrique, semblant fait d'or, surgit de la soute et fut propulsé dans sa direction, roulant lourdement au sol. Loki écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut un engin explosif alien, et prit ses jambes à son cou. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, l'objet implosa, le jetant à terre dans un souffle brûlant et un bruit assourdissant.

Au sol, le dieu roula sur lui-même et invoqua un sort pour le protéger des flammes destructrices qui fonçaient sur lui. L'onde de choc s'apaisa et il se redressa, plein de poussière au milieu d'un champ calciné. La maison était en flammes et cela l'irrita. Abie allait en être peinée et cette perspective le mit en colère. D'avoir songé à elle le ramena à la réalité et il lança ses pensées vers son amante terrienne. Elle était déjà bien éloignée du lieu de l'attaque. L'explosion n'avait pas du la blesser. Il se redressa et fit face au vaisseau, d'où venait – à nouveau – de sortir des aliens.

« Décidément, ils sont têtus… » Maugréa Loki, resserrant les doigts sur son sceptre.

Ils parurent surpris de constater que leur adversaire semblait indemne suite à l'explosion, et firent feu sur lui. Loki planta son arme dans le sol, déclenchant un tremblement et une sorte d'immense bulle l'engloba, faisant écran aux tirs nourris dont il était la cible.

Tendant le bras, il fonça vers eux et les faucha, les uns après les autres, dans une danse meurtrière, se dédoublant et disparaissant pour réapparaître plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une seconde sphère annihilatrice jaillir du vaisseau.

D'un bond preste, il se propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière et visa de son sceptre la bombe qui roulait hors de la soute. D'un geste rude, il envoya une vrille de magie et la bombe fut renvoyée à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Loki prit la fuite le plus vite possible et se jeta à nouveau au sol alors qu'une seconde explosion retentissait derrière lui. Un autre sort de protection l'épargna à nouveau des flammes et il pivota pour constater que le vaisseau, s'il n'avait pas été totalement détruit, allait être dans l'incapacité de quitter la Terre. Un rictus mauvais sur le visage, il se redressa, évitant les débris qui tombaient du ciel.

C'est alors qu'il sentit la souffrance. Elle ceignit son cœur comme un poing écrase un insecte et il sut que la douleur émanait d'Abie. Il fit volte-face lorsqu'il aperçut, au dessus de lui, un autre vaisseau qui survolait la zone. Il allait tendre son sceptre sur l'objet mais le baissa lorsqu'il reconnu l'écusson du SHIELD peint sur la carlingue. Une sorte de fusée dépassa l'appareil et fonça droit dans la direction où se trouvait Abie et il grimaça tout en se mettant à courir, irrité de voir que Stark arriverait avant lui sur place. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre les agents du SHIELD. Ils se débrouilleraient très bien avec les survivants du vaisseau qu'il avait gravement endommagé.

Il courait à une vitesse surhumaine, se riant des obstacles, fendant les allées d'herbes et de céréales, guidé par le talisman que la jeune femme portait autour du cou.

Plus il approchait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, plus une odeur familière lui emplissait les narines. Il stoppa net alors. La magie emplissait les yeux. Il la reconnaissait, la sentait rôder tout près. Mais plus encore, il reconnaissait l'odeur de cette magie. Une odeur qu'il aurait souhaité oublier et qui lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. L'odeur de son épouse devant les dieux. Sans s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de la présence de sa détestable femme sur Midgard, il reprit sa course effrénée lorsqu'un hurlement déchira l'air.

Loki tituba un instant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la voix d'Abie. Redoublant d'ardeur, il vit la flèche lumineuse d'Iron-Man effectuer un plongeon en piqué vers le sol et se dirigea droit vers lui. Abie hurla à nouveau à plusieurs reprises et il sentit toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait à travers le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou.

Quand enfin il parvint sur les lieux, il vit trois gardes revêtus de la tenue des soldats d'Asgard couchés sur le sol et avec surprise, vit Sygin tendre le bras vers l'homme de fer. Que faisait-elle ici ?

Plus inquiétant, il devina une masse sombre étendue sur le sol.

Abie.

Il darda sur la déesse un regard mauvais et alors qu'il allait la frapper de son sceptre, celle-ci, venant d'esquiver une attaque de Stark, se tourna vers lui alors qu'elle avait repoussé le milliardaire d'un sort puissant.

« Ah, mon époux, tu as réchappé de tes ennemis ? Viens-tu pour ta trainée ? » S'esclaffa l'Asgardienne, alors que Loki constata que du sang coulait de son bras. Stark, sans doute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Gronda Loki en brandissant son sceptre sur elle.

« J'aurais ma vengeance, félon. Prends garde à ne pas fermer les yeux trop longtemps… » Sur ces paroles, elle tendit les bras vers le ciel et dans une explosion de lumière qui le propulsa en arrière – tout comme Iron-Man – elle disparut.

Loki cligna des yeux en se relevant, et sans hésiter se précipita au chevet de la jeune femme, inconsciente dans l'herbe.

Stark y fut avant lui, le bras tendu dans un geste menaçant alors que le faisceau lumineux de sa paume brillait dangereusement dans sa direction.

« Oh non le mégalo, tu restes sagement à distance. » Gronda la voix métallique de l'homme de fer.

« Stark. Laisse-moi approcher ou je te pulvérise. » Grogna Loki en tendant son sceptre.

« Et griller la confiance que ton paternel a subitement remis en toi ? »

« Tony… » Murmura Abie, revenant à elle.

« Tout va bien Abie, vous êtes en sécurité. »

« Laisse-moi approcher misérable vermine ! » Eructa Loki, fou de rage. Tony inclina légèrement la tête et une trappe s'ouvrit sur une de ses épaules, laissant apparaître deux petits missiles, dirigés vers le dieu.

« Tony, laissez-le… s'il vous plait… » Balbutia Abie, épuisée.

Stark hésita un instant et s'écarta comme à contre-cœur. Ses petits missiles restèrent sortis de son armure et il ne fit que trois pas en arrière, ne quittant pas l'Asgardien des yeux.

Loki ne s'en formalisa pas et s'agenouilla près d'Abie, une main sur son front, inquiet de la quantité de sang qu'il voyait imprégné ses vêtements.

« Tu vas bien… » Constata la jeune femme. « Je ne peux pas en dire autant. »

Il laissa traîner ses mains sur son ventre et elle grimaça. Derrière lui, le jet du SHIELD se posait, tandis que Tony semblait en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un via l'armure. Fury sans doute. Il entendit le milliardaire expliquer que la jeune femme avait été sérieusement blessée.

« N'ai crainte. Ces idiots vont s'occuper de toi. » Il dégagea une mèche de boucles brunes collée sur son front. « Comment te débrouilles-tu pour toujours te retrouver dans des situations calamiteuses, amour ? » Demanda le dieu, sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

« Ça doit être à force… de prendre exemple… sur toi. J'ai mal de partout… » Gémit Abie, qui sentait ses forces l'abandonner à nouveau. « Je crois… je crois que je vais encore m'évanouir. » Elle grimaça. Loki posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, en jetant un œil sur les trois soldats morts autour d'eux.

« Elle paiera. » Se contenta-t-il d'affirmer, alors qu'Abie sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience, la peau glacée de Loki sur sa joue brûlante.

Il entendit alors le déclic simultané de plusieurs armes que l'on avait sans doute brandies sur lui, et à contre-cœur, il laissa Abie et se redressa en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Déjà une équipe médicale venait de se précipiter au chevet de la jeune femme.

Loki releva la tête, et vit avec amusement que Barton et Romanoff, le Captain, Stark et une douzaine d'autres agents, le tenaient en joue.

« Et bien, mesdames et messieurs, quel étonnante sensation de déjà vu ! C'est un plaisir que de vous retrouver en pleine possession de mes moyens… Je présume que je dois vous suivre, une nouvelle fois ? » Il afficha un sourire narquois, et leva les bras au ciel en signe de reddition.

.

* * *

_._

_Tadaaaaa... _

_Alors, vous en dites quoi ? j'ai qu'une revieweuse qui a trouvé pour Sygin :D (bon, j'ai donné quelques indices évidents)_

_._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !_

_._


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bon, finalement, j'ai pas tant trainé que ça... J'ai eu assez de facilités pour pondre ce chapitre, et j'en suis pas trop mécontente._

_Comble de l'horreur : je me suis aperçue dans le chapitre précédent que j'avais mal orthographié Sigyn, l'écrivant "Sygin", ce qui est faux... Je corrige donc le tir dans ce chapitre ^^_

_Pour celles que ça intéresse, __**un petit Steve/Darcy en fin de chapitre**__ :D_

_(Pas de Pepperony dans celui-ci, désolé pour les fans, mais promis j'y pense, j'y pense ;) )_

_Quoi dire à part l'habituel "les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^"_

_._

**_Je remercie encore chaudement toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine d'écrire une review (voire plusieurs, lol), ainsi que les personnes qui suivent la fic, officiellement ou en cachette :)_**

_._

_Sur ce, It's showtime !_

_._

* * *

.

Fury faisait les cents pas dans une salle de réunion, le sommet de son crâne glabre légèrement luisant à cause de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

Dans la grande pièce aux murs bétonnés se trouvait l'intégralité des Avengers et également les agents Bersek, MacKenzie, Coulson et Hill.

Stark arborait une moue contrariée alors que le Faucon et sa compagne rousse avaient les bras croisés, l'air fermé. Rogers semblait s'inquiéter de la veine qu'il voyait pulser sur le front de son supérieur, tandis que Banner s'appliquait à des exercices de respiration pour que la fureur du Directeur du SHIELD ne soit pas trop appétissante pour l'Autre. Seul Thor, son marteau attaché à sa ceinture, semblait heureux dans cette atmosphère tendue.

Ils ne se trouvaient pas sur l'héliporteur de l'Agence mais quelque part dans une des bases secrètes, au sol, afin d'éviter tout dommages pour la structure volante comme cela avait été le cas la dernière fois que Loki y avait été conduit en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Une nouvelle fois, Fury cessa de tourner en rond avant de toiser l'Asgardien de son unique œil brillant de colère.

« Expliquez-moi, Thor, ce qui empêcherait votre frère, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, de démolir cette base et de tous nous tuer, ne serait-ce que pour se venger ? » Claqua-t-il.

« La seule présence de miss Abie dans vos murs, quelque part dans ces souterrains, suffisent à le dissuader de tenter quoique ce soit. De plus, même si vous ne semblez pas y croire, mon frère a réellement changé ces derniers mois. »

« Pardonnez ma perplexité, mais il m'a semblé être le même individu prétentieux, moqueur et hautain qu'auparavant ! » Répondit Fury, pas convaincu pour un sou.

« Il m'a donné sa parole qu'il ne tenterait rien contre vous. Vous n'êtes plus son objectif depuis bien longtemps. »

« Que peut bien valoir la parole du dieu des Mensonges ? » Questionna doucement Banner, alors que Stark hochait la tête pour approuver ses dires.

« Il ne fera rien de dommageable. » S'entêta Thor.

Le milliardaire se redressa.

« J'approuve Point Break sur un point : Tête de Bouc a semblé très… préoccupé par la jeune demoiselle. Je pense comme lui elle est une raison suffisante pour qu'il ne prenne pas l'envie de tout fracasser ici. » Tony se recala dans son fauteuil. « Au fait, comment va-t-elle ? »

Fury croisa les bras et jeta un œil à Coulson, qui prit la parole.

« Miss Northman souffre de multiples ecchymoses et de sérieuses blessures faites à l'arme blanche. Elles ne guérissent pas comme elles le devraient et sa peau cicatrise très mal. Cependant, elle n'est plus inconsciente et sa vie n'est pas en danger. »

« La lame de Sigyn devait être empoisonnée. Elle a du également avoir recours à sa magie pour que la trace de sa torture reste visible. » Gronda Thor, visiblement courroucé.

Fury lui fit de nouveau face.

« Parlez-nous de cette femme. » Exigea le Directeur. L'Asgardien ne se fit pas prier et se leva, arpentant à son tour la pièce d'un pas furieux.

« Cette femme ! Un démon déguisé en princesse oui ! C'est l'épouse de mon frère. »

A ces mots, ses camarades se redressèrent, surpris et désappointés

« Le mégalo est marié ? » S'exclama Stark. « Comment une bonne femme peut supporter cet homme ? »

« C'est amusant, c'est la question qu'on se pose au sujet de Pepper et toi… » Maugréa Barton alors que Natasha pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire tandis que le milliardaire les foudroyait du regard. Thor n'y prit pas garde et poursuivit.

« Sigyn est une Asgardienne, de très noble ascendance. Elle devait épouser son promis de haute naissance que son père, un aristocrate de la Cour, avait choisi pour elle. Mais Loki l'a rencontré du temps de ses fiançailles et en a conçu un vif désir. Sigyn refusa de rompre son engagement envers son promis pour épouser un prince d'Asgard, mais proposa néanmoins de s'offrir à lui. Mon frère le prit pour un affront. Alors le jour des noces, il prit l'apparence du marié, et c'est ainsi que déguisé, il devint l'époux légitime de Sigyn. Une fois le mariage accompli, il reprit son apparence et révéla la supercherie. Le père de Sigyn et Odin étaient très furieux de ce tour. Mais l'épousée affirma qu'il était trop tard car le mariage avait été célébré et que nul n'y pouvait rien **(1)**. Mon frère s'est bien vite délaissé de son épouse lorsqu'il a vu à quel point elle accordait peu d'importance à sa personne et à sa supercherie. Après cela, on considéra Sigyn comme bien superficielle de ne pas s'offusquer de ce qu'avait fait mon frère. Celui-ci en prit ombrage par contre, car son épouse était volage et indifférente. Ils ont bien vite fait ménage à part et Mère disait souvent que c'était bien là un beau gâchis que d'avoir prise pour épouse une femme aussi peu méritante… Avec les années, leurs relations se sont envenimées et Sigyn vivait dans le luxe dans une aile du palais, menant une fastueuse vie en accord avec son rang d'épouse princière. Mon frère pourvoyait à la dépense sans s'en préoccuper, tant qu'elle ne jetait pas le déshonneur sur son nom… Et puis, ensuite, tout a basculé, Jotunheim, l'attaque de New-York… »

Thor n'acheva pas et revint prendre place autour de la table.

« Sigyn est une femme aigrie, hautaine et rancunière. C'est également une grande maitresse en magie, même si elle n'égale pas mon frère. Elle a très mal vécu la disgrâce de son époux, car attachée à lui par les liens du mariage, même séparée, ses fautes retombèrent sur elle. Père en profita pour la chasser du palais, et depuis plus personne ne l'avait vu, jusqu'à hier soir. Je sais maintenant qu'elle est allée rejoindre l'ennemi pour nous causer du tort ! » S'écria le dieu du tonnerre. Un grondement s'échappa de l'extérieur, signe de la colère grandissante de l'Asgardien, mais il s'apaisa alors que Natasha posait une main amicale sur son bras pour le rappeler au calme.

Fury reprit.

« Donc, d'après vous, votre… belle-sœur serait plus dangereuse pour nous que Loki ? »

« Assurément, Directeur Fury. Je suis même prêt à assurer sans me tromper que mon frère sera prêt à combattre à nos côtés contre nos ennemis, qui veulent sa mort, et contre sa maudite épouse. »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un sacré volte-face… » Remarqua Steve. « En es-tu sûr, Thor ? »

« A vrai dire… je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. » Répondit le dieu, un peu ennuyé. « Mais je ne doute pas de sa réponse ! »

Fury lui adressa un rictus cynique.

« Et bien, votre divinité, c'est le moment de s'en assurer… Coulson, allez le chercher… »

.

* * *

.

Loki, les mains attachées dans le dos par des menottes Asgardiennes – aimablement fournies par son grand benêt de frère pour rassurer ses alliés Midgardiens – se tenait debout, contre le mur du fond de la salle de réunion. Il avait jugé préférable, lors de son arrestation, de faire disparaître son casque – également pour faire taire Stark et son humour douteux et insupportable – et avait consenti à remettre son sceptre à Thor en signe de bonne volonté. Bien évidemment, il lui suffisait de l'invoquer pour que celui-ci retrouve sa place dans ses mains, mais de cela les Midgardiens n'avaient pas besoin d'être informés…

Stark avait l'air maussade et on aurait dit que le Captain avait avalé quelque chose de travers, tandis que Hawk-Eye le tenait en joue de son arc d'un air distrait. L'espionne russe avait une main posée sur son holster de cuisse, son regard de glace rivé sur lui, sans aucun doute prête à dégainer et à l'abattre sans la moindre hésitation. Son frère se tenait en retrait, derrière eux, tandis que tous les agents du SHIELD semblaient tendus comme des élastiques.

Loki leur adressa un sourire narquois.

« Je suis tout ouï…**(2)** Que puis-je pour vous ? » Susurra-t-il onctueusement.

« Avant toute chose, épargnez-nous vos sarcasmes et votre ironie. Nous avons besoin de réponses claires et sans équivoques. » Affirma sèchement Fury.

« Mais très certainement, Directeur Fury. » S'il fut surpris de l'affabilité du dieu, il n'en montra rien.

« Votre frère affirme que vous nous aiderez. »

« Mon frère a toujours pris de grandes libertés quand il s'agit d'imaginer ce que je suis disposé à faire. » Ricana Loki.

« Vous nous avez déjà ramené des Chitauri. Maintenant, voilà que votre bonne femme s'y met. Vous avez encore beaucoup d'ennemis revanchards qui vous courent après ? » Claqua Barton, sans détendre un seul instant la corde de son arc.

« Ma… bonne femme, comme vous le dites Agent Barton, est tout sauf bonne. Enfin, tout dépend de quelle façon vous souhaitez aborder cette expression sujette à sous-entendus… » Loki affichait un sourire sarcastique et il vit l'archer frémir du sourcil et ses phalanges blanchir alors qu'il faisait un effort pour ne pas lâcher la flèche qu'il avait engagée sur son arme.

« Mon frère. » Déclara Thor en s'approchant. « Sigyn s'est alliée à nos ennemis, et nul doute qu'elle cherche à te détruire. Et surtout, elle va s'en prendre à nouveau à Abie Northman dès que l'occasion s'en présentera. »

Loki perdit instantanément son sourire et son visage de fit de marbre.

« Elle s'en est déjà pris à elle. Si elle ose s'approcher encore, je lui arrache les yeux à la petite cuillère. » Trancha le dieu d'un ton glacial.

« Pourquoi à la petite cuillère ? » Demanda Steve à Banner, à voix basse.

« Parce que moins c'est tranchant, plus ça fait mal. » Répondit Bruce sur le même ton **(3)**.

« Très bien, allons droit au but. » Coupa Fury. « Aidez-nous à mettre un terme aux menaces de votre épouse et des aliens qui l'accompagnent. Sécurisez notre planète, et nous consentons à effacer toutes les charges qui pèsent contre vous sur notre monde, suite aux dommages que vous nous avez causés. Et bien évidemment, nous fermerons les yeux sur les relations plus qu'équivoques que vous semblez entretenir avec miss Northman, qui sont contraires au règlement. »

« Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir m'empêcher de mener ma vie comme je l'entends et avec qui je l'entends, Directeur Fury ? » Questionna Loki, un peu moins tendu.

« J'ose espérer que l'affection que vous prétendez avoir pour miss Northman suffira à nous assurer que vous ne trahirez pas votre parole. »

L'Asgardien resta silencieux un instant, comme pensif.

« Je veux la voir. »

« Avant tout, je veux la certitude que vous combattrez à nos côtés et nous apporterez toute l'aide nécessaire. »

Loki laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« Je _veux_ la voir, Fury. C'est seulement une fois que je me serais assuré qu'elle va bien que je consentirai à réfléchir à votre proposition. »

« Elle va bien. »

« Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même. »

Fury allait répliquer mais Thor se plaça dans sa ligne de vue.

« Directeur. Je vous en prie. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour l'amour de tous les dieux du Cosmos ! Allez au diable, en Enfer ou n'importe où ailleurs ! Bersek ! Menez cet obstiné jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Thor, vous vous porterez garant des agissements de votre frère, et s'il se produit quoique ce soit, je vous jure que je vous ferai regretter d'avoir posé le pied sur Terre ! »

Fury tourna les talons en adressant un signe de tête à Maria Hill, qui se leva précipitamment.

« La réunion est terminée ! » Claqua le Directeur avant de quitter la pièce, MacKenzie et Coulson sur les talons.

.

Bruce se leva en s'étirant et Barton consentit à détendre la corde de son arc. Sans un regard pour les Asgardiens, Natasha quitta la pièce. Stark vit avec amusement le Faucon la suivre du regard avant de rengainer son arme sur son épaule et prendre le même chemin que la rousse. Banner sembla mal à l'aise d'être dans la même pièce que Loki et prétexta avoir des mails en retard à traiter avant de sortir à son tour. Stark prit Rogers par l'épaule et l'entraîna dehors, laissant les deux frères seuls.

« Merci, mon frère. » Dit Thor d'un ton aimable. Loki le regarda d'un air neutre, sans hostilité pour une fois.

« Ne me remercie pas. Je ne le fais pas pour toi. »

« Cela m'importe peu. Le résultat est identique. Allons-y. » Répondit simplement le géant blond, alors que l'agent Bersek semblait s'ennuyer.

« Venez. Nous y serons en quelques minutes. » Affirma l'homme en noir d'un ton morne.

.

* * *

.

Loki venait de passer la porte de la chambre et constata que le lit était défait, vide. Son regard se porta alors vers la fenêtre de verre dont les stores baissés occultaient la vue dans la pièce, et donnait sur le couloir de l'infirmerie de la base souterraine.

Abie se tenait debout, raide dans sa tenue d'hôpital, son teint rendu encore plus pâle par sa cascade de boucles brunes détachées qui lui tombait sur les épaules. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos et il vit que ses bras et ses jambes étaient bandées de multiples pansements. Inconsciemment, il serra les poings et sentit sa rage, comme sa magie, enfler en lui. Elle avait été blessée par sa faute, comme il l'avait toujours envisagé.

Soudainement, elle prit conscience de sa présence et pivota. De larges cernes de fatigue lui rongeaient le visage mais ses yeux gris demeuraient vifs. Elle semblait épuisée.

« Tu es marié. » Claqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Loki ressentit une pointe d'amertume à ses paroles. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle se jette sur lui, qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras ou même qu'elle le morigène pour son inconscience à être resté sur place pour affronter le danger. Ou encore qu'elle l'assaille de questions sur ses pouvoirs retrouvés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aborde cet épineux sujet en premier lieu. Il se composa un air neutre et fit son possible pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas son agacement.

« Est-ce une surprise ? Je pensais que tu savais tout de moi, après avoir dévoré tous tes précieux livres de mythologie. » Ironisa-t-il.

Il vit un éclair de douleur traverser ses beaux yeux gris mais se contrôla pour ne pas se laisser affecter.

« D'après mes précieux livres, tu n'es sensé être qu'une légende, un mythe. Je n'ai pas spécialement fait attention à Sigyn dans toutes les histoires que j'ai lues. Du peu que je m'en souvienne, je ne crois pas qu'elle était une psychopathe jalouse et sadique. » Grimaça la jeune femme.

« Il y a parfois des choses, dans la vie, qui font changer les gens. » Philosopha le dieu.

« Tu es marié Loki… » Répéta Abie, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Ce que l'on fait… c'est… »

« Délicieusement agréable. » Ironisa l'Asgardien en croisant les bras.

« C'est immoral ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme, à être la maitresse d'un homme marié ! » S'emporta la jeune femme, avant de porter la main à sa tête en fermant les yeux. Loki ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle et de poser une main fraîche sur son front.

« Tu es encore faible. Tu devrais te reposer. »

Elle appuya légèrement sa tête contre sa main et ouvrit les yeux en reculant, rompant le contact.

« Loki… Nous devons avoir cette discussion. »

Il fut agacé de son insistance et recula pour se caler nonchalamment contre le mur.

« Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Sigyn et moi ne vivons plus ensemble depuis des siècles. Plus rien ne nous lie hormis le lien officiel du mariage, mais nous n'avons rien en commun. Je ne la considère plus comme une épouse depuis bien longtemps. De plus, elle me déteste cordialement. »

« Mais elle reste ta femme. »

« Le divorce n'est pas chose aisée sur Asgard et encore moins pour un Dieu. »

Abie soupira et consentit à rejoindre son lit, sur lequel elle posa le bout de ses fesses, l'air très fatigué.

Elle pencha alors la tête sur le côté, dégageant délicatement le bandage qui enserrait son cou et le pansement qui recouvrait le haut de sa poitrine. Elle grimaça lorsque le sang séché accrocha un peu la gaze, et leva le menton. Loki vit alors sa blessure et serra les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes.

« Elle a dit que même ta magie ne pourrait rien faire pour l'effacer. » Annonça Abie d'une voix faible. Le mot « jävla » **(4)** était gravé à même sa peau, encore suintant de sang, strié de lignes violacées là où la Déesse vengeresse avait laissé trainer la lame de sa dague.

« Elle paiera pour ça. » Gronda Loki, l'air se chargeant d'électricité. Abie vit avec stupeur les lumières vaciller et le mobilier de la chambre se mettre à trembler. Elle remit le pansement en place et posa une main fraîche sur le bras du dieu, tremblant de colère. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne sembla l'apaiser et les meubles cessèrent de tanguer.

« Calme-toi. Plutôt que de chercher vengeance, essaie plutôt de trouver une solution pour effacer… ça. » Dit-elle doucement.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se noyer dans ses yeux verts, brillants comme deux feux d'émeraude. Il leva la main et la posa délicatement sur sa joue avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur son menton et son cou, pour se poser sur le bandage qui dissimulait sa blessure.

« Je peux peut-être apporter un peu d'aide dans le processus de guérison. Sigyn a sûrement fait en sorte que sa blessure cicatrise mal et lentement, mais si je ne peux pas l'effacer, je peux en revanche faire mon possible pour que cela guérisse convenablement – et rapidement. » Annonça Loki, l'air concentré.

« Je… je voudrais juste une chose, avant tout. » Demanda Abie d'une toute petite voix.

Il constata qu'elle avait les yeux brillants, comme si elle retenait à grand peine ses larmes.

Il garda le silence et elle poursuivit.

« J'aimerais juste… juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras. » murmura la jeune femme sans lever les yeux sur lui.

« Tu te laisserais enlacer par un homme marié ? » Répondit Loki d'un ton cynique. Elle baissa la tête.

« S'il te plait… »

Il retint un léger sourire ironique et prit place sur le lit, enroulant ses bras autour de la frêle jeune femme, qui se blottit contre lui en glissant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, calant son visage au creux de sa poitrine.

« Tu es très impressionnant quand tu es habillé comme… »

« Comme ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es une sorte de dieu. » Maugréa Abie, le nez toujours enfoncé dans sa tunique. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Une sorte de dieu ? Mais je suis un dieu à part entière, amour. Tu le savais depuis le début pourtant. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Quand je t'ai récupéré en plein désert, tu ressemblais plus à un évadé d'Alcatraz qu'à une puissante divinité extra-terrestre. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment… »

« Ça n'en était pas un. » Pouffa Abie, avant de grimacer. Il la sentit se tendre entre ses bras et lui releva le menton.

« C'est douloureux. » Affirma-t-il, plus un constat qu'une question.

« ça brûle… Les médecins me donnent de la morphine, mais ça ne cicatrise pas. Au moins ça ne saigne plus… »

« Tu permets ? » demanda Loki, une main sur le pansement qui recouvrait le haut de sa poitrine. Abie hocha la tête et recula.

Délicatement, le dieu écarta les bandages et décolla précautionneusement la gaze.

Il serra les dents de colère en voyant le mot injurieux gravé à même la peau en lettres de sang.

En douceur, il déposa sa main fraîche sur la plaie. Abie pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux.

« Cela risque d'être un peu plus douloureux encore, mais je fais au plus vite. » Expliqua Loki, la mine concentrée.

Abie froissa le drap entre ses mains et retint un gémissement de douleur alors qu'une chaleur brûlante irradiait de la paume de Loki, posée sur sa peau. Elle sentit de détestables picotements courir sur sa plaie, et soudain, tout cessa.

Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux. Le dieu avait enlevé sa main et semblait relativement satisfait.

Abie baissa les yeux et vit avec étonnement de multiples entrelacs orner sa blessure. Les lettres n'étaient presque plus visibles, noyées dans une succession d'arabesques, de courbes et de traits, comme si au lieu d'un mot, c'est une sorte de lierre qui avait été dessiné à même sa peau.

« C'est… » Hésita la jeune femme.

« Tu es toujours blessée et marquée. Contre cela je ne peux rien. Tu me vois navré d'avoir ajouté quelques plaies, mais dans l'ensemble, l'insulte a disparu… »

« C'est parfait. » Le coupa Abie. « Je n'avais jamais réfléchie à me scarifier un jour. J'étais plutôt dans l'optique tatouage, ou même piercing, mais là, je suis sûre que personne n'aura le même que moi… » Ironisa la jeune femme, pâle mais souriante. Elle remit le bandage en place avec précaution, et sans prévenir, se colla étroitement contre son amant, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière. Il referma une nouvelle fois ses bras sur elle, amusé.

« Si te mutiler de la sorte déclenche de tels élans d'affection, je vais réfléchir à te déchiqueter plus souvent… » Ironisa le dieu.

« Idiot. » Maugréa la jeune femme, le visage à nouveau enfouie contre le torse de l'Asgardien.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants dans un silence confortable.

« Elle va revenir, hein ? » Demanda Abie d'une toute petite voix.

« C'est plus que probable. Mais il y a une différence, maintenant. »

La jeune femme releva la tête.

« Jusqu'à hier, j'étais un pauvre petit humain. Ce matin, je suis à nouveau un dieu. Quiconque s'avise de poser la main sur toi est un homme mort. »

« Sigyn est une femme. Enfin, je crois. J'espère. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es incorrigible. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » Lança Abie en riant, avant de se figer. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et baissa la tête pour dissimuler son trouble.

Loki resta de marbre un instant.

« Sans doute, oui. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front.

Finalement, à contrecœur il se leva, laissant une main trainer sur sa joue.

« Je reviendrais. » Lui promit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Abie se recala dans son lit en soupirant, se sentant lasse, sa poitrine et son ventre douloureux. Lasse, mais heureuse. Elle ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

.

* * *

.

« Je ne savais pas que le SHIELD avait une de ses bases secrètes à Wichita… » Remarqua Tony Stark alors qu'ils émergeaient de la structure souterraine dans un hummer noir aux vitres teintées. Un agent lambda de l'organisation les avait menés vers la surface, à proximité de l'aérodrome civil.

« Comment le SHIELD peut réussir à planquer un tel réseau souterrain en banlieue d'une ville aussi conséquente ? » Questionna Banner en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil pour se protéger de l'intense luminosité au zénith.

« L'agence possède vingt huit bases secrètes comme celle-ci sur toute la planète, plus un bon milliers de petits bunkers sécurisés qui servent de repli aux agents de terrain pouvant en avoir besoin. » Annonça tranquillement Tony, ses Ray-Ban à trois cent dollars sur le nez.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça Stark ? » Interrogea Steve, surpris.

« J'ai mes sources. » Répondit le milliardaire en souriant.

« Dis plutôt que tu as piraté le serveur du SHIELD. » Répliqua Banner.

Tony ne répondit rien et se cala plus confortablement.

« J'ai demandé à Pepper de nous envoyer un jet de Stark Industries à l'aérodrome. Tant qu'on en sait pas plus sur les intentions de cette fichue déesse en colère et de ses copains Chitauri, on reste en alerte mais c'est inutile de rester collés aux basques de Fury. Donc si quelqu'un veut rentrer à New-York, j'ai de la place »

Banner hocha la tête et Steve déclina l'invitation.

« J'ai… euh… un rendez-vous à Wichita, ce soir. »

Tony, surpris, se redressa subitement.

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous à Wichita. Donc je vais rester encore un peu. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? » Insista Stark.

« Tu sais Tony, les gens normaux ont des rendez-vous avec des gens réels. Il n'y a que toi qui aies rendez-vous avec Jarvis ou tes armures. » Ironisa Bruce.

« Mais Jarvis est réel ! Bruce, tu te rends compte ? Notre petit garçon devient un homme ! » S'exclama Tony en joignant les mains d'un air dévot. Steve sentit ses joues rosir.

« Stark, tu es ridicule. Arrêtes de m'importuner. »

« C'est qui ? Je veux tout savoir. » Insista le milliardaire en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau pour en descendre une rasade.

« Darcy Lewis. » Répondit le militaire sans hésitation.

Stark manqua s'étouffer avec sa gorgée et recracha le liquide en spray sur le visage de Bruce.

Celui-ci sursauta, bras écartés et visiblement contrarié.

« Tony, merde ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! C'est dégoûtant… »

Effrayés, Stark et Rogers dévisageaient Bruce, guettant le moindre signe de colère. Celui-ci soupira.

« Détendez-vous les gars… Je gère. » Claqua le scientifique d'un ton sec avant de sortir un mouchoir pour s'éponger le visage.

« Darcy Lewis… comme dans Darcy Lewis, la plantureuse assistante de Jane Foster bientôt Jane d'Asgard ? » Poursuivit Tony.

« Tu connais une autre Darcy Lewis ? » S'agaça Steve.

« C'est trop facile. Tu as lâché le morceau sans que je n'aie besoin de t'asticoter. Tu me caches quelque chose. » Affirma le milliardaire.

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. En tout cas tu n'en sauras rien. » Répondit Steve en souriant, alors que leur véhicule venait de s'immobiliser.

« Terminus, Aérodrome de Wichita ! Votre jet est déjà là Monsieur Stark. » Annonça leur chauffeur.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Il attendra ! Rogers, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. »

« Oh que si. » Insista Bruce, se saisissant de la manche de Tony en le tirant vers l'extérieur. « Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Pepper ? »

« Mais Bruce ! Tu vois pas qu'il se fout de nous ? » Protesta le milliardaire alors que Banner, les yeux au ciel, le trainait sans ménagement pendant que le chauffeur sortait leurs bagages du coffre.

Steve, resté dans le véhicule, vit Tony gesticuler de mécontentement, toujours poussé par Bruce vers la rampe d'accès au petit avion. Le chauffeur reprit place au volant.

« Capitaine ? Où dois-je vous conduire ? »

« En centre-ville, officier. Au Chester's, sur Webb Road. Ou plutôt, non ! Connaissez-vous une adresse de concession de motos ? »

« Hmmm je crois que oui, Capitaine. On y va ? » Répondit l'officier, aimable.

.

* * *

.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le hummer déposa le grand blond devant un grand parking couvert de véhicules à deux roues de toutes sortes. Ravi, Steve ordonna à son subordonné de rentrer à la base et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bungalow qui faisait office de bureau.

Une quinzaine de minutes après son arrivée, c'est un Rogers heureux qui repartait du magasin au guidon d'un superbe engin à la ligne vintage et aux cylindres rugissants. Prudemment, le militaire serpenta dans les rues animées de Wichita, demanda trois fois sa route, pour finalement se retrouver sur Webb Road. Il remonta l'avenue, scrutant les façades, jusqu'à arriver enfin devant un joli petit bâtiment carré de briques roses **(5)**. Il mit la moto sur la béquille et ne sachant pas s'il devait attendre dehors ou entrer, il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution.

L'intérieur de l'établissement était à la fois rustique et cossu, élégant et familial. Il s'approcha du comptoir pour indiquer qu'il avait réservé pour deux, à dix neuf heures.

Le serveur le mena jusqu'à une petite table entourée de confortables banquettes de cuir rembourrées, dans une petite alcôve. Il y prit place et commanda un verre de vin, l'établissement étant avant tout un bar à vins très réputé.

Il ne fallu qu'une petite dizaine de minutes d'attente pour que Steve voit s'ouvrir les portes sur Darcy, les joues rouges. La jeune femme portait un petit débardeur au décolleté plongeant sans vulgarité et un short dont la longueur frisait l'indécence. Il se surprit à la trouver très séduisante vêtue ainsi et sentit ses joues s'empourprer à cette pensée, avant de se racler la gorge pour reprendre contenance. La jeune assistante l'aperçut alors et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Steve lui sourit gentiment et la jeune femme vint prendre place face à lui, non sans lui avoir tendu la main pour la lui serrer. Sans réfléchir, Steve l'avait porté à ses lèvres et Darcy se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un petit rire.

« Steve ! Vous êtes naturellement galant comme ça, ou c'est Thor et ses manières princières qui vous inspirent ? »

« Je me flatte d'être un garçon bien élevé. Cela vous a déplu ? » S'inquiéta Captain America, soudain embarrassé.

« Mais pas du tout ! Je trouve ça mignon comme tout. » Répondit la brune d'un ton joyeux tout en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

Ils prirent rapidement commande, un verre de vin à la main alors que le restaurant se remplissait et qu'une ambiance agréable se répandait ainsi qu'un air de country flottait dans l'air.

Quand ils quittèrent les lieux alors que la nuit venait de tomber, après cinq ou six verres de vin, douze fous-rires, trois heures de déballage de vie, de secrets, d'anecdotes et de confidences plus ou moins sérieuses, Steve se dit que finalement, le monde moderne n'avait pas que des désavantages. La jeune brune pendue à son bras, il regagna sans se presser sa moto et en avisant l'engin, Darcy ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est à toi ? » Questionna la jeune femme. Exiger du Captain qu'il ne l'appelle plus « Miss Lewis » avait déjà été un exploit en soi, mais devant son insistance il avait également concédé le tutoiement.

« Pas exactement. La mienne est à New-York, celle-ci est en location à la concession du coin. Vu que je dois rester ici pendant encore quelques temps, sur ordre du Directeur Fury… » Raconta Steve. Darcy posa une main timide sur le guidon.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait… faire un tour ? » Hésita la jeune femme.

« Et bien, avec plaisir ! » Steve afficha un grand sourire et grimpa en selle, ravi de sentir les bras de la jeune femme lui serrer la taille alors qu'elle avait pris place derrière lui.

Il démarra et ils s'offrirent une demi-heure de pérégrinations dans les rues de la ville, avant de revenir vers le restaurant où Darcy avait garé le vieux fourgon qui servait de labo ambulant à Jane et elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle descendit de la moto, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants, enchantée.

« Merci Steve. C'était vraiment chouette ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« De rien, le plaisir est partagé. » Il hésita. Darcy ne le laissa pas longtemps dans l'embarras.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer demain soir ? Cette fois c'est moi qui invite. Il y a un resto italien pas très loin, ils font de ces pizzas ! Tu dois absolument goûter ça avant de quitter ce trou de bouseux. » Affirma la jeune femme en riant.

« Ce n'est pas très aimable pour les habitants du Kansas… Demain soir ? Je pense que je pourrais. » Répondit Steve, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Super ! Je t'envoie un sms dans la journée pour te donner l'adresse. Tu sais lire des sms ? »

« Je… oui, j'ai appris récemment. Ce n'est pas évident, mais Clint dit que j'ai fait des progrès, alors… Oui, je devrais m'en sortir. »

« Merveilleux ! A demain alors ! » Conclut Darcy en s'éloignant d'un pas ou deux.

Soudain, elle fit volte-face et revint vers lui.

« Zut ! J'ai failli oublier ! »

Steve la regarda revenir vers lui, surpris.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ça. » Répondit la jeune femme en agrippant à deux mains les pans de sa chemise pour le forcer à se baisser à sa hauteur. Surpris, Steve inclina la tête et la jeune femme l'embrassa.

Il resta de marbre l'espace d'une demi-seconde et retrouva finalement l'usage de ses pensées en posant délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la brune.

Elle rompit rapidement le baiser, légèrement rougissante alors que Steve semblait tout à fait confus.

« Je… je suis désolé Darcy, je… »

« Mais de quoi ? » Le coupa la jeune femme en riant. « C'est de ma faute ! À demain Steve, passe une bonne nuit. » Conclut à nouveau la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son van.

Rogers resta estomaqué pendant quelques instants en regardant la jeune femme peiner à démarrer le vieux moteur, qui obtempéra dans un bruit effroyable avant de s'éloigner.

Il sentit un sourire niais s'épanouir sur son visage et en secouant la tête, reprit ses esprits et enclencha le moteur, s'éloignant dans la circulation pour rejoindre la base, à l'extérieur de la ville.

Son insertion dans le monde moderne n'était peut-être pas si désespérée que ça après tout.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Voilà ! j'espère que ce petit aparté "Steve/Darcy" vous aura plu ^_^_

_Je ne suis pas fan des "Steve Rogers est un gros puceau maladif et timide jusqu'à rester chaste ad vitam", je pense plutôt que c'est un homme d'une grande galanterie (et timide, certes) mais eh ! c'est pas un ado de 13 ans quand même ! pis à mes yeux, la personnalité dynamique de Darcy Lewis s'accorde parfaitement avec le caractère du Caps :)_

_. _

_Pour mes anecdotes :_

_**(1)**__ : il s'agit là de la véritable histoire telle qu'elle est contée dans la mythologie Scandinave ; à un détail près pour la suite de l'histoire (où j'ai pris mes libertés) : Sigyn est restée aimable, dévouée et fidèle à son époux. Vous comprendrez qu'un tel comportement n'aurait pas convenu à ma version de Sigyn v_v_

_**(2)**__ : Vous aurez bien sûr ce clin d'œil à un délicieux passage du films "The Avengers"... J'ai adoré cette réplique de Loki, quand Iron-Man embarque Thor... xD_

_**(3)**__ : Moins facile à déceler, celle-là. Un Loki en slip de bain pour la première à me trouver le film dont ce petit dialogue est issu !_

_**(4)**__ : __jävla__ signifie "put*a*i*n" en suédois. (Je mets des astérisques dans mon mot pour être sûr que FF va pas me le censurer...). Il m'a semblé logique que la langue des Asgardiens soit le suédois, bien que je parle + facilement le danois (et que danois et suédois partagent le même folklore mythologique). Et c'était + joliment écrit en suédois ^^_

_**(5)**__ : Le Chester's existe réellement à Wichita ! si vous êtes curieuses, vous pouvez chercher sur gogole :p_

_._

_Le chapitre 16 est écrit... à dimanche ! (et si le cœur vous en dit de reviewer huhu)_

_._


	17. Chapitre 16

_Salut à toutes (et tous ? naaaaan.)_

_Félicitations aux revieweuses anonymes et inscrites, qui ont trouvé la réplique tirée de "Robin des Bois, Prince des voleurs !" ^_^_

_Je prépare donc un cargo de Loki en slip de bain, c'est parti :D_

_Et donc, chose promise, chose due ! Voici un ptit chapitre tout frais tout chaud, un peu mou mais c'est un chapitre de transition, ça s'agitera un peu + au suivant..._

_Rien de bien nouveau ici, on retrouve quelques Avengers et un chouilla de lemon tout doux ^^_

_Bon, comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers abordés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Marvel Comics, Disney, Hollywood et tout le tralala..._

_Seul le personnage d'Abigaïl "Abie" Northman est ma possession jalouse et exclusive ^^_

_._

_Allez, au galop Pumbaa !_

_._

* * *

_._

Abie avait l'esprit ailleurs, le regard dans le vague en contemplant le hublot du petit avion militaire où elle se trouvait.

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que l'incident « Kansas » avait eu lieu, réduisant en fumée leur résidence surveillée et laissant sur sa peau un douloureux souvenir.

Elle s'était complètement rétablie, les plaies de son ventre se résumant à des cicatrices sombres aux contours encore rouges mais en voie de guérison. Les arabesques qui couvraient son buste mettaient plus de temps à guérir, malgré plusieurs interventions de Loki pour aider à leur cicatrisation. Le dieu avait confié de son propre chef ne pas être un guérisseur et ne pouvant par conséquent pas grand-chose pour atténuer la visibilité de celles-ci. La jeune femme se trouvait donc avec un entrelacs de courbes et de rayures aux lignes violacées, un peu douloureuses au toucher mais qui se réduisaient lentement. Elle garderait à vie les traces de la jalousie de Sigyn, et une violente envie de mettre le feu à sa crinière rousse lui serrait les tripes. Elle aurait du être apeurée ou inquiète mais Abie n'avait qu'une envie : lui enfoncer son propre couteau dans le cou. Ressentir une telle envie de violence et de vengeance était nouveau. L'influence de Loki n'avait pas que de bons cotés sur elle.

L'Asgardien en question se trouvait sur le fauteuil voisin du sien, une moue ennuyée sur le visage. Il avait refusé de boucler sa ceinture, ce qui avait irrité Bersek – qui les accompagnaient, ainsi que MacKenzie et Steve Rogers – mais amusé Abie. Que risquait-il d'arriver à un dieu millénaire dans un hypothétique crash d'avion ?

Il avait revêtu des habits humains, pantalon noir et chemise grise à manches courtes, ouverte sur un tshirt noir. Très coloré, nota Abie avec ironie. Elle-même portait un petit tshirt sans manches à col roulé, qui aidait à maintenir ses bandages en place, et un pantacourt. Le SHIELD avait pourvu sommairement à leur garde-robe, vu que l'ensemble de leurs effets personnels s'étaient transformés en un tas de cendres...

L'appareil était évidemment climatisé mais elle se demandait comment faisait Loki pour ne pas mourir de chaud. Il tapotait distraitement l'accoudoir du bout des doigts. Rogers semblait songeur, plongé dans un livre. Les agents du SHIELD, tendus, ressemblaient à des bouledogues renfrognés derrière leurs lunettes noires.

Thor avait obtenu de son père l'autorisation de demeurer sur Midgard tant qu'àAbie ne serait pas sur pied. la présence du dieu avait également été exigée comme garantie de la bonne conduite de son repenti de frère, que fury considérait toujours d'un très mauvais œil.

Après l'échec pour tuer – capturer ? – Loki au Kansas et l'apparition surprise de sa détestable épouse légitime, aucune nouvelle visite indésirable n'avait été à l'ordre du jour. Mais l'asgardien ne s'y fiait pas ses ennemis avaient juste été surpris par son subit retour en grâce auprès du Père de Toute Chose qui lui avait restitué ses pouvoirs, et préparaient sans doute une contre-attaque en conséquence. Ils savaient tous désormais l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour Abie et n'hésiteraient pas, Sigyn en tête, à s'en prendre à elle pour le conduire dans un piège.

A cette pensée, son regard dériva sur sa voisine de vol. Elle avait relevé ses boucles en une queue de cheval haute, dégageant sa nuque et ses épaules. Il mourrait d'envie de la posséder, là, tout de suite, et si ces insectes du SHIELD ainsi que le héros d'un autre temps n'avaient pas été là, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait. Il serra les poings et se contenta donc de la caresser du regard, agacé. Ses yeux verts se détournèrent vers l'écran numérique au dessus de l'entrée de la cabine du capitaine. Il leur restait encore une heure et demie de vol et cela lui sembla une éternité. Renfrogné, il se cala le plus confortablement qu'il le put dans cet habitacle étroit et reprit le livre qu'il avait déposé sur sa tablette. Autant tuer le temps du mieux qu'il le pouvait, vu que déshabiller Abie dans ces circonstances ne serait certainement pas du goût de la jeune femme…

.

* * *

.

Deux heures plus tard, il déambulait dans les coursives d'un aéroport militaire de la banlieue New-yorkaise, Abie sur les talons ainsi que le reste de leur escorte.

Fury avait estimé que puisque Loki avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, son auguste père avait par ce geste signifié la fin de sa « punition » et que par conséquent, la Terre n'avait pas à souffrir plus longtemps de sa dangereuse présence sur son sol. Thor, qui faisait office de liaison entre leur monde natal et Midgard, avait fait savoir que le Père de Toute Chose se voyait désolé que son cadet attire les ennuis comme du miel attire les mouches il donnait son accord pour que son fils adoptif rentre sur Asgard, qui se préparerait en conséquence si les ennemis du dieu des mensonges se décidaient à le suivre là bas.

Cependant, Loki avait énergiquement protesté. Il était hors de question qu'il quitte la Terre tant qu'Abie ne serait pas remise, ce qui avait mis le Directeur du SHIELD hors de lui. Mais Thor, obstiné et prêt à se racheter auprès de son frère adoptif pour toutes ses fautes et négligences passées, s'était invariablement rangé de son côté. Avec surprise, Stark avait également approuvé. Loki soupçonnait le milliardaire d'avoir fait ça uniquement pour rendre hystérique Fury, vu qu'il détestait cordialement l'Asgardien.

Fury avait capitulé, gardant le dieu sous bonne escorte et en impliquant la responsabilité de Thor en cas de souci. Loki avait pu réitérer ses soins à Abie, du moins le peu qu'il connaissait en sorts de guérison. Sigyn avait usé de noire magie pour marquer la jeune femme et il se promettait de lui faire payer cela au centuple.

Ils émergèrent du terminal aéroportuaire et deux véhicules les attendaient. Le Directeur Fury avait estimé qu'ils seraient mieux surveillés dans leur base du New-Jersey, à distance raisonnable de New-York afin de ne pas risquer une nouvelle destruction partielle de la ville. Ils y resteraient pendant quelques jours, le temps pour le bifrost expérimental de recharger ses batteries pour transporter les deux frères.

En effet, après la destruction du Bifrost originel et d'une bonne partie du Pont Arc-en-Ciel lors de leur lutte fratricide, les meilleurs ingénieurs d'Asgard, aidés de magiciens d'Alfheim et de Vanaheim, avaient commencé à mettre au point un pont temporaire. Jane Foster, Erik Selvig et Bruce Banner les avaient également aidé de leur mieux, apportant une technologie différente mais complémentaire à celle de leurs camarades des autres mondes. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que plusieurs des Neuf Royaumes s'associaient pour construire autre chose qu'une guerre et Odin s'en était félicité. Cependant, le prototype mis au point était très fragile et nécessitait une quantité conséquente d'énergie pour fonctionner, exigeant plusieurs jours de rechargement pour fonctionner à nouveau. C'est la raison pour laquelle Odin s'était beaucoup fatigué en expédiant Thor sur Terre en utilisant la dangereuse Énergie Noire, pour épargner les réserves du pseudo-Bifrost en cas d'urgence.

Leur départ avait donc été programmé pour le surlendemain. Loki n'en avait pas informé Abie.

Il avait affirmé à la jeune femme qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui, de gré ou de force. Maintenant qu'il avait effectivement retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs et ce qui faisait de lui un dieu d'Asgard, il se surprenait à redouter la réaction de la jeune femme, mais aussi de son père adoptif. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de l'avis du Père de Toute Chose ? Une toute petite voix au fond de sa tête lui soufflait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de le considérer comme son père, en perpétuelle recherche de faits à accomplir pour le rendre fier de lui. Une autre partie de son esprit en voulait toujours à Odin. Une dernière, enfin, estimait qu'il n'avait qu'à agir comme bon lui plairait, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu.

Loki prit place dans un des véhicules, Abie s'asseyant à ses côtés d'un air las. Il demeura silencieux, comme cela avait été le cas depuis leur départ de Wichita en début de matinée à peine avait-il échangé trois mots.

Il leur fallu deux heures de route pour sortir de la ville et se retrouver dans la vaste banlieue New-Yorkaise. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une petite caserne militaire dont l'usage avait été réaffecté au SHIELD. Les baraquements, neutres et sagement alignés, grouillaient de personnel en civil comme en uniforme.

Prévenus de leur arrivée, les occupants de la base les regardaient, curieux de découvrir deux des Avengers en la personne de Thor et de Captain America, ignorant les autres visiteurs les accompagnants. Bersek, après avoir rempli quelques formalités d'arrivée auprès de l'officier supérieur en charge de la base, les escorta avec un agent des lieux jusqu'à leurs quartiers, situés en retrait par rapport aux autres bâtiments. De petites chambres, au confort spartiate mais suffisant leur furent attribuées. Ils reçurent également l'ordre de ne pas quitter le bâtiment sans en avoir l'autorisation, devant se commenter de leurs chambres, la salle commune, une petite salle de sport et une sorte de self où les déjeuners seraient servis. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas, ne devant toute façon rester que quarante huit heures.

Loki déposa son modeste bagage sur la banquette qui faisait office de lit et tendit l'oreille. Lorsqu'il fut assuré que les agents qui les avaient accompagnés avaient quitté les lieux, il ouvrit sa porte dans un silence absolu. Il vit le capitaine Rogers, une serviette sur l'épaule, prendre la direction de la petite salle de sport. Bersek avait accompagné les maitres des lieux.

Satisfait, un sourire diabolique sur le visage, Loki avisa les caméras de surveillance, au coin des couloirs. D'un claquement de doigts distrait, il verrouilla celles-ci afin qu'elles diffusent en boucle l'image d'un couloir désert. D'un pas sûr, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la chambre d'Abie, et prit la peine de frapper à la porte. Il entendit la jeune femme répondre d'entrer et il s'exécuta.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il resta nonchalamment appuyé contre celle-ci, dévisageant la jeune femme.

Abie s'était assise sur la couchette, l'air fatiguée, sa valise posée sur le petit bureau qui se trouvait sous la minuscule fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, son regard s'illumina et elle lui sourit gentiment. Satisfait, Loki s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Surprise, la jeune femme s'en saisit et il la fit se relever. La plaquant contre lui, il darda sur la banquette un regard méprisant et fit un mouvement de main. Abie, fascinée, vit le métal se tordre, les draps se brouiller et soudain, un lit digne de ce nom et de dimensions plus qu'honorables remplaça la minuscule couchette. Évidemment, la place dans la pièce s'amoindrit et ils durent reculer pendant la transformation.

La jeune femme affichait un sourire ravie et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Loki entourer sa taille et ses jambes pour la soulever.

Elle retint un petit cri de surprise alors que le dieu la souleva de terre pour la déposer en douceur sur le lit. Il bascula légèrement sur le coté et, appuyant sa tête sur son bras, promena sa main libre sur le ventre de la jeune femme, entre ses deux blessures. Abie ferma les yeux et se pelotonna contre lui, enfin détendue.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Souffla-t-elle.

« J'étais pourtant à tes côtés à tout instant. » Ironisa Loki, sa main remontant doucement sous son tshirt et arrachant un frisson à la jeune femme.

« Ne joue pas avec les mots. Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« J'ai un doute, pourtant. Explique-toi. » Demanda Loki, joueur.

Abie afficha un sourire amusé et se rapprocha encore de lui, le surplombant en se redressant. Elle posa le menton sur son torse, le dévisageant d'un air songeur.

« Est-ce que je vais te revoir ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle en pinçant les lèvres, l'air contrarié.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? »

Elle releva la tête, l'air confus.

« Mais… Tu es de nouveau… je veux dire… toi. »

« Et ? Comment pensais-tu que j'allais rentrer sur Asgard si j'étais resté un simple humain ? »

« Et puis, il y a Sigyn… » Continua Abie sur un murmure, son visage s'assombrissant.

Loki se redressa et la repoussa délicatement sur le coté pour la surplomber, en appui sur ses coudes.

« Cette misérable n'est pas sur Asgard. Elle en a été interdite de séjour. Et si elle ose paraître devant moi, crois-moi que je serais veuf avant d'être divorcé. Et je ne parle même pas du sort que je lui ferais subir si elle ose s'en prendre à toi à nouveau. » Gronda le dieu, menaçant.

Abie se tassa dans le matelas, n'osant croiser son regard. Loki se radoucit et dégagea du bout des doigts une mèche de boucles brunes du front de la jeune femme.

« Pour la dernière fois : tu viens avec moi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La jeune femme noua ses mains dans sa nuque et lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur. En prenant garde de ne pas s'appuyer sur ses blessures, il se colla plus étroitement à elle, l'embrassant plus fougueusement, ses mains se promenant sur son visage, son cou, ses hanches. La jeune femme s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle croisa ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant pour le rapprocher encore d'elle. Ce faisant, elle sentit la bosse dure de son pantalon et elle sentit son désir s'embraser. Avec empressement, elle le débarrassa de son tshirt et il fit de même avec elle, prenant soin de ne pas défaire le bandage qui entourait encore ses cicatrices sur le buste. De sentir sa peau nu contre la sienne lui procura un vif plaisir, électrifiant ses sens. Sans prendre la peine de perdre plus de temps, il sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait et Abie sentit le reste de ses vêtements disparaître subitement. Elle rouvrit les yeux un instant pour croiser son vif regard vert, moqueur.

« Tu es incorrigible. » Grommela-t-elle avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires et entra en elle subitement. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de satisfaction, se sentant enfin à nouveau à sa place, son amant entre ses cuisses. Il cala son visage dans le creux de son cou, parsemant sa peau de légers baisers et mordillant le lobe de son oreille, tout en entamant de lents va-et-vient en elle, soucieux de ne pas heurter ses blessures. Elle accompagna ses mouvements en ondulant du bassin, ses bras étreignant ses épaules, griffant légèrement ses omoplates.

Il sentit le plaisir enfler en lui et accéléra la cadence alors qu'elle le plaquait plus étroitement contre elle en resserrant la prise de ses jambes sur lui. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme se laissa porter par les sensations et la vague de l'orgasme, profond et tranquille, lui arracha un long gémissement d'extase. Il s'octroya encore quelques coups de reins un peu plus vigoureux et grogna dans son cou, avant de se laisser retomber à ses côtés. Il laissa glisser une main sur sa hanche et elle lui tourna le dos, moulant ses fesses contre le creux de son ventre.

« J'ai sommeil… » Maugréa Abie en fermant les yeux.

« Dors. Nous avons quelques heures avant que ces idiots ne viennent nous chercher pour leur immonde diner. » Répliqua Loki, en remontant le drap sur elle.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire et se cala un peu plus contre lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Loki n'entendit plus que la respiration lente et paisible de la brune, et cala doucement sa tête contre le sommet de son crâne.

« Moi aussi… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en réponse à une déclaration qu'elle lui avait fait, dans un temps qui lui semblait déjà bien lointain.

.

* * *

.

« Attends. » Exigea Loki, l'air contrarié.

Thor, qui lui tournait le dos, pivota pour dévisager son frère. Il semblait heureux, à la fois de rentrer sur Asgard, et d'y revenir accompagné de son frère, visiblement repenti.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon frère ? » Questionna le dieu du tonnerre, intrigué.

Les deux frères adoptifs avaient revêtus leurs tenues de divinités, imposants et majestueux. Loki s'était passé de son casque, puisque Stark assistait à leur départ – tout comme Banner et Rogers – et qu'il voulait éviter de s'énerver et de remettre en cause son billet de retour s'il venait à transformer l'irritant milliardaire en tas de fumier puant.

Abie se tenait aux côtés de Tony, l'air soucieux. Malgré les promesses de Loki, elle restait persuadée qu'il rentrerait chez lui, sans elle. N'était-il pas le dieu des mensonges ?

Jane Foster se trouvait aux côtés de Thor, mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention, alors que son divin fiancé avait une main posée dans le dos de la scientifique. Elle ne se rendait pas souvent sur Asgard mais il avait insisté, alors elle avait accepté. A ses cotés se tenait une imposante valise, dans laquelle elle avait glissé quelques calepins et des relevés divers, afin de ne pas prendre de retard dans son travail.

Loki ne répondit pas à son frère, et se tourna vers Abie. Arborant un visage neutre, il lui tendit la main. La jeune femme se figea pendant deux secondes mais finalement retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et s'avança vers lui. Stark sembla hésiter à la retenir mais ne bougea pas.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur du dieu, la jeune femme posa sa main dans celle qu'il lui tendait. Il referma ses doigts sur les siens et releva son bras pour l'inciter à tourner sur elle-même. Surprise, elle se laissa faire et Loki la regarda, insatisfait.

« Cela ne va pas. » Déclara-t-il.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Répondit la jeune femme, perplexe.

Avec un sourire narquois, il leva son sceptre et remarqua au passage qu'à ce geste les Avengers présents s'étaient tendus. Il le dirigea vers Abie, qui se crispa, indécise.

Elle sentit alors un picotement parcourir sa peau et vit avec stupéfaction ses vêtements changer de couleurs, de texture et de forme.

Son débardeur, son gilet et son jeans laissèrent place à une simple robe longue aux manches évasées, d'un gris brillant, de la même teinte que ses yeux. Une ceinture mêlant cuir et métal vint ceindre ses hanches et elle sentit que ses baskets avaient laissé place à des sandales montant sur ses mollets dénudés. Enfin, une sorte de veste légère, d'un vert très sombre et sans manches lui retombant jusqu'aux cuisses, se superposa sur sa tenue. D'épais bracelets brillants – en argent ? se demanda-t-elle – enlaçaient ses poignets. Elle constata que la découpe de la robe masquait son buste tout en dégageant ses épaules.

Sidérée par cette transformation, elle recula subitement d'un mètre et écarta les bras, penaude, en baissant la tête sur ce nouvel accoutrement.

« Tu t'es subitement trouvé une vocation de styliste ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur mais elle vit briller de la satisfaction dans son regard vert.

« Il était impensable que tu te présentes sur Asgard vêtue en simple midgardienne. Je tiens à ce que tu sois à la hauteur de mes exigences. » Ricana Loki.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale prétentieux. Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis ! » Protesta Abie, pour la forme. Son cœur battant à tout rompre et au comble de l'excitation, elle se saisit à nouveau de la main qu'il lui tendait à nouveau et s'accrocha à lui sans aucune retenue. Elle entrevit le visage surpris mais heureux de Jane, tandis que Thor semblait… extatique.

« Mon frère ! Quelle heureuse surprise tu nous fais là ! » S'exclama le blond avant d'asséner une vigoureuse claque dans le dos de son cadet.

Loki grimaça et le foudroya du regard.

« Recommence ceci et je te coupe le bras. » Gronda-t-il, ne réussissant qu'à s'attirer un nouveau sourire ravi de son aîné.

Steve Rogers s'avança néanmoins vers eux, suivi par Stark, visiblement agacé.

« Cela ne va pas, Loki. Vous ne pouvez pas emmener miss Northman avec vous. » Déclara Captain America d'un ton ferme.

« Et comment compter vous m'en empêcher, Capitaine Rogers ? » Demanda Loki sur un ton doucereux. « Je ne la contraints pas, elle m'accompagne de son plein gré, au même titre que Jane Foster accompagne mon frère. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne la prends pas en otage ? » Ajouta Stark, visiblement mécontent.

« Tony ! Je ne suis pas possédée ou je ne sais quoi, voyons ! » Protesta Abie, détestant être le centre de l'attention.

« Vous êtes sûre de vous, miss Northman ? » Demanda Bruce.

« Parfaitement, docteur Banner. Il m'avait promis, et il a tenu parole. Le dieu des mensonges sait parfois être honnête. » Affirma la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil à Loki qui arborait un air triomphant.

« Je dois en référer au Directeur Fury. » S'entêta Steve.

« Faites donc, Rogers. Abigaïl n'est ni un agent du SHIELD, ni un militaire, et encore moins une prisonnière ou une otage de votre pathétique organisation. Si j'avais voulu vous glisser entre les doigts, rien ne m'aurait été plus facile. Je peux donc parfaitement me faire accompagner d'Abigaïl et rien, pas même Fury, ne pourrait quoi que ce soit pour m'en empêcher. » Conclut Loki en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Abie vit Banner hausser les épaules, Stark se renfrogner d'avantage et Steve afficher un air clairement désapprobateur. Il s'adressa alors directement à elle.

« Vous avez conscience, miss, qu'en quittant la Terre vous entrez sous la juridiction d'Asgard et que nous ne serons plus à même d'intervenir ou de vous protégez ? De même, quoiqu'il arrive là-bas, nous ne saurions être tenus pour responsables… »

Abie acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Loki affichait une moue ennuyée et se tourna vers Thor.

« Mon frère, nous sommes prêts. »

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire heureux.

« Heimdall ! Entends notre appel et ouvre le Bifrost ! » Claironna le dieu du tonnerre de sa voix puissante.

Incertaine de ce qui allait se produire, Abie vit Jane s'agripper férocement à Thor en fermant les yeux tandis que son fiancé refermait un bras autour de sa taille.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se poser plus de questions, le bras puissant de Loki l'enserra de la même façon.

« Je te conseille de bien t'accrocher, et de fermer les yeux. » Affirma le dieu à son oreille.

Obéissante, elle fit les deux, avant d'entrevoir à travers ses paupières closes une aveuglante lumière blanche accompagnée d'un terrible grondement, et se sentit littéralement aspirée vers le ciel, comme dans des montagnes russes. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de harnais…

Refrénant un hurlement peu digne, elle serra de toutes ses forces la taille de Loki, et se sentit disparaître dans l'univers.

.

* * *

_._

_Et zou ! en route sur Air Asgard ! le prochain chapitre... euh... n'est pas encore écrit hum._

_Donc je vous dit "à bientôt", je vais faire mon possible ^^_

_Je sais déjà que vous y trouverez une rencontre avec beau-papa (pas très jouasse) et belle-maman (très jouasse, par contre), une partie de jambes en l'air, un banquet de bienvenue avec un concours de descente de bière avec Volstagg et... p'têt bin des ennuis sur la fin..._

_A la prochaine :D_

_._


End file.
